You Are So Cool
by Vampira Black
Summary: FIC COMPLETA O que estará acontecendo depois do reencontro do casal mais esperado de todos os tempos? FIC COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**"You are so Cool"**

**Autora : Vampira Black**

**Gênero : Geral**

**Capitulos: Trailer**

**OBS: **

Está é uma obra de ficção feita pela minha pessoa sem nenhum fim lucrativo, alguns personagens são de nossa queridíssima autora J.K. e alguns são meus. Não quero ganhar uma grana extra e muito menos denegrir a imagem de meus queridíssimos marotos.

Ah só para constar não existe nada de Voldemort na minha fic ou comensais da Morte. Mas isso não quer dizer que nossos personagens favoritos não têm problemas, na verdade comensais da morte às vezes nem são tão ruins assim...

** MUITO IMPORTANTE FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO FIC UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO MUITO IMPORTANTE**

**...Trailer...**

**Todos a achavam perfeita...**

Todos pararam para olhar a ruiva passar, com os cabelos balançando suavemente, o uniforme impecavelmente limpo e arrumado, os olhos verde oliva brilhando e

a boca rosa e macia sorrindo para todos. As meninas acenavam felizes para ela, enquanto os garotos...

- Bom dia! - falou sorridente se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Bom dia meu sonho de consumo... - James falou babando um pouquinho encima das torradas.

- Eca! - Sirius falou olhando a cena - Nunca mais como torrada quando a Lily se atrasar...

**Ela tinha grandes amigas...**

- Sinceramente não sei por que a Lilian Evans anda com aquele tipo de garotas. - Narcisa falou balançando os cabelos loiros.

- Com certeza a imagem dela condiz com tipos como o nosso! - Meg falou concordando com a amiga.

- Veja só a Robbie ela tem aqueles cabelos coloridos esquisitos sem contar que parece que está morta quão pálida uma pessoa pode ser? E a Francis? Oras só de olhar

para cara dela que da pra ver que ela é uma puta!

- A Georgia até que eu entendo, ela é toda pequenina e bonitinha. - Meg falou pensativa.

- Mais é burra feito uma porta! - Narcisa comentou rindo. - Com certeza ali ninguém se encaixa, essa amizade não vai durar.

- Bem se já durou cinco anos e meio acho que vai durar mais um pouquinho... E o que eu sou mesmo uma puta? - Francis perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhando. - Pois então tomem conta muito bem dos seus namorados! - Francis falou rindo voltando para sua mesa na sala de Herbologia.

- Onde você estava? - Lily perguntou bocejando.

- Ah só me divertindo um pouquinho...

**A verdade era que ninguém a conhecia assim tão bem...**

- Hum eu quero um uísque de fogo. - a morena falou passando a mão pelos cabelos cacheados.

- To doida para tomar uma cerveja... Saco. - a ruiva falou entediada.

- Droga porque tivemos que ficar na escola esse final de semana? Não podemos fazer porra nenhuma! Nada de cantar, dançar, beber então... - a garota de olhos azuis e

cabelos lilás falou amuada.

- Fala sério Robbie não é tão ruim assim. - uma garota pequenina falou com voz tímida.

- Não é tão ruim assim? Ah Geogia fala a sério você fala isso porque não tem nenhum vício, a não ser mudar o penteado. - a morena comentou rindo.

- Não seja desagradável Francis. - Lily falou séria fazendo a amiga abaixar a cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar Lily e saiba Francis que eu gosto de me divertir tanto quanto vocês. E lembrem que foram vocês que não quiseram ir a Hogsmeade.

- E fazer o que lá? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - Esqueceu hoje vai ter uma batida com os professores em todos os lugares legais e você sabe que estão

atrás da gente, se nos pegassem nos nossos pontos era capaz de sermos expulsas!

- Mas tem vários outros lugares que podemos ir!

- Oras Georgia e iriamos fazer o que? Beber cerveja amanteigada? - Lily perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos fartos e loiros da menina. - Você sabe que eu detesto

aquilo.

- Ou quem sabe tomar sorvete flutuante e caçar sapos de chocolate? - Francis caçoou.

- Já sei nos assustando vendo a casa dos gritos! - Robbie perguntou rindo.

- Não é tão ruim assim quanto parece! - Georgia falou fazendo bico - Nós poderiamos... poderiamos...

- Esta bem não se esforce Georgia, mas se você queria tanto ir a Hogsmeade, porque não foi? - Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Sem você!? – perguntou escandalizada - E o que eu faria lá? Só você tem idéias legais Lily.

- Oh muito obrigada pela parte que me toca. - Francis falou se levantando.

- Ah vocês duas entenderam. É sempre a Lily que anima tudo! Vocês sabem... - Georgia falou indo correndo abraçar Francis.

- Já que é assim, porque não fazemos alguma coisa por aqui? - Lily perguntou retirando uma garrafinha minúscula das vestes.

- Lily!? Não podemos e se nos descobrem? - Robbie perguntou agitando os cabelos lilás nervosamente.

- Bem e porque eu não posso acabar com essa farsa de uma vez? - perguntou sorridente.

**Ela exala um encanto que deixou um maroto muito confuso...**

- Droga! Elas não vão vir hoje!

- Claro Pontas, se elas forem mesmo da escola como nós estamos desconfiando não podem se arriscar assim com os professores praticamente as caçando.

- Oras você acha que está chateado demais, para quem acha que todas as bandas de garotas se resumem a produto de fabricação bomba de bosta?

- Isso era antes de ter visto a apresentação delas.

- E antes de ele se apaixonar pelos olhos verdes da vocalista! - Remus comentou rindo.

- Caro amigo você tem tesão por olhos verdes? Primeiro a Lilian e agora uma mascarada que apronta toda! Os tipos mais opostos do mundo e você apaixonado pelas duas.

- O que eu posso fazer? Quando eu olho naqueles olhos parece que as duas são uma pessoa só...

- É mas a Destroyer tem cabelos negros e a Lily é ruiva. Sem contar que a Lily nunca iria por aqueles pezinhos de princesa dela aqui dentro e pedir um uísque fogo duplo por que ela quer ferver! - Sirius comentou.

-E quanto mais destruir a metade do bar! James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos - Afinal o que foi que eu vi nessa garota?

- Na Lily ou na Destroyer?

- Nas duas! Uma é perfeita demais e a outra maluca demais! Eu não poderia gostar de alguém mais normal?

- Ai não seria você Pontas!

**Infelizmente ela fica facilmente entediada...**

- Hum Lily poderia falar com você? - James perguntou entrando na frente da garota que levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto James achava que a garota estava totalmente surpresa, suas amigas sabiam bem o que aquela expressão significava : "O que esse idiota acha que esta fazendo na minha frente? E quem lhe deu permissão para me chamar de Lily??".

- Claro James pode falar. - disse com a voz mais doce que tinha.

- Poderia ser a sós? - James perguntou sorrindo achando Lily a garota mais meiga com quem já tinha conversado.

- Certamente. - Lily falou balançando levemente a cabeça e as amigas sumiram - Pode falar agora.

- Bem Lily eu sei que agente não se conhece muito bem, mas gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo esse final de semana. Quer dizer eu nunca vejo você em Hogsmeade nem nada, mas acho que é o único lugar que eu posso te convidar para sair...

- Você quer sair comigo? - Lily perguntou escondendo um sorriso.

- E então o que o magnânimo senhor James Potter queria com você? - Robbie perguntou, enquanto Francis quase pulava da cadeira.

- Ele pediu para sair comigo mais exatamente ir a Hogsmeade com ele no próximo final de semana.

- O que? Aquele presunçoso! O que você respondeu pra ele? - Francis perguntou com olhos semi cerrados.

- Que sim.

- O que? Mas Lily você... - Georgia falou sem entender.

- Eu vou me divertir muito! - Lily comentou rindo e as meninas já estavam com pena de James Potter.

**Então para espantar o tédio nada como um belo brinquedo para se divertir...**

- Ei o que você estava fazendo? - Lily perguntou fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Oh oi Lily. - a garota falou ajeitando os cabelos no banheiro " Hunf, essa perfeitinha da Evans coitada nem adianta ela tentar o James é meu!" - Eu só estava conversando

um pouquinho com o James...

- É mesmo? Pois vou lhe pedir encarecidamente que não faça isso de novo.

- É e por que eu te obedeceria? - a garota perguntou rindo.

- Ah eu estava doida que você perguntasse...

- Vamos ande mais rápido preciso de vestes novas! - Lily falou andando rápido arrastando James como se ele fosse um cachorro.

- Espera você não pode mandar em mim desse jeito! - James falou zangado.

- Não posso? - Lily perguntou irônica - Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu.

- O que eu ainda não entendi?

- Oras o óbvio James Potter, que agora você é meu. - falou segurando James pelo queixo.

**Ele tentou voltar atrás, mas o estrago já estava feito...**

- O que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou assustado vendo a cara do amigo - James?

- A Lily... - James balbuciou.

- Nós já sabemos que você saiu com a Lily. - Remus falou vendo a cara do amigo.

- Não precisa se gabar já sabemos que saiu com ela. - Sirius resmungou.

- Ela é terrível, aquela garota é um demônio! - James falou com os olhos arregalados.

- James por favor você está falando da Lily! Lembra-se Lilian Evans a criatura mais doce e bonita de Hogwarts! - Sirius falou colocando a mão na testa do amigo.

- Eu prefiro a Destroyer! Juro que prefiro! - James falou tirando a mão do amigo.

- É mesmo? - Lily perguntou abrindo a porta com um brilho nos olhos.

**Apresentação dos Personagens:**

**- Lilian Evans:** Ruiva, olhos verde oliva, praticamente perfeita ou melhor todos pensavam que era... Inclusive por vezes ela mesma. Vocalista de uma banda de bruxas estudantes durantes as noites e com seus amigos, enquanto na escola era uma aluna perfeita.

**- James Potter:** Moreno, olhos cor de mel, corpo praticamente moldado com o quadribol, na realidade só tem um problema, uma eterna confusão por quem se apaixonar. Não sabia se gostava mais de uma ruiva perfeita ou de uma morena encrenqueira.

**- Francis Sawyer:** cabelos encaracolados castanhos, olhos verdes escuros, todas as garotas a consideram uma namoradeira. Mas seu passado não é tão simples assim, ela tem vários problemas entre eles é seu controle de humor.

**- Sirius Black:** O moreno mais irresistível de Hogwarts, seus olhos azuis encantam a todas, o seu maior problema era uma morena de olhos verdes. Tinham uma aversão tão grande por ela que chegavam a se atrair o que era um perigo...

**- Georgia Rose Smith:** pequenina, bonitinha, loura, considerada lerda e todos a acham diferente das amigas. Desde que seu pai morreu foi tratada como se estivesse em uma redoma de vidro pela sua mãe e ela não consegue ver nada de imperfeito em ninguém.

**- Remus Lupin:** O garoto de cabelos cor de mel e nariz perfeito, está fazendo uma série de tratamentos contra sua "doença". E está decidido a se declarar para a pessoa que ele gosta assim que seu probleminha tiver sido resolvido.

**- Robbie Dailey:** cabelos lilás, olhos azuis, agitada e impulsiva ninguém confia muito nela por ser sonserina. Não gosta da escola e se não fosse por suas amigas já tinha abandonado Hogwarts, mas uma certa pessoa a fará pensar duas vezes agora antes de cogitar essa possibilidade.

**Ah espero que vocês tenham gostado do trailer, como faltam uns cinco capítulos para terminar Festa dos Cisnes, eu resolvi dar um presente pra vocês, já que eu **

**to demorando um século para postar... Mas podem chegar minhas férias estão chegando e eu estou vindo cheia de surpresas para vocês!**

**Mil beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**OBS: Responderei os comentários nos próximos capítulos!**


	2. Férias de Verão

**Capítulo 1: Férias de Verão**

Lily estava sentada na janela de sua casa, pensando que talvez o chão não estivesse tão distante assim, estava proibida de sair de casa. Seus pais estavam viajando novamente e sua irmã mais velha achava que mandava nela a tinha praticamente trancado no quarto durante todas as férias. Olhou para o céu novamente e se perguntava por que tinha nascido, como seu pai já lhe dissera ela só "aconteceu" por acidente, seus pais eram ausentes, sua irmã a odiava e tinha que fingir ser uma pessoa que não era para conseguir um mínimo de atenção. Bem pelo menos isso fazia a mãe feliz, apesar de raramente se encontrar com ela.

Mas pelo menos tinha um alívio às férias estavam terminando, iria começar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e quando terminasse quem sabe não iria morar sozinha e começar um negócio só dela? Poderia arrumar um emprego temporário ou quem sabe até Petúnia lhe daria dinheiro para nunca mais aparecer na sua frente, quem sabe...

- LILY! - uma voz gritou lá debaixo.

- Ah e ai Sky o que está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou acenando para a amiga.

- Sua irmã te colocou de castigo de novo? Não te vi desde que você voltou do colégio interno e fiquei preocupada. - a garota falava enquanto escalava a parede e ia em direção ao quarto da ruiva que ficava no segundo andar.

- Pintou o cabelo de preto?

- A cor se chama negrume estrelado, não ficou ótimo? Meus pais quase me mataram! Ficaram falando dos meus lindos cachos loiros...- comentou rindo entrando no quarto depois que Lily lhe deu passagem.

- Ficou ótimo e o Mike o que achou? Ele sempre foi tãão... - Lily falou procurando as palavras certas sabia como Skyler era sensível.

- Otário? Pois é eu devia ter te dado razão quando falou que nós não combinávamos, você sempre tem razão Lily, depois de ver meus cabelos ele ficou parecendo um fantasma de tão pálido foi ai que eu vi que não daria certo.

- Hum e caiu em alta depressão e por isso não veio antes?

- Ah você me conhece tão bem Lily... Por que seus pais tinham que te enfurnar num colégio interno?

- Para me afastar de más companhias como você. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Bem além da minha depressão profunda, meus pais me botaram de castigo por causa dos cabelos e porque eu me recusei terminantemente a pintar meus cabelos de louro novamente.. Ai já viu né meus castigos se estenderam um pouquinho, para falara verdade eu só to aqui por que eu fugi, eles tão no shopping fazendo compras...

- E ai tem alguma coisa pra mim? Eu sei muito bem que você não viria aqui só para colocar o papo em dia Sky. E estou vendo nos seus olhos que você vai aprontar mais uma...

- Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você Lily! Só você me conhece assim. Mas como você sabe meu aniversário é depois de amanhã, dezessete anos não é pouca coisa!

- E?

- Vou dar uma festa para nossos amigos de sempre é claro...

- Seus pais deixaram? Não acredito... Eles nos odeiam!

- Não minha mãe te ama, diz que não sabe como você anda com agente, toda inocente, um anjo de pessoa pena que ela não sabe que você é a pior de todos! - Skyler falou gargalhando - Opa a carcereira esta ai?

- Não saiu com o namorado, mas vai fala logo. - falou impaciente.

- Bem é obvio que eles não deixaram, mas os meninos já armaram tudo no bar e claro queremos você lá linda e maravilhosa como sempre. E não venha com essa que esta trancada aqui, sabemos que você pode escapar com a mesma facilidade que eu subi aqui.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer Sky, mas não prometo nada.

- E para te ajudar a sair desse marasmo eu trouxe umas coisinhas para você... - falou abrindo a mochila e retirando várias peças de roupas, caixas de taxinhas, caixas de chocolate e um saco de marshmallow. - Eu sei como as coisas ficam quando seus pais não estão em casa, eles põe as asinhas de fora.

- Como sempre você é perfeita Sky, nossa com certeza com isso vou sobreviver até o final das férias. - falou feliz enfiando tudo dentro de seu baú sabia que sua irmã nunca iria mexer ali dentro.

- Por que você não faz nada Lily? Só com o dedo mindinho você podia dar uma surra nela ou contar tudo para os seus pais! Sabe isso tudo me revolta.

- Você é revoltada com tudo Skyler. Mas acho melhor você ir embora agora antes que a Petúnia apareça e reforce a vigilância da minha prisão ou seus pais cheguem em casa.

- Ta bom to indo, mas não se esqueça do meu aniversário e animo mulher, pensa que pelo menos você vai se livrar dessa casa em breve. - falou pulando pela janela.

- De que adianta sair dessa casa se eu não sei mais quem eu sou... - Lily se perguntou vendo a amiga correr para casa.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Potter, James e Sirius estavam sentados no jardim, muito pensativos, imaginando o que fariam em seu último ano em Hogwarts, apenas uma coisa os dois tinham certeza este tinha que ser o melhor, inesquecível e é claro surpreendente.

- Já decidi esse ano eu vou conquistar a Lilian Evans! - James falou decidido.

- Você não falou a mesma coisa ano passado? - Sirius perguntou já rindo - E o que você fez? Nada...

- È mas foi porque ela me desarmou com um truque muito baixo.

- Pontas ela apenas sorriu para você, quando você falou bom dia. E para falar a verdade essa foi a maior frase que você conseguiu falar com ela o ano todo.

- O que eu posso fazer a garota é perfeita parece até mesmo ser intocável! – James falou sem jeito.

- Isso é verdade, nunca a vejo com garoto nenhum, parece que todo mundo tem medo dela, se eu gostasse de ruivas ia ser um desafio e tanto. Mas pode deixar não será dessa vez que seremos rivais Pontas.

- A garota tira notas perfeitas, tem um corpo perfeito, cabelos perfeitos, rosto e olhos perfeitos. É a simpatia em pessoa e gentil com todos, como posso me aproximar dela?

- É mesmo um cara que ta ferrado desde já em poções, o corpo ta meio bichado por causa do quadribol, prefiro nem comentar sobre os cabelos, o rosto até que é passável, mas é tão míope que a confundiria com um poste sem os óculos, com certeza você está mal meu amigo.

- Nossa... Muito obrigado por tantos elogios Sirius, você é um amigo e tanto... Bem voltando a falar da ruiva não adianta não consigo achar um defeito nela... A não ser o fato de ser inalcançável... - James resmungou se jogando para trás.

- E também de ter péssimo gosto para amizades porque aquelas três eu vou te contar heim... Uma parece ter saído de Azkaban, a outra da Ala de loucura do Saint Mungus e a última é o bicho de estimação das três...

- Isso é estranho né, como garotas com personalidades tão diferentes podem ser tão amigas...?

- Com certeza e a pior de todas elas é a Francis... - Sirius resmungou.

Enquanto isso na mansão ao lado duas garotas estavam animadas separando roupas e fazendo penteados, nada como uma tarde livre de deveres, pais e trabalho para fazê-las feliz, a casa era enorme, mas lá de baixo podiam se ouvir as risadas soltas no quarto.

A Mansão dos Sawyer, era grande bem decorada, mas vazia. O senhor e a senhora Sawyer viviam dando festas, mas quando isso não acontecia estavam perdidos em algum lugar do mundo em sua nova lua de mel que ocorria quase toda semana, eles tinham dois filhos gêmeos Francis e Dave, Dave estudava em Durmstrang e passava sempre as férias com os avós, enquanto Francis permanecia a maior parte do tempo em casa, sozinha... Isso quando não arrastava alguma de suas amigas para lá.

- Hum minha orelha está esquentando, quem será que está falando de mim? Tomara que seja bonito... - Francis falou penteando os cabelos longos e encaracolados.

- Há deve ser algum pastel sonhando acordado com você... - Robbie comentou rindo - Sinceramente adorei vir para sua casa nas férias Fran, aqui é ótimo!

- Tirando os vizinhos é claro... - Francis falou apontando para a Mansão ao lado - Mas é uma pena a Georgia e a Lily não terem vindo, seria muito mais divertido.

- Se bem conheço sua idéia de diversão, os garotos iriam acabar descobrindo agente ou provavelmente acabaríamos expulsas de casa ou da escola... - Robbie comentou com os olhos brilhando e rindo ainda mais alto.

- Não chegaríamos a esse ponto, afinal só falta um ano para terminarmos Hogwarts e eu definitivamente quero terminar a escola.

- Sinceramente não sei por que você e a Lily querem tanto terminar a escola por mim eu já teria saído de lá faz tempos... – Robbie murmurou.

- Por falar na escola quem terá sido escolhido Monitor Chefe? – Francis perguntou ignorando a amiga.

- Só espero que não tenha sido a Lily, ela já tem muita dor de cabeça para acrescentar mais essa ladainha na vida dela...

- Provavelmente vai ser o Lupin ou o Potter quem sabe? - Francis falou sem se importar.

- Por favor o Potter quebra tantas regras dessa escola quanto agente, mas provavelmente o Lupin mereceria o cargo. - Robbie falou com veemência.

- Hum é mesmo... Você já contou para a Georgia? - Fran perguntou estreitando os olhos verdes.

- O que? - perguntou corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Robbie Dailey, o que você tem que contar para há Georgia este ano? Que por sinal foi sua promessa desse ano? - Francis perguntou apontando a escova perigosamente na direção da cabeça da amiga.

- Que eu gosto do Remus Lupin? – Robbie perguntou sem jeito sabendo muito bem onde voaria aquela escova se não desse a resposta certa.

- Boa resposta.

- Mas Fran, ela também gosta dele...

- E ele gosta de você, vocês não podem deixar de ficar juntos por causa da Georgia. - Francis falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Mas é a Georgia...

- Ela tem que entender, por favor aquela criatura tem que crescer um dia, o mundo não é uma nuvem cor de rosa e nós temos que a trazer para a realidade!

- Mas eu gosto dela assim... - Robbie falou amuada.

- Não vou falar outra vez! - Francis falou jogando a escova longe - Ou você da um jeito nisso ou eu dou! - falou começando a ficar nervosa e uma coisa que todos temiam ver era Francis com raiva.

- Esta bem, mas vou conversar com a Lily antes...

- Pode conversar, mas ela vai concordar comigo com toda certeza. - falou encarando o céu e Robbie pode ver a face da amiga mudar - Ah não acredito já começou, que vontade de jogar aqueles dois da vassoura...

- O que houve? - Robbie perguntou interessada olhando pela janela e viu James e Sirius sobrevoando a casa vizinha encima da vassoura e ambos sem camisa.

- Aqueles caras se acham demais. Principalmente o Sirius, é claro. - Francis falou aborrecida fechando as cortinas.

- Qualquer dia desses, eu realmente vou querer saber por que vocês dois se odeiam tanto... - Robbie falou sem encarar Francis.

- Se você descobrir um dia, coisa que eu duvido, só lhe garanto uma coisa Robbie você vai se arrepender muitíssimo.

- Sinceramente Fran de vez em quando você me da muito medo sabia...

- Sinal de que você ainda não viu nada. - Francis falou séria - Que tal comer biscoitos?

Já em uma casa encarrapitada encima de uma montanha florida, com muitas margaridas amarelas em volta, três chaminés soltando fumaça no telhado, janelinhas vermelhas adoráveis, uma casinha que parecia ter saído de um livro de contos de fadas, para completar o quadro uma menina sonhadora de fartos cabelos louros olhava o horizonte pela janela e pensava como tudo era perfeito no mundo, desde que seu pai morrerá sua mãe havia se mudado com ela para lá, isto é quando tinha 5 anos e para ela não existia lugar melhor do mundo, a não ser talvez Hogwarts, não que um dia fosse admitir isso...

- Georgia chegou uma coruja para você, doçura. - uma senhora de vestes multicoloridas falou entrando no quarto.

- Ah obrigada mamãe, de quem será, de quem será? - Georgia cantarolou abrindo a carta - Hum é da Francis... Aaahhh ela está brigando comigo porque eu não fui para a casa dela.

- Oras elas realmente acharam que eu deixaria você ir para aquela casa de loucos? Em primeiro lugar Georgia você sabe que eu não suporto sua amizade com a Francis e a Robbie aquelas duas são péssimas influências para você e nem preciso falar sobre aquela trouxa...

- Elas são minhas melhores amigas, mamãe. E são muito legais. - Georgia falou fazendo bico.

- Georgia por favor meu doce, não se aproxime daquelas garotas, a Francis é de uma família de loucos e todos sabem o que falam daquela garota e de como foi criada, a Robbie parece ter ficado durante um longo tempo fora da realidade aquela garota não parece ter noção do que é certo e do que é errado e a Lilian...

- É trouxa, mas é a aluna mais inteligente da escola e todos a acham perfeita!

- Mas se envolve com aquelas garotas então boa bisca não deve ser, o Georgia o que você pensa que seu pai acharia dessas amizades? - Georgia ficou em silêncio sabia muito bem o que seu pai acharia daquelas amizades se estivesse vivo.

Dois dias depois em um bar lotado bem distante do Reino mágico, entre skinheads, skatistas, roqueiros e várias pessoas bebendo, uma figura em particular se destacava com os cabelos negros caindo delicadamente em volta de seu rosto, os olhos grandes brilhavam muito, tinha uma tatuagem no antebraço em forma de uma fada, suas roupas nada tinha a ver com o ambiente, usava uma calça branca justa no corpo e uma blusa azul clarinho de alças finas e em volta dela muitos garotos e garotas de todo o tipo.

- Eu acho que ela não vem... - Skyler falou ajeitando a blusa de alcinha. - Me arrumei tanto para nada... Não tem a mesma graça quando ela não vem.

- É mesmo uma merda fazer festa sem a Lily, é ela que anima tudo. - uma garota de cabelos dourados falou amuada – E já faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo, caralho a família dela é um saco mesmo.

- Droga eu realmente achei que ela viria... - Sky falou fazendo bico.

- Feliz aniversário Skyler. - Lily falou piscando um olho.

- Ah! Já estava impaciente jurava que você não viria! E olha só você está linda! - Sky falou admirando a amiga que usava os cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo, sombra escura e lápis deixando seus olhos verdes ainda mais impactantes e uma saia de couro bem curta que fazia os garotos babarem.

- Eu não me atrasei tanto. E ai garotos, quem vai me pagar uma bebida? Ou eu vou ter que insistir? - perguntou séria se sentando na mesa com os amigos.

- Hunf o dia que você pagar alguma coisa quando sair com agente Lil é porque nós enlouquecemos de vez. - um garoto louro falou se levantando rapidamente e se encaminhando para o bar.

- Poxa pra mim que sou a aniversariante você não pagam nada... - Skyler resmungou.

- Porque o seu soco de direita não dói tanto Sky... - um garoto moreno com uma bandana na cabeça comentou rindo.

- Rafe! Pensei que você estava viajando, sempre quem é a última chegar é a Lily! - Sky falou o abraçando.

- Feliz 17 anos Sky, na verdade eu não ia vir mesmo não, mas como já não via uma certa pessoa há quase um ano vim ver como ela está. Já obrigou alguém a te pagar alguma coisa Lil? - o moreno de incríveis olhos azuis perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Pois é você não estava aqui, mas outro se ofereceu para pagar. - Lily falou indiferente. - E ai como vai a vida, tem viajado muito?

- Isso lá é jeito para falar com o seu namorado, garota? - Rafe perguntou sorridente a segurando pelo rosto - Não me venha dizer que se esqueceu de mim quando estava na sua cela de contenção?

- Não eu não me esqueci de você. - falou se desvencilhando e pegando a bebida que outro garoto oferecia - Obrigada Dick. Mas e ai como foram as viagens?

- Ótimas como sempre, nossos fãs só estão aumentando e seria muito melhor se você fosse a vocalista da banda e sabe disso. - Rafe falou a segurando novamente e a beijando na boca. - Senti falta disso...

- Com certeza... - Lily falou se afundando naqueles lagos azuis, enquanto ele se deliciava.

- Nossa, vocês vão realmente ignorar a aniversariante da noite? - Sky perguntou zangada se levantando - Não vão nem tocar uma música para mim? Isso é realmente decepcionante...

-Por favor Sky, faz quase um ano que eu não vejo minha namorada será que pode dar um tempo? - perguntou impaciente.

- Não! - Skyler falou batendo o pé. - Eu quero música agora! E hoje meu desejo é uma ordem!

Rafe olhou para cara de Lily quase implorando para ela mandar Skyler calar a boca, mas ao invés disso viu a ruiva se levantar e andar devagar feito uma gata até o palquinho que o bar tinha, Bob o dono do bar já acostumados com o grupo se levantou e foi ajustar o equipamento e o microfone só esperava que eles não quebrassem nada dessa vez, já tinha tido problemas com a polícia o suficiente por causa deles.

- Estamos calmos hoje Bob, fique tranqüilo. - Lily falou sorrindo - E ai Rafe vai me deixar aqui em cima sozinha? - Lily falou lhe dirigindo um sorriso perfeito que fez o moreno pular da cadeira e ir direto para o palco.

- Você sabe que não vai aparecer em casa por pelo menos uns dois dias né... - Rafe falou baixinho no ouvido de Lily e a ouviu rir alto por cima da balburdia que o grupo estava fazendo arrastando as mesas.

- Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar. - Lily comentou rindo pegando o microfone e entregando a guitarra para Rafe - E ai cadê o baterista?

- Já to indo! - um garoto com um piercing na sobrancelha falou passando por cima do tumulto - E ai Lil quanto tempo!

- Demorou demais, Dan. Vamos nessa! - falou começando a cantar.

A voz de Lily era melodiosa e marcante, o grupo não tocava um rock pesado. Na verdade sempre que estava com os amigos à música era suave e gostosa de se ouvir, entretanto a platéia sempre se empolgava e ela tinha que ajudar as colocar as coisas em ordem, claras tudo com muito estilo e ela gostava disso. Só o Bar que freqüentavam já havia levado prejuízos sérios por duas vezes e a polícia de vez em quando aparecia por ali, a sorte de Lily era que sempre sumia na hora certa.

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Fic nova na área! Espero que gostem, espero seus comentários!!!**

**Beijos**

_**Vampira Black**_

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**


	3. Fim das Férias de Verão

**Capítulo 2: Fim das férias de verão**

Lily passou a língua pelos lábios cheios e vermelhos, com certeza voltar para a casa agora não seria nada ruim, só tinha que fechar o baú, partir para a plataforma e finalmente se ver livre daquela casa, já havia conseguido uma carona com Rafe e não estaria dependendo de sua irmã que devia estar provavelmente furiosa e com vontade de matá-la. Depois da festa de aniversário de Skyler que tinha durado até as 6 horas da manhã, que foi quando os pais dela deram por falta da garota e mandaram a polícia para o bar, foi diretamente para a casa de Rafe onde tinha ficado por dois dias inteiros e com certeza tinha se divertido muito...

- Gostaria de saber como você tem a cara de pau de aparecer por aqui! - Lily ouviu assim que abriu a porta do quarto. - Desapareceu por dois dias!

- Bem eu pensei que eu morasse aqui. - Lily resmungou ignorando a irmã que estava sentada na cama e retirou a blusa - Me desculpe, mas eu estou com pressa Petúnia minha carona vai passar daqui a uma hora e não posso perder o trem.

- A mesma pessoa com quem você passou os últimos dois dias? Nem pensar! Você não vai sair dessa casa hoje! Que falta de respeito para com essa casa, comigo e principalmente com nossos pais. - falou com voz estridente.

- Em primeiro lugar duvido que você saiba se eu estava em casa ou não já que nem o trabalho de me dar comida você tem, em segundo lugar eu estou indo para escola independente do que você diga e terceiro sim eu passei dois dias muito ocupada no quarto do meu namorado fazendo tudo o que eu tinha vontade igualzinho a você, a diferença é que vocês estavam aqui, então quem desrespeitou esta casa não fui eu. - Lily falou entrando no banheiro vendo o rosto da irmã ficar vermelho.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! - falou com a voz esganiçada - E SE PENSA QUE VAI ME INTIMIDAR POR CAUSA DESSA BESTEIRA QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE

FALAR, NÃO ADIANTA PORQUE EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PARA O PAPAI! - gritou com raiva e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

- Como se você fosse perder essa chance... - Lily resmungou do banheiro, tomou um banho e voltou para o quarto.

Em uma pequena casa no Centro de Londres, era possível ouvir a música alta a dois quarteirões de distância, a rua era formada por casa de Hippies, naturistas, Punks, pessoas solitárias e até mesmos bruxos ou melhor havia pelo menos uma família de bruxos ali. A casa de Robbie Dailey era muito pequena e bagunçada, seus pais não eram ricos e nem viviam viajando como os pais de Francis ou a ignorava e ia trabalhar em outros países como os pais de Lily ou pior ainda a super protegia como a mãe de Georgie. Na verdade só descobrirá que seus pais ou seus vizinhos não eram considerados muito normais quando entrou na escola.

- Hum será que eu levo o verde ou o azul... O que acha mamãe? - Robbie perguntou separando dois vestidos do meio do bolo de roupas que estavam jogadas em cima do sofá.

- Leve os dois e peça a opinião de suas amigas Robbie. - a mulher falava enquanto pintava um quadro.

- É mesmo você é péssima escolhendo essas coisas. - falou enrolando os dois vestidos e jogando dentro do baú que estava aberto na mesinha de centro.

- Nossa é ótimo você estar voltando para Hogwarts, eu já não tinha mais lugar para colocar meus quadros. - a mulher de cabelos curtos, negros e arrepiados para cima falou sorridente.

- Só faça o favor de não sujar o carpete de tinta eu coloquei um novo nessas férias. - Robbie falou suspirando e prendendo os cabelos lilás.

- Ué eu pensei que você ia morar sozinha depois que terminasse Hogwarts, esse é seu último ano, não? - perguntou confusa, passando a mão na testa suada deixando sua tatuagem no antebraço a mostra.

- Ainda estou pensando no assunto então não jogue minhas coisas na rua ainda. - Robbie comentou rindo. - Quem sabe eu não decida morar aqui para sempre? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Está bem, seu pai ainda tem quarenta minutos para chegar e te levar, senão vai ter que ir sozinha para estação Rob.

- Novidade. O dia que você dois me levarem lá eu acho que aquilo vai abaixo. - Robbie falou já gargalhando e observando a mãe .

Sua mãe tinha várias tatuagens pelo corpo que tinham algum significado para ela, era pintora e adorava fumar em seu tempo vago, seu pai vivia tentando descobrir seu trabalho certo e já havia feito de tudo, os dois davam toda a liberdade do mundo para Robbie fazer o que quisesse, se dissesse que iria abandonar Hogwarts e passaria a viver como uma trouxa, eles lhe ajudariam a fazer a malas e iriam conversar com seus professores para tira-la da escola, ela sempre viveu assim fazendo tudo o que quis e foi um grande choque entrar na escola e descobrir que existiam regras a serem seguidas, regras que não gostava nem um pouco, se não havia saído de lá como seus pais realmente achavam que iria acontecer foi graças as suas amigas.

Bem diferente do apoio incondicional que Robbie recebia em casa Francis mal via os pais, sua única companhia era um velho elfo que havia cuidado de sua família desde antes dela nascer e passava assim a maioria de suas férias...

- Menina Francis chegou uma carta para a senhorita. - um elfo muito velho, usando óculos tortos e falou se curvando levemente.

- Deixe encima da penteadeira e se retire. Espera! - falou antes de ele sair - Meus pais mandaram alguma notícia?

- Não menina, até agora a única coisa que sabemos era que tinham ido ao Triângulo das Bermudas. Só quem entrou em contato, como a senhorita já sabe foi o seu avô na semana passada.

- Não quero saber dele, pode sair agora. - Francis falou aborrecida pegando a carta sabia que não era de seus pais e não queria papo com seu avô ele queria convencê-la

de qualquer jeito a ir estudar em Durmstrang com Dave. - Vamos ver quem é agora, provavelmente algum imbecil se declarando ou alguém pedido doação a última remanescente dessa casa.

_"Família Sawyer_

_Esperamos vossa presença, no jantar beneficiente que o Ministério da Magia está oferecendo para arrecadar fundos para a luta contra a exploração dos..."_

Francis não terminou de ler jogou o convite na lixeira e este queimou imediatamente, as cartas só chegavam para isso para convida-los para suas festas e é claro para gastar seu dinheiro, seus pais viviam de renda, sua família tinha milhares de minas de ouro espalhadas pelo mundo sem contar negócios envolvendo trouxas, seu pai já era dono de três petroleiras. Definitivamente ela não precisava de dinheiro, seus pais eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo o outro e viviam em buscas de novos lugares românticos, mas com toda essa paixão não sobrava muito para ela e Dave. Dave o irmão que ela tanto amava...

- Ânimo mulher estamos indo para a escola e torça para não encontrar com a senhora Potter é horrível conseguir escapar da carona dela. - Fran falou para sua imagem no espelho. - E não não adianta fazer cara feia e falar alguns palavrões para ela, ela te conhece a vida inteira vai acabar te dando uns tapas na bunda.

E os temores de Francis estavam tomando forma na casa ao lado com a senhora Potter olhando preocupada pela janela para a Mansão vizinha...

- Será que a Fran esta precisando de companhia para ir até a estação, acho que não vi os pais dela voltando... - uma senhora falava ajeitando os óculos na ponta do nariz. - Aquela menina não deveria ficar tanto tempo sozinha...

- Deixa ela pra lá mãe ela sabe se vira... - James não conseguiu terminar de falar e já estava quieto vendo a cara feia que a mãe estava fazendo. - Esta bem vou lá ver se ela quer ir com agente.

- E não faça essa cara quando estiver falando com ela, a Francis fica muito tempo sozinha e não precisa do seu mal humor. E onde está o Sirius? Leve ele com você.

- Hum eu acho que é disso que ela não precisa. - James comentou baixinho saindo.

James quando saiu do quintal olhou preocupado para a janela do quarto de Sirius, sabia que a reação dele não seria das melhores se soubesse onde estava indo e o que iria fazer. Sirius e Francis se conheciam desde sempre, entretanto aconteceu alguma coisa a alguns anos que fez os dois se distanciarem, não se distanciarem não, se odiarem era a palavra mais exata. O que era muito estranho considerando que eles sempre foram considerados o casal perfeição em todo círculo bruxo falava-se que aquele seria um casamento perfeito um dia.

- Oi a Francis esta? - Jamnes perguntou sem jeito durante o exame minucioso que o elfo fazia nele.

- Olá rapaz Potter, a menina Sawyer esta lá encima acabando de arrumar seu malão, devo chama-la?

- Por favor. - James falou com educação aguardando no saguão.

James olhou ao redor e como toda vez que entrava ali, não podia deixar de comparar sua casa com aquela, a Mansão dos Sawyer era linda, gigantesca, rica na decoração, de muito bom gosto com certeza, mas ele sentia falta de alguma coisa, era muito fria, impessoal, na verdade nem parecia que alguém morava ali, era como se fosse uma peça de decoração para ser mais exato, bonito de ser visto, entretanto sem grandes significados.

- Oi James. - Francis falou sem encarar de fato o moreno a sua frente. Não que não gostasse de James se conheciam desde sempre, brincavam juntos quando eram pequenos, mas tinham um ponto de discórdia que tinha nome e sobrenome.

- Oi Francis, nós vimos que seus pais ainda não voltariam de viagem por isso eu vim ver se você quer ir conosco para a estação, sabe companhia é sempre bom.

- Diga para sua mãe não se preocupar que o meu elfo doméstico me levará de carruagem até a estação. - Francis falou educadamente. - E se ela insistir que você não foi persuasivo o suficiente, fale que não tem como você voltar porque eu já estava saindo.

- Obrigado Francis, foi muito gentil de sua parte não aceitar o convite. - James falou se levantando para se retirar, ambos sabiam muito bem porque não podiam ir juntos a estação.

- Não por isso, até Hogwarts James. - Francis falou vestindo as luvas e saindo da mansão junto com James e os dois viram que a carruagem já estava na frente da mansão

somente esperando por Francis.

- Claro até Hogwarts Francis e... - James falou sem jeito sabia que Francis era uma das melhores amigas de Lily.

- Sim? - perguntou já subindo na carruagem.

- Nada até mais tarde. - James falou sem olhar para trás, não tinha como chegar na Lily através de Francis, sabia muito bem como era a morena agora estava sendo educada por causa de sua mãe e não por se conhecerem a vida inteira.

Já mais aliviado e de volta a sua casa viu sua mãe ansiosa esperando por sua resposta...

- Então James? - a senhora perguntou ansiosa.

- Ela já estava de saída com tudo pronto mamãe, na verdade até já foi.

- Ah que pena, não gosto de ver a Francis tão sozinha, desde que o Dave foi embora ela não tem mais contato com a nossa família... Uma pena realmente uma pena. Então cadê o Sirius temos que ir, seu pai já chegou e os pais do Sirius o estavam esperando na estação para se despedir.

- Deve estar lá encima, já estou indo busca-lo para podermos ir mamãe.

James entrou no quarto enorme que ficava em frente ao seu e viu uma cena rara Sirius estava descabelado, com a testa suada, tentando fechar o baú que obviamente estava abarrotado de vestes, uma mais elegante do que a outra. Afinal tinha que fechar seu último ano em Hogwarts em grande estilo. James teve vontade de rir, com certeza se pudesse gravaria essa cena para mostrar para Remus mais tarde e também para Pedro...

Pedro havia se esquecido, o pequeno amigo que vivia os seguindo tinha sido transferido, não passaria seu último ano da escola em Hogwarts e sim em uma escola de magia nos Estados Unidos. Não sentiria muita falta dele, mas tinha se acostumado com a presença dele a sua volta.

- Cara onde você tava? - Sirius perguntou quando ouviu uma risadinha abafada - To tentando fechar esse baú faz um século faça o favor de pousar sua bunda aqui encima.

- Ta beleza, mas fecha logo porque meus pais estão lá embaixo só esperando agente para podermos ir. - James falou se sentando.

- E a culpa é de quem se você estivesse aqui, eu já teria terminado... Pronto! Por falar nisso onde você estava?

- Fui ver se a Francis queria carona até a estação.

- E ela aceitou? - Sirius perguntou de repente desconfiado.

- Não na verdade ela já foi. - James falou em um tranqüilizador.

- Ótimo...

Já na Plataforma 9 3/4 parte do grupo já estava postos, uma muito animada e com os olhos brilhando por ver finalmente a pessoa com quem tinha sonhado

durante todo o período de férias, enquanto essa pessoa em questão conversava animado sobre a última linha de vassouras que tinha saído e que todo o time de Quadribol dos Tornados estava usando atualmente, esperando ele terminar sua conversa juntou toda sua coragem e foi falar com ele.

- Olá Remus! - a garota falou enfurnando ainda mais chapéu colorido de tricô na cabeça escondendo as orelhas vermelhas.

- Oi Georgia, como foi de férias? - Remus falou procurando alguém atrás dela.

- Ótima, ótima e as suas?

- Foram bem boas... E as meninas já chegaram? - Remus perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Não, na verdade eu sempre sou a primeira a chegar. Sabe como é eu gosto de garantir uma cabine.

- Ah é claro. Bem com licença Georgia, tenho que falar com o...

- Não, não vai lá sem problemas vou indo sabe como é tenho que procurar uma cabine perfeita!

- Ah é claro... - Remus falou imaginando o que seria para ela uma cabine perfeita uma vez que todas eram iguais.

- Não acredito, eu falei com ele! - Georgia falou vermelha feito um pimentão quase soltando gritinhos de alegria. - As meninas não vão acreditar!

Já no estacionamento da Estação de Trem, um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis tão limpos como o oceano olhava para a ruiva sentada ao seu lado, gostava dela de verdade se pudesse nunca a deixaria pegar aquele trem, mas sabia que se questionasse essa possibilidade ela simplesmente desceria do carro riria de sua cara e daria um até ano que vêm, como já havia feito no ano anterior.

- Muito obrigada pela carona Rafe. - Lily falou retirando o malão do carro. - Ah e é claro pelos dois dias maravilhosos na sua casa, morar sozinho é realmente uma benção...

- Sinceramente fiquei tentado em ir por outro caminho e não te deixar embarcar para sua prisão escolar... - Rafe falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

- Eu iria te fazer voltar. - falou secamente.

- Sabe o que é mais impressionante? Que apesar de tudo você gosta daquele lugar.

- Tem suas vantagens, mas e você vai pra onde agora?

- Os meninos já iniciaram viagem estão me esperando aqui em Londres, sabe como é tive um pequeno contratempo nesses dois últimos dias.

- Um ótimo contratempo por sinal. - Lily falou se aproximando e o beijando na boca. - Veja se não apronta muito, ok? Seus pais estão muito velhos para ficar se preocupando

com você, sua mãe sempre me manda uma caixa de biscoitos e pergunta se você está bem, faça o favor de vista-los eles merecem.

- Vou tentar ruiva, agora entra logo antes que eu mude de idéia e te seqüestre, quer que eu a leve até a plataforma?

- Não obrigada, antes que eu desista de ir.

- Até parece que isso pode acontecer. - ele comentou rindo entrando no carro - Até a próxima, agente não vai se ver antes do natal não é?

- Não, não vamos. Até o ano que vêm Rafe.

- Pelo menos eu sei que é seu último ano nessa escola... - Rafe comentou rindo a beijando novamente. - Tchau minha gata.

- Até... - Lily suspirou vendo o carro negro partir, iria sentir falta daqueles olhos azuis que lhe passavam tanta paz, podia ser bem melhor estar em Hogwarts do que em casa, mas as vezes sentia falta de ser ela mesma.

Mal havia conseguido atravessar a barreira em segurança quando já teve que mudar para modo Hogwarts um aluno já estava parado a sua frente a encarando com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, fez um pequeno esforço para lembrar o nome dele, podia jurar que já o conhecia...

- Boa tarde Lily!

- Boa tarde, Thomas suas férias foram boas? - perguntou sorrindo gentilmente lembrando que fora ele que tinha lhe dado bombons horríveis de presente de dia dos namorados, jogou tudo fora na primeira curva no corredor que ele havia feito.

- Foram ótimas, mas estou feliz em voltar ao castelo para poder te ver de novo!

- Oras me sinto muito lisonjeada, obrigada. - Lily falou lhe presenteando com sorriso mais doce e quase viu o menino derreter na sua frente.

- Lily! Que saudade! - Robbie falou praticamente empurrando o garoto.

- Oi Robbie, seus pais lhe trouxeram? - Lily perguntou abraçando a amiga.

- Há há, até parece. E você veio com a irmã má?

- Não consegui uma carona...

- Entendi! - Robbie falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação - Ah eu já encontrei a Georgia ela disse que conseguiu uma cabine perfeita "com certeza a melhor de todas".

- Todo ano ela encontra uma melhor, enquanto todas as cabines são iguais... Bem deixa isso pra lá e a Francis?

- Passei parte das férias na casa dela, ela está bem, deixou os cabelos crescer e está parecendo uma boneca de porcelana de tão linda, só esta como posso dizer mais aterrorizante se isso ainda é possível...

- Então é muito bom você se preocupar porque ela me disse que vai te obrigar a cumprir sua promessa.

- Mas eu não posso fazer isso Lily, estamos falando da Georgia, ela me veio contar toda contente e vermelha que tinha trocado algumas palavras com ele hoje cedo!

- Você tanto pode como vai. A Georgia não é mais uma criança, na verdade Robbie ela é a mais velhas de nós quatro e ela tem que crescer um dia e sim ela vai superar, vai te perdoar e vai se apaixonar por outra pessoa que ela achar "perfeita". Agora vamos estou cansada e já tive que cumprimentar um aluno imbecil querendo saber das minhas adoráveis férias... - Lily resmungou baixinho. - Sem contar que estou doida para beber alguma coisa...

- Isso é que dar ser adorada pelos pequenos. - Robbie comentou rindo entrando no trem atrás da amiga. - Mas sinto muito hoje você vai beber sozinha minha amiga, porque

eu to com uma ressaca que caraaalho, não quero ver um copo vazio na minha frente...

-Oi me desculpe Lily, posso falar com você um minuto? - uma garota de cabelos negros perguntou parando Lily no corredor enquanto esta pensava que estava quase salva entrando na sua cabine.

- Claro Berta, Robbie você pode por favor ir levando a minha bolsa?

- Com certeza. - Robbie falou fazendo uma mesura.

- É que nós estamos planejando fazer uma tarde de chá amanhã, sabe para comemorar nossa volta a Hogwarts e nossa com certeza ficaríamos muito feliz se você pudesse ir.

- Que adorável uma tarde de chá - Lily falava enquanto pensava "que merda..." - E vai ser a que horas?

- Oh por volta das quatro horas da tarde.

- Farei todo o possível para ir Berta, só que vou ter de confirmar se será possível por volta das três horas porque não sei se vou estar tendo aula ainda.

- Ah mais é laro! Estarei esperando sua resposta! - a garota falou animada se desviando dos alunos que queriam passar enquanto nenhum esbarrava em Lily.

- Com certeza! - Lily falou sorridente enquanto tinha vontade de virar as costas e ir embora. - Bem com licença minhas amigas estão me esperando.

Entrou aliviada na cabine e viu as amigas já acomodadas.

- E então o que a Miss chatice queria? - Robbie perguntou vendo a amiga entrar na cabine com cara de tédio.

- Me convidar para um chá da tarde, como se a opção de se jogar da Torre de Astronomia não fosse mais atraente... Georgia tudo bem?

- Lily! Que saudade de você! Você está mais magra... - Georgia falou variando várias emoções ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, não estou. - Lily falou estalando o pescoço - E a Francis nada? Será que ela vai se atrasar de novo...?

- Provavelmente sabe como ela é não gosta que o Lamb corra com a carruagem, não gosta de pegar pó de flú porque suja as roupas e não aparta sei lá porque às vezes

não ta afim... Sabe como as coisas são para a Fran ela é mimada demais...

- Lily você não tem nenhuma notícia para nos dar? - Georgia perguntou saltando de um para o outro cortando a conversa das amigas.

- Não... - Lily falou dando de ombros enquanto procurava algo dentro de sua bolsa.

- Tem certeza ou quer nos fazer uma surpresa? - Georgia perguntou vermelha de excitação.

- Do que você está falando Georgia?

- Da Monitoria Chefe é claro! É você não? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não, não sou eu. - Lily falou vendo a amiga murchar feito um balão.

- O que? Você não é? Mas você é perfeita para o cargo!

- E quem disse que eu queria ser Monitora Chefe, Georgia? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Mas...

- Nem mas, nem meio mas. Ta maluca garota eu tenho mais o que fazer no meu tempo. Todas nós temos coisa melhor para fazer. - Lily falou surpresa com a idéia da

amiga.

- Essa foi uma das suas piores idéias Georgia fala sério... - Robbie comentou.

- E ai perdi muita coisa? - Francis perguntou escancarando a porta e fazendo sua entrada triunfal.

- Francis! - Georgia falou praticamente pulando no pescoço da amiga - Eu estava com tanta saudade de você... Sinto muito por não ter ido na sua casa durante as férias...

- Tudo bem Georg e você está bem? - Francis perguntou dando tapinhas na cabeça da garota. - Lily, como foi sua prisão nessas férias, semi aberta ou fechada? - Francis perguntou rindo dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Há há há muito engraçada. Bem vamos resumir e dizer que foi a mesma merda de sempre e agora que você chegou tranca essa porta por favor, não quero ninguém enchendo o saco...

- To vendo que já começamos bem o último ano... E ai quem trouxe as bebidas? Eu providenciei Wisky de fogo! - Francis falou rindo retirando uma garrafa das vestes e três copos.

- Cerveja. - Lily falou apontando várias latinhas que já estavam no chão.

- Nada como um bom vinho para comemorar nosso retorno! - Robbie falou feliz.

- Você não tava de ressaca Robbie?

- A já to mesmo que se dane, só se vive uma vez. - Robbie falou rindo bebendo um copo.

- Bem pra mim eu trouxe chocolate quente! - Georgia falou animada tirando uma garrafa das vestes - E para acompanhar bolo de chocolate, vocês querem?

- Fala sério Georg quer estragar nosso paladar? - Robbie perguntou estalando a língua. - Mas eu fiz uns salgadinhos que ficaram ótimos!

- Você na cozinha? Não acredito demorou quanto tempo para ela pegar fogo? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Hunf, se eu dependesse dos meus pais para comer eu já teria morrido de fome... - Robbie falou servindo os copos.

- Bem o meu elfo fez algumas coisinhas espero que vocês gostem... - Francis comentou abrindo uma lancheira que quadruplicou de tamanho e que oferecia um verdadeiro banquete.

- Nossa me humilhou... - Robbie falou pegando uma torta de presunto.

- Hunf você precisam é de uma refeição saudável isso sim. - Georgia resmungou baixinho para as amigas não ouvirem.

Já em uma cabine próxima...

- Então o tratamento está dando resultado Aluado? Que beleza!

- As expectativas são que meu pequeno problema com pelos termine ainda esse ano! - falou feliz enquanto via os amigos abrirem garrafas de bebidas. - Trancaram pelo menos a porta essas coisas são ilegais aqui dentro e vocês sabem bem disso.

- Grandes coisa o que podem fazer se o monitor chefe esta aqui dentro com agente - Sirius perguntou rindo estendendo um copo para o amigo.

- Mas acho melhor termos cuidado. -falou trancando a porta - Bem e com fim do meu problema finalmente eu vou poder falar com ela!

- Fala sério você gosta de verdade da Robbie? Aquela maluca de cabelos lilás? - Sirius perguntou desgostoso.

- Você não sabe o quanto, acho que o James sente a mesma coisa por uma certa ruiva, não?

- Eu não gosto da Lily, eu praticamente adoro aquela garota, eu não sei o que ela tem que mexe comigo!

- Pelo visto eu sou único que não estou amarrado em alguém por aqui. - Sirius comentou.

- É mesmo? Pois eu acho que nesse ano muita coisa pode mudar.

- Hunf você acha? E quem dentro dessa escola esta na minha altura, tirando a Lily do James é claro...

- Não sei... - Remus falou olhando para James, mas os dois sabiam muito bem quem poderia mudar aquela situação...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Bem como vocês já devem ter notado essa fic está um pouco diferente da maioria que eu faço e espero que vocês realmente gostem! Hoje de manhã no caso, cedinho estou saindo de viagem e sôo volto semana que vem, não vou postar Festa dos Cisnes porque ainda não editei, então por favor esperem até lá!

Ah e ainda quero rewiews como presente de natal, ano novo, páscoa,aniversário, festa junina... ok!?

- Thaty: Há há há, se você achava que o James já sofria antes nem te conto como vai ser agora!

- Cah Weasley: Oie! Que bom que você gostou da idéia fico muito feliz! Vou atualizar o mais rápido possível e claro vou dar uma olhada na sua fic! Beijos!

- Flavinha Greeneye: Que saudade de ti menina! Nada como uma Lily diferente para alegrar nosso dia não!? Decidi fazer uma Lily diferente, com amigas diferentes e que bom que você gostou realmente fico feliz com isso! Vou esperar mais comentários seus heim e prometo atualizar rápido!

- Rose Samartinne: Menina eu adoro essa sua risada dos comentários... Toda vez que eu leio eu começo a rir, sem zoa... rsrs. Bem vi que você gostou e espero que você continue comentando ok!?

- 22K: Tu é nova! Quero dizer eu sei que a fic é nova, mas todo mundo que ta aqui encima eu já conheço faz um tempinho, de outras fics. Espero que continue comentando! E você ainda não viu nada, nunca se viu uma Lily assim!

Uma virada de ano esplêndida para vocês e que o próximo ano seja cheio de felicidades, paz, amor, saúde, o resto é conseqüência!

Vampira Black

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'


	4. Planos

**Capítulo 3: Planos**

O trio de garotos mais bonitos, carismáticos, inteligentes e populares de Hogwarts entrou no salão principal e todos os rostos femininos se viraram radiantes para eles, alguns professores sorriram, outros torceram o nariz, alguns alunos do segundo ano aplaudiram orgulhosos. Sirius Black sorriu satisfeito com a recepção, tomou a frente e liderou os amigos até a mesa da Grifinória, logo que sentaram foram envolvidos por várias garotas bonitas, risonhas e de língua solta.

- Sentimos muito a falta de vocês nessas férias garotos!

- Também sentimos falta de vocês Lucy, mas porque não está na sua mesa? - Sirius perguntou sorridente - Tomem cuidado agora temos um Monitor Chefe entre nós!

- Oh! Parabéns Remy! Sabíamos que você ia conseguir! Com certeza você ganhou da Lily. - agora uma morena de cabelos curtos falava afetadamente.- Temos que dar uma festa por isso!

- Obrigado Hillary, mas acho melhor vocês irem para suas mesas, antes que a cerimônia comece. - Remus falou gentilmente.

- Está bem, mas não se esqueça da nossa festinha ok!?

- Ok. - Remus falou vermelho.

- E nós também devemos sair? Heim James? - uma grifinória apontou para ela e suas amigas.

- Então James elas devem sair? - Sirius perguntou descontraído, sabia que o amigo não tinha escutado nada do que as garotas tinham falado, estava muito ocupado caçando certa ruiva.

- Sair? Claro que não garotas fiquem à vontade. - James falou dando seu melhor sorriso para as meninas que quase derreteram e graças a isso perdeu a entrada triunfal de sua ruiva.

As quatro chegaram sorridentes, na verdade sorridentes até demais... Mas era hora de se separar Robbie foi a primeira a piscar para as amigas e foi direto para a mesa da Sonserina, Georgia resmungou alguma coisa e levou um tapinha gentil na cabeça de Francis e com mais animo foi para sua mesa da Lufa Lufa. Então finalmente quase todas as cabeças se viraram novamente para porta.

Lilian Evans e Francis Sawyer estavam chegando, as garotas que eram consideradas as mais lindas, desejadas, inteligentes, charmosas e diferentes de toda Hogwarts estavam desfilando pelo salão principal, qualquer um juraria que as duas não deveriam se suportar, entretanto eram melhores amigas apesar de tudo, Lily era nascida trouxa, enquanto Francis era sangue puro. Lily era gentil, Francis dava medo em muitas pessoas, Lily nunca era vista com ninguém, Francis já tivera três namorados mas todos juravam que havia muito mais, Lily era adorada pelas meninas enquanto todas odiavam Francis.

Lily deslizava pelo caminho até a mesa da Grifinória com os cabelos ruivos soltos e esvoaçantes, os olhos verdes oliva brilhando e a boca se fechou em um sorriso singelo e gentil, enquanto Francis caminhava sinuosamente ao seu lado, os cabelos castanhos encaracolados presos de qualquer jeito no alto da cabeça lhe dava um charme todo especial, os olhos eram de um verde profundo e exibia um sorriso travesso que convidava a beijos. As duas fizeram os garotos do salão suspirarem.

- Caraaalho... Amanhã vou acordar com uma ressaca sem precedentes... - Francis falava baixo, a verdade era que não queria comer nada só queria subir e cair na cama para dormir.

- Eu falei para você não virar aquela última garrafa com a Robbie. Ela amanhã também vai estar na merda e eu vou rir muito de vocês duas. - Lily falou segurando o riso.

- Pode rir da minha cara senhorita "não posso chegar nesse estado em Hogwarts". Como se isso valesse alguma coisa, afinal esse é nosso último ano. Não tem mais que se esconder solta logo a Lilian Evans que existe dentro de você!

- Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem perdidos, Fran e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Vamos sentar antes que percebam que estamos "alegres" demais. - Lily falou puxando Francis sem ver onde estavam sentando.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como você não foi eleita Monitora Chefe, você as vezes é um pé no saco... - Francis resmungou.

- Na verdade me mandaram esse crachá dourado só que eu recusei e mandei de volta. - Lil falou revirando os olhos, nunca aceitaria isso, pra ela já era demais ter de bancar a perfeitinha na escola, agora ser monitora chefe era pedir demais.

- É mesmo então eu sou uma segunda opção? - Remus perguntou sorridente.

- Oh Remus quanto tempo, não tinha reparado que tínhamos sentado ao seu lado. - Lily falou sorridente tentando entrar na frente de Francis, sem querer tinha escolhido um péssimo lugar, sabia que ia ouvir muito e não estava com humor para isso.

- Boa noite Lily, quanto tempo, não? - Remus falou - Então eu sou uma segunda opção?

- Desculpe, mas eu não sei Remus, você pode ser até terceira opção, outra pessoa pode ter recusado o cargo primeiro e então o mandaram para mim. Ou você sempre foi a primeira opção e eu fui escolhida como a segunda Monitora Chefe.

- Oras eu duvido muito, mas foi muito gentil de sua parte tentar me reconfortar. - Remus comentou rindo - Oi Francis.

- Oi Remus. - Francis resmungou querendo esmurrar Lily - Não acredito que estou sentada tão perto desse garoto, acho que minha ressaca já ta começando. - Francis resmungou baixinho vendo de relance Sirius Black sentado a sua frente na mesa e pela cara dele sabia que ele também não estava nada feliz.

- Fica calma o discurso já vai começar é só fingir que comeu alguma coisa e batemos em retirada para o quarto. - Lily resmungou de volta para os outros não ouvirem tudo isso sorrindo muito para não pensarem que estavam falando mal deles.

De onde estava sentada Francis viu Robbie rir abertamente da sua cara, Francis para se vingar deu seu melhor sorriso na direção de Remus e apontou para amiga que ficou vermelha feito uma pimenta, Remus sem graça deu um tchau para Robbie que correspondeu timidamente, depois abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer depois de um tempo que já era seguro olhar novamente encarou Francis que só estava aguardando a amiga encara-la para piscar um olho zombeteiramente e voltar a comer.

- De vez em quando a Fran é uma vaca... - Robbie murmurou ainda vermelha.

- O que? - uma garota gorda perguntou ofendida ao lado dela.

- Não é você não surda, eu chamei a minha amiga de vaca, apesar que a carapuça deve servir em você também... - Robbie falou aborrecida ignorando as reclamações da garota ao seu lado.

Lily da sua mesa viu a situação que desenrolava na mesa da Sonserina e encarou Francis, pelos seus cálculos Robbie tinha arrumado problemas em tempo recorde, mal tinha começado a comer e pela cara de satisfação de Francis ao seu lado ela de algum jeito tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, o que não seria a primeira vez por sinal, Francis conseguia arrumar confusão mesmo que a pessoa estivesse a um quilometro de distância só com o poder de seu olhar.

- Parece que a Robbie já aborreceu alguém. - Lily comentou ignorando os garotos ao seu lado.

- É o que ela merece por ficar rindo as minhas custas. - Francis comentou secamente levando um pedaço de torta a boca.

- Sinceramente você de vez em quando...

- O que? - Francis perguntou ironicamente - Exagero? Você acha que realmente pode falar alguma coisa Lily?

- Acho melhor agente subir. - Lily comentou se levantando, sabia muito bem que sua amiga estava brava e para piorar meio bêbada, se continuasse ali à situação poderia só piorar. - Antes que você fale alguma coisa que vá se arrepender realmente depois.

- É melhor mesmo. - Francis falou se levantando e indo atrás da amiga.

Lily estava cansada, tirou o sorriso do rosto assim que saíram do salão comunal e ia subindo séria as escadas até o salão comunal e falou somente quando tinha certeza que não havia mais ninguém por perto para escuta-las...

- Você realmente não precisava ter feito aquilo. - Lily falou séria entrando no salão comunal e já indo direto para o quarto.

- Pois eu ainda não acredito como você conseguiu parar exatamente de modo que eu ficasse de frente para ele? - Francis perguntou irritada retirando o uniforme assim que entraram no quarto.

- Oras eu estava conversando com você, não tive nem noção de onde estávamos sentando. Sem contar que eu tive que conversar com o Remus o tempo todo e você sabe como ele é chaaato, só mesmo a Robbie para gostar tanto assim dele... Sem contar obviamente o James Potter me olhando como se eu fosse um objeto raro. Queria saber qual o problema dele comigo.

- Fala sério Lily deixa de ser idiota é óbvio que ele estava babando em cima de você ou então ele não te suporta por ser mais perfeita que ele. Quem sabe? Como eu já te disse ele vive em um mundo de contos de fada igualzinha aquelas histórias bestas que você já me mostrou.

- Francis por favor deixe de ser tão grossa com a Lily ela é tão gentil com você, não sei como te agüenta! - uma garota loura falou saindo do banheiro escovando os cabelos e obviamente só tinha escutado Francis chamar Lily de idiota.

- Bom então vou usar meu tom mais gentil... Aham acho melhor você calar a boca antes que eu faça você engolir essa escova, entendeu Charlote? - falou com a voz macia que costumava usar para que os garotos fizessem coisas para ela.

- Nossa delicada como sempre heim... - Lily comentou rindo vendo a garota voltar correndo para o banheiro.

- Funcionou, não funcionou? Só assim para se ter um mínimo de privacidade por aqui, sinceramente essas garotas enxeridas me dão nos nervos!

- Não acredito! - Lily falou e Francis pode ver o rosto da amiga começar a ficar vermelho.

- O que aconteceu agora?

- A vaca da Petúnia mexeu nas minhas coisas só pode ter sido isso! - Lily falou todo o conteúdo do baú no chão.

- Ela não tem pavor das suas coisas?

- Sei lá, vai ver ela tava procurando alguma poção para deixar o porco do namorado dela mais atraente... Droga meu kit de poções sumiu, não acredito nisso...

- Pode ficar com o meu, encomendo outro amanhã... - Francis falou relaxada jogando um pacote para Lily - Esse quem me mandou foi meu avô eu não ia usar mesmo.

- Mesmo que fosse do Papa pode ter certeza que eu ia aceitar, se eu apareço quarta feira sem um kit de poções o Slugorn vai encher o saco e qualquer dia eu vou mandar aquele velho gordo a merda se continuar puxando meu saco daquele jeito. Chega a ser nojento...

- Já acabei de usar o banheiro meninas. - Charlote falou rapidamente sumindo entre o cortinado da sua cama.

- Obrigada Charlote e boa noite. - Lily falou educadamente indo em direção ao banheiro enquanto Francis fazia uma careta.

Lily saiu do banheiro e foi diretamente para cama estava cansada e sem paciência para fazer seu chá de toda noite, estava chateada com Francis, mas não podia culpar amiga tinha era de agradecer por ela suporta-la mesmo sabendo como era falsa com os outros e até mesmo com sua família, somente seus amigos a conheciam de verdade e não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-los não quando os considerava sua verdadeira família, do mesmo jeito que sabia que Francis a considerava como se também fosse sua.

- Lily...

- O que é agora Fran?

- Tome o seu chá, você não quer ter pesadelos não é verdade? - Francis perguntou estendendo uma xícara com um líquido fumegante para a amiga.

- Obrigada... - Lily falou sorridente sentada na cama.

- Durma bem ruiva... - Francis falou dando um beijo na testa da amiga e indo se deitar.

Lily sorriu sentia falta daquelas atitudes maternas que não recebia em casa, por isso se sentia melhor na escola, aqui pelos menos ela tinha Francis que tinha o maior instinto maternal do mundo apesar de tudo, que também era sua melhor amiga e com quem mais se identificava, tinha Robbie para rir, para deixá-la feliz, para ser responsável como uma irmã mais velha e tinha Georgia para proteger. Com certeza as quatro formavam uma bela família... E com esses pensamentos caiu no sono sorrindo sob o olhar atento de Francis que só foi dormir depois de ter a certeza que a amiga estava em sono profundo.

Enquanto isso os meninos acabavam de entrar no quarto, aproveitando que Remus ainda tinha recomendar os monitores para a ronda noturna Sirius e James esperavam o amigo do lado de fora da sala, para colocar o papo em dia com suas admiradoras, mas quando Remus saiu da sala todos já estavam exaustos procurando por uma cama, mas isso não impediu James de lembrar de uma coisa...

- Nem acredito Remus você é um gênio! - James falou feliz quase dando um beijo em Remus.

- E porque isso agora? - Remus perguntou bocejando.

- Oras por quê? Graças a você hoje eu pude passar o jantar admirando a minha ruiva!

- Não sei se você notou Pontas, foi a Lily que sentou ao meu lado não fui eu que a convenci. - Remus falou sem jeito se deitando na cama.

- Com certeza este ano será diferente escrevam o que eu estou falando! - James falou jogando a blusa no chão.

- O que você vai bagunçar o quarto mais do que o normal? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo retirar várias roupas do malão e todas indo parar no mesmo lugar.

- Há há, vocês sabem muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando! Esse ano vou começar com o pé direito com a Lily! Afinal é nosso último ano em Hogwarts!

- Pois eu acho que começou com o pé de sempre, com você babando a ruiva, ela se sentando ao lado da insuportável e o Remus aqui caçando a Dayle com o olhar na mesa da Sonserina. - Sirius comentou se jogando na cama.

- Eu não estava procurando ninguém! Só queria ter certeza que todos estavam em seus lugares, afinal sou Monitor Chefe agora! - Remus falou apressado com o rosto vermelho.

- Ta bom vamos fingir que acreditamos meu amigo. - Sirius comentou rindo. - Mas me fala qual é o seu plano Pontas?

- Fácil vou começar a puxar assunto com ela, sabe conversar. Depois convida-la para ir comigo a Hogsmeade, depois ao baile de Natal e por fim já estaremos namorando.

- Muito fácil falar eu quero ver é na prática, hoje você não falou nem um boa noite para ela! - Sirius comentou caindo na risada.

- Mas amanhã é um novo dia! - James falou confiante.

No dia seguinte James acordou cedo com a intenção de por seu plano em prática, mas quando chegou ao salão comunal a ruiva de seus olhos já estava saindo com suas amigas, durante a aula não tinha como chamar a atenção dela, James em toda sua vida nunca tinha visto alguém mais dedicado e inteligente do que Lily, ela as vezes parecia ser pior até mesmo que Remus. Mas finalmente sua chance chegou depois das primeiras aulas, a maioria dos alunos estava indo ao salão principal e lá foi ele atrás dela que carregava seus pergaminhos até onde seu grupo de amigas estava sentada, com certeza aquela era sua chance...

- Bom dia Lily.

- Bom dia James... - Lily respondeu sorrindo e James quase se liquefez, mas antes Sirius fez o favor de tirá-lo da frente dos olhos da ruiva.

- Hum James Potter falou com você? - Francis comentou cutucando a amiga.

- Pois é ele desceu da nuvem cor de rosa dele e falou com os meros mortais por um momento. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Meros mortais? Lily por favor, você é a garota mais popular dessa escola, todos te adoram aposta que até mesmo o Potter te adora! - Robbie comentou rindo. - E até que vocês não iam fazer um casal feio...

- Até parece. - Lily resmungou.

- Vai me dizer que você não acha o James bonito, Lily? - Robbie perguntou maliciosa não deixando o assunto morrer.

- Admito ele é bonito, atlético, simpático e até mesmo charmoso. Eu sei identificar um bom espécime quando eu vejo um. Mas ele não é para mim eu prefiro os caras que sabem lidar com a realidade e não os que vivem em mundo de sonhos.

- Como o seu Rafe né? Aquele com certeza é uma óóótima espécime! - Robbie falou se abanando. - Mas como ele não está aqui acho que até que você poderia se divertir com o James, Lils.

- Por favor Robbie, ele tem todas as garotas aos pés dele, sabe que a Lily nunca se curvaria. - Francis falou sorridente - Nenhuma de nós nos curvaríamos para os marotos. Quero dizer eu não sei você né Robbie? - Francis perguntou ironicamente.

- Vamos mudar de assunto por favor!? - Robbie falou olhando para os lados e viu Georgia se aproximando.

- Esse ano você não se livra! - Francis falou dando uma piscadela - E ai Georgia como foi sua primeira aula?

- Péssima, detesto fazer aulas com os Corvinais... Eles são tããão sabe tudo! Não tem como agente responder alguma coisa! - Georgia falou infeliz.

- Por falar em aula agente mal voltou e eu já quero entrar de férias de novo... - Lily comentou azeda - Minha boca já esta cansada de tantos sorrisos que já tive de distribuir...

- Você está reclamando disso? Eu gostaria muito de saber quantos deveres eles acham que nós podemos fazer por dia, como se eu fosse trabalhar de verdade! - Francis resmungou jogando um bocado de pergaminho ao lado de Lily. - Droga como eu queria trazer meu elfo para cá.

- Nunca iriam deixar ele fazer seus deveres aqui. - Georgia apontou com uma pena na mão - E o que você faz com ele não é certo, você deveria fazer seus deveres nas férias e não eles. Se os professores descobrirem você está ferrada...

- Não tem como eles descobrirem ele treinou arduamente para ficar com a letra igualzinha a minha e por favor né Georg com certeza se você tivesse um elfo doméstico também gostaria de ter essa folga.

- Eu??? Nem pensar minha mãe me mataria! - Georgia falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah é esqueci desse pequeno detalhe.

- Quantos dias faltam para as aulas terminarem? - Lily perguntou de repente.

- Se quiser eu te empresto o meu calendário que mostra quantos dias faltam para as férias de natal... Fiz ontem, também serve como despertador, sempre que o dia termina ele solta fogos... - Robbie comentou.

- Hum... Muito útil. - Lily comentou comendo um biscoito.

- Falando em Natal, como sempre os meus pais não vão estar em casa vocês gostariam de ir para lá? - Francis perguntou.

- Minha mãe diz que é uma data sagrada, então me desculpe Fran eu não vou poder ir. - Georgia falou triste.

- Bem se eu não estiver de castigo até no dia do nascimento de Cristo, acho que vou poder ir. - Lily comentou sarcástica.

- Você sabe que pode contar com a minha presença. - Robbie comentou dando de ombros. - Meus pais devem ir a várias festas e algumas são realmente chatas...

- Ótimo vou fazer uma ceia! Ah e uma árvore é claro. Vou ter que entrar em contato com o meu elfo para ele organizar tudo. Apesar que... Só vou pedir para ele comprar as coisas ele é péssimo em decoração... - falou sorridente já escrevendo uma carta.

- Já vai mandar a carta? Mal começaram as aulas Fran! - Robbie falou surpresa.

- E dai? É bom ter algo feliz para se pensar, agora vou poder esperar o natal. - Francis comentou com simplicidade no que as amigas se entreolharam.

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Fala sério escrevi esse capítulo lendo dois mangás em inglês ao mesmo tempo, então por favor me desculpem os erros e se as meninas ficaram boazinhas demais provavelmente foi por causa disso... De volta de viagem e quase partindo novamente olha o carnaval ai gente!!! Espero que estejam todos gostando da fic tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la e que tal me mandar uns comentários heim heim heim???**

**- Babby-Luu:** Nem acredito fiquei toda besta com a sua rewiew abafa... Ah e pode ter certeza a sua opinião vale muito!!! E sim Sirius e Francis ainda tem muuuuitos problemas para resolver, já preparei o capítulo e tudo (escrito a mão em 10 folhas com letra miúda) só não sei quando vou encaixar na fic... A Georgia também tem uma história separadinha dela, ta tudo aqui só falta eu passar para o pc... Prometo atualizar o próximo capítulo mais rápido!

**- Miss Huyu:** Nãããão , eu não te abandonei me desculpe eu sou muito besta por favor me desculpe. Viuviu eu já voltei a ler fics e prometo não ser mais relapsa, pelo Siriuszinho do meu coração. E que bom que você gostou da fic nova espero outros comentários seus ok!?

**- Rose Samartine:** A Lily tem grandes motivos para não sair de casa, ih muita história ainda vai rolar... Ah e só para constar essas meninas pinguças tiveram grande inspiração nas minhas amigas rsrs!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Não elas não chegam a esse ponto... Rsrs foi apenas uma pequena comemoração! Se você pensa assim delas nem te conto como são minhas amigas... (Eu não bebo, mas para compensar elas entornam!!) Coitado o Jameszinho não sabe o que o espera e eu espero que realmente vocês estejam gostando da fic! E viu eu fui boazinha atualizei rápido!

**obs:** Arrancar o ciso é uma merda!!! Na hora não dói nada abençoe quem inventou a anestesia, mas depois... Put ... E ainda falta arrancar o outro to tentando juntar coragem...

Beijos

Vampira Black

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**


	5. Desatando Nós

**Capítulo 4: Desatando nós**

- Você está com medo sua ordinária? - perguntou a agarrando pelo braço - Ainda continua fugindo assustada? Ainda fica apavorada de enfrentar a vida e viver a realidade das coisas?

- Não sei do que está falando! - Lily falava sem conseguir se soltar estavam apertando seu braço com tanta força que parecia que ele iria quebrar.

- Não sabe sua anormal? Não sabe que todos te odeiam que ninguém te quer por perto? Não sei como ainda continua nesta casa! Você com sua teimosia obriga todos a ir embora!

Lily olhou vermelha para aquela cara que flutuava a sua frente no meio do vapor, sempre que via aquela cena sentia um ódio profundo tomar conta de seu corpo e todo seu lado ruim que tanto gostavam de profanar aparecia com muita facilidade, suas amigas estavam a sua volta tentando a acalmá-la, mas ela não ouvia ninguém só via aquela cara gorda dançando na sua frente, dançando e rindo sarcasticamente, não precisava de mais aquilo para lembrar que seu pai não gostava dela, que sua irmã a

odiava e que toda sua família a achava uma estranha...

- Lily... - Francis falava baixinho ao seu lado. - Lily, acorda...

- Lilian Evans? - uma voz falou perto de seu ouvido.

- Anh... - Lily resmungou levantando a cabeça.

- Dormindo na minha aula senhorita Evans? Isso é realmente uma novidade. - falava ironicamente.

- Me desculpe professor tive uma péssima noite de sono... - Lily falou passando a mão nos cabelos estava ainda com tanta raiva que nem tinha uma desculpa decente para inventar.

- Dessa vez passa senhorita Evans, mas só porque você é uma aluna formidável. - falou dando uma piscadela.

- Obrigada professor Slugorn.

- Lily qual é o problema? - Francis perguntou assim que o professor virou as costas.

- Agora não Francis, agora não... - Lily falou respirando profundamente e passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos.

Francis estava realmente chateada e para variar Robbie estava matando aula, aquilo era raro de acontecer, mas quando Lily tinha pesadelos acabava sobrando para ela. Enquanto isso toda cena era acompanhada por um par de óculos, nunca tinha visto Lilian Evans meramente aborrecida agora parecia estar com raiva de alguém com certeza aquela era uma novidade e é claro uma chance para se aproximar...

James se afastou dos amigos que iam em direção da próxima sala, juntou coragem e foi falar com sua querida ruiva.

- Lily... - James falou sorrindo.

- Algum problema? - Lily perguntou irritada, não costumava usar aquele tom de voz em Hogwarts mas hoje não estava conseguindo se controlar.

- Na verdade eu ia te perguntar à mesma coisa... - James falou sem graça passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Hum?

- Ah! É que você está tão séria, com uma cara de preocupada e como isso não é normal em você, logo deu pra notar.

- Ah... - Lily balbuciou, mas com vontade de gritar que ele não sabia o que era normal nela - Não foi nada, eu só tive alguns problemas. Não é nada demais, mas obrigada por se preocupar comigo, foi muito gentil de sua parte.

- Oras! Só não se preocupe mais por bobagens, você fica ainda mais bonita rindo. Sem contar que a vida passa e os problemas ficam.

- É verdade você tem toda razão, vou tentar esquecer isso. Oh me desculpe James, mas tenho que lhe pedir licença minhas amigas estão me esperando.

- Ah claro. Até depois Lily. - James falou com um sorriso sambando no rosto.

- Até. - Lily falou sorridente, mas à medida que foi se virando na direção de Francis o sorriso foi morrendo nos seus lábios e encarou a amiga carrancuda.

- O que ele queria? - Francis perguntou ajeitando os cabelos de Lily.

- Encher a porra do meu saco, só pode ser isso... E que frase idiota foi aquela? "A vida passa e os problemas ficam..." Qual o problema com esse retardado? – Lily resmungou já bufando - Quer saber vou matar a próxima aula, inventem a desculpa que quiserem.

- É ela ta de mau humor mesmo... Em outros temos ela teria dado de ombros e dito sei lá... - Robbie comentou baixinho aparecendo do nada se isso não fosse o costume dela poderia matar Fran do coração. - O que aconteceu nessa aula que eu perdi?

- Hum... - Francis resmungou assim que a amiga virou as costas.

- Fala logo o que está acontecendo? - Robbie perguntou .

- Será que James Potter quer alguma coisa com a nossa Lily? - Francis falou vendo o garoto ir todo sorridente na direção dos amigos.

- Coitado... - Robbie falou já com pena do maroto. - Mas o que ouve na aula de hoje que ela ta com esse mau humor todo?

- Era isso mesmo que eu queria te falar que...

- ROBBIE DAILEY! - uma voz estrondosa ecoou no salão.

- Desculpa Fran eu tenho que escapar agente se fala depois... - Robbie falou saindo por um corredor estreito e correndo o mais rápido possível.

Já do outro lado do corredor os amigos esperavam ansiosos enquanto James retornava com um grande sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha...

- Eu não acredito no que meus olhos vêem, James Potter falou com Lilian Evans! - Sirius falou fazendo um gracejo.

- Eu disse quer esse ano seria diferente Almofadinhas. E vocês dois podem contar que no primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade estarei desfilando com a minha ruiva.

- Ah isso eu quero ver! Já é difícil ver a Lily andar por Hogsmeade, quanto mais com você. - Remus comentou rindo.

- Isso é verdade... Será que ela não gosta de passeios em Hogsmeade? Se não vou ter que mudar minhas táticas...

- O que? Já desistindo Pontas, não é possível!

- Nem pensar, não desisto da minha ruiva nunca Aluado. Você vai ver ainda vamos fazer um encontro duplo!

- Não sei do que você está falando! - Remus murmurou vermelho feito um tomate.

- É pelo visto já me excluíram desse grupo...

- Ué Sirius, está interessado em participar? Hum já que a Francis é carta fora do baralho você pode ficar com a Georgia.

- Ah muito obrigado mas eu gosto de sal na minha vida.

Lily estava amuada, não queria descontar em cima das amigas, mas se guardasse aquilo para ela acabaria fazendo alguma besteira. O melhor que podia fazer era ficar sozinha e tentar se acalmar ou até mesmo dar uns bons gritos a beira do lago para ver se conseguia extravasar um pouco a raiva. Ninguém era responsável pelo o que estava sentindo, a culpa era dela, somente dela...

- Não acredito, a perfeita Lilian Evans está matando aula? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

- O que você quer Severus?

- Não te vi nessas férias e mal tenho te visto nas aulas, por isso nem pude perguntar o que aconteceu. - Severus perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você quer saber que meus pais não estavam em casa como sempre ou que a Petúnia me trancafiou em casa como sempre?

- Que família em! Nem posso dizer que não temos nada em comum... - Severus comentou rindo - Em compensação eu tive a impressão de ter visto o seu Rafe quando estava indo pegar o trem para Hogwarts.

- Pois viu muito bem, por que você tem algum problema com isso Snape? Está com ciúmes? - Lily perguntou já com o nariz junto ao rosto do garoto a sua frente.

- Oras você sabe muito bem o que eu acho disso tudo... - Severus falou dando um passo para trás.

- Quer que eu peça para o Rafe ir ter uma conversinha com você? Porque eu duvido que até mesmo com magia você consiga fazer alguma coisa com ele.

- E ele pode conversar comigo Lily? - perguntou ironicamente - Ele sabe alguma coisa sobre magia Lily?

- Sabendo ou não ele quebra o seu nariz em dois pedaços.

- E nunca mais olha na sua cara como toda sua família se souber da verdade. Afinal qualquer pessoa que sabe a verdade sobre Lilian Evans a acha simplesmente repugnante...- Severus falou dando mais uma passo para trás, mais infelizmente não tinha mais para onde correr.

Já havia terminado as aulas da parte da tarde e Lily ainda não tinha voltado Francis já estava nervosa pela falta de notícias e sem Robbie para ajudar as coisas só Tendiam a ficar mais complicadas. Não podia contar com Georgia que ficava nervosa com qualquer coisa, na verdade a amiga que estava a sua volta sem saber direito o que fazer a deixava ainda mais nervosa se isso ainda era possível.

- Nossa eu to com um mau pressentimento... E nenhum desses idiotas conseguiu encontrar a Robbie... - Francis falou coçando a cabeça.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi porque você está tão nervosa Fran, vêm toma um chá que você melhora... - Georgia falou lhe entregando uma xícara fumegante.

- Obrigada querida, mas não é de chá que eu estou precisando agora. Você pode me fazer um favor Georg?

- Claro Fran! - a garota falou animada.

- Liga o seu radar e ache a Robbie em qualquer lugar que ela tenha se enfiado ok!? - falou nervosa.

- Pode deixar a encontro em um minuto!

Já Robbie tinha acabado de sair de seu esconderijo, quando esbarrou em Remus...

- Robbie! Já faz um tempo que eu não te vejo. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Ah é que eu matei todas as aulas hoje. Não estava me sentindo muito bem sabe como é né... - falou sem jeito.

- Sei bem como é.

- Hum falando em passar mal, eu nunca mais te vi na Ala Hospitalar desde que começaram as aulas.

- É eu melhorei muito esse ano, minha saúde não está tão ruim assim...

- Você está tentando o tratamento novo? Porque eu não vejo mais você saindo todo mês para dar as suas voltas.

- Tratamento do que você está falando Robbie?

- Ué por favor né Remus, não se faça de desentendido.

- Realmente...

- Você quer que eu diga com todas as letras Remus? Não se preocupe com isso sim, - falou com o rosto vermelho passando a mão no rosto de Remus.

- Você sabia que existe um tratamento novo? Nossa e eu que pensei que isso não fosse muito divulgado... - falou sem graça tentando mudar de assunto.

- Na verdade foi de um tempo pra cá que eu comecei a desenvolver mais esse meu interesse.

- Hum... - Remus murmurou muito vermelho - Na verdade o meu curandeiro me falou que eu quase não desenvolvo mais esses pequenos problemas peludos...

- Que ótimo! Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que não é por causa da falta desse problema que eu gosto de você sabe como meu amigo... - Robbie praticamente cuspiu.

- Robbie você promete não contar isso pra ninguém? Sabe do meu problema anterior e nem de que eu estou me curando?

- Remus você pode ficar despreocupado, nem eu, nem a Lily nem a Francis vamos contar isso para ninguém!

- O que? - Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não me olhe desse jeito! Na verdade foi a Lily que me contou, tipo nós três formamos várias teorias de como você conseguiu se transformar... Mas todas concluímos que isso não tinha nada demais.

- Não acredito nisso. - Remus falou ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Remus uma coisa eu te garanto, existem coisas muito piores do que um pequeno problema com pelos... Pode ter certeza disso. - Robbie falou pensando nas amigas. – Só peço que você não comece a agir diferente com agente só porque agente sabe do seu pequeno problema.

- Se vocês sabiam esse tempo todo e não falaram nada é sinal de que vocês são realmente mais legais do que eu pensava, ou melhor você é muito mais legal do que eu pensava... - Remus falou muito vermelho olhando Robbie nos olhos.

- Você também é o cara mais legal que eu conheci Re...

- Oi! Remus tudo bem? - Georgia perguntou sorridente aparecendo ao lado de Robbie.

- Tudo bem Georgia. - Remus falou vermelho feito um pimentão encarando o chão.

- Robbie, a Francis está te procurando parece que é algum problema sério, porque ela tava tipo ameaçando um monte de gente e colocando vários garotos atrás de você...

- Hum... A coisa deve estar feia mesmo...- Robbie falou ainda querendo esganar Georgia por estragar aquele momento. – Então, é melhor eu ir logo antes que eu descubra da pior forma qual é o problema... Até depois Remus.

- Até Robbie... - Remus falou olhando a garota por quem era apaixonado ir embora sorridente. - Com certeza não tem como eu conseguir uma garota tão perfeita...

- Está falando da Lily Remus? Olha que o Pontas vai ficar com ciúmes! - Sirius falou surgindo ao lado do amigo.

- Até parece Almofadinhas, eu conheço esse olhar ele esta pensando na Robbie... - James falou revirando os olhos - E tem que sonhar muito mesmo para pensar que essa

garota é perfeita.

- Você dois não sabem de nada. - Remus falou começando a refletir as palavras da garota.

Robbie seguiu Georgia ainda com raiva, mas não podia negar que apesar de tudo conseguiu falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta fazia muito tempo...

- Prontinho já trouxe a Robbie! - Georgia falou feliz.

- Até que enfim! Onde você se enfiou até agora garota? - Francis perguntou nervosamente e metade do uniforme já estava no chão.-

- Ta minha filha já to aqui não to? Me fala logo qual é o problema? - Robbie falou desencanada prendendo os cabelos. - E vê se coloca logo a camisa que se chega alguém

aqui... - falou olhando para amiga só de camiseta cortada e saia.

- E como você acha que eu coloquei metade dos garotos dessa escola atrás de você? - resmungou colocando a camisa da escola.

- E esse esforço todo para Georgia me achar... - Robbie comentou rindo. - Mas fala qual é a situação de emergência que fez a senhorita Sawyer amostrar a barriga?

- A Lily... Ela teve um pesadelo.

- Pensei que fosse função sua impedir que isso acontecesse Francis. - Robbie falou séria se sentando.

- Não posso fazer muita coisa quando a Lily cochila em sala de aula...

- A Lily dormiu na aula? - Georgia perguntou surpresa.

- Exatamente... E se não fosse por mim todo mundo da aula de poções que a senhorita matou estaria sabendo que a Lily é chamada de anormal e de esquisita por pessoas da família dela, sem contar outras coisinhas mais que só nós sabemos...

- Ela deve estar muito puta... Pelo menos ela conseguiu manter a linha depois que foi acordada? Quero dizer quem a acordou? - Robbie perguntou ficando preocupada.

- Eu já tinha feito um feitiço rápido para ela falar baixo, só que o Slug a acordou e posso te garantir que ela não estava com o melhor humor do mundo.

- Onde ela está agora? Ela não foi pedir desculpas nem nada disso para aquele idiota do Slug né!?

- Claro que não, ela estava em tal ponto que decidiu matar aula o que nos forçou a matar aula também, o caso é que não estou encontrando ela e você sabe o que acontece quando a Lily tem pesadelos...

- Droga... Você fez bem em me chamar, nem estou mais chateada com você.

- Chateada comigo? Mas por quê?

- Depois eu explico, vamos fazer uma caça a Lily.

- Ué se era isso tudo para procurar a Lily, porque você não colocou os garotos atrás dela Francis?

- Porque Georgia com agente ela consegue se controlar o mesmo não podemos falar de nossos colegas inconvenientes. - Francis resmungou.

Francis andava para cima e para baixo com Robbie e Georgia em seu calcanhar, se a raiva iria ser descarregada nela que pelo menos alguém a segurasse para não falar uma dúzia de palavrões para Lily, que com certeza ficaria mais puta ainda. Na verdade não podia culpar a amiga por se sentir assim, mas às vezes era difícil segurar o rojão que era Lilian Evans. Entretanto quando chegaram perto do lago viram que tinham chego tarde demais...

- AAAHH!!! - Georgia gritou fechando os olhos.

- Não posso acreditar nisso... - Francis falou balançando a cabeça.

- Meu sonho de consumo está se realizando já chegou o natal? - Robbie perguntou sorridente.

As três olhavam estáticas para Lily que segurava Severus pelas vestes o garoto estava irreconhecível com a cara inchada que com certeza ficaria com um tom de roxo esverdeado mais tarde. Um filete de sangue escorria pela sua boca e Severus tinha perdido um bocado de seus cabelos que agora jaziam no chão e pelas vestes e mãos de Lily que olhava fixamente para o corpo inerte a sua frente.

- Lily o que foi que você fez? - Georgia perguntou chorosa.

- Sem escândalos por favor Georgia. - Robbie pediu enquanto Francis fazia Lily largar o garoto.

- Eu juro que pode acontecer o que for, posso até levar detenção pelo resto do ano, mas agora eu estou muito satisfeita... - Lily falou respirando feliz. - Se eu for expulsa da escola vou realizada.

- Olha o que você fez com o Snape! Quando ele acordar vai contar tudo para os professores! - Georgia choramingou se sentando ao lado do garoto desmaiado no chão.

- Não, não se depender da gente, me ajude aqui Robbie. - Francis falou encostando Severus em uma árvore sem que ninguém visse. - Obliviatus.

- Francis você não pode fazer isso!

- Já fiz Georgia. Vamos entrar logo antes que alguém apareça, vamos Lily. - Francis falou puxando Lily pelo braço.

- Obrigada Francis... - Lily falou com a voz trêmula.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado. Vamos beber alguma coisa enquanto você nos conta qual é o problema.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- É melhor falar sobre isso do que sair espancando garotos pela escola, você sabe o risco que você correu Lily? Você não apenas socou o idiota do Snape você deu uma bela surra nele, uma detenção seria pouca pra você!

- A Francis tem razão Lily você não costuma perder a linha desse jeito, na verdade você me coloca na linha. Isso não é normal, a Georgia aqui está assustada até agora!

Essa não é a Lilian Evans que nós conhecemos. - Robbie falou desalentada.

- Depois, depois falamos nisso. - Lily falou olhando para as mãos que estavam manchadas de vermelho e tinha alguns fios de cabelo grudados.

- Vamos você tem que lavar as mãos. - Francis falou suspirando.

Francis já tinha conseguido acalmar Lily com a ajuda de Robbie, arrastaram a amiga para o banheiro onde lavaram suas mãos, ajeitaram suas vestes e deram um pouco mais de cor para o rosto da amiga. Robbie deixou as amigas na porta do salão comunal da grifinória desejou boa sorte mentalmente para Francis e seguiu seu rumo, enquanto Francis entrava no salão comunal com Lily.

- Pode deixar Francis eu já estou melhor. - Lily falou acalmando a amiga.

- Está bem, mas essa noite você vai tomar duas xícaras de chá entendido?

- Ta bom.

- Hum, eu acho que tem alguém querendo falar com você. - Francis falou apontando para trás e se afastando.

- Boa noite Lily. - James falou agradecendo mentalmente a Francis.

- Boa noite James.

- Pelo visto o seu humor melhorou.

- Oh fiz uma terapia rápida e praticamente todos os meus problemas desapareceram. - ao acabar de falar James pode ver um brilho diferente nos olhos de Lily e ficou encantado.

- Que bom. Espero que se você se aborrecer novamente eu possa te ajudar.

- Ah é claro, assim que eu me sentir mal novamente eu te procuro. Estou falando sério. - Lily falou sorridente.

- E eu ficarei muito feliz em ajudar. - James falou lançando um de seus sorrisos mais famosos e mexendo nos cabelos.

- Obrigada James. - Lily falou indo em direção ao quarto.

Francis subiu atrás da amiga e depois de conferir que não havia mais ninguém do quarto conseguiu fazer a pergunta que não parava de rodar na sua cabeça e estava com a resposta que obteria, viu a amiga tirar a roupa mais relaxada e resolveu enrolar antes de entrar no assunto...

- O que o James Potter queria com você? - Francis perguntou sem parar de limpar o rosto em frente ao espelho.

- Se oferecer para quando eu estiver chateada novamente, sabe pra melhor meu humor... - Lily falou com um sorriso nos lábios - E eu resolvi aceitar.

- Coitado, esse garotão não têm noção do que fala...

**Que feliz!** Dessa vez eu recebi mais comentários, você deixam uma autora muito muito happy!!! Nossa eu to escrevendo mais os próximos capítulos do que esse... E bem eu voltei a desenhar, e eu fico meio doida fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo, então por favor me desculpem pelo atraso. Eu estou ouvindo muito **Rehab, Out of Rich, I Believe I Can Fly e The Pina Colada Song...** Estranha coleção não???

**- Miss Huyu:** Oie! E ai deu uma olhada no site? Lá tem muitos mangás legais! Viu só voltei com a corda toda! E fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic nova!!! Beijos!

**- Rose Samartine:** Oi! Num fica estressado não minina a vida é bela! To esperando uma review maior dessa vez heim! Beijos!!!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Você viu que o James mal começou né, coitado ele quer mesmo se aproximar da Lily... Menina agora que você comentou, elas entrando no salão com a

música da Beyonce seria perfeito!!! rsrs Bem agora que você leu esse capítulo você viu como elas não são nada boazinhas né! Coitado do Severus em sua primeira aparição já teve de sofrer nas mãos da Lily...

**- hellen-prongs:** Ei é a primeira vez que você aparece por aqui né!? Adoro pessoas novas na fic!! Também amo as antigas!! rsrs Seja bem vinda para mandar mais comentários! E nem preciso dizer que fiquei toda besta com sua review nééé? Pois é a Lily é completamente poderosa e espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos que

estão por vir! E sinto muito mais por enquanto o Rafe é propriedade particular da Lily! E se aquela review estava um lixo nossa quero saber como vem a próxima!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**


	6. Início Conturbado

**Capítulo 5: Início Conturbado**

Remus entrou no quarto ainda com a cabeça na lua ou melhor em Robbie, não conseguia esquecer a conversa que havia tido de tarde, então Robbie a sua Robbie sabia que ele tinha sido um lobisomem, ela sempre soubera que era um lobisomem e nem por isso o rejeitava ou não falava com ele, na verdade por muitas ela deixava bem claro que gostava dele. Só que ele não deixava a garota se aproximar e agora saber disso e que desperdiçara tanto tempo o assustava.

- O que foi Aluado? Você ta com uma cara esquisita... - Sirius comentou vendo o amigo entrar no quarto.

- Não Almofadinhas, ele está com cara de que esta pensando na senhorita Robbie Dailey. - James falou com cara de sabe tudo, empurrando as coisas de Jonh que dormia

a sono alto.

- Vocês não sabem o que ela me contou agora de tarde... - Remus falou ainda sem jeito tirando o uniforme.

- Fala logo. Se não me contar alguma novidade vou acabar dormindo... - Sirius resmungou.

- A Robbie, a Lily e a Francis sabem... - Remus falou se sentando e se levantando em seguida.

- Elas sabem de que? - Sirius perguntou desinteressado, enquanto James esperava interessado tudo que envolvia Lily o interessava.

- Do meu pequeno problema com pelos... - Remus murmurou olhando para a cama de Jonh.

- Mas como elas descobriram? Você está fazendo tratamento e está praticamente curado! - James falou agora mais baixo.

- Pois foi isso que a Robbie veio me perguntar, se eu tinha tentado o novo tratamento, quase cai para trás...

- E o que você respondeu? - Sirius perguntou quase pulando da cama.

- O óbvio né Sirius, falei que não sabia do que ela estava falando. E ela me disse que eu não precisava ter vergonha e que elas já sabiam a muito tempo.

- Todas já sabiam? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Pelo que eu entendi todas menos a Georgia. E sabe o que ela me disse? Que nenhuma delas se importava e que sabia que existiam coisas muito piores do que uma besteira dessas.

- Besteira? Ela está louca? Não sabe como ficamos felizes quando o seu sofrimento acabou? - Sirius perguntou irritado.

- Espera Sirius você não entendeu, ela quis dizer que ficaria comigo eu sendo um lobisomem ou não, que ela não se importava e que as amigas concordavam com ela.

Elas me aceitam com ou sem pelos! - decretou com a voz alta se jogando na cama.

- Nossa... - Sirius falou se sentando.

- Exatamente... Nossa. - Remus falou.

- Então oficialmente senhor Remus Jonh Lupin, você não tem mais nenhuma desculpa. - James falou com muita cerimônia.

- Desculpa para que? - Remus perguntou confuso.

- Oras, não se faça de desentendido Aluado, agora você pode ficar com a Robbie sem mais nenhum problema o u melhor desculpa. - Sirius falou se juntando a James.

- E vocês já consideraram se ela quer ficar comigo?

- Por favor Remus, você nunca foi burro, agora ta ficando cego também? Ela é completamente louca por você meu amigo, parece que só você que é o interessado não vê isso.

- Será? - Remus perguntou suspirando se jogando na cama.

- Por favor é a Robbie cara! Se ela te visse transformado provavelmente iria querer afagar seus pelos e depois jogar um graveto para você ir buscar, não ia nem se importar se você babasse nela. Ela te ama cara!

Se passou uma semana desde o dia fatídico em que Francis quase teve que rebolar para dar um jeito nas confusões de Lily, e depois desse tempo já estava entediada e por causa disso resolveu se divertir um pouquinho. Ela praticamente adorava os banheiros de Hogwarts sempre que entrava em algum as meninas saiam correndo, mas parece que algumas garotas não tinham visto que ela estava ali dentro, essa era uma das poucas chances que tinha para assustar algumas meninas e isso sempre a animava.

- Sinceramente não sei por que a Lilian Evans anda com aquele tipo de garotas. - Christy falou balançando os cabelos loiros.

- Com certeza a imagem dela condiz com tipos como o nosso! - Meg falou concordando com a amiga.

- Veja só a Robbie ela tem aqueles cabelos coloridos esquisitos sem contar que parece que está morta, quão pálida uma pessoa pode ser? E a Francis? Oras só de olhar para cara dela que da pra ver que ela é uma puta! Uma puta que acha que pode assustar os outros.

- A Georgia até que eu entendo, ela é toda pequenina e bonitinha. - Meg falou pensativa.

- Mais é burra feito uma porta! Sem contar aquela aparência de doente. - Christy comentou rindo. - Com certeza ali ninguém se encaixa, essa amizade não vai durar.

- Bem se já durou cinco anos e meio acho que vai durar mais um pouquinho... E o que eu sou mesmo uma puta? - Francis perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhando. - Pois então tomem conta muito bem dos seus namorados, é Benedict e Andrew, não? - Francis perguntou deixando as garotas sozinhas assustadas dentro do banheiro e voltou

rindo para sua mesa na sala de Herbologia.

- Onde você estava a aula já vai começar. - Lily perguntou bocejando.

- Ah só me divertindo um pouquinho...

- Resumindo ela estava assustando algumas garotas. - Robbie traduziu.

Enquanto isso na mesa ao lado...

- Hum como vocês bem apontaram, eu resolvi mudar meus planos. - James falou sério esfregando as mãos.

- James nós estamos no meio de uma aula de Herbologia com a Professora na nossa frente e você quer falar de planos? - Remus perguntou sem parar de olhar para a planta que dançava na sua frente.

- Não tem problema, agente já sabe essa matéria mesmo... O negócio é o seguinte vou deixar para chamar a Lily para sair no final de semana em Hogsmeade próximo ao

natal ai vou conseguir pesquisar se ela gosta de ir a Hogsmeade ou não...

- Mentira, ele quer dar uma última olhada na Destroyer, porque ele sabe que se por algum milagre da natureza ele conseguir namorar a Lily nunca mais vai poder entrar naqueles muquifos onde nosso grupo favorito de garotas se apresentam... - Sirius comentou rindo - Por falar nisso você já falou com a Robbie?

- O que ela tem haver com isso? - Remus perguntou olhando para a garota na mesa ao lado.

- Ué depois de todas aquelas declarações pensei que vocês iam começar a namorar. - James falou bagunçando os cabelos.

- Acho melhor vocês prestarem atenção na aula...

Remus ainda estava pensando nas palavras de seus amigos quando viu Robbie vindo em sua direção no corredor, àquela era sua chance e não podia negar que seus amigos tinham razão ele era apaixonado e tudo indicava que ela também gostava dele então não tinha motivo para não se arriscar, agora sim essa seria sua grande chance, falou para si mesmo quando viu a garota ainda mais próxima...

- Robbie posso falar com você um momento? - Remus perguntou sem se importar de ver outras pessoas passando no corredor.

- Você sabe que pode falar comigo sempre que quiser Remus. - Robbie falou sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Robbie eu já queria falar sobre isso faz algum tempo e agora que eu sei que você sabia de todos os meus problemas e não se importava eu queria dizer que...

- NÃO! - berrou de repente.

- O que? - perguntou assustado.

- Não fala, por favor não fala nada se não eu não vou conseguir resistir e isso não vai dar certo... - Robbie falou com a voz esganiçada.

- Mas Robbie...

- Ah! Desculpa Remus, mas a Francis estava me esperando! - falou aproveitando que a amiga estava passando e saiu a arrastando pelo braço.

- Robbie me larga! Pra onde você ta me carregando? - Francis perguntou vendo o Remus com a cara desolada.

- Eu preciso falar com você, agora!

- Agora não dá eu marquei de encontrar com o Jonh e você sabe que ele esta caidinho por mim e eu acho que ele fez um lanche e vai me dar um presente, então nada feito. - Francis falou se desvencilhando.

- É sobre o Remus... - Robbie falou aflita.

- Vamos. - Francis falou puxando Robbie pela mão.

Assim que chegaram na sala que costumavam se reunir Francis soltou Robbie e a empurrou para que se senta-se no sofá e começasse a explicar o motivo de sua aflição e porque estava estragando seus planos da tarde com um garoto que poderia ser até mesmo agradável e que iria lhe dar um presente, o que com certeza era mais importante...

- O que aconteceu agora? - perguntou rapidamente.

- Ele veio falar comigo...

- Ta você está sendo ridícula, o Remus sempre fala com você. - Francis falou se levantando.

- Deixa eu acabar de falar, hum... Eu não resisti e semana passada eu falei com ele daquele pequeno problema que ele tem... Sabe como é perguntei se ele tinha melhorado

e as coisas meio que tomaram outros rumos...

- Hum isso está começando a ficar interessante, prossiga. - falou se sentando novamente.

- Bem quando a coisa ia ficar boa mesmo a Georgia nos atrapalhou, o que é culpa sua também, mas foi por um bom motivo. Mas continuando hoje ele veio falar comigo e começou a falar todo vermelhinho e eu sabia o que ele ia me pedir...

- E... - Francis perguntou ansiosa.

- E eu te agarrei e sai correndo que nem um coelho assustado... - Robbie falou escondendo o rosto em uma almofada. - Eu quero me matar!!!

- Robbie você é burra ou o que? Quando o cara que você ama vem te pedir em namoro você sai correndo! Posso saber o motivo?

- A Georgia... - Robbie choramingou.

- Sabia você ainda não falou com ela? Particularmente eu acho que essa é a maior burrice que eu já vi você fazer na vida.

- O que ta acontecendo? Você está judiando da Robbie de novo Francis? - Georgia perguntou passando a mão na cabeça da amiga.

- Não Georgia deixa pra lá... - Robbie falou rapidamente.

- Ta acontecendo Georgia que a Robbie está apaixonada pelo Remus e ele também está apaixonado por ela, só que os dois não podem ficar juntos porque pela primeira vez na vida a Robbie se sentiu culpada porque você também gosta do Remus. - Francis falou mal humorada se voltando para a janela que dava vista para o jardim, enquanto Georgia e Robbie a encaravam boquiabertas. - E pensar que estou perdendo um lanche e um presente provavelmente lindo por causa disso. - bufou.

- É verdade Robbie? - Georgia falou com os olhos cheios de água e Robbie não conseguiu encara-la.

- Que a Francis está perdendo um encontro? - Robbie perguntou tentando fazer graça, mas o silêncio continuou reinando na sala, sendo quebrado apenas dez minutos depois quando Lily entrou na sala.

- Nossa quanta tensão por aqui, o que aconteceu? - Lily perguntou se jogando ao lado de Francis.

- Pergunte a Francis! - Robbie resmungou.

- Eu não sei porque você está tão zangada afinal eu resolvi o seu problema não? Agora você vai poder ficar com o seu lobinho não é verdade? - Francis disparou e Georgia saiu correndo.

- Georgia. - Lily falou indo atrás da menina.

- Lily... Você sabia? A Robbie gosta do Remus, do meu Remus... - falou chorosa se agarrando a cintura da amiga.

- Georg por favor o Remus nunca foi seu querida... - Lily falava calmamente passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga.

- Mas eu gosto tanto dele...

- E ele não gosta de você, ele gosta da Robbie, mas ela sim gosta tanto de você que está pensando em rejeitá-lo! Você não quer ver o Remus triste não é verdade? – Lily perguntou encarando a amiga.

- Não... Mas eu queria tanto ficar com ele Lily... Passear de mãos dadas, fazer um bolo para ele, fazer carinho nos cabelos castanhos. - falou contando nos dedos.

- Georgia você fala como se ele fosse um bichinho de estimação sem vontades. E eu posso te garantir que na nossa idade os garotos não querem uma namorada só para comer bolos e andar de mãos dadas. - Lily falou pacientemente.

- Não? Mais é isso que eu vejo que é namorar nos livros da mamãe.

- Esses livros são um lixo, presta atenção Georgia na nossa idade namorar é rir, sacanear um ao outro, conversar sobre vários assuntos, discutir, ouvir música, brigar e quase terminar, dançar juntos, passear escondido a noite, se beijar, abraçar, fazer sexo...

- LILY! - Georgia falou escandalizada.

- Pois é isso que o Remus espera da garota dele. Ele pode ser um amor de pessoa, responsável, monitor, mas ainda assim é um rapaz normal e com desejos normais. E você Georg foi criada de uma maneira diferente, então vai ter que começar a namorar com um rapaz diferente. Entendeu?

- Sim, você está dizendo que eu tenho que procurar a pessoa certa para mim.

- Exatamente querida. - Lily falou suspirando, sabia que estava forçando a barra com a amiga, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento. - Agora vamos você tem que falar com a Robbie.

- Será que ela está muito chateada comigo?

- Claro que não ela deve estar chateada consigo mesma.

Já de volta a sala o ambiente continuava nada convidativo...

- Porque você não podia deixar essa sua boca descomunalmente grande calada? - Robbie perguntou furiosa.

- Por que você é uma idiota se tivesse feito o que eu tenho falado há meses nada disso teria acontecido e eu estaria com uma linda pulseira no braço. - Francis falou com simplicidade apontando para o pulso.

- Oras você é uma p...

- Robbie... - Georgia falou interrompendo a discussão.

- Georg, eu te juro que não vou ficar com o Remus. - Robbie falou segurando as mãos da amiga.

- Mesmo que isso te corroa por dentro... Garota idiota... - Francis resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Francis! - Robbie falou querendo esganar a amiga.

- A Georgia tem capacidade de suportar e partir para outra como qualquer pessoa e se nunca passou por isso está na hora de aprender como é. - Francis falou decidida.

- A Fran tem razão Rob. Não tem porque você sofrer por minha causa, você pode ficar com o Remus que eu vou procurar alguém para mim.

- Mas Georgia...

- Eu estou falando sério. E estou feliz por você Robbie, com certeza você faz um par lindo o Remus.

- Ou pelo menos vai fazer quando tirar essas mechas ridículas do cabelo. - Francis falou se levantando do sofá. - Você faz milagre sabia? Nem quero saber o que você falou para a Georgia... - Francis falou baixinho só para Lily ouvir, enquanto Robbie estava estática no meio da sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ainda garota? Pensei que você tinha um namorado para encontrar. - Lily falou sorridente e piscou para Francis que abanou a varinha e deixou Robbie perfeita para encontrar com Remus.

- O amor é tão lindo... - Georgia falou suspirando e Lily e Francis se entreolharam sorrindo.

- Você fez um bom trabalho com ela... - Francis murmurou apontando para Georgia - As vezes tenho medo de você sabia...

- Eu sei. - Lily comentou rindo. - Mas sinceramente você não pode falar nada...

Robbie reuniu seus pensamentos novamente, tinha que encontrar rápido com Remus antes que Georgia se arrependesse. Tinha certeza que o garoto estaria por ali, a verdade era que ela parecia ter um sensor para encontrar o Remus, sempre que olhava para o lado ele estava lá e com certeza dessa vez não seria diferente. James e Sirius a viram primeiro e com um sorriso deixaram o amigo sozinho enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Posso falar com você Remus? - Robie falou mexendo nos cabelos do jeitinho que Francis havia ensinado.

- Ah é claro Robbie... - falou sem graça - Se é sobre hoje de tarde eu queria pedir desculpas por...

- Cala a boca... - Robbie falou se dependurando no pescoço do garoto e dando um beijo na boca dele, um beijo longo, molhado e muito excitante - Um muito bom...

- Com certeza...

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa Remus?

- O que você quiser... - disse ainda meio tonto.

- Eu sei que não sou linda e perfeita como a Lily, ou excitante e sensual como a Francis ou até mesmo ingênua e doce como a Georgia, mas mesmo assim, você quer namorar comigo?

- Você pode não ser nada disso Robbie, mas ainda assim é a garota que eu amo.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Eba eu ganhei comentários de novo me muito Happy! Dessa vez eu fiz um capítulo bem light e viram só atualizei rapidinho então que tal dar um lindo comentário **

**para essa autora boazinha!? Heim heim heim!!**

**- Anne Samartinne:** Tudo ótimo minina e com você? A Lily é um caso sério na minha vida ou seria na vida do James??? rsrs E eu to meio viciada nessas músicas que disse antes e eu nem sei porque considerando que são todas totalmente diferentes... Ah coitado do James eu já escrevi o capítulo do primeiro encontro deles e tenho certeza que

vocês não vão se decepcionar! Pois é eu sempre quis espancar o Snape em uma das minhas fics e espancado por uma garota poderia ser mais perfeito?? Detesto o ranhoso e como todos sabem na minha fic sempre tem um pouquinho de sangue então ele foi meu bode expiatório rsrsrs Isso enquanto o James não entra em ação nééé...

**- Jaque Weasley:** Pois é minhas meninas estão crescendo... E bem não fale assim delas, afinal garotas tem que saber se defender não??? rsrs Hum elogios amo elogios!!!

Também amo ser má com o James rsrs, em toda fic que eu leio (inclusive algumas minhas... é eu admito isso) sempre a Lily é perfeitinha que esconde um amor secreto por ele e ele burro feito uma porta acaba fazendo a bichinha sofrer de algum jeito, então me rebelei e coitado ele vai pagar o pato... rsrsrs Sem contar que a Lily nem é tão mazinha assim ela só gosta de se divertir um poquinho... Mas quem sabe mais pra frente ela não fique má de verdade ou toma jeito??? Nãããão ela não vai tomar jeito. rsrs

Há há você finalizou sua mensagem de um jeito que com certeza você vai identificar mais na frente em um capítulo, você falou igualzinho a Robbie... Vai menina continua

lendo a fic que você pega o jeito da coisa!

Obs: Minha irmã ta aqui do meu lado mandando perguntar se você escuta Jovem Nerd e se acredita no Acre...

**- jehssik:** Snif Snif... Você só leu o trailer??? Vai lê o resto vai... Sei que não é igual as minhas outras fics, mas acho que você vai gostar. Falando em fics cadê uma certa fic

que eu comentava e lia com freqüência em senhorita???? EU QUERO LER!!!! (fazendo igual a criança birrenta). Não se atreva falar que eu to sumida bichinha eu quero ler

sua fic tambééém... E quero outra rewiew por aqui ok!? Espero postar Festa dos Cisnes essa semana e espero que a senhorita poste a sua fic também. (E que Hiatus é esse?)

**OBS: EU AMEEEEI OS COMENTÁRIOS!!!**

**OBS 2: Minhas aulas começam segunda feira estou triste... Não a faculdade não desmoronou e nem o período do curso reduziu para quatro anos como venho torcido a **

**cada dia desde que entrei de férias...**

**OBS 3: A Jehssik autora sádica que gosta de fazer seus leitores assíduos sofrer escreve fic ótimas dêem uma olhada em " Isso que é Vida! HIATUS"**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	7. Amor Doce Amor

**Capítulo 6: Amor Doce Amor**

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde o início do namoro entre Remus e Robbie, entretanto como havia sido esperado e agora estava realmente decepcionado James não havia feito nenhum progresso com relação a Lily. Na verdade que só quem parecia progredir mais e mais era o novo casal feliz e obviamente Sirius com suas investidas e Francis com seus fiéis seguidores que ela preferia chamar de escravos, não que eles se importassem.

Lily continuava sua vidinha fingindo que gostava das atenções que recebia, se fingindo de aluna perfeita, enquanto os alunos reclamavam por ela não ter sido escolhida Monitora Chefe, em uma de suas andanças pelos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto fugia de seus fãs com Georgia em seu encalço...

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... - Georgia resmungou fechando os olhos e pousando a mão na barriga

- Está enjoada de novo Georg? - Lily perguntou parando na frente da amiga.

- Pode deixar daqui a pouco melhora. - Georgia falou sabendo que a amiga não ia engolir.

- Da última vez que você falou isso quase desceu as escadas rolando. - Lily resmungou - Vamos logo.

- Aonde? - perguntou inocente.

- Aonde mais poderia ser? Ala Hospitalar.

- Mas já vai passar Lily... - Georgia falou chorosa.

- Há há e depois você piora e quem vai ter que ouvir a Madame Pomphrey sou eu.

Lily deixou Georgia deprimida, mas bem cuidada na Ala Hospitalar e foi encontrar as amigas no salão Principal, as meninas sempre tomavam café até tarde e Lily já estava acostumada a descer depois, senão ela acabava de comer e elas ainda continuavam lá comendo toda vida, só de ver aquilo tudo e o que elas conseguiam ingerir Lily ficava enjoada. Enquanto se acomodava tranquilamente via Francis comer provavelmente seu terceiro prato de panquecas, enquanto Robbie trucidava um pão alemão, muito feliz e sorridente.

- Eu não sei como vocês não ficam uma baleia... - Lily falou abismada - A Francis deveria ser do tamanho de um balão...

- O que posso fazer? Tenho uma carga genética perfeita. - Francis falou passando um guardanapo sobre os lábios.

- Cadê a Georgia? - Robbie perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Na Ala Hospitalar. - Lily falou jogando leite nos cereais.

- De novo? Hum podemos aproveitar que a Georgia está passando mal para matar aula, aposto que vão pensar que nós estamos com ela! - Robbie comentou animada.

- Você é péssima amiga... - Francis falou balançando a cabeça e passando a mão nas vestes que estavam impecavelmente limpas.

- É, mas você vai matar aula junto então definitivamente não pode falar nada. - Robbie comentou rindo lhe estirando a língua.

- Eu já ia matar aula de qualquer jeito mesmo, já sei tudo que devia saber de Transfigurações e a professora Minerva é um pé no saco. - Francis falou revirando os olhos.

- Bem eu não fiz minha redação que ela passou na última aula então vou com vocês. - Lily falou com simplicidade comendo uma colherada. - E qualquer coisa depois posso falar que fiquei com a Georgia que ela vai engolir.

- Que emoção Lilian Evans matando aula isso é tão raro que acho que vou chorar.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou te dar um bom motivo para chorar Robbie. - Lily falou sem nem ao menos se mover.

- Já parei. - Robbie falou na defensiva - Ah nas minhas últimas andanças, eu achei um lugar ótimo para matarmos aula, ninguém vai nos descobrir!

- Hunf eu me lembro que da última vez você me enfiou num muquifo... Eu não vou me enfiar novamente em um local que tenha teias de aranha. - Francis resmungou.

- È mas você gostou muito daquele muquifo para ficar bem agarradinha com o seu Jonh. - Robbie desdenhou.

- Claro depois que eu fiz uma bela limpeza... Falando em Jonh acredita que o coitado se apaixonou? Ta correndo atrás de mim que nem uma gazela... Olha só a pulseira que ele me deu. - falou estendendo o braço. - Ouro puro... Eu prefiro platina com brilhantes, mas isso serve por enquanto.

- Você é ridícula. - Robbie comentou. - O garoto gosta de você de verdade.

- E dai? - Francis perguntou observando a pulseira.

- E você o que vai fazer? - Lily perguntou se servindo.

- Ainda não sei... Posso ficar com ele afinal beija muito bem e tem umas mãos, com certeza deve fazer uma massagem perfeita ou posso dar de presente para uma das meninas do sexto ano ainda não me decidi...

- Francis você é tão má, que eu tenho até dó do garoto. - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça pesarosa.

- E porque teria? Qualquer uma dar duas alternativas, te garanto que ele vai gostar muito, tanto de ser meu massagista exclusivo e até quem sabe receber o título de meu namorado ou pegar alguma piriguete do sexto ano.

- É, mas você não gosta dele e ele está apaixonado por você, com certeza você vai usar bastante o garoto e dar um chute na bunda dele.

- Deixa de ser moralista só porque começou a namorar, de chata já me basta a Georgia. E se quer saber Robbie eu posso apostar que ele vai ficar muito feliz de ser usado por mim. - comentou rindo - Falando em ser usado cadê o seu namorado?

- O meu namorado! - falou com os olhos brilhando - Ao contrário de mim é muito responsável e é Monitor Chefe, então está fazendo o serviço dele.

- Nojento, simplesmente nojento... - Francis resmungou.

- Será que eu vou poder tomar meu café da manhã em paz? - Lily perguntou tomando uma xícara de café.

- Café faz mal a você, deveria estar tomando chá. - Francis falou arrancando a xícara da mão da ruiva.

- Francis eu não estou de bom humor. - Lily falou estendendo a mão.

- E se você insistir eu vou queimar os seus dedos com o café. - Francis falou sem parar de sorrir.

- Odeio ser bem tratada...

- Eu sei. - Francis falou com um sorriso maior ainda lhe estendendo uma xícara de chá.

Depois do café, Robbie as conduziu para uma parte extrema de Hogwarts e em cima de três torres acharam um lindo jardim que provavelmente nunca havia sido descoberto pelos alunos. Não sabiam porque, mas parecia que Robbie tinha um dom para arrumar lugares escondidos, viviam falando que ela ou seria uma ótima Auror caçando bruxos maus ou uma ótima bruxa má que viveria se escondendo dos aurores, na verdade essa última opção era mais considerada.

- Ai que preguiça boa... Adoro ficar sem nada para fazer... - Lily falou se espreguiçando na relva úmida.

- Temos que aproveitar daqui a pouco termina as aulas e os alunos ficam enchendo o saco, falando "Lily você viu isso? Lily me explica aquilo?" Sem contar as nojentinhas... - Robbie resmungou.

- Fala sério você quer aproveitar agora, para ficar linda e bela para poder encontrar seu namoradinho. - Lily desdenhou.

- Tem isso também. - Robbie admitiu.

- Agora que você está namorando a nossa diversão acabou... - Francis falou chateada enquanto comia biscoitos.

- Do que você está falando agora Fran? - Robbie perguntou sem entender.

- Bem senhorita Lupin, acontece que ficamos oficialmente sem a garota das bebidas e baterista ao mesmo tempo ou você acha que o Remus não vai querer passear com você em Hogsmeade?

- Droga a Banda! - falou batendo com a mão na testa e consequentemente se sujando toda com farelo de biscoitos - Droga, droga eu não quero sair da banda...

- Por favor agente já sabia que isso não ia durar pra sempre e quando você começou a gostar do Remus a agente já tinha certeza que a banda iria terminar. - Lily falou tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Perai eu não sabia de nada disso! - Robbie falou indignada.

- Porque você é burra! - Francis falou exasperada. - Como vamos ficar com a banda e você com seu namorado heim? E nem adianta pensar em contar para ele, nem pense nessa idéia cretina entendido?

- Por que, não? O Remus é ótimo em guardar segredo aposto que ele não ia ligar! Ele sabe muito bem que eu não sou perfeita que nem ele.

- Seria porque quando ele visse que era você que está lá encima tocando automaticamente concluiria que eu e a Lily estamos lá encima com você quebrando tudo?

- Isso é verdade... Mas Fran ele não vai contar para ninguém...

- É ninguém a não ser os melhores amigos dele...

- Por favor, não tem porque discutir, a banda acabou e fim de papo, só vamos ter que procurar outra coisa para podermos nos divertir. - Lily concluiu enfiando um biscoito na boca de Robbie.

- É fácil falar, mas e agora o que vamos fazer durante o final de semana?

- Que pergunta mais imbecil é essa Robbie? Você vai ficar com o seu namorado e eu e a Lily nos viramos. - Francis falou já perdendo a paciência.

- Mas eu quero me divertir com vocês... Estou sendo excluída só por que arrumei um namorado? Se é assim eu term... - Robbie choramingou.

- Deixa de dizer besteiras garota! Tem coisas mais divertidas para se fazer do que quebrar um bar. Hum e eu já sei exatamente o que é...

- Lily você ta com uma cara de perversa que da até medo, puta que o pariu... - Francis falou se sentando.

- Vamos deixar meus planos de lado por enquanto. E que tal agente aproveitar esse final de semana em Hogsmeade para se despedir?

- Hum eu adoro uma boa despedida... - Francis falou sorridente.

James estava com Sirius elaborando novos planos para poder se aproximar de sua ruiva, Remus fingia prestar atenção em tudo, estava muito preocupado por Robbie ter matado aula, não que isso não fosse normal, mas agora poderia perguntar onde ela havia se enfiado como sempre quis. Mas assim que avistou a garota loura vindo correndo e sorridente na sua direção se esqueceu totalmente do que ia perguntar e ignorou os amigos que estavam tentando falar com eles.

- Você está com farelos de biscoito no cabelo... - Remus falou carinhoso passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros da garota.

- Ah eu estava lanchando com as meninas. - falou feliz pelo afago - Remus, eu não vou poder sair com você este final de semana em Hogsmeade, você vai ficar muito chateado comigo?

- Depende é para você sair com quem? - perguntou sorridente vendo os olhos da garota brilhar.

- Com quem? Com a Francis, a Lily e a Georgia ora essa, quem mais? - perguntou confusa.

- Eu estou brincando você pode sair com suas amigas desde que prometa que o próximo final de semana vai passar inteirinho comigo.

- Se você quiser eu passo a semana todinha contigo, ou melhor o mês, o ano e sempre que você quiser... - Robbie falou beijando o namorado.

Enquanto isso os garotos viam a cena sem saber o que fazer...

- O mesmo amor é mesmo uma coisa muito doce né... - James comentou rindo vendo a cena.

- Com certeza só de olhar eu fico enjoado... - Sirius falou fazendo uma careta - Vendo a maluca da Dayle eu nunca pensei que ela seria uma namorada tão grudenta.

- Pois nosso amigo aluado está na lua literalmente está tão feliz que esta quase flutuando... - James comentou rindo. - Isso até me inspira, só de imaginar a minha ruiva grudada assim comigo...

- Isso é nojento... Hum mas aquela idéia de sair em pares não é má quem sabe eu não comece a namorar também?

- Ah ta você namorando a sério Almofadinhas, até parece. - James comentou rindo - Você parece que foge das garotas depois que consegue que uma fique caidinha por você já corre para outra, foge feito o diabo da cruz de um compromisso!

- Bem mas um compromisso sério tem suas compensações, veja por exemplo a Mackinon está caidinha por mim.

- A Marlene? A Marlene Mackinon do sexto ano da Corvinal, aquela guria que vivia perseguindo agente desde sempre nas festas e reuniões que nossos pais dão?

- Exatamente, e seria bom pra mim namorar com ela, afinal finalmente vou fazer alguma coisa que meus pais aprovariam, agora ela é bonita, educada e com certeza se daria bem com a sua ruiva. Quero dizer a garota não é perfeita, mas com certeza não ficaria com ciúmes da Evans.

- É só que parece que você esta esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe... - James falou pensando que Sirius estava cético demais.

- Que seria? - perguntou ajeitando os cabelos negros.

- Você não gosta dela. Você a acha tão sem sal quanto a Georgia, só tem uma garota que você levaria a sério namorando e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Àguas passadas não movem moinho meu caro Pontas e se quer saber eu estou sim preparado para um namoro sério e você vai ver que eu estou falando a verdade. - Sirius falou com firmeza.

- Você sabe muito bem o que vai conseguir se fizer isso, não? Magoar uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com isso e se afastar ainda mais de quem você realmente gosta.

- Hunf, você não sabe do que está falando James, não sabe mesmo... - Sirius resmungou.

Já o esperado final de semana das garotas começou muito mal. O Sábado que elas haviam marcado para começar a diversão em Hosmeade havia sido adiado, uma vez que Remus o incrível monitor abençoado, tinha deixado escapar para Robbie que os professores iam fazer uma batida em Hogsmeade porque estavam tendo rumores de muitos baderneiros, principalmente um grupo formado por três garotas que já a três anos vinham destruindo bares na cidade bruxa.

Mais do que rapidamente as meninas mudaram seus planos para o domingo, entretanto ninguém havia marcado nada para o Sábado ficando sem saber o que fazer...

- Hum eu quero um uísque de fogo. - Francis falou passando a mão pelos cabelos cacheados. - Cruzes isso ta um porre...

- To doida para tomar uma cerveja... Saco. - a ruiva falou entediada.

- Droga porque tivemos que ficar na escola hoje? Não podemos fazer porra nenhuma! Nada de cantar, dançar, beber então... - a garota de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros com mechas lilás falou amuada. - Ir só amanhã para Hogsmeade e passar o sábado trancada aqui é tortura...

- Fala sério Robbie não é tão ruim assim. - Georgia falou com voz tímida.

- Não é tão ruim assim? Ah Geogia fala a sério você fala isso porque não tem nenhum vício, a não ser mudar o penteado. - Francis comentou rindo. - Se dependesse da Georgia acho que seriamos todas santas...

- Não seja desagradável Francis. - Lily falou séria fazendo a amiga ficar quieta.

- Não precisa se preocupar Lily e saiba Francis que eu gosto de me divertir tanto quanto vocês. E lembrem que foram vocês que não quiseram ir a Hogsmeade.

- E fazer o que lá? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - Esqueceu hoje vai ter uma batida com os professores em todos os lugares legais e você sabe que estão atrás da gente, se nos pegassem nos bares que por sinal nós freqüentamos desde que éramos menores era capaz de sermos expulsas!

- Mas tem vários outros lugares que podemos ir! - Georgia falou espantada. - Hogsmeade é imensa!

- Oras Georgia e iríamos fazer o que? Beber cerveja amanteigada ou trocar figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate? - Lily perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos fartos e loiros da menina. - Você sabe que eu detesto tudo aquilo.

- Ou quem sabe tomar sorvete flutuante e se divertir pra caramba na Dedosmel? - Francis caçoou.

- Já sei nos assustando vendo a casa dos gritos! - Robbie perguntou rindo.

- Não é tão ruim assim quanto parece! - Georgia falou fazendo bico - Nós poderíamos... poderíamos...

- Esta bem não se esforce Georgia, mas se você queria tanto ir a Hogsmeade, porque não foi? - Lily perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Sem você!? – perguntou escandalizada - E o que eu faria lá? Só você tem idéias legais Lily.

- Oh muito obrigada pela parte que me toca. - Francis falou se levantando. - Sabia que era indesejada, mas não a esse ponto.

- Ah vocês duas entenderam. É sempre a Lily que anima tudo! Vocês sabem... - Georgia falou indo correndo abraçar Francis.

- Já que é assim, porque não fazemos alguma coisa por aqui? - Lily perguntou retirando uma garrafinha minúscula das vestes.

- Lily!? Não podemos e se nos descobrem? - Robbie perguntou agitando os cabelos lilás nervosamente. - Estão monitorando tudo...

- Bem e porque eu não posso acabar com essa farsa de uma vez? - perguntou sorridente.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Fala sério, eu fiz mais da metade desse capítulo escondida no serviço... Hihi várias petições me esperando, minha chefe vai querer me matar se descobrir... E fiz antes do capítulo 5 por sinal... Só eu mesmo, depois ainda tenho a cara de pau de me perguntar por que me enrolo... Ah desculpem as fãs dos marotos, mas eles vão aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos ok!? To dando uma folga para o James por enquanto!**

**- Jaque Weasley:** Desculpe eu não tinha conseguido uma definição melhor do amor entre a Robbie e o Remus... srsrs Mas ficou legal né... Coitado do seu tio rsrs, mas o amor é isso ai aceitar e colocar o lobo pra fora quando ele tiver fedendo porque ta molhado... A Lily é um tanto quanto persuasiva eu também queria ser assim, mas não consigo... Acho que nós duas estamos no mesmo patamar em termos de persuasão. Esqueça o que minha irmã falou, parece que você escreveu uma palavra igualzinha que os amigos malucos dela usam e escutam direto na Jovem Nerd... Eles acreditam que há uma conspiração no Brasil entre o Governo e a Rede Globo e que o Acre não existe... Resumindo eles são loucos não dê confiança. Muito obrigada!!! Sabia que eu adoro as suas rewiews!!!??? Você me deixa muito feliz! Sim eu também tive infância e muitas cicatrizes para confirmar... rsrs

**- Ana Dias :** Tu és nova!!?? Não se acanhe mande mais comentários e faça uma autora feliz!!

**- Rose Anne Samartinne:** Pois é a Georgia é bem lerdinha, mas a Lily consegue manobra-la muito bem, como você deve ter notado rsrs Coitada a Georgia é devagar, tenho uma conhecida que é igualzinha a ela... Vive se apaixonando por quem não deve, é devagar para tudo, resumindo é a Georgia... rsrs Mas é gente boa. Espero você no próximo capítulo!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	8. O Primeiro e Último Show

**Capítulo 7: O Primeiro e Último Show**

No sábado os marotos, já tinham corridos todos os bares menos populares de Hogsmeade e não viram um anúncio em nenhum deles sobre a sua banda de garotas favorita. O que deixou James ainda mais rabugento, não tinha conseguido encontrar sua amada ruiva e agora não conseguia nem ao menos babar um pouquinho com a Destroyer, com certeza não tinham começado bem o final de semana.

- Droga! Elas não vão vir hoje! - James resmungou depois de olhar no último bar mais barra pesada que existia em Hogsmeade.

- Claro Pontas, se elas forem mesmo da escola como nós estamos desconfiando não podem se arriscar assim com os professores praticamente as caçando. - Remus falou. - Não te avisei que hoje eles iam fazer uma batida?

- Sei lá não duvido nada delas peitarem eles... - James resmungou.

- Oras você não está chateado demais para quem acha que todas as bandas de garotas se resumem a produto de fabricação bomba de bosta? - Sirius perguntou repetindo 

as palavras do amigo quando falou que ia leva-los para assistir a banda a dois anos atrás.

- Isso era antes de ter visto a apresentação delas e você sabe que já mudei de idéia a muito tempo.

- E antes de ele se apaixonar pelos olhos verdes da vocalista! - Remus comentou rindo.

- Caro amigo você tem tesão por olhos verdes? Primeiro a Lilian e agora uma mascarada que apronta toda! Os tipos mais opostos do mundo e você apaixonado pelas duas. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- O que eu posso fazer? Quando eu olho naqueles olhos parece que as duas são uma pessoa só... Não pude evitar comecei até mesmo a sonhar que as duas eram a mesma pessoa.

- É mas a Destroyer tem cabelos negros e a Lily é ruiva. Sem contar que a Lily nunca iria por aqueles pezinhos de princesa dela aqui dentro e pedir um uísque fogo duplo por que ela quer ferver! - Sirius comentou.

-E quanto mais destruir a metade do bar! - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos - Afinal o que foi que eu vi nessa garota?

- Na Lily ou na Destroyer? - Remus perguntou confuso.

- Nas duas! Uma é perfeita demais e a outra maluca demais! Eu não poderia gostar de alguém mais normal?

- Ai não seria você Pontas! - Sirius comentou batendo nas costas do amigo.

Já na ensolarada tarde de domingo as garotas estavam livres para voar. Não tinham que se preocupar com professores a caçando, alunos perturbando ou o tédio as assolando, e antes de um show incrível, acompanhado de muita gritaria, choro e adeus, nada como uma bela tarde de compras para animar ainda mais os ânimos... 

Bem pelo menos de uma delas.

- Ah não acredito no que meus olhos vêem... - Francis falou com os olhos verdes brilhando de contentamento.

- O que foi agora Francis? - Robbie perguntou cansada enquanto Lily estava mais interessada em seu pirulito.

- Olha que bolsa linda de couro de dragão, nossa combina perfeitamente com minha bota de cano longo que eu me dei de presente! - falou apontando para a vitrine. - Vai ficar simplesmente divina com minha mini saia preta! E melhor ainda com meu vestido branco!

- Francis essa bolsa está mais cara do que a minha casa com todos os móveis dentro! - Robbie falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Fala sério, isso não é nem um terço da minha mesada Rob. E com certeza vale a pena! - Francis falou feliz entrando na loja.

- Por isso que eu detesto fazer compras com ela, ela sempre encontra alguma coisa perfeita que é exorbitantemente caro! - Robbie resmungou sem ao menos entrar na loja.

- Não você fica mais puta ainda porque as roupas ficam realmente perfeitas nela. - Lily comentou tirando o pirulito da boca.

- É tem isso também... Mas porque tudo fica tão bem nela? Isso é muito injusto sabia? Se eu inventasse de colocar aquelas botas verde musgo, essa bolsa e uma das roupas da Francis ficaria simplesmente ridícula enquanto ela fica deslumbrante até com as vestes da escola...

- A Francis tem um jeito todo especial, eu já falei para ela que se ela fosse trouxe com certeza ganharia milhões como atriz, não teria como ser modelo para isso ia precisar ser alguns centímetros mais alta e muitos, mas muitos centímetros mais magra, bem provavelmente ela se casaria com algum magnata italiano. E sabe o que ela diz? Que gostaria de ser mais simples assim como você.

- Não acredito a Fran falou que gostaria de ser como eu? - Robbie falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem sem as mechas coloridas é óbvio e claro com dinheiro no bolso, porque ela não sobreviveria sem dinheiro. Mas sim ela disse que gostaria de ser como você.

- Nossa estou até emocionada! Nunca esperei isso da nossa nojentinha tão amada...

- É mas se você disser a ela que eu te contei eu juro que corto a sua língua.

- Cruzes... Pode deixar. - falou animada. - Fran vamos tomar sorvete? - perguntou assim que a amiga saiu da loja.

- E você tem dinheiro para pagar isso criatura? Ou vai querer me arrastar para aquela zona da dedosmel? Ta virando a Georgia por acaso?

- Ah fala sério, uma vez na vida não vai te matar Fran!

- Não quero correr esse risco, vamos eu pago um lanche lá no Chervant que é um lugar pelo menos mais civilizado. - Francis falou pendurando a sacola no braço.

- Mas só vai velho lá Fran... - Robbie resmungou, enquanto Lily não se importava de acompanhar as amigas afinal iria comer de graça.

- Você não quer ir tomar sorvete no Cabeça de porco né? Vamos logo senão vamos nos atrasar e a Georgia onde está?

- Sinceramente quando você começa a comprar esquece do mundo não? Ela vai estar nos esperando com as nossas coisas atrás do Cabeça de Porco.

- Ah é me esqueci disso, me lembrem de comprar um daqueles chás açucarados e bolo de chocolate para ela, chocolate ou morango?

- Pêssego, Fran a Georgia gosta de bolo de pêssego. - Lily lembrou.

- Ah ta vamos logo antes que eu queira comprar metade dessa loja, sem contar que eu vi uns brincos lindos que estou me remoendo para não comprar, quem sabe não ganho de algum admirador? 

- Ouvindo isso fica até difícil de acreditar no que você falou Lily... - Robbie comentou balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto as meninas se encaminhavam para se deleitar com os prazeres dos doces, os meninos aguardavam ansiosos pelo show que iria ocorrer no Cabeça de Porco, nada como um boca a boca para fazer tudo fluir e deixar tudo mais animado. Enquanto esperavam a hora certa do show começar, faziam uma hora no Três Vassouras e aproveitavam para observar o movimento de garotas que passeavam olhando obviamente para eles.

- Então a sua namorada te deu uma volta hoje... - James comentou observando uma loura que havia praticamente se jogado em cima de Remus.

- Na verdade ela saiu com as amigas dela. E se não me engano acabei de ver elas saindo de uma das lojas que eu nem ao menos ouso olhar por causa do preço que me ofusca, com a Francis cheia de sacolas e estavam indo na direção do Chervant.

- Garotas adoram umas compras... Ah! Agora eu entendi. - James falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Entendeu o que? - Remus perguntou desprendendo os olhos de uma garota que passava do outro lado do salão.

- Porque nunca vemos a Lily em Hogsmeade, ela deve ficar zanzando por essas lojas caras atrás da Francis. - James falou sorridente por ter achado uma solução.

- Por favor James nós mesmo já cansamos de comer bolo no Chervant, quando você e o Sirius queriam impressionar alguma garota e andamos pela zona privilegiada de Hogsmeade pelo menos uma vez por ano para que o Sirius encontre seja lá o que esteja procurando. - Remus falou voltando a beber sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Seja lá não, minha última aquisição foi uma jaqueta de couro de dragão, isso sim vale a pena. Principalmente quando eu acabar de juntar dinheiro para comprar a moto dos meus sonhos. - Sirius falou repentinamente finalmente parando de flertar com Marlene que estava em uma mesa atrás da deles.

- E isso nunca vai acontecer se você continuar gastar dinheiro assim... - Remus falou balançando a cabeça.

- Deixa isso pra lá, vamos falar de coisas mais importantes. - Sirius falou compenetrado.

- Como a última vez que vamos ver o Show das garotas? - James perguntou - É triste pensar nisso, mas toda vez que eu vejo a Destroyer... Sei lá eu fico.. Nem sei como explicar aqueles olhos verdes dela me deixa louco!

- Só você mesmo para gostar ao mesmo tempo de uma garota praticamente perfeita e uma louca. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Provavelmente são os olhos verdes. - James falou decidido dando uma grande golada em sua bebida.

- Tara por olhos verdes só você mesmo meu amigo. Mas vamos logo então para o Cabeça de Porco, depois eu tenho um encontro daqueles com a Marlene. - falou dando uma piscadela para a garota.

- Não acredito você vai se encontrar mesmo com ela? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Claro! Porque acha que a Robbie não vai ficar a vontade em um encontro duplo? - Sirius perguntou imaginando Robbie olhando com cara de nojo para Marlene coisa que por sinal já havia visto antes.

- Não eu acho que é você que não vai ficar a vontade saindo a com a Marlene McKinnon, mas você é quem sabe afinal ainda não a pediu em namoro não é?

- Não, ainda não Aluado, mas pretendo fazer isso hoje. Quem sabe depois do show eu não me inspiro?

- Só espero que você não se arrependa depois. - Remus concluiu.

- Eu já fiz coisas piores podem ter certeza disso. - Sirius comentou, James e Remus se entreolharam estavam pensando na mesma pessoa.

Já no Chervant as garotas faziam um belo lanche para poder ter forças para durar por todo o show, ou melhor se deliciavam com os sorvete que Francis estava pagando...

- Hum que delícia! - Robbie falou satisfeita olhando sua taça enorme.

- Ué pensei que você estava defendendo a Dedosmel com unhas e dentes Robbie. - Francis resmungou comendo uma cereja.

- E desde quando se pode levar a sério o que a Robbie diz? Se for de graça eu acho que essa garota come até pedra. - Lily falou rindo.

- Mas vocês querem saber mesmo? Fazer 17 anos é uma benção, desde que eu entrei aqui forçada pela primeira vez com vocês eu queria experimentar esses sabores coloridos. - falou apontando para a taça em sua frente em cores berrantes.

- São proibidos para menores porque são afrodisíacos. Por sinal todos os sabores que vocês escolheu são... - Francis falou apontando a taça multicolorida na frente de Robbie.

- É parece que o nosso Monitor Chefe certinho vai ter muito trabalho essa noite. - Lily comentou sorridente, enquanto Robbie encarava o sorvete completamente vermelha.

- Ah foda-se, esse sorvete é uma delícia! - falou feliz enchendo a boca de sorvete.

Assim que acabaram de comer se lembraram que Georgia deveria estar atônita atrás do cabeça de porco sem saber o que fazer, ela sempre se prontificava a fazer tudo para o show das garotas saírem perfeitos, mas com certeza morria de medo que alguém a descobrisse, nunca paravam para se arrumar em lugares "normais" o que deixava Georgia ainda mais transtornada.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! Eu já estava ficando nervosa aqui! - Georgia resmungou puxando mais o capuz sobre os cabelos louros.

- Por favor Georg, não tem mais ninguém aqui! Nem divulgamos onde seria nosso último show. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Vamos, me de logo essas roupas. - Robbie falou estendendo os braços - Você vai ver o show?

- Claro! É o último, eu posso viver falando para você criarem juízo, mas vocês ficam tão lindas no palco!

- Obrigada Georg. Agora com licença que as estrelas aqui têm que se arrumar. - Robbie comentou rindo e Lily montou uma cabana púrpura onde as quatro entraram no que mais parecia uma enorme loja de roupas luxuosas, ainda contendo quatro camarins também gigantescos para as garotas se arrumar.

- Aqui Georg vai lanchando enquanto agente se arruma... - Francis falou abrindo um sorriso e entregando duas caixas grandes e decoradas para Georgia.

- Hum que delícia, nem acredito que você lembrou que eu gosto de bolo de pêssego Fran! - Georgia falou feliz colocando tudo sobre uma mesa.

- Pois é, você acha que não presto atenção no que você dia? - Francis perguntou dando uma piscadela e se dirigindo para seu camarim.

- É muita cara de pau para o meu gosto... - Robbie resmungou fazendo uma careta.

- Deixa pra lá o importante é que a Georgia está feliz. - Lily comentou rindo.

Enquanto as garotas se arrumavam...

- E agora... O que eu vou fazer com essa droga de cabana? Nem acredito, uma grana perdida... - Francis resmungou de dentro de sua saleta..

- Pode me dar que eu aceito, meus pais estão quase ocupando o meu quarto mesmo... - Robbie comentou rindo.

- Hum... Bem como você é minha amiga eu te vendo por 15 galeões. - Francis falou contando nos dedos.

- O QUE? Ta doida? Se eu tivesse isso compraria uma casa! - Robbie berrou de seu camarim.

- Uma casa? Um lixo com teto você quer dizer né. Estou pronta!

- Nossa você está deslumbrante Fran... - Georgia falou com os olhos arregalados - Todas estão lindas!

- Claro afinal hoje o dia é especial! - Lily falou sorrindo com os lábios vermelho sangue e por último colocando a mascará sobre o rosto.

Quando as três olharam pela fresta da cabana, viram uma multidão a envolvendo e impedindo a passagem até a porta dos fundos do bar. A maioria das pessoas eram homens, até mesmo bruxos mais velhos, poucas garotas de cabelos de cores berrantes zanzavam por ali segurando placas. As meninas sorriram e entraram no cabeça de porco, o show ia começar.

- Lily olha ali no canto... - Francis falou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que é agora Francis, não vai me dizer que entrou algum professor aqui logo hoje...

- Meu Deus o Remus ta aqui! - Robbie falou feliz da vida com Lily segurando suas mãos para que ela não acenasse para ele.

Lily estava com os cabelos negros, vestida com calça de couro bem colada ao corpo, um corpete preto apertado que praticamente só tapava os seios, botas de couro de dragão de saltos finíssimos e a máscara negra que deixava apenas seus olhos e boca amostra. Já Francis ao seu lado parecia um anjo, com cabelos muito loiros e lisos até abaixo da cintura, a máscara branca deixava apenas seus olhos e boca amostra, estava usando um vestido branco bem curto, mas com bastante babados e para fechar botas brancas de salto agulha. E para completar o grupo lá estava Robbie com uma calça e uma camiseta rasgada ambas vermelho sangue, sua mascara vermelha a exemplo do resto do grupo também deixava apenas sua boca e olhos amostra, mas seus cabelos estavam quase brancos.

As três subiram ao palco para delírio dos espectadores que gritavam e sacudiam as placas, entre eles estava James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin mais reservado, mas igualmente animado. 

- Nossa hoje elas estão demais... - James falou hipnotizado.

- Dessa vez você está com toda razão meu amigo... E olha que eu nem sou tão fã assim de loiras... - Sirius falou quase babando - Feche os olhos Remus você agora é comprometido.

- Mas olhar não tira pedaço... - Remus falou olhando para a garota de vermelho no palco e não sabia por que, mas achou que conhecia aquele sorriso de algum lugar.

- Essas garotas são demais. - Sirius falava.

- Calem a boca elas vão começar! - um careca enorme falou atrás deles que obviamente não se atreveram a discutir.

- Boa tarde crianças. Vocês estão a fim de brincar hoje? - Lily perguntou assumindo o microfone, enquanto as meninas assumiam suas posições nos instrumentos.

- DESTROYER! - o povo urrou em volta do palco e o dono balançou a cabeça desconsolado quando sentiu o chão tremer.

- Nós temos uma notícia para vocês... Hoje é nosso último show. - Lily falou assim que a barulheira diminuiu um pouco.

- O QUE? - conseguiram entender no meio da zona que havia se instalado.

- Mas podem ter certeza que nunca vai existir outro show melhor! É ISSO AI VAMOS QUEBRAR TUDO! - Lily / Destroyer gritou quando as meninas começaram a tocar.

Após o término do show as garotas ainda voltaram ao palco duas vezes para o bis. O dono do bar teve que praticamente intervir para que elas conseguissem sair do palco subir as escadas para uma sala que ele já deixava reservada para elas. Enquanto elas diminuíam seus instrumentos e bebiam água o dono do bar as observava curioso, sempre quis saber quem era aquelas garotas que haviam aparecido a dois anos pedindo para tocar.

- É uma pena vocês pararem de tocar... - o dono falou entregando um saquinho de couro na mão de cada uma delas.

- Fala sério, você deve é ficar maluco toda vez que agente te procura para tocar aqui, sem contar à zona que fica depois que o bar fecha. - Robbie comentou ainda muito feliz.

- Pode ser mais os lucros compensavam e muito, quando vocês tocam, eles praticamente triplicam. Meu bar nunca foi digamos assim muito popular ou vocês acham que se eu não tivesse um bom retorno estaria pagando vocês?

- Quem sabe depois do natal agente não faz uma apresentação surpresa só para matar as saudades... - Francis perguntou - Vai ser uma boa chance de colocar minhas finanças em dia por causa dos presentes..

- É um caso a discutir. - Lily falou considerando a idéia.

- Então quem sabe até a próxima. A cabana de vocês já sumiu como sempre e as vassouras estão no terraço.

- Valeu!

Saíram do Cabeça de Porco pelo segundo andar, colocaram suas vassouras em tamanho real e transfiguraram as roupas para que ninguém as reconhecessem, pousaram perto da Floresta Proibida onde encontraram Georgia que já as esperavam com suas roupas e a cabana para montar. Mudaram de roupa rapidamente ainda estavam muito animadas com o show que havia acabado e que com certeza havia sido um sucesso.

- Ah eu não quero parar de tocar não... - Robbie resmungou assim que acabaram de desmontar a cabana - O Show foi tão bom, eu vi até algumas meninas chorando...

- Você só está assim porque viu que o Remus estava babando em cima de você mesmo sem saber que era você... - Francis comentou soltando os cabelos.

- Fala sério Robbie te garanto que essa noite você vai conseguir coisa bem melhor que esse show... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Afe vocês duas são... Bem que tal irmos a Hogsmeade para comemorar? - Robbie pediu.

- Ah eu quero! - Georgia gritou feliz. - Esse show foi tããão bom que eu quero comemorar e quero que vocês cantem de novo!

- Acho que essa idéia de dar bolo de pêssego e chá açucarado para Georgia não deu muito certo não... - Francis comentou para Lily.

- Açúcar demais sobe para cabeça de qualquer um inclusive para a da Georgia. - Lily falou rindo.

As meninas caminhavam felizes pelas ruas de Hogsmeade agora bem mais vazias, Robbie aproveitou para passar longe das lojas favoritas de Francis, e a três comemoravam pelas ruas animadas bebendo uísque de fogo dentro de garrafas de suco enquanto Georgia comemorava tomando suco. Pararam em frente ao Três vassouras para esperar Georgia ir comprar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e viram uma cena que nenhuma das três esperava. Sirius Black estava beijando Marlene Mackinon para quem quisesse ver, mas quando Sirius finalmente abriu os olhos deu de cara com Francis que assistia a cena com os olhos arregalados junto com outros alunos, Sirius continuava beijando a garota nos seus braços, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Francis.

- Sirius Black ficando com alguém assim na frente de todo mundo? Que raridade, pensei que os marotos não gostassem que os outros vissem suas presas, afinal isso seria praticamente admitir que está com alguém. - Lily comentou dando de ombros.

- Por Deus o Sirius está te beijando! - Robbie falou escandalizada. - é óbvio demais que ele está te beijando!

- O que? Do que você está falando Robbie? - Francis perguntou finalmente conseguindo se desprender dos olhos de Sirius.

- Ele esta beijando ela olhando para você, praticamente está falando para todo mundo que preferia estar beijando você do que com ela! - Robbie falava animada enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e dava mais uma golada em sua bebida.

- Você está viajando Robbie, Sirius Black me detesta, isso tudo é impressão sua e de suas neuroses. - Francis comentou quase virando toda a garrafa.

- Francis vocês não se desgrudaram, por favor até um cego veria que só de te olhar Sirius Black fica excitado, não que você fique muito diferente... - Robbie comentou rindo olhando para Lily que confirmava.

- Robbie Dailey você está realmente querendo levar uma surra hoje, não?

- Com licença que eu tenho que falar com meu namoradinho lindo que está me esperando bem ali... - Robbie falou rapidamente fugindo do alcance das mãos de Francis.

Enquanto Sirius atacava sua presa, Remus e James pensavam em como convencer o amigo que estava fazendo uma burrada, definitivamente ele não gostava de Marlene e isso só iria acarretar ainda mais confusão. Mas uma pessoa chamou a atenção de James o que o fez deixar rapidamente Sirius Black e seus problemas de lado e pensar em seu novo plano que precisava diretamente da ajuda de Remus.

- Remus você hoje vai demonstrar que é um grande amigo! - James falou sorrindo de repente.

- Do que você está falando James? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Você me fazer uma grande fazer para mim que lhe conheço desde...

- Fala logo o que você quer Pontas.

- Hum... Você bem que poderia perguntar para a Robbie se a Lily gosta de alguém de Hogwarts...

- Você quer saber pela Robbie se você tem alguma chance com a Lily.

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso para Remus! Valeu mesmo! - James falou dando três tapas no ombro de Remus e praticamente desaparecendo da sua frente.

- Oi Rem! Senti sua falta! - Robbie falou se jogando nos braços de Remus.

- Oi Robbie, só de vi de relance hoje onde você se enfurnou? - Remus perguntou vermelho ainda não estava acostumada com os rompantes de Robbie.

- Ficamos vendo algumas lojas com a Francis... E você e os meninos foram a algum lugar especial hoje? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Hum... Para falar a verdade, demos um pulo na Cabeça de Porco. - Remus falou vermelho.

- No Cabeça de Porco? - Robbie perguntou divertida - O que foram fazer lá?

- Ah toca umas músicas maneiras e bebemos algumas coisas... - falou desconversando.

- É música ao vivo? Deve ser legal, nunca fui lá por causa da Francis e da Lily... Sabe como é né... - Robbie falou baixando o rosto. - Você poderia me levar lá!

- Ah claro... - Remus falou coçando a cabeça sabia que ela iria gostar do grupo, mas não sabia por que não queria levá-la lá - Bem eu acho que esse grupo não vai tocar mais, mas se eu souber de alguma coisa eu te chamo.

- Ótimo! - Robbie falou animada.

- Hum Robbie você se importa se eu ti fizer uma pergunta pessoal...

- Desde quando você tem que se preocupar com isso minha vida é um livro aberto Rem, quer saber como eu nasci? As fotos do parto? Como meus pais vivem? - Robbie perguntou contando nos dedos.

- Não, calma Rob, nem é sobre você.

- Não? - perguntou confusa.

- É que... Bem Robbie a Lily gosta de alguém em especial aqui de Hogwarts? - Remus perguntou sentindo o olhar do amigo atravessar sua alma do outro lado da rua.

- A Lily? Com certeza! Ela gosta de mim, da Francis, da Georgia...

- Não... - comentou rindo a abraçando - Sabe se ela ta afim de algum garoto?

- Por que você está me perguntando isso? - Robbie perguntou pensando rapidamente em Rafe, mas se falasse isso para Remus era capaz de Lily mata-la.

- Eu tenho um amigo que gosta dela. - Remus falou sem graça.

- O James? - Robbie falou atacando direto no ponto.

- Como você sabe? - Remus perguntou ao invés de falar a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente "Isso é tão óbvio?".

- Você só tem praticamente dois amigos, nós dois sabemos de quem o Sirius gosta sobra então só o James Potter. - Robbie falou com simplicidade.

- Ótima capacidade de dedução. Mas e ai você acha que pode dar certo? - Remus perguntou.

- Hum... Sinceramente Remus eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia o James se aproximar da Lily. - Robbie falou já imaginando Lily escorraçando o garoto.

- Você não gosta do James, Robbie? Pode parecer estranho mas ele...

- Não é isso, acho que o problema é que até que eu vou com a cara dele, mas ele não é o garoto mais indicado para ficar com ela. - Robbie falou sem jeito coçando a cabeça.

- Por quê? Quero dizer eu já sei a resposta a Lily é perfeita, enquanto o James é um perfeito idiota, galinha, bagunceiro... Mas é uma ótima pessoa, de verdade Robbie.

- Não tem como eu te explicar isso Remus, mas eu te garanto que ele não serve para a Lily. - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça, não podia falar mais nada, mas agora com a confirmação de Remus sentia ainda mais pena do maroto.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Fala sério eu to fazendo várias partes de capítulos diferentes tudo entrecortado... Só eu mesmo quando eu paro para juntar tudo depois fico quase uma hora por capítulo... Porque eu ainda tenho que desvendar aquilo que eu escrevi né...**

**- Jaque Wesley** : Não tadinha da bichinha a Georg não está grávida, eu fiz ela enjoada assim mesmo por natureza rsrs Daqui pouco acho que vou escanear a minha mãe para enviar para você! Se você achou a Francis pouco apegada ao pobre garoto que lhe deu uma bela pulseira de presente nem te conto o que vem pela frente! rsrs se segure nos próximos capítulos! Hahá se você acha que a Francis come muito nem lhe conto como são minhas amigas, isso para a minha prima é fichinha. 

Vou lhe contar um segredo agora, eu também fico muito satisfeita colecionando figurinhas, lendo livros e mangás e bebendo coisas gostosas sem me importar com ninguém... Sem contar que sou viciada em sorvete... Com certeza não me baseeie em nenhuma das minhas personagens... 

Digitar fics escondida é mole, deixa uma página do bloco de notas sempre aberta e quando seu chefe aquele mala vira as costas escreve um pouquinho ou finge que ta fazendo alguma coisa muito importante fique escrevendo a fic no rascunho, depois é só passar a limpo enviar para o seu e-mail rsrs. Não aprenda comigo garota! rsrs

Como já disse anteriormente minha irmã é louca não de confiança para ela rsrs Beijos!

**Eu quero mais Rewiews!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	9. Vamos começar a brincar

Capítulo 8: Vamos começar a brincar

**Capítulo 8: Vamos começar a brincar**

Já a noite no quarto, os garotos estavam jogados em suas respectivas camas, em sua cama jazia um Remus feliz da vida, um Sirius decidido e James resmungando qualquer coisa, até que não se conteve mais e soltou o que estava pensando o dia inteiro...

- Eu não acredito Sirius que você realmente começou a namorar a Marlene. - James resmungou desconsolado.

- Eu disse que ia não disse? - Sirius falou dando de ombros. - Não tem porque você ficar surpreso.

- Mas você não gosta dela cara! - Remus falou balançando a cabeça - A Robbie falou que isso não vai dar certo.

- Considerando que a Robbie não vai com a cara da Marlene, desde sempre, sei lá porque, acho que a opinião dela não deve ser muito considerada. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Você é quem sabe, mas infelizmente não vamos poder sair juntos. Até mesmo para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão. - Remus falou dando de ombros.

- Como assim não vamos poder sair juntos? Vai deixar de ser meu amigo por causa de uma bobagem dessas? Não sabia que você tinha algo contra a Marlene. - Sirius falou surpreso.

- E não tenho, só estou dizendo que não vamos poder sair em grupo tipo eu e Robbie, você e Marlene e por algum acaso do destino James e Lily. - Remus explicou se sentando na cama.

- E por que não?

- Por que a Robbie e a Marlene não se bicam. E eu não quero ver sangue jorrar só porque você ta afim. - Remus falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Por que a Robbie detesta tanto a Marlene? Afinal uma não tem nada haver com a outra a Marlene é da Corvinal e do sexto ano!

- Ela acha que a Marlene é perfeita demais, santinha demais e nojentinha demais, disse que isso não existe e que a garota só se faz de perfeita para conseguir a sua atenção, na verdade insinuou até mesmo algo sobre peeling que eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que se trata. - falou confuso balançando a cabeça.

- Mas como ela pode falar uma coisa dessas sendo uma das melhores amigas de Lilian Evans a garota mais perfeita do Universo!? - Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Vamos Sirius a Robbie é mulher e como qualquer mulher, não podemos entender o que se passa na cabeça dela. - Remus falou exasperado.

- Fala sério, Almofadinhas. Estava todo contente por causa da Robbie e do Remus e você estraga tudo.

- Ta agora sim eu não entendi nada.

- Simples com o Aluado aqui namorando a Robbie, eu tenho muito mais chance de me aproximar da Lily, mas com você namorando a Marlene e a Francis te odiando... Cara isso não facilita em nada a minha vida.

- Sinto lhe informar James Potter que nós não estamos no mundo para facilitar a sua vida. - Sirius falou incrédulo.

- Isso é verdade, sinto lhe informar meu amigo que parece que você não vai ter muito apoio da Robbie. - Remus falou já sabendo da reação do amigo.

- O que ela te falou?

- Que você não serve para Lily. - Remus praticamente murmurou vendo o rosto do amigo ficar vermelho.

James não teve tempo de responder uma vez que a porta foi aberta com tanta força que fez um escândalo quando bateu na parede, Jonh entrou no quarto dando piruetas e cantando, parecia que havia acabado de ganhar na loteria e Sirius já estava ficando enjoado de ver tanta felicidade, o garoto parecia que ia começar a levitar a qualquer minuto...

- Que cara é essa Jonh? - James perguntou encarando o garoto.

- É mesmo parece até que ganhou a taça de Quadribol... Tira esse sorriso besta do rosto garoto. - Sirius resmungou.

- Não, ganhei muito mais do que isso. - falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto se jogava na cama.

- E seria muito contar para nós porque você está levitando desse jeito? - James pediu ainda estava de mau humor pelo que tinha escutado de Remus.

- Porque depois de quase um ano de muita espera, luta e insistência eu consegui!

- Conseguiu...

- A Francis aceitou namorar comigo... Disse que eu tenho ótimas mãos. - Jonh falou sonhador esticando as mãos contra a luz.

- Fala sério a Francis namorando isso sim é novidade! - Remus comentou admirado.

- Pelo visto vamos ter alguns encontros duplos Remus! - Jonh comentou animado.

- Se eu fosse você acalmaria logo esse facho, a Francis não gosta de ninguém só do umbigo dela, está te usando com toda certeza. - Sirius falou rapidamente cortando o animo do garoto - Por que você acha que ela disse que você tem mãos ótimas?

- Eu sei. E não vejo nenhum problema em ser usado por ela. - Jonh falou feliz se jogando na cama - Na verdade vou adorar ser usado pela garota mais gostosa de Hogwarts. Sinceramente pra mim sempre deveria ter uma placa perto dela informando "Curvas Perigosas", aquela garota acaba com o bom raciocínio de qualquer um. - Jonh falou vermelho.

- Você vai acabar se arrependendo disso que você ta dizendo, vai acabar se apaixonando por essa garota e ela vai te dar um chute na bunda hisórico. - Sirius recomeçou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Acho que você que não está entendo Sirius, eu já estou apaixonado por esta garota e vou fazer de tudo que ela se apaixone por mim. Em nenhum momento ela me enganou dizendo que estava loucamente apaixonada, só disse podemos tentar. O que para mim é mais do que o suficiente!

- Você não está esperançoso demais para quem escutou um "podemos tentar"? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Ta James então você convida Lilian Ann Evans para sair e a garota mais perfeita de toda Hogwarts te responde "pode ser" cheia de descaso, o que você faz?

- Quase morro de felicidade...

- Exatamente. - Jonh falou encerrando o assunto.

Já no dia seguinte após as aulas a garotas já não tinham nada para fazer, não precisavam mais se preocupar em ensaiar para os shows ou inventar roupas e maquiagens, enquanto Robbie pensava em o que faria com seu namorado e Georgia assistia aulas de Estudo Trouxa, Lily e Francis ficavam entediadas pensando no que poderiam estar fazendo.

- Nossa eu to realmente entediada. - Lily resmungou pela sétima vez.

- É fácil porque não arranja um namorado? Pode ter certeza eu descobri que isso é a solução para maioria de todos os problemas. - Robbie comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Robbie a Lily não precisa de um namorado, quem precisa de namorado tendo um Rafe? - Francis perguntou como revirando os olhos.

- Mas o Rafe não está aqui e ele não é namorado da Lily, ou é? Ele já foi elevado a esse posto? - Robbie perguntou.

- Eu duvido que enquanto eu estou aqui na escola o Rafe está passeando para cima e para baixo com alguma garota junto com ele. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza a única que entra naquele carro e naquele coração sou eu.

- Nossa uma pessoa confiante é outra coisa né... - Robbie resmungou.

- Confiante não, realista. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Então a minha idéia ainda é válida, você pode namorar alguém aqui em Hogwarts.

- Alguém quem? Não tem ninguém aqui que me interesse ou que realmente valha a pena.

- Ora opção para escolher você tem vária, logo ali na frente está o James que está caidinho por você... - Robbie falou apontando para o garoto que estava andando junto com Sirius e Remus, enquanto Francis a encarava incrédula.

- Hum então James Potter está interessado em mim...

- Isso não é hilário Lily? - Robbie falou tentando desviar o assunto da cabeça de Lily. - Mas sabe eu acho que o próximo final de semana nós poderíamos...

- Hilário? Não... Na verdade eu acho muito interessante Robbie.

- Interessante? Nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Por favor Lily, é o James Potter amigo do Sirius sabe aquele pegador, metade das garotas de Hogwarts são apaixonadas por ele, sabe ele é completamente diferente da gente... Veio de uma família completamente legal, rica que se importa com ele, que não sabe o que é ser deixado de lado. Aquele ali é original Lily um filho perfeito.

- E tem jeito melhor de se espantar o tédio do que brincar com garotos, Robbie? Ainda mais se esse garoto é um maroto mauricinho que vive embaixo das asas dos pais! - Lily falou divertida.

- Robbie definitivamente você tinha que ficar com o bico fechado... - Francis comentou vendo os olhos de Lily brilhar. - Droga...

...

- Porque você tinha que abrir a boca? - Francis perguntou assim que Lily estava fora de alcance.

- Eu sempre fico meio besta quando vejo o Rem por perto e acabo falando merda! - Robbie se justificou.

- Rob o James é legal de verdade, eu conheço toda a família dele praticamente desde que eu nasci, o James não é e nunca será igual a gente.

- Não precisa falar Fran eu sei disso e sei que fiz burrada! - Robbie falou passando a mão nos cabelos. - Logo eu que falei ontem pro Rem que ele não serve para Lily.

- Realmente ele não serve para Lily, não porque ele seja ruim nem nada disso e sim porque sei lá a Lily é demais para ele! - Francis comentou suspirando. - Vamos logo jantar e pode contar que essa noite a Lily vai sentar pertinho do seu lobinho.

- Foi mal! - Robbie resmungou.

Mal Francis acabará de dar a bronca em Robbie viram Lily se sentar sorridente ao lado de Remus e começar a comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo, Francis prestou bem atenção em James que parecia que ia gritar de felicidade sentado ao lado de Remus e a cara ressabiada que Sirius fazia obviamente prevendo quem se sentaria ao lado da ruiva.

- Boa noite Lily. - James falou sorridente.

- Boa noite James.

- Eu te vi de relance em Hogsmeade esse final de semana.

- Eu não costumo andar muito por lá, mas a Francis sempre consegue me prender em alguma loja durante algumas horas. - comentou rindo.

- Imagino, sempre a vejo por ai desfilando alguma peça nova... - James comentou revirando os olhos.

- A com certeza essa é a Francis que nós conhecemos. Ficou sabendo que ela começou a namorar o Jonh?

- Ah sim ele chegou quase desmaiando de felicidade lá no quarto ontem contando a novidade. - James comentou mesmo quase desmaiando de felicidade.

- Imagino, na verdade eu fiquei bem surpresa é a primeira vez em anos que eu vejo a Fran namorando sério.

- O que vocês estão falando de mim? - Francis perguntou se intrometendo na conversa enquanto coraçõeszinhos voavam ao redor de Remus e Robbie.

- Que nossa querida Francis esta namorando. - Lily comentou sorrindo enquanto terminava de comer.

- Ora e isso é motivo de conversa? Na verdade o que da um bom motivo de conversa são os deveres que agente tem que entregar a manhã e que por sinal ainda não fizemos. - Francis falou se levantando e aproveitando para pisar no pé de Robbie que deu um salto.

- Ai! O que eu fiz? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Temos que fazer os deveres vai deixar para fazer os seus amanhã? - Francis perguntou quase engolindo Robbie com os olhos.

- Ah... é claro isso é verdade. - Robbie falou compreendendo - Sem contar que temos de levar tudo para a Georgia depois se não ela vai se atrasar...

- Isso mesmo então vamos. - Francis falou carregando Robbie e Lily, mas James estragou todo o plano de fuga de Francis.

- Hum Lily poderia falar com você? - James perguntou entrando na frente da garota que levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto James achava que a garota estava totalmente surpresa, suas amigas sabiam bem o que aquela expressão significava : "Há há há o pato já caiu direitinho na minha! Mas quem lhe deu permissão para me chamar de Lily??".

- Claro James pode falar. - disse com a voz mais doce que tinha.

- Poderia ser a sós? - James perguntou sorrindo achando Lily a garota mais meiga com quem já tinha conversado.

- Certamente. - Lily falou balançando levemente a cabeça e as amigas sumiram - Pode falar agora.

- Bem Lily eu sei que agente não se conhece muito bem, mas gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir dar uma volta comigo de vassoura esse final de semana. Quer dizer eu nunca vejo passeando se divertindo nem nada, mas acho que é no momento único lugar que eu posso te convidar para fazer...

- Você quer sair comigo? - Lily perguntou escondendo um sorriso.

Francis e Robbie aguardavam aflitas por Lily dentro da biblioteca, Francis estava quase esganando Robbie se James realmente fosse fazer o que elas estavam esperando não poderiam fazer muita coisa para ajudar o garoto...

- E então o que o magnânimo senhor James Potter queria com você? - Robbie perguntou, enquanto Francis quase pulava da cadeira.

- Ele pediu para sair comigo mais exatamente dar uma volta de vassoura.

- O que? Aquele presunçoso! O que você respondeu pra ele? - Francis perguntou com olhos semi cerrados.

- Que sim.

- O que? Mas Lily você... - Robbie falou mordendo a língua.

- Eu vou me divertir muito! - Lily comentou rindo e as meninas já estavam com pena de James Potter.

De volta ao salão principal...

- E então o que você falou com ela? - Remus perguntou assim que o garoto voltou.

- Perguntei se ela queria dar uma volta de vassoura comigo!

- E pelo jeito que você está flutuando já da pra saber a resposta. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Caralho acho que vou voar sem vassoura! - James falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Você vai conseguir se amostrar bem em cima de uma vassoura considerando que é uma das poucas coisas que você sabe fazer bem! - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Pode parar Almofadas nem você com sua língua ferina vai conseguir atrapalhar a minha felicidade.

Os meses foram se passando sem muitas novidades, Robbie andava encantada para cima e para baixo pendurada em Remus que se fosse possível parecia ainda mais encantado, Jonh correndo atrás de Francis para tudo quanto era lado, Georgia dividia seu tempo entre Lily e Francis, enquanto James mostrava todos os seus melhores lados afim de conquistar Lilian Evans. Todos ou melhor quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts torciam para que o novo casal desse certo, Lily se portava como a melhor pessoa do universo e as meninas sabiam quanto mais ela enrolava pior seria o resultado.

- Oi Lily.

- Oi James. - Lily falou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Hum eu sei que é meio de repente e em cima da hora , mas você quer ir amanhã a Hogsmeade comigo?

- Não sei James, como é o último final de semana antes do Natal eu queria aproveitar para comprar alguns presentes que estão faltando. - Lily falou enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos.

- Sem problemas, eu tenho que comprar alguns presentes também e então podíamos ir juntos.

- Hum... Mas isso seria um encontro. Um encontro oficial mesmo?

Enquanto isso duas cabeças observavam a conversa...

- Essa é a última chance dele. - Robbie narrou.

Mas James parece não ter ouvido...

- Claro que é um encontro! - James falou confiante - E se você quiser poderemos ter muito mais!

**...**

- Agora ele cavou a própria sepultura. - Francis falou balançando a cabeça.

**...**

- Ah pode ter certeza que eu quero. - Lily falou sorridente e deu um beijo no rosto de James - Sábado no salão comunal às 10 horas. - falou autoritária virando de costas e seguindo seu caminho, mas o garoto nem notou já que estava quase chorando de alegria.

**...**

- E jaz menos um maroto no mundo... - Francis comentou rindo.

- A Lily também é foda, porque resolveu brincar logo com o James? Ele é gente boa...

- Hum defendendo o amiguinho do namorado... Que bonitinho.

- Não é nada disso Fran, você mesmo sabe como o James Potter é, ele foi criado de uma forma totalmente de qualquer uma de nós... E sinceramente eu duvido que ele vá agüentar o tranco. - Robbie comentou pensando em Lily.

- Isso é verdade, mas apesar de tudo o James é gente boa praticamente cresci com ele brincando com meu irmão lá em casa, mas não sou eu que vou estragar a diversão da Lily, você tem coragem?

- Eu? Ele que se foda sozinho! - Robbie comentou rindo.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Recadinho para os leitores de "Festa dos Cisnes" e "You are so Cool", estou postando esse capítulo em caráter de urgência. Na verdade estou na moita se minha mãe descobre que to na frente do pc to frita. Acabei de passar pelo meu niver 21 aninhus fala sério to velha e também por uma cirurgia no olho direito e ainda vou passar por mais duas, nada de sério só uma correção de miopia ( 4 graus em cada olho não é mole não), vou parar de usar óculos, mas infelizmente não posso ficar na frente do pc. Entretanto não parei de escrever, ta tudo sendo escrito no papel e dentro de algumas semanas estarei postando novamente (mais ou menos um mês) espero que você possam esperar ok!?**

**E agora vocês!**

**- Gika Black**: Obrigada por estar lendo a fic e mil desculpas pela demora, mas tive que fazer umas mutretas para conseguir chegar até o meu pc, mas vou ver se convenço alguém a escrever as fic pra mim já que elas já estão no papel... Muito obrigada por gostar da minha Lily, assim eu fico muito muito feliz! Vou tentar atualizar o mais breve possível ok!?

**- Jaque Wesley:** Tadinhos, mas a verdade nua e crua é a seguinte todos os garotos são tapados não? Pelo menos TODOS os que eu conheci são (incluindo o meu noivo diga se de passagem...) Bem o Remus explicou porque a Robbie não gosta da Marlene, mas a verdade é que eu não vou muito com a cara dela também não. Tipo todo mundo que enfia a Marlene em suas fics a deixam tipo quase perfeita, retiro o que eu disse eles as fazem perfeitas ( e bem eu sou ciumenta afinal por algum acaso do destino eles sempre a colocam com o meu amado cachorro!!) Viu como eu me redimi? Nas minhas fics o Remus sempre fica de escanteio coitado, agora ele esta mais ativo, de vez em quando ativo até demais rsrsrs. Eu exclui o Peter da minha fic eu o odeio é sério ele mandou meu Siriuzinho para Azkaban e se não fosse por ele, Haar não passaria por tudo que passou bem feito a morte dele foi mais que merecida!!

Já estou escrevendo no papel uns capítulos com a Lily se redimindo, na verdade ela é bem boazinha se vocês notarem nos próximos capítulos ela só fica entediada com facilidade coitada! rsrsrs Fala sério você é meio viciada em SW não é não?? Cara eu leio sua fic e penso que a qualquer momento a princesa Leia vai pular no meio da trama e o Dumbledore vai se transformar naquele duendezinho verde que eu esqueci o nome... (me perdoem os fãs de SW)

**- Sara Potter**: Mesmo perdendo alguns capítulos já viu como a Lily é de verdade, mas pode ficar tranqüila que no próximo capítulo ela vai se mostrar de verdade para o Jamesito né. Mas pode deixar garanto que eles vão formar um casal e tanto!

**OBS: Quem tiver consideração por essa vampirinha e me mandar uma rewiew e seu email vai ganhar um presente!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **


	10. O início do jogo

Capítulo 9: O inicio do jogo

**Capítulo 9: O inicio do jogo**

Finalmente o esperado final de semana havia chego, Francis estava tão nervosa com os acontecimentos que desistiu de fazer uma festa em casa quando voltassem para as festas Natalinas, enquanto rezava pela alma de James via Lily se arrumar com esmero. Se maquiando, passando batom cor de cereja deixando seus lábios ainda mais convidativos, deixou a face parecendo um pêssego maduro, acentuou ainda mais os olhos verde oliva, ficou com os cabelos lisos e soltos envolta do rosto, colocou um suéter verde oliva bem justo e calças jeans amostrando bem todas as suas curvas, calçou as botas de cano longo de Francis para causar efeito, passou seu perfume favorito e por fim sorriu satisfeita para a imagem no espelho.

- Nem preciso dizer que o James não tem a menor chance né... - Francis falou simplicidade.

- Hoje vamos começar a jogar. - falou marota. - Até que enfim vai acontecer algo de interessante nessa Escola.

- Bem vou descer na frente,já me demorei demais e o John está me esperando.

- Mais tarde eu conto pra você as novidades. - Lily comentou.

- Já estou ansiosa.

Francis desceu a escada como uma gata, todos os garotos olhavam para ela, mas seu movimento já era involuntário, no momento não pensava em garotos ou em nada do gênero, mas estava realmente preocupada, um dos dois podia sair realmente machucado desse joguinho e Francis tinha a certeza que este seria James Potter, que por sinal já estava dando voltas e mais voltas no salão comunal.

- Bom dia James. - Francis falou assim que viu o garoto passar por ela.

- Bom Dia Francis, está bonita como sempre.

- Obrigada.

- Hum... Francis você viu a Lily? - perguntou ansioso. - Será que ela esqueceu e foi na frente? Já está lá embaixo tomando café ou...

- Calma James! Pode ficar tranqüilo ela ainda está lá em cima se empenhando para ficar ainda mais linda para você. Que beleza em garanhão! - Francis falou piscando um olho - Bem boa sorte, você vai precisar.

- Obrigado, por não comentar o quanto eu estou ridículo nervoso aqui embaixo. - comentou sem graça - Ah o John está te esperando lá no salão principal e posso dizer com orgulho que ele está mais nervoso do que eu.

- Vocês são muito engraçados sabia? Como podem dois caras lindos, bem conceituados em toda Hogwarts ficarem nervosos por sair com nós meras mortais? Ta certo que somos lindas e maravilhosas, mas creio que não é pra tanto. Mas tanto faz só tome muito cuidado com a minha amiga entendido?

- Pode deixar Francis, ela vai voltar inteirinha pra Hogwarts. - James comentou rindo e Francis pensou que ele realmente tinha que tomar muito cuidado.

- Então tchau não posso deixar um garoto roer a mesa do salão principal por minha causa.

- Até mais tarde.

Francis desceu a escada devagar cumprimentando os fantasmas, quadros e garotos, sua roupa de inverno azul gelo era a última moda de inverno em Paris e as garotas a olhavam como se quisessem esgana-la, não que ela se importasse com isso. Entrou desfilando no salão principal hipnotizando John que estava a sua espera sentado na mesa, a encarando com a boca aberta.

- Francis você está linda! - John falou meio besta quando Francis lhe estendeu o braço.

- Obrigada querido. Vamos? Eu tenho muitos presentes para comprar para o Natal, você me ajudar a carregar as sacolas? - perguntou sorridente dando um beijo na bochecha corada do namorado.

- Eu só sirvo para fazer suas vontades! - John comentou rindo fazendo uma reverência.

- Eu amo quando você diz isso! - Francis falou animada. - Já escolheu seu presente de natal?

- Você é o meu presente Fran, pode ter certeza disso. - falou a beijando gentilmente esbarrando em Sirius que entrava no salão principal.

- E você é um amor sabia? - perguntou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

Por fim para alegria de todos e felicidade da nação Lily desceu a escada cheia de charme, do jeitinho que Francis já havia lhe ensinado. Sentiu o olhar de James sobre si, deu um sorriso na direção dele e o garoto quase caiu do sofá. Caminhou devagar até ele e estendeu a mão para ele segurar.

- Bom dia James. - Lily falou sorrindo - Desculpe pelo atraso, vamos tomar café em Hogsmeade?

- Você está realmente linda... - James falou piscando muito, ainda não acreditava que estava saindo com Lilian Evans.

- Obrigada você também está muito bem vestido - Lily comentou soltando um de seus melhores sorrisos - Então onde nós vamos primeiro?

- Nós podemos tomar café da manhã na Madame Rosmerta e depois fazer uma lista do que precisamos comprar, mais tarde nós lanchamos, que tal?

- Ótimo! Nossa James você é realmente organizado. - falou animada enquanto saiam do salão comunal e iam em direção a saída para Hogsmeade com vários olhares sobre ele.

- Obrigado. - James falou contente por ter convencido Remus de fazer um planejamento de primeiro encontro para ele.

- James, eu... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... - falou assim que viu que não tinha mais nenhum alunos os espionando.

- Pode perguntar o que você quiser Lily.

- Hum você gostaria, sabe depois do natal, quando agente voltar para Hogwarts, de continuar saindo comigo?

- Se eu gostaria? Mas é claro que sim! - James sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta de alegria nunca havia pensado que Lilian Evans iria pedir para sair com ele, essa possibilidade nunca havia tido em nenhum de seus mais loucos sonhos.

- Ótimo, obrigada mesmo. Como agora todo mundo que eu conheço ta namorando é bom ter um amigo. - falou enrolando os cabelos no dedo.

- Eu sei como é também estou na mesma situação com o Sirius e o Remus. - James falou feliz pensava que iria flutuar a qualquer momento.

- Nossa fico realmente feliz com isso, mas vamos então? - Lily perguntou indicando Hogsmeade para James que caminhou feliz da vida.

Enquanto isso um casal já havia madrugado e estavam aproveitando tudo que o dia lhe reservava, Robbie e Remus que já estavam passeando a muito tempo decidiram tomar sorvete de café da manhã, ou melhor Robbie decidiu e Remus a acompanhou...

- Hum... - Robbie resmungou pensativa tirando a colher da boca. - Estive pensando.

- E foi sobre o que? - Remus perguntou limpando o sorvete do rosto da garota.

- Rem como foi o seu primeiro beijo? - perguntou Robbie de sopetão encarando o namorado.

- O que? - perguntou tossindo.

- Você me entendeu, como foi?

- Bem... foi com treze anos, com a Melinda Talbolt da Corvinal que se formou no ano passado, dentro do Corujal. Na realidade não foi nada demais... - Remus falou sem graça. - Nós namoramos por um tempo, mas eu era muito criança para me preocupar com namoros.

- Já decidi.

- O que?

- Odeio Melinda Talbolt. - Robbie falou.

- E então me conta como foi o SEU primeiro beijo? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- O meu primeiro beijo? - Robbie perguntou surpresa.

- Não venha me dizer que foi comigo que eu não acredito. - falou apertando o nariz da garota.

Após alguns segundos de concentração e de coçar a cabeça, Robbie começou a se lembrar do episódio. E, considerando as circunstâncias do fato, concluiu que seria preferível não ter lembrado.

- Hum... Vamos apenas dizer que dificilmente aquilo poderia ser chamado de beijo... - Robbie murmurou infeliz.

- Acha mesmo? E como descreveria o episódio? - Remus perguntou curioso.

- Posso defini-lo como uma colisão de cabeças. O Thomas quase quebrou o meu nariz. - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça - E eu quase rasguei o lábio dele com o aparelho que usava nos dentes.

- Bem considerando os fatos não posso odia-lo. - Remus comentou rindo. - Mas ainda sobra todos os seus ex-namorados.

- Mas eu nunca namorei a sério.

- Exatamente acho que esse é o maior problema. - Remus falou com os olhos tristes.

- Qual? - perguntou enfiando mais uma colherada na boca.

- Todos esses garotos que não são levados a sério.

- Hum... Pode ficar tranqüilo Remus Lupin que pra mim você é único. - Robbie falou com simplicidade deixando o maroto vermelho.

Voltando ao casal 20 de Hogwarts que passeava sem compromisso por Hogsmeade, enquanto Lily observava as vitrines vendo o que iria comprar e para quem James achava muito difícil parar de observa-la. Mesmo sob aquela boina e o cachecol ainda era possível ver os fios ruivos suaves dos cabelos de Lily balançando ao vento, até mesmo seu nariz vermelho por causa do vento frio era adorável. E estava contendo um impulso louco de tocá-la, acariciá-la e por fim o que sempre havia sonhado beija-la até ambos perderem o fôlego.

- O que houve? Tenho alguma coisa errada? - Lily indagou flagrando-o a observá-la.

- Na verdade eu só estou achando difícil de acreditar que não haja um namorado seu, em algum lugar, espetando alfinetes em um bonequinho vodu com a minha aparência.

- falou dando de ombros.

- Deve ser provavelmente porque eu não sou tola o suficiente para me envolver com tipos que mexam com vodu, sendo assim não é tão difícil assim de acreditar. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Provavelmente. - James concordou feliz com o bom humor da garota - Mas com certeza tem muita gente com inveja de mim.

- Não sei porque, considerando que mais ninguém me convidou para sair. Não sei se é por causa da Francis que consegue chamar toda a atenção, se é Robbie com a doidera dela que os assusta ou a Georgia com aquele jeito inocente. Acredita convidaram ela para dar uma volta hoje, fico feliz foi o Kevin da Lufa Lufa, ele é um anjo com certeza vai se dar bem com ela. Vamos entrar no três vassouras?

- Sim. Mas na verdade a culpa não é delas, acho que as pessoas ficam muito intimidadas com você. Eu mesmo demorei um século para poder chegar perto. - James admitiu confiante entrando no bar atrás da garota.

- Você está falando sério? Pra mim todo mundo me achava muito sem graça e certinha demais. - Lily comentou mexendo nos cabelos. - Na verdade pra mim todos me viam como uma chata.

- Você realmente pensava isso? - James perguntou incrédulo parando de andar atrapalhando quem estava entrando - Posso te garantir com certeza que grande parte da população masculina de Hogwarts esta querendo me apunhalar pelas costas neste momento.

- O mesmo posso dizer de você. - Lily falou com simplicidade o puxando para uma mesa.

- De mim?

- Com certeza a população feminina de Hogwarts em peso deve estar querendo me esganar por estar aqui com James Potter. - Lily falou olhando para ele com adoração que deixou James vermelho.

- Com certeza você está brincando né. Quero dizer pelo menos metade dessas garotas que você falou também estou doidas parar esganar a Marlene e outras tantas a Robbie. - Comentou rindo.

- Isso é verdade, então a Marlene Mackinon está mesmo com o Sirius... A Francis e a Robbie não gostam dela, bem, mas deixa isso pra lá. - Lily falou abrindo o cardápio. - Se importa se eu tomar alguma coisa antes de começarmos nossa aventura? - Lily falou pensando na bebida que queria tomar e não podia, pelo menos por enquanto...

- Claro que não! Vou aproveitar e tomar um suco também...

- Suco? Pensei que gostasse de cerveja amanteigada.

- Gosto... - "só não gosto do bafo que deixa depois" James pensou - Só que quero tomar algo diferente hoje.

- Entendi para cada garota diferente uma bebida diferente? - Lily deixou escapar.

- Não! Claro que não. É esse conceito que te de mim?

- É difícil ter outro quando todos conhecem seu vasto currículo de namoro. Parece que você e o Sirius competem e que no final nenhuma garota é levada a sério. Vocês acabam se tornando um destruidores de corações.

- Será que todas as garotas pensam assim de mim? - perguntou realmente chateado, nunca havia visto as coisas dessa forma.

- Não, com certeza a maioria ainda adora vocês. - Lily comentou rindo.

- E você?

- O que? - perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Pensa isso de mim?

- Na verdade eu sou mais uma das que gosta de você. - Lily falou o olhando nos olhos e James sentiu seus braços de arrepiarem.

- Lily eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? - James perguntou.

- Claro que pode.

- Você gostaria de namorar comigo?

- O que?

- Desculpe eu devia saber que... - James falava esfregando os braços.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou arregalando os olhos verdes.

- Mais sério que isso impossível... Mas se você acha que is... - Lily não deixou ele terminar de falar.

- Sim... - falou dando um beijo suave em James o deixando atordoado. - Eu quero namorar com você.

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou ele agora com os olhos arregalados.

- Sabe eu gosto de você a bastante tempo...

- Eu também gosto de você a muito tempo! - James falou quase pulando da cadeira e a abraçando.

- É mesmo? Eu pensei que você me evitava... Na verdade pensei que você não me suportava...

- Não! Não é que você é tão perfeita que eu tinha medo de chegar perto de você... Sabe como você mesma já disse a minha fama em Hogwarts não é das melhores...

- Eu sei te chamam de galinha para baixo, mas você não vai me trair né James? - perguntou aproximando mais a cadeira para perto dele. - Se você quiser ficar com outra

garota por favor termine comigo antes.

- Nunca! Quero dizer não se preocupe isso nunca vai acontecer... - James falou sentindo seu coração bater acelerado.

- Isso é uma promessa? - perguntou se aproximando mais do rosto do garoto.

- Promessa. - James falou respirando nervosamente e por fim beijando a garota a sua frente.

James pensou que estava no céu, sempre havia imaginado o que seria beijar Lilian Evans a garota de seus sonhos, mas aquilo que estava sentindo era muito melhor, fogos de artifício estouravam na sua cabeça, o perfume suave de Lily lhe deixava embriagado e decidiu que nunca mais na vida iria lavar o pescoço que ela estava envolvendo com seus braços charmosos. Definitivamente Lilian Evans não era somente perfeita na Escola era perfeita fazendo outras coisas também, como deixar James maluco por exemplo...

Mas toda aquela magia foi quebrada ao som de uma voz que ninguém queria ouvir, mas que infelizmente exigia atenção, atenção esta que Lily concedeu tirando seus braços de James e o forçando a se virar para a outra garota...

- Bom dia James. Desculpe atrapalhar. - James ouviu uma voz feminina falar, mas ainda não conseguia distinguir quem era a pessoa. - James?

- Ah oi Ashley, bom dia. - falou corando e praguejando a garota por dentro.

- Bem não quero atrapalhar o encontro de vocês, mas mais tarde eu poderia trocar uma palavrinha em particular com você James? È importante.

- Sem problemas. - falou querendo se livrar logo da garota, mas quando se virou para Lily novamente ela estava com o rosto enfiado no cardápio. - Lily...

- Hum eu quero um suco de morango silvestre e um bolo e você? - perguntou se virando para ele.

- Acho que vou tomar um de dente de leão... - resmungou pensando no quanto Ashley os atrapalhara - Pode deixar que eu vou lá buscar.

- Ótimo enquanto isso eu vou no banheiro rapidinho. - Lily falou se levantando vendo uma loura entrar no banheiro.

Lily caminhou até o banheiro e encarou a garota que se mirava no espelho...

- Hei o que você acha que estava fazendo? - Lily perguntou fechando a porta do banheiro.

- Oh oi Lily. - a garota falou ajeitando os cabelos no banheiro " Hunf, essa perfeitinha da Evans coitada nem adianta ela tentar o James é meu!" - Eu só estava conversando

um pouquinho com o James... Sabe tem uma coisa muito importante que tenho que conversar com ele.

- É mesmo? Pois vou lhe pedir encarecidamente que não faça isso de novo e que deixa essa coisa muuuito importante pra lá..

- É e por que eu te obedeceria? - a garota perguntou rindo debochadamente. - Só por que você quer Lilian Evans?

- Porque ele agora é meu na-mo-ra-do, só meu entendeu?

- Você está se achando né garota, sinto lhe informar que você pode ser tudo isso que os outros dizem e até mais um pouco, mas eu sei fazer muito mais coisas do que você e eu sei do que James Potter gosta coisa que uma garota como você nunca vai saber.

- Em primeiro lugar querida eu não me acho porque não estou perdida, segundo pouco me importa o que outros dizem e terceira com certeza eu sei fazer tudo o que você faz e mais um pouco.

- Acho que você não conhece a fama de James Potter querida, até agora você não me deu motivo nenhum para me afastar dele. - comentou empinando o nariz, a garota poderia jurar que Lily daria meia volta e sairia correndo. - E ai tem algum?

- Ah eu estava doida que você perguntasse... - falou com um brilho nos olhos.

Lily respirou fundo acabou de ajeitar as roupas, penteou os cabelos, passou batom, fechou a porta do reservado onde tinha jogado Ashley e saiu linda e bela como se nada tivesse ocorrido indo na direção de James que a esperava sorridente.

- Trouxe o que você pediu. - falou animado.

- Obrigada você é um amor. - falou o beijando na bochecha.

- Esse com certeza vai ser o melhor café da manhã da minha vida. - James comentou rindo ainda não acreditando na sua sorte.

- Exagerado. - Lily comentou rindo.

Algum tempo depois...

- Podemos ir James? Eu fiz uma pequena lista do que tenho que comprar. Acho que trouxe dinheiro demais... - Lily falou checando na bolsa.

- Espera um pouco Lily a Ashley disse que queria falar comigo... - James falou olhando para a porta do banheiro que jurava ter visto a garota entrar antes que Lily.

- Hum eu pensei que você quisesse passear comigo. - Lily murmurou se sentando novamente.

- Não claro que eu quero ficar só com você Lily! Me desculpe é só que... - James falou me olhou no rosto dela e sentiu que nunca conseguiria negar nada para ela - Esta bem vamos, é verdade temos muito o que fazer, ainda nem comprei os presentes dos meus pais.

- Então vamos temos muito o que fazer! - Lily falou entrelaçando os dedos das mãos com os dele que suspirou de alegria.

Meia hora depois a alegria já estava se dissipando, Lily já havia arrastado James por várias lojas, feito ele carregar todas as suas sacolas, escolhido seu presente de natal que ele deveria comprar e informado que não tolerava gente que reclamava demais sem motivo como ele estava fazendo...

- Vamos ande mais rápido preciso de vestes novas! - Lily falou andando rápido arrastando James como se ele fosse um cachorro. - Sem contar que ainda não comprei o

presente da Francis... Que é o pior de todos.

- Espera você não pode mandar em mim desse jeito! - James falou zangado sem largar as sacolas que segurava.

- Não posso? - Lily perguntou irônica - Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu.

- O que eu ainda não entendi? - James perguntou parando de repente pensando que já havia visto aquele brilho nos olhos verdes em outra pessoa.

- Oras o óbvio James Potter, que agora você é meu. - falou segurando James pelo queixo e o beijando na boca.

**...**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Ué se ela ta boazinha, cheia de papel, já postou até uma oneshot porque ainda não atualizou as outras fics?"**

**Resposta: Bem... o caso é que como alguns de vocês já sabem sou um pouquinho viciada em mangá, anime e doramas... E acontece... que achei tipo 16 **

**episódios mais um especial traduzidos de Koreano para Inglês do dorama "1º Coffe Prince", sendo assim vocês já devem ter imaginado o que eu estava fazendo esses dias ao invés de digitar...**

**Ah e agadeço muito a quem leu e comentou "Loucamente Apaixonados", valeu gostei muito de escrever (exatamente no papel...) toda a fic, só deu preguiça de digitar depois... Ah e me desculpem certas pessoas que queriam cenas mais picantes né Jaque!?**

**- Rose Anne Samartinne :** Demorou mais saiu!

**- Kari Maehara :** Oi! Tu é nova por aqui né!? Que bom que você está gostando da história fico muito feliz! Bem até que ela estava se comportando bem até agora, mas nos

próximos capítulos... As meninas também não são nada santas né rsrs. Menina você tem o dobro do grau que eu tinha?? Que isso e olha que eu não enxergava nada isso é ruim né!? Foda mesmo foi ter de esperar dos 12 até os meus 21 anos para poder fazer a cirurgia... Espero você nos próximos capítulos viu!

**- xcompsmade :** Coitado? E tudo que ele fez a Lily sofrer em todas as fics J/L que existem por ai? Ela tem que ir a forra pelo menos uma vez! Mas você deve ter rido bastante da cara dele é!? Mas com certeza os próximos serão ainda melhores! Pois é James é uma raça em extinção infelizmente e ainda por cima já tem dona, bem só espero que com essa escasses você não vire a cabeça para o meu Siriuszinho!

**- Lily Souma :** Sim aconteceu de tudo um pouco na vida da Lily, mas isso vocês só vão descobrir lá pelos últimos capítulos, tem toda um história por trás dessa rebeldia (odeio os rebeldes sem causa). Tu faz psicologia moça? Ta bem nessa área, mas não precisa chegar ao ponto da pessoa ser espancada seria novela mexicana demais para minha pessoa rsrsrs. Ela não detesta tudo, ela gosta de bastante pessoas o problema é que para uma pessoa que já é problemática é difícil fazer amizade, é que nem criança que bate para dizer que gosta, mas apesar disso aposto que você vai gostar muito do final. Ela é osso duro de roer rsrs espera pra ver quando eu for postar como começou a amizade das meninas ai sim você vá ver como é Lilian Evans rsrs. Hum como posso explicar isso, bem acho que no próximo capítulo você vai entende melhor, porque afinal ela vai ter que amostrar um lado bom pra ele, porque senão ele poderia simplesmente terminar com ela depois de ver que ela não era aquilo que ele imaginava.

é sim as cenas que você tanto sonho vão ser postadas (por sinal já estão escritas no meu caderno de rascunho). Fortes emoções assolaram esta fic!

Não você não enche o saco adoro papear com vocês!!

**- Jaque Weasley :** Não vou com a cara? Vamos dizer que prefiro que meus personagens que eu conheço e que sei que são garotas legais fiquem com ele, é só isso. Mãos fazem muitas coisas legais sua mente suja! VocÊ anda muito pervertida sabia? rsrs Um caso sério. Viu você apoiou tanto o James que ele já caiu nas garras da Lily e ele nem sabe o que o aguarda para os próximos capítulos rsrs . Poxa a Lily já se ferrou tanto coitada (inclusive nas minhas fics... admito) vamos ferrar o James também! Com certeza ele já deve ter notado que não fez uma escolha tão boa assim e a Ashley coitada rsrsr. Eu sei que demorei mais de um mês para postar, mas trouxe uma oneshot, um cap de **You are** e **Festa dos Cisnes** sai sexta feira (eu acho) então a espera nem foi tão grande assim né!? Isso tudo em menos de trinta dias é um feito pra mim!

E apesar de toda e qualquer praga que a senhorita tenha rogado, estou ótima como você já sabe. Bem fico velha em 20 de abril, 21 aninhos (destes 9 com óculos vale dizer), sim sou noiva a um ano, caso quando terminar a faculdade no caso ano que vem. Termino a facul esse ano (quase choro de alegria ao pensar nisso).

Não faça isso com o meu Sirius ele não merece isso!

**- sam :** E ai minha xará! Que legal é tão difícil eu encontrar alguém com o nome igual ao meu!! (pulando feito criança). Obrigada por tudo a espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo!

**- Thaty :** Olá! Bem já tinha essa Lily louca desde o primeiro capítulo e certamente irá piorar nos próximos capítulos! rsrs Espero que você consiga entender, se não pergunta que eu respondo! Beijos

**Ah e muito obrigada a todos que se preocuparam comigo! Meus olhos vão muito bem e tenho muito material para fazer fic para vocês! Agora eu to tinindo!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	11. A verdadeira face

Capítulo 10 : A verdadeira face

**Capítulo 10 : A verdadeira face**

James nunca havia sentido isso em toda sua vida, a língua macia de Lily havia invadido sua boca e o acariciava sensualmente fazendo sua cabeça girar, seu pulso palpitar, entre outras partes do seu corpo... Mas de repente parou de beijá-la e lembrou das palavras "Você é meu..." desde quando Lilian Evans, a perfeita e doce Lily faria ou falaria uma coisa absurda dessas.

- Lily... - James balbuciou depois do beijo, estava tão atordoado que não conseguia pensar direito no que ela tinha acabado de falar. - Você só pode estar brincando.

- Você acha mesmo? Pensei que você tinha me feito uma promessa James Potter. - falou segurando o óculos de James com uma mão e o quebrando - E agora você não tem mais escapatória meu querido.

- Meus óculos... - falou recolhendo os pedaços dos óculos nem com magia ia conseguir conserta-lo, teria de usar o sobressalente que tinha no quarto.

- Opa... Acho que foi forte demais, não tem importância era feio mesmo, porque você não compra um novo? - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Você é mesmo Lilian Evans?

- Em carne e osso querido, ou você realmente acha que pode me confundir com alguém? Se acha é melhor reparar isso desde já. Sim eu sou a ruiva que estuda aqui desde o primeiro ano, que todos acham é perfeita e tem como melhores amigas Francis, Robbie e Georgia e agora também tenho um namorado chamado James Potter.

- Você só pode estar brincando. - James falou enfezado sem largar as sacolas no chão.

- Você acha? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Mais tarde James estava jogado em sua cama muito besta para fazer qualquer coisa, afinal o que tinha acontecido? Podia afirmar com certeza que este havia sido o dia mais louco de toda sua vida Primeiro Lily era aquela garota linda maravilhosa e doce por quem tinha se apaixonado, depois tudo ficou mais perfeito ainda quando ela aceitou namorar com ele e por fim do nada virou uma louca desconhecida assassina de óculos. Que praticamente o havia feito de escravo toda a parte o levando para cima e para baixo o fazendo carregar todas as suas compras.

E o pior o que o deixava ainda mais assombrado era que ele não tinha feito nada, absolutamente nada, tinha aceito a situação de tal forma que agora se considerava o maior idiota do planeta e tudo por que haviam trocado alguns beijinhos, beijinhos alucinantes que acabavam com todo seu bom senso é claro, mas não deixavam de ser beijos e que beijos... Nunca havia beijado assim antes. Mas agora o que iria fazer? Bem que era bem estranho a Lily era normal demais para andar com Francis e Robbie, mas como iria terminar com ela? Na verdade a pergunta era será que ele queria terminar com ela?

- Que cara é essa depois de sair com a sua ruiva? - Sirius perguntou assustado vendo o amigo jogado na cama - James?

- O que aconteceu? - Remus perguntou confuso pensou que veria James chegar flutuando de Hogsmeade.

- A Lily... - James balbuciou.

- Nós já sabemos que você saiu com a Lily. - Remus falou vendo a cara do amigo.

- Não precisa se gabar já sabemos que saiu com ela e que está nas nuvens. - Sirius resmungou.

- Ela aceitou namorar comigo. - James falou sem tirar o olho do teto.

- Agora eu entendi você está em estado catatônico de felicidade! - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Parabéns meu amigo, agora sim nós três estamos amarrados! - Remus comentou feliz.

- E eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o Pontas conseguiu a perfeição de Hogwarts! - Sirius falou se jogando na cama ao lado do amigo.

- Perfeição? Ela é terrível, aquela garota é um demônio! - James falou se levantando com os olhos arregalados.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? - Remus perguntou ainda mais surpreso.

- James, por favor, você está falando da Lily! Lembra-se Lilian Evans a criatura mais doce e bonita de Hogwarts! - Sirius falou colocando a mão na testa do amigo.

- Eu prefiro a Destroyer! Juro que prefiro! - James falou tirando a mão do amigo.

- É mesmo? - Lily perguntou abrindo a porta com um brilho nos olhos. - Pensei que você gostasse de mim James...

- Claro que ele gosta de você Lily! Esse garoto te adora! - Sirius comentou rindo.

- E quem é Destroyer? - Lily perguntou com vontade de rir.

- Destroyer não é nada demais é só uma revista besta. Sabe como é revista de garotos. - Remus falou se juntando a Sirius.

- Ah entendi. - Lily falou passando a mão nos cabelos - Meninos você poderiam me deixar falar com o James por um minuto?

- Com toda certeza até um dia inteiro se precisar. - Sirius falou se levantando e sumindo junto com Remus.

- Você achou mesmo que eles iriam acreditar no que você disse de mim? - Lily perguntou rindo se sentando ao lado dele na cama fazendo James dar um pulo de susto.

- Você é louca...

- E você gosta de mim mesmo assim. Bem eu só vim dizer que vou passar o natal na casa da Francis então você vai ter bastante tempo para me conhecer direitinho...

- Sinceramente não tenho certeza se quero me arriscar tanto assim.

- Hum você quer sim que eu sei... - falou o puxando pela camisa e o beijando na boca fazendo James ir parar nas estrelas novamente. - Até amanhã garotão.

Lily saiu do quarto dos garotos o liberando novamente para Sirius e Remus que subiram as escadas correndo, obviamente para saber o que tinha acontecido entre o novo casal e se Lily caiu na conversa de quem era Destroyer. Enquanto isso Lily subiu tranquilamente para seu quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, com certeza havia descoberto uma ótima forma para se divertir este ano e tinha feito uma ótima escolha.

- E ai Lily como foi? - Francis perguntou antes que Lily acabasse de entrar no quarto.

- Divertido sem dúvida e posso dizer James Potter beija muito bem, você sabia? - ela falou dando uma piscadela - Gostoso mesmo...

- Melhor que o Rafe? - Francis perguntou maliciosa.

- Quem sabe? Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo... Mas foi muito divertido é tão fácil deixa-lo impressionado, ele deve estar atônico até agora.

- Você tem que tomar cuidado por causa dos amigos dele.

- E o que eles vão dizer por ai que eu sou louca? Por favor, Fran estamos no nosso último ano, não temos nada a perder.

- Isso quer dizer que você já se decidiu sobre o que fazer quando sair daqui.

- Sim. - Lily falou sem encarar a amiga.

- Bem você é quem sabe e se quer saber o meu encontro também foi ótimo, fiz várias aquisições encomendei o meu presente de natal e até que o John também não beija mal.

- Quer dizer que ele não chega aos pés do...

- Se você completar essa frase. - falou encarando Lily.

- Esqueça o que eu disse, mas e você viu a Robbie ou a Georgia hoje?

- Ah Lily você tinha que ter visto a Georgia com aquele garoto fofíssimo que eu não sei o nom, os dois pareciam dois pintinhos perdidos sem saber o que fazer. - Francis falava encantada com os olhos brilhando.

- E...

- E chegou a Robbie que entregou uma camisinha na mão dele e quase matou os dois de vergonha... - Francis comentou com pesar e Lily caiu na gargalhada - Os dois ficaram roxos, eu juro.

- E você não foi em socorro da Georgia? - Lily perguntou rindo com vontade.

- Eu? Bem e se realmente rola alguma coisa? Não a nossa pequenina não pode ficar grávida é um risco muito grande e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Vocês são demais sabia, isso chega até a ser ridículo.

- Ridículo... Mas vamos dormir, amanhã temos um trem para pegar. - Francis falou decidida.

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo para voltarem para casa para as festas de Final de ano e no corre corre do café da manhã e para entrar no trem, James fez de tudo para ficar bem longe de Lily, o que era um problema uma vez que Remus queria ficar bem próximo de Robbie, mas James teve a sorte de Lily estar muito entretida em uma conversa com Francis e George para prestar muita atenção nele, apenas lhe dirigindo olhares e sorrisos cativantes que antes lhe enchiam o coração e que agora gelavam seu estômago.

E para seu maior desespero os pais dele mandaram uma mensagem pedindo para ele voltar junto com Francis, para a garota não voltar sozinha o que obviamente deixou Sirius furioso e a viagem se possível ainda mais pesada, a tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca a qualquer momento, enquanto Sirius e Francis se atacavam verbalmente.

Assim que chegaram em casa a senhora Potter recebeu James e Sirius com um abraço bem apertado e informou que já estava morrendo de saudades e não sabia como iria ficar sem eles até o final do ano letivo e enquanto falava, examinava os dois se estavam inteiros, mais magros e limpinhos os informava da grande festa que iria ser realizada no natal e que a família toda tinha sido convidada como acontecia todo ano e é claro que convidaria Francis e as meninas que haviam chego com ela. Assim que acabou de falar isso James ficou gelado, assim que a mãe os liberou conseguiu chegar em seu quarto e assim que largou sua bolsa rumou para o quarto de Sirius.

- Eu não posso deixar a Lily vir amanhã! - James falou entrando no quarto de Sirius.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou não entendendo nada.

- Ela não pode vir já sei! Vou falar com a Francis e tenho certeza que ela vai dar um jeito dela recusar o convite, a Francis nunca faria nada que pudesse fazer minha mãe sofrer.

- E porque você está tendo essa idéia insana agora posso saber? Você não quer apresentar a Lily a sua mãe é isso?

- Claro que não quero! Você ainda não entendeu o que eu te falei?

- Claro que eu lembro...

- Sirius eu estou te falando à verdade. Cara ela é louca! - James falou pela décima vez desde que tinha entrado em casa.

- Se você acha isso tudo da garota por que não termina com ela? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Eu não consigo! Acho que sei lá eu só não consigo está fora da minha força de vontade. - falou sem graça a verdade que não queria admitir era que ficava atordoado só de pensar nos beijos dela.

- Então ela não pode ser tudo isso que você está dizendo. - Sirius resmungou pensando que James não falava coisa com coisa.

- Mas ela é! - James falou exasperado.

- Ta bom James eu acredito em você... - Sirius falou tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Não! Você não acredita! Deve estar achando que eu estou ficando louco, mas eu não estou!

- Acredito só se acalma... - Sirius falou vendo o amigo nervoso e teve uma idéia - E acredito tanto que acho que você deve deixar ela vir na sua casa amanhã.

- Ta quem é o louco agora?

- James! Pensa homem! Quem é a melhor farejadora de mentirosos do mundo? Quem consegue descobrir uma coisa antes que a pessoa sequer pisque.

- Minha mãe... - James falou entendendo onde Sirius queria chegar.

- Exatamente se ela é um demônio, uma mentirosa e tudo mais que você diz, sua mãe vai expulsa-la daqui antes mesmo dela tocar a campainha.

- Sirius Black você é um gênio!

- Agora você vai aqui à casa ao lado procura-la.

- Pra que?

- Para falar que você não a quer perto de sua mãe.

- Não entendi.

- O óbvio James se ela ver que você não a quer perto da sua mãe, ela vai querer se aproximar da sua mãe e é óbvio agrada-la e quando isso acontecer será a sua grande comprovação de que você estava certo. - Sirius falou com simplicidade.

James se encheu de coragem e apertou a campainha, sabia que Francis e Robbie não estavam em casa virá ambas saírem com John e Remus, quando a porta se abriu James encheu pulmão de ar, mas não conseguiu solta-lo ficou estarrecido, ali estava Lily na sua frente descalça, com shorts cor de rosa bem curto com meias grandes cobrindo até seu joelhos, as coxas com aparência de veludo estava amostra, quando olhou para cima viu Lily o encarando com seus olhos verde oliva brilhando e as bochechas rosadas, provavelmente estava perto da lareira, James pensou.

- James entra ai. - Lily falou virando as costas e deixando o garoto prostrado na porta.

- Lily eu vim conversar com você. - falou parecendo mais confiantes do que se sentia realmente.

- Fala. - falou sem se sentar.

- Minha mãe convidou vocês para a nossa festa de natal amanhã. - falou sem preâmbulos.

- Eu sei foi muito gentil da parte dela.

- Não precisa mais fingir para mim, mas eu quero que amanhã você fique longe da minha mãe entendeu? Ela não sabe e não tem que saber com que tipo de pessoa eu estou me envolvendo?

- Em primeiro lugar senhor Potter eu não estou fingindo, eu sou cristã sempre fui e minha mãe costumava comemorar o nascimento de Cristo, segundo eu não minto nesta data sagrada e terceiro gostaria de saber com que tipo de gente você anda se envolvendo...

- Você me entendeu muito bem! Todos acham que você é uma bonequinha de porcelana enquanto você é...

- Eu sou? - perguntou com a voz rouca e James sabia que aquilo era sinal de perigo e foi salvo pelo som da porta.

- Alguém está chamando... - James murmurou.

- Não pense que se livrou dessa James. - Lily falou lhe lançando faíscas com o olhar.

Do Hall James pode ouvir a conversa das duas pessoas que se aproximavam...

- Olá senhora Dayle. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Lily! Quanto tempo que não te vejo criatura! Você está realmente linda. Se o imprestável do meu marido te encontrasse agora com certeza ia querer pintar um quadro seu!

- Obrigada... Ta procurando a Robbie?

- Quem? Ah sim vim entregar o presente de natal dela, vamos viajar amanhã e não vai dar tempo de vir.

- Que interessante para onde vão agora?

- Coréia. - a mulher falou encantada admirando o teto.

- Com certeza ela vai gostar de ouvir isso... Bem a essa hora ela dele estar dando uns amassos com o Remus por ai.

- Não acredito finalmente minha Robbie ta namorando em Hogwarts! Por isso que ela ainda não saiu de lá... Me diz Lil ele é um professor? Por favor não me diga que é um daqueles velhotes!

- Não! é o Remus Lupin, que ela vem falado ha o que dois anos?

- Ah sim. Então ela finalmente tomou coragem... Até que enfim. E esse quem é? Tenho a impressão que te conheço de algum lugar.

- James Potter. - falou estendendo a mão.

- Ah o filho dos Potter é claro! Adoro sua mãe, mas e ai um de vocês pode achar a Robbie para mim?

- Claro porque não espera na sala enquanto isso. - o elfo perguntou aparecendo de repente quase matando Lily e James do coração.

- É claro! Esse elfo sempre tem doces maravilhosos me aguardando!

Lily e James acharam, Francis e John namorando próximo a piscina e indicaram que Robbie estava com Remus no jardim da casa de James. Enquanto James foi rapidamente para casa chamar Remus e Robbie, Francis despachava John com um grande sorriso e um beijo estalado fazendo o garoto ir embora flutuando, Lily olhava toda a cena sem falar nada até que o garoto foi embora.

- Esse dai vai levar um baita tombo quando você terminar com ele. - Lily falou fazendo Francis se virar.

- Você acha? - perguntou indiferente.

- Ele gosta mesmo de você Fran e nem preciso dizer que está fazendo grandes investimentos, com jóias, presentes, sem contar o seu versasse que vai chegar amanhã pra você como presente de Natal, não duvido nada dele te pedir em casamento na nossa Formatura. - Lily falou com pena.

- E quem sabe eu não posso aceitar? O John vem de uma ótima família, sabe como é com essa palhaçada de sangue puros e tudo...

- E seu avô ficaria encantado com a idéia. - Lily falou.

- Bem uma vez na vida acho que posso agradar o velho. - Francis falou dando de ombros.

- Até parece...

- Encontrei o casal perdido. - James falou sorridente enquanto Remus vinha com a bochechas coradas e Robbie agarrada em seu braço.

- Então por que afinal de contas vocês nos atrapalharam? - Robbie perguntou brava.

- Por que sua mãe está aqui. - Lily informou.

- Quem?

- Sua mãe e segundo ela com um presente de natal para você. - James comentou rindo, pois não sabia como eram os presentes dos Dayle.

- Acho melhor eu pedir para o meu elfo preparar chá, muito chá... - Francis falou passando a frente do grupo.

- Uma garrafa de uísque de fogo cairia melhor... - Robbie resmungou arrastando os pés.

Meia hora depois a mãe de Robbie já tinha ido embora e Robbie ainda estava prostrada na biblioteca sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar, sua mãe não podia estar falando sério. E se perguntava sem parar quando seus pais tomariam juízo.

- Tenta fechar a boca e se você arregalar mais um pouco te garanto que ele vai saltar. - Francis falou secamente.

- O que a sua mãe te deu Rob? - Remus perguntou feliz.

- Dor de cabeça foi isso que ela me deu. - Robbie resmungou se jogando no sofá.

- Em forma de... - Lily falou imaginando várias situações absurdas que poderiam com facilidade se tornar realidade se dependesse dos pais de Robbie.

- Ela me deu a nossa casa, a casa que agente vive...

- Ta bom não estou entendendo nada. - Francis falou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Meus pais vão começar hoje a fazer uma nova viagem ao redor do mundo, antes do Charlie nascer e decidiram que quando isso acontecer não vão mais morar onde moramos.

- Espera um pouco quem é Charlie? - James perguntou confuso.

- Meu irmão ou irmã que vira a nascer num futuro próximo. Não acredito! Eles não estão velhos demais para isso não? Quando essa criança for adolescente vão pensar que é meu filho! - falou indignada.

- Parabéns. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque eles te deram a casa. - Remus falou.

- Eles acham que falharam comigo como pais e querem criar melhor o novo bebê... Conversa fiada isso sim! Eu se muito bem que eles querem se mudar para a Coréia a tempos... Aff Quanta dor de cabeça aqueles dois podem me causar...

- Tome uma xícara de chá vai se sentir melhor. - Francis falou com tranqüilidade enquanto Remus e James ainda estavam surpresos com a novidade.

- Vamos brindar ao cunhado do Remus! - Lily comentou rindo - E também ao fato de saber que quando chegar em casa descobrir que ainda tem uma cama!

- Muito obrigada pelo apoio moral.

- Bem o que importa é que eles estão felizes. - Remus falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota.

- Acredita que ela veio toda feliz me falar que tinha escolhido o nome do bebê? Este como eu já disse dessa vez vai ser Charlie.

- E se for menina? - agora foi a vez de Lily e Francis olharem com vontade de rir para James.

- Charlie. - Robbie falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ué mas Charlie não é nome de garoto? - James insistiu.

- Como você acha que eu me chamo Robbie que por sinal também é um nome masculino? Eles simplesmente escolhem o primeiro que passa a cabeça e pronto. Aqueles irresponsáveis...

- Não vai ser nada agradável para a menina ser chamada de Charlie. - Francis falou finalmente terminando de servir a todos e mordendo seu pãozinho de canela.

- Eles não tem nada na cabeça! E se pensam que vou criar este ser que esta para nascer estão muito enganados! Que arrumem uma boa vizinhança e deixem eles fazer o trabalho igual fizeram comigo.

- Fala sério Robbie, pensa que agora você tem uma casa. - Francis comentou bebendo chá - Eu ia te dar minha barraca de presente de formatura para você se alojar, com isso agora vou te dar um quadro ou quem sabe um vaso ming, definitivamente aquele lugar precisa ser redecorado.

- A Fran tem razão pensem que agora vocês dois tem até uma casa para quando se casarem. - Lily comentou rindo deixando Robbie e Remus completamente vermelhos.

Francis ainda estava rindo da cara da amiga, quando três corujas imponentes pararam na sua frente. E pode reconhecer as três de imediato. Óregon a coruja cinza que havia dado a seu irmão, a negra Aristóteles de seu avô e por fim a branca e emplumada era a nova coruja de sua mãe que piava melodramaticamente. Fazendo James e Remus taparem os ouvidos.

- Hum presentes da família Sawyer. - Lily comentou vendo a cara de desgosto da amiga.

- Grandes coisa três cartas informando que foi depositado uma quantia obscena de dinheiro na minha conta em Grigontes, como se eu não tivesse o suficiente...

- Fala sério as vezes pode ter alguma coisa de interessante por ai, pelo menos da parte do Dave... - Lily falava calmamente enquanto bebia seu chá.

- Hum vamos ver, meu amado avô me mandou dinheiro e informou que queria que eu fosse para a casa dele no natal para me apresentar os funcionários importantes de suas empresas que um dia também serão minhas, meus pais uau mandaram mais dinheiro informando que não sabiam como eu estou e por isso devo usar isso para comprar roupas bem bonitas para mim e que estarão de volta para a casa depois do natal.

- Claro depois de termos voltados a Hogwarts... - Robbie falou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Que novidade... Eu nem me espanto mais, meus pais não lembram nem como eu sou. Bem é melhor do que ganhar uma boneca.

- E a do Dave. - Lily falou olhando para a amiga.

- Hum... - Francis passeava os olhos na carta que se desdobrou na sua frente, Lily e Robbie viram os olhos verdes da amiga se encherem de lágrimas. - Com licença.

- Toda querida. - Lily falou com a voz macia. - Pelo menos um da família se preocupa de verdade com ela... - resmungou depois que a amiga saiu da sala.

- O que aconteceu? - James perguntou surpreso vendo Francis subir as escadas correndo.

- Nada que você possa ficar sabendo por mim, porque não pergunta a seu amigo? - Lily perguntou com Robbie a apoiando.

- Sirius? - James perguntou olhando para Lily.

- Quem mais poderia ser? - Lily perguntou se levantando. - Bem vocês querem mais chá? - Lily perguntou erguendo as peças de porcelana com tanta simplicidade e elegância James estranhou até que lembrou que Remus estava ao seu lado e a garota tinha de fingir para alguém duvidava que ela fingia para as amigas.

Já no dia seguinte depois de tomar café Sirius entrou no quarto ainda pensando no sonho que tivera, pensava que James ainda estava dormindo, mas ficou surpreso vendo o amigo acordado, sentado na cama e olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado para um pacote grande que parecia ser pesado embrulhado em papel vermelho com várias tirinhas douradas o enfeitando.

- O que houve James? - Sirius perguntou.

- É um presente da Lily. - falou cauteloso encostando o ouvido na caixa.

- E? - perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Estou com medo de que isso exploda na minha cara. - sussurrou de volta para Sirius.

- Para de palhaçada! - Sirius falou arrancando o presente da mão do amigo.

- Cuidado!

- Nossa sua namorada é bem legal... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- O que? - James perguntou tirando a caixa das mãos de James e viu dez óculos de molduras bonitas e diferentes com a inscrição em dourado de JP nas hastes que com certeza ficariam bem em seu rosto anguloso junto com um bilhete - "Caso aconteça mais algum acidente enquanto estamos juntos estamos prevenidos e você com certeza muito charmoso, beijos Lily" atrás do bilhete tinha o desenho de uma bonequinha ruiva de olho verdes lhe lançando beijos sem parar.

- Muito mais legal do que a Marlene me mandou, nessas horas até queria ser míope... - Sirius resmungou.

- Quer um? - James perguntou experimento um óculos que tinha exatamente o seu grau e que ficava perfeito em seu rosto com certeza muito melhor que o antigo que Lily quebrara ou o que guardava de reserva.

- Muito engraçado, agora levanta sua mãe quer botar agente para trabalhar, segundo ela essa festa tem de estar perfeita.

- Como sempre. - James comentou se levantando.

Já na mais tarde na Mansão dos Sawyer as garotas davam os últimos retoques em suas produções, Francis foi a última a ficar pronta como sempre e quando terminou foi desfilar na frente das amigas para saber o que elas achavam de seu vestido novo, fazendo Robbie olhar para as próprias roupas que vestia, uma saia florida em uma camisa branca de manga florida nunca poderia competir com aquilo, até mesmo Lily que sempre ficava linda com seus jeans estava perdendo feio para Francis.

- Francis você não vai sentir frio com esse vestido não? - Robbie perguntou escandalizada.

- Talvez possa aparecer alguém para me esquentar, quem sabe? - Francis falou dando uma volta para Robbie admirar seu vestido.

- Fica tranqüila Robbie, ela vai usar o lindo xale de tricô que eu dei para ela de presente. - Lily falou enfiando sua jaqueta.

- Que por sinal é perfeito querida, você acertou em cheio. Um xale rosa chá cai muito bem com branco.

- Eu sei disso. - Lily falou rindo estendendo o xale para amiga.

- Isso é muito injusto sabia!? - Robbie falou indignada se mirando no espelho e pensando que a saia florida não tinha sido uma boa escolha.

- O que é agora? - Francis perguntou sem entender.

- Se eu coloco uma calça branca, pareço uma laranja e a calcinha toda aparece, a Fran põe um vestido branco que mostra cada pedaço de cada curva e fica perfeito!

- Bem os meus pais tinha que me dar alguma coisa de bom. - Francis comentou rindo. - Mas você está linda querida e pode ter certeza o seu Rem não vai desgrudar os olhos de você.

- É bom mesmo.

- Vamos meninas, estamos atrasadas.

- Essa é a graça da coisa Lily. - Francis falou rindo passando na frente das amigas.

O trio atravessou os jardins, não era um caminho muito grande até a Mansão dos Potter que era logo ao lado, quando se posicionaram na frente da porta e foram tocar a campainha a porta abriu automaticamente e surgiu uma morena de óculos muito bonita e sorridente, com os cabelos castanhos soltos ondulando sobre seus ombros.

- Francis! Você está linda como sempre querida com certeza está quebrando muitos corações por ai. Se continuar por esse caminho sua mãe irá ficar aos seus pés.

- Obrigada senhora Potter, uma pessoa mais gentil que você é impossível.

- Gentil não, realista querida. Ah Robbie parabéns pelo aumento na família, sua mãe estava deslumbrante quando veio me dar a notícia. Por falar nisso onde ela está que não veio a minha festa?

- Obrigada, meus pais resolveram dar mais uma volta ao mundo antes do bebê nascer.

- Oh eles não são fáceis... - os olhos da senhora Potter brilharam por trás da armação dos óculos - E esta ruiva espetacular é...

- Desculpe. Eu sou Lilian Evans muito prazer.

- Então foi você que virou a cabeça do meu menino! - falou feliz abraçando Lily bem apertado - Não é a toa você é deslumbrante! Vocês três devem fazer um estrago e tanto quando andam juntas!

- Um pouco para falar a verdade. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Sabe eu gostei de você no minuto que eu te vi! - falou animada sorrindo feito uma criança.

- Ah obrigada... - Lily falou surpresa enquanto Francis engolia o riso.

- Me afirma só para eu não me desiludir depois você é a namorada do James não é!?

- Sim. - Lily falou, mas mesmo que não fosse ela estava tão animada que Lily não ousaria dizer que não.

- Ah que felicidade! Até que enfim alguém que vai ensinar alguma coisa para aquele garoto, vem eu vou te apresentar a família querida! São tantas pessoas que eu nem sei por onde começar! E o James onde está? Deveria estar aqui para te receber. - falava enquanto arrastava Lily que quase pedia socorro para Francis e Robbie.

- Eu sabia que ela ia adorar a Lily. - Francis comentou rindo sacudindo os cachos.

- Com certeza o plano do James saiu pelas avessas. - Robbie falou feliz.

James estava preocupado a festa já havia começado e as garotas não apareciam, será que Francis tinha desistido de vir por causa de Sirius e todas resolveram ficar em casa? Assim seu plano estava arruinado, apesar de ainda não saber do que resultaria aquilo tudo se desse certo. Mas quando viu umas pernas deslumbrantes e o olhar do Sirius seguir aquelas pernas e se aprumar ainda mais para ouvir o riso contagiante, sabia que elas haviam chego. Viu Francis se aproximar junto com Robbie que se jogava nos braços do namorado, mas faltava alguém ali.

- Onde está a Lily? Ela não veio com vocês? - perguntou rapidamente.

- Feliz natal para você também. Sua amada foi seqüestrada pela sua mãe. - Francis falou ajeitando o xale nos ombros.

- Não acredito! - James falou olhando para os lados procurando a Ruiva.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo a Lily nunca faria nada que envergonhasse sua mãe. Como você está cansado de saber. - Francis falou com os olhos brilhando enquanto bebia uma taça borbulhante que lhe foi entregue por um elfo.

- As vezes eu tenho a impressão que nem você acredita no que fala Francis. - James falou balançando a cabeça desalentado.

- Ah ai vem elas. - Francis falou estendendo a taça.

- James querido como você não aparecia tomei a liberdade de apresentar a Lily para toda a família!

- Você o que? - perguntou surpreso, sua mãe tinha olhos de lince será que Lily era tão boa assim?

- Sua namorada é perfeita James! Sinceramente se você fizer algo de mal com essa garota eu mesma vou te dar uma surra, entendido? - perguntou sacudindo a varinha e James encarou Lily perplexo, sorriu para a mãe e saiu arrastando Lily para o jardim.

- Ei! - Lily resmungou puxando o braço de volta.

- O que você fez? - perguntou diretamente.

- Do que você está falando?

- O que você fez com aquela mulher? O que você falou para ela? Qual mentira você inventou para ludibriar a cabeça pura e inocente da minha mãe?

- Mentira? Eu não te falei ontem que é natal? Não minto, não finjo, não engano, nem nenhum desses sinônimos no natal. Eu sou cristã.

- Claro fala logo a verdade! Minha mãe odiou toda e qualquer garota que eu apresentei! Anda logo o que você falou para ela?

- Sua mãe quase não me deu a oportunidade de abrir a boca, a única coisa que eu disse foi que um chapéu de uma tia sua era horroroso e que uma prima sua necessitava de um corte no cabelo, que a bebida estava ótima e que tinha um homem que não parava de olhar abobalhado para ela, que por sinal logo depois descobri que era seu pai. Depois ela me apresentou para mais um montão de gente velha que não vou lembrar os nomes e ela disse que não tinha importância porque eram todos um porre. Foi basicamente isso.

- Minha mãe... - James balbuciou com os olhos arregalados - Nunca nem ouvi ela falar a palavra porre!

- Sinal que ela gostou mesmo de mim né!? O que é uma pena para você não é senhor Potter? - perguntou o encurralando num dos cantos da mansão.

- Do que você está falando?

- Acha que eu não sei que você queria que sua mãe me odiasse para conseguir uma desculpa plausível para se livrar de mim...

- Eu não preciso de uma desculpa, se eu quise... - James não conseguiu terminar de falar já que Lily o beijou fazendo fogos explodirem em seu cérebro.

- Eu sei que você tem medo de mim, mas que apesar disso me adora... - Lily sussurrou no ouvido do moreno fazendo ele ficar todo arrepiado - Vamos voltar para a festa.

- Vamos... - James conseguiu sussurrar de volta enquanto Lily o arrastava para dentro.

Enquanto isso no salão...

- Feliz natal. - Francis falou dando um sorriso forçado e engolindo metade de uma taça de bebida em seguida.

- Por que vo... A entendi a senhora Potter te enxotou para falar comigo. - Sirius falou vendo ela olhar descaradamente para eles.

- Só responde ok? Gosto muito dela para lhe negar alguma coisa. - falou jogando os cabelos pra trás.

- E desde quando você gosta de alguém? Pensei que você tivesse perdido essa habilidade a muito tempo.

- O John pode lhe provar o contrário. - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Grandes coisa, ele é só mais um brinquedo seu. - Sirius falou fazendo cara de nojo.

- Como se a Marlene fosse muito diferente. Ela com certeza deve ser muito útil servindo de mão para você.

- Olha aqui garota... - Sirius falou se levantando.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos crianças. É natal. - Remus falou sentando Sirius novamente.

- E a senhora Potter está olhando. - Robbie complementou.

- Se safou dessa vez, mas na próxima vez que falar da Marlene...

- Oras, sinceramente Sirius Black qualquer um pode ter brinquedos eu não estava te recriminando. - Francis comentou sorrindo amavelmente e acenando para a senhora Potter.

- O que estamos discutindo? - Lily perguntou sentando ao lado de Francis e colocando James ao lado dela - Por favor Fran hoje é natal, não podemos ficar em paz pelo menos hoje?

- Você é realmente um anjo Lily, só você para agüentar essa garota. - Sirius resmungou bebendo.

- Hum... Então tem muitos anjos voando atrás de mim ultimamente. - Francis comentou acenando para um jovem que não tirava os olhos dela fazendo Sirius trincar os dentes.

- Por que não falamos sobre presentes? - Robbie perguntou de repente.

- É mesmo o que você ganhou Sirius? - Lily perguntou e James ficou feliz com a intervenção na discussão sua mãe tinha adoração por Francis e Sirius.

- Nada demais... Um porta retrato da Marlene, livros do meu pai... Nada de muito interessante. Ah não ser é claro as botas nova que os Potter me deram.

- Falando nisso eu ainda não entreguei seus presentes. - Lily falou abrindo a jaqueta.

- Também vamos ganhar presentes? - Sirius perguntou surpreso e cada vez acreditando mais que o amigo estava enlouquecendo - Obrigado Lily!

- Não agradeçam ainda, depois de comprar os presentes das meninas e do James fiquei dura. - falou sorridente entregando os presentes.

- Uau! Esse livro de DCAT! To procurando faz um tempão, só tem na área proibida da biblioteca... E quando eu consigo autorização está sempre emprestado com algum professor.

- E sei, já vi você requerer esses livro na biblioteca pelo menos dez mil vezes por ano...

- Mas esse... Eu não posso aceitar, não vendem mais dele. - Remus falou estendendo o livro de volta.

- Tenho esse livro desde os treze anos, já o decorei de cabo a rabo. Agora pode ficar com ele. - Lily falou se recusando a pegar o presente de volta.

- Fica com isso, eu te juro que ela já decorou ele de verdade. E enche o saco com isso também... - Robbie resmungou.

- Agora o seu Sirius, também é usado, mas ta quase novo, só depois que eu comprei que vi como isso é chato.

- Ei! As mil táticas mais importante de Quadribol por Bruto Scrimgeour, nossa esse livro é raridade! Valeu mesmo Lily. - Sirius falou sem tirar o olho da capa do livro e nem pensando em rejeita-lo.

- Lily querida vem aqui comigo! Eu tenho uma pessoa para te apresentar! - a senhora Potter falou feliz a levando pelo braço, enquanto James via a cena perplexo, Sirius acabava de se convencer que o amigo era louco por estar falando mal da Lily.

- Viu só James ela é perfeita. - Sirius comentou sorridente no ouvido do amigo que pensou que ia explodir.

- E eu vou dizer quem é perfeita pra você, por sinal ela está bem... - James resmungou entre dentes.

- James venha cá! Agora me lembrei tenho um presente perfeito para você dar para a sua garota! - o senhor Potter falou cheio de sorrisos para James que quase gemeu de frustração. - E não venha me dizer que vai dar a ela uma blusa ou qualquer besteira assim.

- Do que você está falando papai?

- Eu vi o presente que ela te mandou e foi muito charmoso, sem contar o bilhete que ela deixou. Então não posso deixar você dar algo sem graça para ela. - o homem alto de cabelos arrepiados falou orgulhoso - E que garota em filho!

- Pai o que você está inventando? - perguntou num gemido.

- Tem um broche de pedras vermelhas lá encima que vai ficar perfeito nela!

- Ta falando do broche de rubis da mamãe!? Você ta louco?

- Louca está a sua mãe por essa garota, ela falou que a jóia ia ficar perfeita nela e você sabe que sua mãe não usa vermelho, vamos logo. - falou sorridente carregando o filho escada acima.

Algum tempo depois...

- Lily! - a voz animada falou chamando sua atenção e agora Lily nem se assustava mais, não estava acostumada com pais sendo tão gentis com ela.

- Sim, senhora Potter? - perguntou sorridente.

- Ora essa me chame pelo nome!

- Ok, hum... Hattie.

- O James quer falar em particular com você na biblioteca querida. - falou ansiosa.

- Ah já estou indo, fica no final do corredor correto?

- Exato!

Lily andou pelo corredor até abrir a grande porta maciça que estava escorada viu James encostado na mesa ajeitando nervosamente os cabelos arrepiados que com certeza nunca teriam jeito e teve vontade de rir do estado de nervos do garoto que com certeza se dependesse dela só iria piorar.

- Lily... - falou vendo a garota parada na porta.

- Sua mãe falou que você queria falar comigo.

- Bem eu ainda não te dei seu presente de Natal. - James falou sem jeito.

- Ué vai me dar um presente? Pensei que você queria me ver longe daqui.

- Hum... Aqui espero que você goste. - falou entregando o pequeno embrulho que Lily desembrulhou rapidamente olhando para o Broche a sua frente.

- James é lindo... - Lily falou colocando o broche - Sua mãe tem muito bom gosto.

- Mas...

- Não precisa falar nada eu sei que foi ela que mandou você me dar isso e eu amei o presente. - falou o beijando na boca na hora que mãe dele entrava na sala e tirava uma foto.

- Lindo! Vou mostrar essa foto aos meus netos! - falou rindo saindo da sala deixando James sem graça e Lily rindo com vontade.

- A Hattie é uma figura... - Lily falou ainda rindo deixando James sozinho.

- Hattie?

Depois disso a festa correu com uma tranqüilidade que chegou a espantar James, na verdade não acreditava que tudo ocorria tão perfeito como sua mãe sempre fazia todo ano. Nem uma briga sequer de verdade tinha ocorrido entre Francis e Sirius, com certeza aquele natal tinha sido muito estranho, mas de noite quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro não pode deixar de sorrir e dormiu sonhando com certa ruiva e seus beijos mágicos.

Já no dia seguinte Sirius se levantou da cama correndo não podia encontrar James ainda e também não poderia ir a casa ao lado mais tarde ou não seria bem recebido, tinha notado desde que chegara a mansão dos Potter que Lily acordava cedo e vagava sozinha pelas ruas e esta manhã não era diferente a viu cercada de crianças que pareciam estar encantadas com alguma coisa, Lily parecia estar cantando, mas de onde estava ele não conseguia ouvir direito. Assim que o viu Lily deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Lily posso falar com você? - Sirius perguntou afastando automaticamente algumas as garotinhas.

- Nossa! Nunca vi ninguém espanta-las tão rápido! - Lily comentou ainda ouvindo as risadinhas.

- É um dom. - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Pode falar, achar que até as moscas fugiram.

- Hum... Lily você perdeu alguma coisa? - perguntou tentando se fazer de desentendido.

- Perdi? Nada que eu tenha me dado conta por que? Achou algo meu na festa?

- Não, não... Mas aquele livro que você me deu dentro dele...

- O que? Ta faltando alguma folha? - Lily perguntou rapidamente - Mas eu cuido tão bem dos meus livros, deve ter sido a Robbie, me desculpe eu deveria ter verificado antes de te dar.

- Não é isso, o livro está perfeito. - Sirius falou nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Então...

- Só ia dizer que gostei muito mesmo. Obrigado, tem certeza que não quer ele de volta?

- Já não disse que não foi nada? Na verdade ele só estava criando poeira dentro do meu malão. - falou dando de ombros. - Bem eu tenho que ir as meninas estão me esperando para tomar café, até Sirius.

- Até Lily, quer saber você é muito legal... Hum quem sabe o James não marca alguma coisa para fazermos antes de voltar para Hogwarts...

- Fala com ele, que com certeza eu vou. - falou dando uma piscadela e seguindo seu caminho.

Lily virou as costas e sorriu para si mesma, enquanto seguia o caminho para a mansão Sawyer, assim que ela sumiu de sua vista Sirius tirou uma foto do bolso e encarou pela milésima vez a garota sorridente de cabelos longos e encaracolados, com seus olhos verdes felizes se perguntando há quanto tempo ele não via aquele sorriso sincero. Suspirou a recolocando no bolso e voltou pelo seu caminho para a Mansão dos Potter.

**...**

**Veio rápido esse capítulo, viu como a Vampirinha ta boazinha? Que tal me mandarem uma review? Valendo lembrar que eu postei na semana passada.**

**- Thaty : Que bom que gostou do último capítulo e espero que tenha gostado deste também!**

**- Kari Maehara : Espero que tenha gostado da Lily esse capítulo também, isso porque ela ainda nem colocou as manguinhas de fora e o James já está enlouquecendo coitado... Espere e verá ainda teremos muuuito Francis e Sirius nessa fic pode ter certeza (também os adoro!).**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	12. Feira Cultural

Capítulo 11: Feira Cultural

**Capítulo 11: Feira Cultural**

Os alunos mal tinham voltado para a escola após os feriados e os professores já separavam todos os alunos do sétimo e sexto ano para conversar, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Na maioria das vezes era para fazer um discurso sobre suas vidas quando terminassem a escola ou como suas atitudes presentes afetariam indubitavelmente seus futuros. Lily já estava pensando em o que faria nesse tempo, Francis retirava um lixa de unhas do bolso, Robbie correu para as cadeiras do fundo arrastando Remus e assim por diante.

A professora Minerva entrou na sala com os outros professores, todos pareciam muito animados, o que obviamente não era motivo para os alunos se alegrarem também, eles já tinham aprendido a muito tempo que a alegria dos professores raramente podia ser compartilhada com os alunos.

- Temos uma grande notícia para vocês alunos setimanistas! - a professora falou animada começando a distribuir vários folhetos.

- Lá vem bomba... - Robbie resmungou.

- Como estão em seu último ano, o professor Dumbledore decidiu promover uma Feira Cultural para quando você saírem de Hogwarts estarem aptos a trabalharem em qualquer local com ou sem trouxa.

- Não entendi... - uma garota de cabelos negros falou levantando a mão.

- Fácil, teremos amostras de tudo que pode ocorrer na cultura tro... Quero dizer dos não mágicos. - o professor Slugorn falou sorridente.

- Me desculpe professor, mas os alunos que nasceram em famílias não mágicas também terão que fazer isso? - Lily perguntou levantando a mão.

- Claro! Vocês são os mais importantes! São vocês que iram ajudar os alunos normais! - o professor falou animado e Lily teve de se controlar para não dar uma boa resposta para ele.

- E quando vai acontecer esse aprendizado professor? - Francis perguntou delicadamente levantando a mão.

- Neste sábado, vamos aproveitar esses entusiasmo de vocês pós férias, vocês terão a semana para preparar as salas de aula com os temas que daremos para você abordarem. - a professora Sprout falou prontamente.

- Dividiremos vocês em grupos de 8, quatro meninas e quatro meninos e em cada grupo terá ao menos um aluno que não nasceu no mundo mágico. - a professora Minerva falou com cuidado.

- E as salas que vocês aprontarem serão visitadas por todos os alunos da Escola e obviamente valerá notas para vocês.

- Nós que vamos escolher quem vai participar do grupo professora? - Sirius perguntou com medo de dividirem os três amigos.

- Não nós já escolhemos cada membro de cada grupo e o que cada grupo vai ter de elaborar.

- Fala sério... - Sirius resmungou sendo acompanhado por quase todos os alunos.

- Já que está feliz com nossa decisão Sirius vou lhe informar logo que o seu grupo vai ter de reproduzir uma sala de aula trouxa...

- É o que? E como eu posso imaginar como é isso? - Sirius perguntou irritado.

- Mas tem uma pessoa no seu grupo que sabe.

- E eu teria o prazer de saber quem são as pessoas do meu grupo?

- Claro que sim. Fará parte Lilian Evans, Francis Sawyer, Robbie Dayle, Georgia Rose Smith, Jonh Stanhope, Remus Lupin e James Potter. Satisfeito?

- Ué porque está misturando as casas? - James perguntou enquanto Sirius resmungava em sua cadeira.

- Porque assim posso ficar de olho em vocês com mais facilidade e tenho certeza que a Lily e o Remus vão impedir que alguns de vocês fujam do serviço.

- Pode deixar professora. - Remus falou com rosto corado já que Robbie estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Farei o possível. - Lily falou brincando puxando a orelha de Robbie e atirando de cima de Remus que agradeceu mentalmente.

- Ah! Nem acredito que finalmente vou fazer alguma coisa com vocês! - Georgia falou feliz abraçando Robbie.

Depois de divididas todas as tarefas e todos os grupos, decidiram se reunir para dividir tudo que cada um tinha de fazer uma vez que não teriam muito tempo para organizar tudo e os professores deixaram bem claro que tudo que fariam seria observado, valeria nota e pontos para suas casas...

- Aonde você vai Francis? Deveríamos nos reunir para saber o que cada um vai fazer... - Remus falou vendo a morena se afasta apressada.

- Pois o que eu vou fazer é encomendar todas as roupas que vamos ter de usar, não podemos fazer uma sala de aula trouxa com nossos uniformes. Preciso verificar os catálogos que algumas lojas Londrinas me enviaram e verificar o que vou escolher. Não vai dar tempo de vir de outro lugar já que as lojas são trouxas e está muito em cima da hora... - Francis resmungou afetada enquanto subia as escadas.

- Não acredito, ela pelo menos perguntou a opinião de alguém se ela poderia fazer isso? - Sirius perguntou irritado.

- Não se preocupe ela vai encontrar alguma coisa incrível com certeza. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Fica frio Sirius, tudo que a Francis faz fica perfeito. - John falou admirando a garota que já ia longe e Sirius ficou calado.

- Bem não me resta outra escolha do que explicar a vocês o que devemos fazer. - Lily falou sorrindo com humildade recebendo a aprovação de todos, enquanto James ousava encara-la a verdade era que estava mais assustada do que nunca depois da festa de Natal.

Enquanto os grupos discutiam como poderiam fazer suas tarefas da melhor forma, algumas garotas discutiam baixinho no banheiro e Robbie ouvia tudo muito interessada...

- Você acredita que a Ashley saiu inventando por ai que a Lily é uma fingida? - Charlotte perguntou indignada.

- O que? - uma quintanista da Lufa Lufa perguntou assombrada.

- É veio me dizer jurando por tudo quanto era santo que a Lily era má e que bateu nela só porque ela falou com o James, tudo isso no banheiro do Três Vassouras!

- Ta bom logo a Lily e quem vai acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- Foi exatamente a mesma coisa que eu falei!

- Vocês duas não deviam nem dar confiança para um boato desses. - Robbie falou tranquilamente saindo do reservado em que se encontrava. - Todo mundo sabe que a Ashley estava correndo feito um cachorrinho atrás do James, com certeza deve estar puta porque a Lily está namorando a sério com o James.

- A Robbie tem razão, a Ashley é uma piranha mesmo... Não duvido dela ter inventado tudo isso... - a quintanista falou baixinho e Robbie saiu satisfeita do banheiro deixando as duas sozinhas fofocando.

Depois de muita discussão e corre corre, o grande dia tinha chego. Francis já tinha distribuído à roupa para todos do grupo. Deixando Sirius espantado uma vez que pensava que a garota lhe daria alguma coisa horrorosa para usar em vez da jaqueta de couro preta, calças jeans e uma camiseta branca, quase agradeceu, mas mudou de idéia rapidamente.

James aproveitou a semana corrida e literalmente se escondeu de Lily, que também não estava tão preocupada assim em encontrá-lo, tinha muito a fazer e lembrar como era exatamente uma sala de aula trouxa, seu pai só tinha lhe colocado na escola com oito anos, sua mão que lhe ensinara a ler e escrever e quando tinha dez para onze anos havia chego a carta de Hogwarts.

A sala estava quase pronta os alunos dos outros anos estavam em estado de ebulição com a novidade, infelizmente os sextanistas e septmanistas não pensavam como eles, mas faziam suas tarefas resignados...

- Georgia que roupas são essas? - Francis perguntou horrorizada. - Cadê as roupas que separei para você?

- Ah essas? São roupas trouxas! Não é incrível? A mamãe me mandou pelo correio, não ficou ótimo em mim? - perguntou animada dando uma volta para Francis observar o vestido.

- Georgia os trouxas já não vestem esse tipo de roupa a séculos. - Francis falou balançando a cabeça e retirando uma peça de roupa de dentro de uma sacola - Sabia que tinha que trazer peças reservas... Tome vista essa calça jeans e o top branco.

- Calças? Mas Fran... Esse vestido ficou tão lindo em mim... - Georgia resmungou admirando o vestido volumoso branco com bolinhas vermelhas - Sem contar que minha mãe não vai gostar se souber que eu usei calças.

- Ta bom... Hum já sei. - falou sacudindo a varinha e transformando a calça em uma saia jeans.

- Fran... Não querendo questionar suas habilidades em transfiguração, mas esta saia não está muito pequena, não? - Georgia perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Acho que você não entendeu a idéia da coisa Georg, nós devemos nos passar por trouxas, nosso stand mais exatamente por uma sala de aula trouxa e é isso que os trouxas adolescentes vestem. Então você querendo ou não vai enfiar essa saia. - Francis falou categórica empurrando Georgia para fora da sala enquanto os meninos entravam com as caixas.

Depois de um tempo Georgia voltou envergonhada com a saia jeans e o top branco, mas na verdade não tinha tanto motivo assim para vergonha o short que Francis usava era muito menor que a saia que estava apenas quatro dedos acima do joelho, muito maior que a de Robbie que andava para cima e para baixo com um vestido curto, enquanto Lily usava uma bermuda que contornava seu corpo.

- Nossa essa saia é linda Georg! - falou deixando a garota vermelha - Mas pare de puxar a saia que em vez de ficar mais cumprida vai é descer e você não vai gostar disso né querida... - falou piscando um olho e Georgia parou imediatamente - Meninos vocês podem me ajudar com essas caixas, por favor? - Lily falou sorridente entrando na sala acompanhada de várias caixas fechadas.

- Você manda e agente obedece! - Sirius falou animado arregaçando as mangas e arrastando James junto com ele.

- É só desempacotar. Tudo isso é material para ilustração para dar aos alunos no final do dia.

- O que é isso Lily? - Sirius perguntou levantando a mão.

- Uma borracha. Nessas caixas tem montes e montes de material escolar.

- Como vamos saber se tudo que nós pedimos está ai? - Remus perguntou entrando no meio dos garotos que observavam tudo muito curiosos.

- È só conferir. Vamos ver aqui temos canetas, cadernos, borrachas, lápis de cor, livros, canetinha, calculadora que não funciona... Esquadro, régua. Não acredito! - Lily reclamou alto o suficiente para que todos os marotos ouvissem

- O que houve? - James perguntou assustado.

- Como foi que eu esqueci de comprar os lápis? Tenho certeza de tê-los incluído na lista de material. Poxa vida... - resmungou examinando todas as caixas novamente.

- Como é? - perguntou James confuso.

- Sinto muito Lily, mas não tenho a mínima idéia do que se trata... - Jonh falou finalmente tirando os olhos das pernas de Francis que estava em cima da escada decorando a sala e ignorando o trabalho do resto do grupo.

- É o item mais usado por qualquer aluno de uma escola não mágica, é praticamente como as penas que nós usamos... Será que os professores vão tirar pontos por causa disso?

- E ai o que vamos fazer? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Hum quem sabe... é talvez possa dar certo James vem comigo.

- Eu? Ir aonde?

- Me ajudar a transfigurar alguns gravetos.

- Mas eu não sei o que é um lápis!

- Vamos eu te ensino vem! - Lily falou o puxando gentilmente pela camiseta e os outros sorriram.

- Vai logo Pontas vai dizer que não quer ficar um pouco sozinho com sua namorada depois dessa semana doida que tivemos? - Sirius perguntou praticamente o expulsando da sala.

James se sentiu traído pelos amigos, mas quando encarou Lily, que percebeu como ela tinha se vestido e aquilo com certeza não ajudava em nada... Lily seguiu o olhar dele que viajava direto para a caneta que ela havia pendurado na gola da camiseta. Segurando a pequena peça cuidadosamente entre os dedos, levou-o até os lábios, colocando o lado da borracha na boca, sugando-a levemente enquanto fingia ler uma lista. Foi gratificante vê-lo engolir em seco ao observar o movimento que ela fazia com a pequena peça de madeira. As estratégias de Francis eram como uma espécie de curso de sedução masculina. Infalível.

- Fala logo o que você quer... - James resmungou se deixando arrastar pela ruiva para fora da escola.

- Ué?

- Eu sei muito bem que com certeza você não pode ter esquecido de encomendar nada. - James comentou secamente.

- Claro que não... É pelo visto você está ficando mais esperto James. Deixei os lápis embaixo de uma mesa bem escondidinho.

- E isso pra que?

- Pensou que ia se livrar de mim James? Acha que eu não notei que você se escondeu de mim feito uma corsa de um leão? - Lily perguntou rindo e James se assustou com a comparação.

- Mas você estava tão ocupada que... - James falou atrapalhado.

- Que deixei você um pouquinho livre, mas decidi que já era hora de puxar a coleira de volta. - falou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Olha aqui... - começou irritado, mas ela não permitiu que continuasse.

- Olha você, você é meu e sabe disso é meu até quando eu quiser. - Lily falou séria - Mas antes de tudo queria te falar que a sua amiguinha anda espalhando uns boatos de mim por ai que eu não estou gostando...

- Amiguinha? Que amiguinha? - perguntou ainda pasmo.

- Ashley sabe de quem eu estou falando, pois é melhor você não se aproximar dela novamente ou de qualquer outra garota, a fama dela não está nada boa e das outras pessoas que se aproximarem de você ficará igual, entendeu.

- Entendi...

- Que bom... - falou rindo meigamente colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijando com volúpia, bagunçou os cabelos dele, foi descendo devagar e o beijou no pescoço fazendo ele se arrepiar todo e a apertar mais contra si, passou a mão pelos cabelos dela desceu a mão pelas costas e já ia atingir um ponto mais interessante quando ela sorriu para seu rosto. - Pronto agora ninguém mais terá duvida de que você é meu. - comentou rindo o deixando sozinho.

- O que? - James perguntou de repente passando a mão no pescoço, com certeza ali ficaria roxo... Mas no momento não estava preocupado com isso e sim em como voltaria para a sala já que o estado de suas partes de baixo era um tanto quanto vergonhoso.

Já de volta a sala de aula...

- E então está parecendo uma sala de aula de tro... - Francis parou o que ia falar ao ver Lily entrar na sala - Quero dizer pessoas sem poderes mágicos? - Francis perguntou orgulhosa.

- Eu nunca vi uma pessoalmente. Mas posso dizer que está incrível Francis! - Remus falou com os olhos brilhando olhando os pôsteres do corpo humano, as fórmulas de matemática no quadro, uma tabela de química pendurada na parede e várias outras coisas que nunca tinham visto em toda sua vida.

- Eu sei! Já tinha visto algo parecido com isto em um filme com a Lily. Só não tenho a mínima idéia para que serve toda essa tralha... - comentou rindo e ficou surpresa quando sentiu dois braços a sua volta.

- Você é incrível Fran! - Jonh falou orgulhoso a levantando do chão e Sirius saiu irritado da sala batendo a porta assustando James que acabava de entrar e viu a cena toda.

- Afinal de contas qual o problema desses dois? - perguntou para si mesmo.

- Por que você não tenta dar um jeito nessa situação? - Lily perguntou como se não quisesse nada enquanto distribuía o material pelas carteiras.

- O que? - James perguntou aturdido ainda estava alarmado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer do lado de fora da escola.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os dois se amam e que só dariam certos junto... Então você não poderia fazer alguma coisa para ajudar seu melhor amigo? - perguntou com simplicidade sem olhar para James que pensava no que Lily tinha acabado de falar.

- Ah ta e o que eu poderia fazer? Os dois nem se encaram que da briga...

- Confronte os eles tem que resolver isso de uma vez ou você acha que o namoro deles vai resultar em alguma coisa boa? Se você acha que sim então deixe tudo isso pra lá e me ajude aqui.

- É acho que você está certa. - James falou vendo Francis olhar desanimada para o local que Sirius estava sentado e concluiu que Lily nunca o meteria numa furada que pudesse magoar sua amiga.

- Eu sempre estou certa. - Lily falou dando um beijo na bochecha de James que ficou vermelho.

...

- Olha só o que eu consegui! - Robbie falou animada segurando uma caixa.

- O que é tudo isso Robbie? - Remus perguntou ajudando a namorada.

- Comida trouxa! Catei tudo lá na sala do pessoal da Corvinal. - falou animada tirando latas, sacos e várias outras coisas de dentro da caixa.

- Surrupiou isso sim né. - Francis comentou rindo.

- Uau! Pringles, soda, marshmallow... Hum trouxe um verdadeiro arsenal de Guerra Robbie! - Lily comentou catalogando as guloseimas e separando suas favoritas. - Isso tudo me lembra a Sky.

- Sky? - James perguntou intrigado enquanto examinava os pacotes.

- Uma amiga minha, uma vizinha. -Lily falou abrindo um saco de salgadinhos e uma lata de soda - Hoje vou escrever para ela...

- Se quiser o Lamb da um jeito dela receber a carta por meios tradicionais trouxas. - Francis falou enfiando um pirulito na boca, enquanto Jonh olhava curioso para as embalagens a sua frente.

- Obrigada Francis.

- E não vai escrever para o Rafe também? - Robbie perguntou maliciosa.

- Robbie! - Georgia exclamou escandalizada o que chamou mais a atenção de todos do que a própria Robbie.

- O que? - perguntou calmamente dando de ombros.

- Quem é Rafe? - James perguntou interessado.

- Alguém de quem eu gosto muito. - Lily falou sem dar importância ao assunto dando mais um gole na soda.

- Isso é tão estranho. - Remus falou de repente desviando a atenção de James do assunto.

- É porque marshmallow derretido é mais gostoso. Incendio. - Robbie falou solicita deixando o doce no ponto9 certo.

- Delícia... Você sabe bastante coisa dos trouxas né Robbie!?

- Claro, tenho uma comigo todo dia!

- Ta me chamando de que Robbie?

- De coisinha linda do meu coração. Quer batatas?

- Robbie você é péssima... Não tinha uma coca diet perdida por lá não? - Francis perguntou aborrecida olhando as latas a sua frente.

- Não, não tem nada que agrade o paladar da madame. E antes que pergunte na sala de roupas trouxas não tem nada parecido com as nossas roupas que a senhorita fez questão de mandar buscar em Londres.

- Ótimo! Com certeza eles só devem ter coisas estranhas. Ninguém por lá deve nem ao menos saber o que significa Dolce Gabana.

- Isso é um doce? - James perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Me recuso a responder isso.

Os alunos tinham começado a chegar e cada um dos alunos ocupava seu lugar, Remus estava a frente simulando uma aula e alguns alunos aproveitavam para se sentar e riam de tudo que Remus falava, Sirius, Robbie e James fingiam que eram alunos, alunos bem bagunceiros por sinal uma vez que não sossegavam quietos. Jonh e Francis mais namoravam no fundo da sala do que ajudavam e Lily ficava na porta dando explicações para todos os alunos que faziam fila para entrar.

Assim que o último grupo saiu e Francis fez o favor de se desgarrar de John e fazer sua parte e o próximo entrou Lily respirou aliviada, a tarde estava sendo um sucesso e os professores já tinham visitado e aprovado com louvor o trabalho do grupo, mas pelo jeito tudo não ia ser tão fácil assim...

- Oi Lily... - uma voz falou as costas dela.

- Oi Severus. - Lily resmungou sem se virar.

- Não tivemos muita chance de conversar esse ano. - Ele comentou rindo.

- Eu notei. - Lily falou se lembrando com prazer da surra que tinha dado nele e que infelizmente Francis havia apagado da mente do garoto.

- Me contaram que você está... Pode se dizer namorando com o Potter? - perguntou sarcasticamente entrando na frente dela.

- É acho que você conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas.

- Pensei que tinha um cara chamado Rafe te esperando quando saísse daqui.

- E ele continua, mas isso não tem nada haver com o que acontece dentro de Hogwarts. Pensei que você mais do que ninguém soubesse disso Severus. Ou você traz os seus problemas para Hogwarts?

- Já lhe disse que coloquei uma pedra sobre tudo e não quero mais falar sobre isso! - falou com a voz firme, mas sentia que seu corpo não parava de tremer o que Lily também notou.

- Você é covarde. Pensa que pode escapar de tudo que aconteceu, fazendo de conta que o passado não existiu? Ou está tentando esconder alguma outra coisa da qual tem mais medo ainda? Talvez não seja tão indiferente a mim como procura parecer...

- Você está enganada Lilian Evans muito enganada e nós dois sabemos disso. - Severus resmungou deixando-a sozinha no corredor.

Quando finalmente o dia acabou todo respiraram aliviados, por pouco tempo infelizmente, já que o fantasma do Nick quase sem cabeça apareceu e avisou que os professores mandaram todos os alunos fazerem a limpeza sem utilizar magia e todos questionaram se a tarde já não tinha sido o suficiente para enfurnar na cabeça deles que os trouxas tinham uma vida sofrida.

- E então Georgia gostou da experiência de ser trouxa? - Francis perguntou enquanto estava sentada vendo os outros fazerem o serviço.

- Muita! Eu nunca imaginei que eles pudessem se virar de verdade sem magia. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eles são um perigo! - falou animada ajudando Lily a varrer a sala.

- Por que a Georgia não sabe nada sobre os trouxas? - Sirius perguntou para Lily enquanto guardava nas caixas as poucas coisas que tinham sobrado do material escolar trouxa.

- Por que a mãe dela a esconde do mundo. Se todo mundo visse onde ela mora e como é tratada com certeza ninguém mais iria chateá-la ou falar que ela é estranha. - Robbie resmungou.

- Sinceramente se eu vivesse um dia com a senhora Smith, acho que enlouqueceria. - Lily falou vendo a amiga sorridente varrer a sala de aula.

- Não foi o pai da Georgia que faleceu de uma doença estranha e ninguém nunca descobriu o que era? - Remus perguntou de repente olhando para a lourinha.

- Não vamos falar disso agora né... - Lily falou dando um olhar significante para Remus que entendeu a mensagem - Principalmente agora que já acabamos com tudo!

- Sabe! O dia terminaria perfeito se tomássemos todos juntos uma taça de sorvete para comemorar! - Georgia falou de repente muito animada.

- Claro querida. Meninos vocês podem arranjar isso não? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Claro Lily! - Sirius falou rapidamente carregando Remus e James com ele.

- Nem acredito que isso acabou... - Francis falou se levantando da mesa - Ser trouxa é tããão cansativo. Até escrever com esse tal de lápis é ruim e aquela borracha então que deixa farelo em tudo que é lugar, aquela coisa é muito chata! E o giz então? Me fez espirrar até dizer chega, meu nariz chega ficou vermelho...

- Você está adorável assim querida não se preocupe. - Jonh falou dando um beijo na ponta do nariz da garota.

- Você é uma amor John... - Francis falou beijando o namorado como recompensa.

- Pessoal trouxe a Marlene para comemorar conosco! - Sirius falou irrompendo a sala com um sorriso, mas sem tirar os olhos de Francis.

- Quanto mais melhor! - Georgia falou animada, enquanto Robbie fuzilava Remus com o olhar.

- Não pude fazer nada! A garota quase implorou para vir conosco.

- Que a deixasse implorar! - Robbie resmungou sem olhar para a morena de olhos azuis que tinha os olhos brilhando de satisfação ao lado de Sirius - Ela ta se achando porque está aqui. Com certeza vai sair daqui correndo para falar para as amigas que estava lanchando com pessoal mais incrível do sétimo ano... E é claro não podendo faltar o namoradinho Sirius Black.

- O que te preocupa tanto Robbie? Será que está com medo de que a Lily goste dela? - Remus perguntou tentando fazer piada.

- Não, a Lily odeia sangue sugas... Quem me preocupa é outra pessoa.

- Francis? - Remus perguntou olhando para a morena que segurava com força a taça de sorvete.

- Exato... Não duvido nada daquela taça daqui a pouco estar voando longe.

- Esses dois têm que se ajeitar de uma vez. - Remus falou, enquanto James escutava tudo. Pelo visto ele não era o único que estava preocupado com o casal problema.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou vendo o garoto encarando o espaço vazio.

- Podemos conversar mais tarde? - James perguntou receoso, apesar de o dia ter passado bem sabia que tinha de ter todos os cuidados do mundo com Lilian Evans.

- Sobre? - Lily perguntou enchendo a taça de James de sorvete.

- Sobre nossos amigos problemáticos.

- Me espere mais tarde quando todos já tiverem ido dormir no salão comunal que agente vai dar uma volta.

- Hum... Então você também gosta de excursões noturnas?

- Você nem imagina o quanto... - comentou rindo o que assustou James, não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza que isso não era bom sinal.

Depois da farra na sala Lily subiu correndo para o quarto, estava louca para arrancar aquelas sandálias e tomar um bom banho de água quente, enquanto o banheiro não era invadido por Charlote ou Amber. Tomou um banho longo e relaxante, depois separou um short confortável, sua camiseta favorita e para fechar seu velho par de all star. Quando acabou de se vestir e saiu do banheiro deu de cara com Francis sentada na penteadeira fazendo seu ritual de beleza tirando toda a maquiagem do rosto e Lily pode lembrar que a amiga era uma adolescente adorável sem aquela armadura, até suas covinhas nas bochechas desapareciam quando ela usava aquela máscara.

- Vai aonde a essa hora Lily? - Francis perguntou levantando os olhos para a amiga.

- Me divertir um pouquinho o dia hoje foi muito cansativo.

- Entendi. Manda um beijo para o James.

- Pode deixar. - falou sorridente saindo do quarto.

James já estava lá embaixo esperando por ela, foi fácil se livrar dos amigos, principalmente depois deles lhe sacanearem um bocado pela marca que Lily deixou em seu pescoço. Se sentiu tentado em falar para os amigos novamente que a Lily não era a santa que todos pensavam e tinha aquela marca como prva, mas com certeza todos achariam que ele era ridículo e preferiu se calar e aceitar a brincadeira.

- Vem. - Lily falou o puxando pela mão.

- Ué pensei que fossemos conversar.

- E vamos só que em um lugar mais interessante. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

James seguiu Lily até um salão menor ao lado do salão principal, sabia que era ali que os professores faziam festa quando estava sozinhos e ficou surpreso ao ver a sala toda decorada, com a mesa repleta de comida, bebidas e doces, com certeza nunca esperaria uma coisa dessas quanto mais de Lilian Evans.

- O que você fez? - James perguntou assombrado olhando para a sala.

- Oras uma pequena festa de noite... - Lily falou com simplicidade lhe entregando um copo. - Para comemorar o fim desse festival.

- E se alguém te pega!?

- Me pega? Sozinha senhor Potter?

- Se alguém nos pega?

- Quem vem aqui nesse horário? Se está assim tão nervoso vai lá fora e fica de guarda.

- Foi você que preparou tudo isso? - perguntou por fim admirado pegando o copo que ela estendia.

- Claro que não! - Lily comentou rindo.

- As meninas?

- Como se elas tivessem tempo e paciência pra isso. A Francis já achou uma tortura tudo que teve de fazer essa tarde.

- Então?

- É aqui que os professores vão comemorar o sucesso do festival seu bobo.

- O que?

- Relaxa com certeza ninguém vai chegar agora.

- Mas Lily...

- Sobre o que você queria falar mesmo? - perguntou servindo os dois com mais uma dose de uísque de fogo.

- Sabe aquilo que estávamos conversando mais cedo? - perguntou ainda olhando para a porta.

- Sobre? - perguntou virando o cálice de uma só vez.

- A Francis e o Sirius. - James falou virando também o cálice.

- Hum...

- Nem acredito que vou dizer isso, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- Para.

- Para dar um jeito nesses dois idiotas que não vêem que ficam perfeitos juntos. - James falou irritado virando novamente o cálice que Lily tinha acabado de encher.

- Até que enfim você teve uma boa idéia James Potter... - Lily falou sorridente se levantando e sentando no colo de James que ficou vermelho.

- O que é isso?

- Uma recompensa por ser tão esperto.

Lily abriu os botões da camisa do garoto e escorregou suas mão para as costas nuas enquanto o beijava, fazendo James ficar todo arrepiado e seu estômago revirar. Logo sentia que a garota não poderia mais ficar sobre seu colo, mas estava tão bom que não queria tirá-la de lá. Deixou sua mão vagar pelas costas e cinturas da menina e novamente quando achava que chegaria num lugar muito mais interessante ela saltou de seu colo e o puxou pela gravata.

- Vamos temos que sair daqui. - ela sussurrou.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou atordoado. - Pra mim aqui ta ótimo. - falou a puxando e beijando novamente.

- Por mim tudo bem, só que os donos da festa estão chegando. - Lily falou com simplicidade o fazendo dar um salto.

James ouviu os passos e viu uma porta na direção contrária de onde vinha os passos, deixou tudo como estava puxou Lily pelo braço e saiu correndo dali com ela. Se soubesse que ela faria tamanha loucura teria trago sua capa da invisibilidade, ela que se ferrasse sozinha iria desaparecer e ela ia levar um susto, mas infelizmente tudo isso não passava de um sonho, quando finalmente sentiu que estava em um lugar seguro parou e jurou que seu coração estava quase saindo do peito quando olhou para o lado viu que Lily ria com vontade, na verdade quase gargalhava e ele tinha de admitir ela ficava linda quando ria assim.

- Acho que perdi uns dez anos de vida. - falou afobado ainda ouvindo as vozes dos professores.

- Assustado? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Você... - James preferiu morder a língua a proferir as palavras nada gentis que lhe vinha à cabeça.

- Você é um covarde. Como conseguiu manter sua fama até agora?

- Uma coisa é ser pego pelo Filch de vez em quando outra totalmente diferente é ser pego por todos os professores ao mesmo tempo!

- E eu que pensava que você estava bem treinado para mim... Mas pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

**...**

**Ta porque não postei antes? Porque estava com preguiça... Sério! Mas como eu to acumulando muito papel por aqui, resolvi postar logo, amanhã eu devo postar Festa dos Cisnes assim que tiver paciência para revisar (fico muito mole em época de férias...).**

**Espero que tenham gostado desses capítulos e agradeço muito a todo mundo que vem adicionando minhas fics como favoritas!!**

**- Gika Black:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste deste também. A fala sério nesse capítulo ela ta bem boazinha, não queira nem saber como vai vir o próximo. Mas como pode ver as coisas entre a Francis e o Sirius vão se ajeitar nos próximos capítulos! Ou não...

**- Jaque Weasley :** E ai margarida, é eu sei que devia ter postado antes, mas fiquei com preguiça... Menina você até me assustou com aquele drama todo pensei que tinha feito uma besteira... Nem preciso dizer que vou querer a coletânea inteira né, bottons, camisa, cartaz e o caramba quatro! rsrsrs Quem sabe assim as pessoas não voltam a comentar minha fic?? O negócio por aqui ta brabo...

Já viu como a Lily sabe manipular muito bem o cervo dela e a parada só tende a melhorar... Para a Lily é claro rsrs Sabe como é Lily mázinha é bem legal né!? Adoro rsrs

Não o Sirius não está apaixonado pela Lily, mas a foto que tinha ali dentro é de alguém que ele conhece a muito muito tempo, já deve ter confirmado quem é nesse capítulo né.

A todas as fics bem escritas com o Six (lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso...) me agrada a não ser quando juntam ele com a Marlene é Jaque... Hunf... Vou ter de superar isso. To aguardando sua fic heim!

_**PS: Eu tava relendo minha fic, como alguns de vocês já sabem eu nunca me lembro do que já escrevi, mas no trailer eu coloquei a Narcisa conversando com alguém e sendo ameaçada pela Francis e na fic eu coloquei outra garota... Foi mal pelo erro, mas foi providencial já que ela vai aparecer mais adiante. Por favor, perdoem o erro desta pessoinha esquecida que muda tudo no meio da história...**_

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	13. Primeiro passo

Capítulo 12 : Primeiro Passo

**Capítulo 12 : Primeiro Passo**

Lily estava feliz, tinha se divertido e pelo visto finalmente James iria fazer algo que prestasse. O que era bom para Francis e Sirius que ao ver dela já haviam perdido muito tempo por orgulho de ambos. E de quebra ainda tinha conseguido acabar com o sossego de James, com certeza aquela tinha sido uma noite e tanto, subiu assobiando as escadas e mal entrou no quarto deu de cara com Francis.

- Chegou cedo querida. - Francis falou se levantando.

- Ainda está acordada Francis? Sabe que horas são e seu sono de beleza?

- Claro que sei a hora. Afinal quem iria te dar um chá quentinho antes de dormir?

- Muito obrigada mamãe... - Lily desdenhou enquanto arrancava a roupa.

- De nada, mas e ai como foi tudo?

- Acho que bem proveitoso. - falou passando a mão pelos lábios que ainda formigavam pelos beijos trocados. - Pronto já bebi meu chá pode ir para o seu sono de beleza que eu vou dormir feito um anjo. - Lily falou amostrando a xícara vazia.

Lily ainda ficou um tempo deitada lutando contra o sono, pensando no que poderiam fazer para ajudar Francis e Sirius, com certeza à idéia teria de ser dela James era muito devagar e com certeza iria querer conversar com o amigo antes. Tinham de fazer alguma coisa mais incisiva, teria de jogá-los cara a cara e quem sabe depois Sirius pelo menos não confessava o que havia feito e James por fim poderia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do amigo.

- Quem sabe se aquele idiota confessar e se lembrar de tudo de uma vez não peça desculpas e essa palhaçada termina... - Lily murmurou antes de cair em sono profundo.

Lily mal tinha aberto a porta do quarto e já estava com várias coisas jogadas sobre seus pés. Havia subido após a última aula do dia e estava cansada de sorrir para os alunos. Robbie tinha sumido e Georgia estava cansada demais para lhe fazer companhia e agora ao chegar no quarto se arrependeu totalmente de ir procurar por Francis, só de ver aquelas roupas finas espalhadas já sabia qual era o significado daquilo. Francis estava arrumando suas roupas e com certeza lhe colocaria para trabalhar.

- Lily ótimo que você chegou. Esse monte de roupa são as que não vou jogar fora. Dobre pra mim por favor enquanto estou selecionando os sapatos. - Francis falou desaparecendo com uma pilha de roupas "velhas" que estava a sua frente. - Vou mandar as roupas antigas para casa o Lamb sempre inventa alguma coisa para fazer com essas velharias... Ah separei uns jeans da Gap que nunca usei para você e umas camisetas, sabe como é ele adoram mandar essas coisas para minha casa sem que eu tivesse pedido...

- Valeu. - Lily falou rindo, sabia que todas as velharias que Francis tinha mandado para casa eram roupas quase sem uso e que Lamb recolocaria em seu closet sem que ela percebesse.

- Esse seu vestido é adorável Francis. - Charlotte falou saindo do banheiro e admirando o corte do vestido verde água com nuances em branco.

- Obrigada. - Francis falou dando de ombros, enquanto separava sapatos e sandálias.

- Realmente lindo. - Charlotte falou ainda encantada com a peça de seda.

- Foi sua avó que te deu de presente não? - Lily perguntou retirando delicadamente o vestido das mãos de Charlotte.

- É, foi um agrado da mãe da minha mãe. - Francis falou - Só usei uma vez em uma festa chatíssima no Japão...

- Você ainda tem todos os seus avós Francis? - Charlotte perguntou animada.

- Infelizmente.

- Que legal eu só tenho minha avó, será que eles se conhecem? - perguntou ignorando a última frase de Francis.

- Duvido os velhos por parte de pai moram na Alemanha e da minha mãe em Nova York.

- Entendo... Bem eu vou descer, vocês querem chá garotas? - perguntou sorridente.

- Qual o problema com essa garota hoje? - Francis perguntou assim que ela saiu.

- Acho que ela quer te pedir alguma coisa emprestada, quem sabe seu vestido? Ou pode ser que os pais dela tenham mandado fazer amizade com a menina Sawyer ou até mesmo a família toda quer ser convidada para o casamento do século! - comentou com entusiasmo.

- Que casamento? - Francis perguntou surpresa se virando para ruiva que organizava suas roupas.

- Ora Francis você tem de admitir que está tendo uma relação incrível e estável com o Jonh Stanhope, que vem de uma família de sangue puros, ricos e com altos cargos no Ministério. Todo mundo já anda falando como vocês ficam perfeitos juntos... Apesar de eu particularmente achar ele muito pouco para você.

- Pra mim estão todos loucos! De onde podem tirar a idéia insana de que eu vou me casar? - Francis perguntou irritada.

- Será que é do fato do John estar apaixonado por você? E declarar isso para quem quiser ouvir? Querida pode esperar por um aro dourado e um pedido no dia da nossa formatura, provavelmente no meio dos jardins de Hogwarts para ficar bem cafona... - Lily comentou fazendo corações surgirem no ar.

- Há há há muito engraçado. Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou me casar Lily e que se depender de mim a dinastia Sawyer vai ser extinta.

- Quem sabe você não muda de idéia se encontrar a pessoa certa? - Lily perguntou dando de ombros.

- Lily se você começar com essa palhaçada, vou ficar zangada de verdade com você e eu posso jurar que você não quer me ver zangada.

- Já parei. - Lily falou se voltando para os vestidos a sua frente. - Mas o que eu disse é verdade...

- Hum... Mas bem se estão falando de mim e já estão até me casando sem o meu consentimento nem quero saber sobre o que estão falando do casal 20 da escola. O que será que estão falando da senhorita Lilian Evans? - Francis perguntou cheia de malícia.

- Esse casal 20 sou eu e o James? - Lily perguntou cheia de suspeita.

- Pode estar certa disso. Tem até mesmo uma torcida organizada para vocês dois. Já decidiram quem vão ser os padrinhos, nem preciso dizer que a madrinha linda e maravilhosa sou eu né!? Ah e é claro que vocês terão três filhos lindos... - Francis comentou rindo. - O primeiro um menino que óbvio vai ser escolhido para a Grifinória e vai seguir os passos do pai, já a segunda uma linda menininha que será adorada por todos e por ai vai...

- Coitado do Potter deve ficar horrorizado só de pensar nisso. Eu sei que ele não sabe como se livrar de mim e sabe o que é pior? Os amigos dele não acreditam nele. Ele já tentou convencer o Sirius e o Remus que sou uma peste e eles acham que o James está ficando louco.

- Você está judiando muito dele? - Francis perguntou séria, mas no fundo estava com pena do garoto.

- Não tanto quanto eu esperava o que vou mudar em breve pode ter certeza, mas fica tranqüila ele vai se livrar de mim em breve, vou ficar totalmente livre quando terminar a escola. E para isso só faltam alguns meses.

- Livre para voar... - Francis falou pensativa - Assim como eu gostaria de ser.

- Você pode venha comigo. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- Eu sou uma covarde, sabe que nunca vou sair de lá. Você sim é especial Lily... - Francis falou cansada.

- Não sou especial Fran, acontece que você ainda tem esperança, eu nunca tive. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Bem quem sabe antes disso você não muda de idéia se encontrar a pessoa certa? - Francis perguntou usando a mesma frase que a amiga.

- Engraçadinha.

- Você já sabe para onde vai?

- Não... Só sei que tenho uma vaga garantida dentro de um mustang preto com um lindo moreno de olhos azuis dirigindo. - Lily comentou rindo.

- O que estamos fazendo? - Robbie perguntou irrompendo no quarto.

- Arrumando as coleções da Francis. - Lily falou dobrando mais um vestido.

- Que sem graça. - Robbie resmungou se sentando.

- Quem te deixou entrar aqui? - Francis resmungou a retirando de cima de uma encharpe.

- O Remus me trouxe até o salão comunal para mim falar com vocês. - Robbie falou calçando um par de sandálias de Francis.

- Sobre? - Francis perguntou a entregando um saco cheio de roupas.

- Pra mim? Amo quando você limpa suas coisas...

- Fala logo Robbie, agente sabe que você odeia subir aqui. - Lily falou parando de dobrar roupas.

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para uma coisinha... - Robbie falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Hum... Robbie corando isso pode ser interessante. - Francis comentou sorrindo.

Depois de ajudar Robbie com sua idéia Francis e Lily estavam cansadas, decidiram se sentar na sua sala de descanso e tomar algumas latas de refrigerante que haviam conseguido contrabandear, o que era pelo menos alguma coisa que poderiam tomar lá dentro já que o que queriam mesmo já não tomavam a muito tempo.

- Nunca pensei que ia sentir tanta falta de uma garrafa de vinho. - Francis resmungou - É ótimo com fondue de queijo.

- Console-se por que ainda temos refrigerante uva e queijo quente. - Lily comentou rindo.

- É igualzinho... - Francis resmungou.

- Francis será que você pode me empres... - Robbie encarou as amigas e quase desistiu de falar e saiu correndo.

- Só por curiosidade por que a senhorita Dayle está tão bem vestida assim? - Francis perguntou se levantando e cercando a amiga.

- Está até mesmo usando um dos vestidos que a Francis te deu. - Lily falou reparando na loura que não usava nenhuma mecha colorida.

- Um dos mais bonitos por sinal, eu estava inspirada quando comprei ele... Mas será que a nossa bonitinha cabeça oca vai dar o próximo passo!? Que bonitinho!

- Cala a boca Francis! Você não pode falar nada! - Robbie falou ficando vermelha.

- Então foi por isso que nos pediu para arrumar aquilo tudo pensei que era só um encontro romântico com uns amassos e tal... - Lily comentou sem parar de rir - Não vai querer nenhum conselho?

- Claro que não vocês vão encher minha cabeça de coisas e o Remus vai pensar que eu sou a garota mais experiente do mundo... - Robbie falou envergonhada.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Georgia perguntou contente entrando na sala.

- Sobre nada que sua cabecinha pura possa ouvir Georgia. - Robbie falou apressada.

- Oras eu acho que já está na hora da Georgia saber um pouco sobre sex... - Lily não pode continuar a falar já que Robbie estava com a mão sobre sua boca e Francis ria com vontade.

- Sex? - perguntou com cenho franzido.

- Sexto sentido, Georgia. Hoje vou ter uma aula de sexto sentido com o Remus. - Robbie falou apressada fazendo Francis rir mais ainda.

- E que sexto sentido... - Francis falou entre risos.

- Eu ainda mato vocês duas! - Robbie falou entredentes.

- Mata nada... - Francis e Lily falaram juntas.

- Boa aula Robbie! - Georgia falou sorridente.

- Ótima aula Robbie... - Lily e Francis falaram juntas.

Remus estava nervoso, não era sempre que Robbie combinava alguma coisa com ele e nunca tinha pedido para ele vestir sua melhor roupa. Quanto mais para esperá-la tarde da noite perto da estátua da bruxa feia porque ela tinha uma surpresa para ele e já sabia por experiência própria que nem todas as surpresas de Robbie Dayle eram bom sinal.

- Ah desculpa pelo atraso. - Robbie falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Nossa... - Remus falou meio abobalhado.

- O que houve? - Robbie perguntou se olhando apressada tinha demorado tanto para ficar pronta que estava nervosa.

- Você está linda...

- Ah obrigada. Agora vamos? - Robbie perguntou mais animada depois da olhada que levou.

- Para onde?

- Isso é uma surpresa. - comentou rindo.

Robbie levava Remus pelo braço, finalmente tinham chego em frente a porta...

- Você não jantou não é mesmo? – Robbie perguntou sorridente.

- Se quer mesmo saber estou morrendo de fome.

- Ótimo! - Robbie falou abrindo a porta e deixando Remus abismado, lá tinha uma mesa com velas flutuantes, um banquete a sua espera, com direito a morangos e chocolates para sobremesa. Havia rosas espalhadas por todo o local, no fundo da sala, havia uma cama e uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Robbie o que é isso tudo?

- Nosso primeiro passo... - ela falou fechando a porta.

Já no quarto dos meninos...

- Onde está o Remus? - Sirius perguntou tirando a camisa.

- Provavelmente se enroscando com a Robbie por ai. - James falou bocejando.

- Ah é mesmo ele me disse que ela ia fazer uma surpresa para ele. - Sirius falou pensativo se jogando na cama.

Já de volta ao quarto improvisado o casal estava muito bem alojado, depois de comer e namorar bastante. Mas um monitor sempre é Monitor e com certeza estavam quebrando muitas regras de Hogwarts o que já começava a pesar na cabeça de Remus...

- Qual é o problema Remus? - Robbie perguntou se aconchegando nos braços do namorado.

- Isso não está certo, não deveríamos ter feito isso Robbie. - Remus falou pegando a camisa que de alguma forma que não lembrava tinha ido parar no chão - É faltar com o professor Dumbledore e tudo mais...

- Não se preocupe senhor Monitor Chefe, só quem sabe da existência desse quarto sou eu e as meninas e pode ter certeza que nenhuma delas vai aparecer... - Robbie falou retirando a camisa das mãos de Remus e jogando novamente no chão.

- Não acredito! Você contou a elas? - Remus perguntou vermelho feito uma pimenta.

- Claro! Quem você acha que me ajudou a arrumar tudo? E a Francis ainda teve que encomendar a comida pra mim, só ela tem prestigio o suficiente para entregarem tudo na última hora assim...

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! - Remus falou ficando agora roxo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro - Robbie como você conta uma coisa dessas para as meninas?

- Oras Rem, por favor à única inocente ali é a Georgia, tirando ela as outras duas podem ouvir qualquer merda que nem coram mais... Sem contar que eu queria muito ficar sozinha com você. Vai você não vai ficar chateado por causa disso né... - Robbie perguntou dando um beijo no pescoço de seu ex-lobinho.

- Hum... para com isso eu to chateado mesmo. - Remus murmurou.

- Aahh num fica chateado comigo não... - Robbie falou espalhando beijos em Remus, que logo mudou de idéia.

Já no dia seguinte a primeira coisa que Sirius e James repararam foi na falta de um dos marotos e sua roupa de cama totalmente alinhada. John já havia descido para tomar café, mas tinham certeza que Remus ainda não tinha dadas caras naquele quarto desde a noite anterior. E toda suspeita foi confirmada quando Remus apareceu ainda com a roupa do dia anterior e o rosto corado.

- Bom dia. - Sirius comentou sorrindo para um Remus descabelado e vermelho feito uma pimenta.

- Posso saber onde o Monitor Chefe mais Responsável de toda a história de Hogwarts passou a noite? - James perguntou vendo o amigo entrar no quarto.

- Não te interessa. - Remus falou relaxado tirando a camisa.

- O que? Remus Lupin falando não interessa para o James? Nossa eu to curioso! - Sirius falou animado se levantando.

- Não aconteceu nada que interesse vocês. - Remus declarou.

- Hum essa cara de quem não dormiu a noite toda... Esse sorriso de satisfação. Não adianta negar seu aluado sortudo! - Sirius falou dando vários socos em Remus.

- Não precisa dizer nada Remus! Essas marcas no seu pescoço e nas suas costas já disseram tudo. - James comentou rindo.

- Só toma cuidado para a Robbie não desco... - Sirius começou falar, mas logo mudou de idéia quando seu amigo escondeu o rosto - Espera ela não tem o que descobrir né Garanhão!?

- Fiquem quietos! - resmungou ficando roxo.

- Não acredito o Remus se deu bem! - James comentou.

- Ah droga... Parem com isso, já disse que não foi nada demais.

- Sua cara acaba de desmentir o que você disse. Vai dizer que você o maroto que passou anos apaixonado, não achou... Hum Almofadas me ajude com uma frase bem feminina e açucarada. - James pediu.

- Pode ser uma sublime noite de amor? - Sirius perguntou com seriedade.

- Com perfeição Almofadinhas, não definiria melhor.

- Ei por acaso fico perturbado vocês quando passam a noite com suas garotas? - Remus perguntou retirando a calça.

- Fica! - Sirius e James falaram juntos.

- Sem contar que não é qualquer garota, é a garota de seus sonhos Remus Lupin. - James falou com charme.

- Ta foi incrível! Satisfeitos? Não poderia ter sido melhor, nem nos meus sonhos ficou bem claro? - Remus falou vermelho se trancafiando no banheiro.

- O amor é tão lindo não Almofadas? - James perguntou com voz suave.

- Estou tão orgulhoso do nosso menino... - Sirius falou chorando.

- VÃO PRO INFERNO VOCÊS DOIS!

**...**

**Ah foi bonitinho não foi? Quem é fã do Remus deve ter ficado bem feliz, foi uma forma de me redimir por não ter dado o enfoque que eu queria nele em Festa dos Cisnes... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o próximo vai vir arrebentando to tão empolgada com ele que vou colocar um trechinho aqui para vocês!**

_**Cenas do próximo capítulos:**_

- Qual o problema de vocês? - Sirius perguntou encarando James.

- Oras só queremos saber qual é o problema de vocês dois. - James falou com simplicidade - Não tem motivo para vocês sofrerem e fazerem outras pessoas sofrer se querem ficar juntos.

- A não ser que você queira que ocorra uma morte por aqui é melhor me tirarem dessa sala... Agora. - Francis falou se levantando.

- Eu falei que essa sua idéia era uma merda. - Lily falou dando de ombros e indo em direção à porta.

- Não acredito você já desistiu? - James perguntou surpreso. Nunca havia pensado que logo a Lily iria desistir ele cogitou essa possibilidade centena de vezes, mas ela?

- Eu é que não quero ver a Francis com raiva meu querido, vamos dizer apenas que ela fica um pouco instável. - Lily falou abrindo a porta e a amiga saiu rápida como o vento. - Por favor me desculpe Sirius, de vez em quando o James não tem as melhores idéias do mundo. - falou gentilmente, mas James ainda estava boquiaberto podia jurar que ela tinha apoiado seu plano desde o início.

- Porque eu não posso arranjar uma namorada feito a Lily? Só você mesmo para convencê-la dessa idéia doida. - Sirius comentou suspirando e se sentando em frente ao amigo.

- Hunf com certeza você ia adorar... - James resmungou pensando que era açoitado a maior parte do tempo, apesar das compensações serem bem boas.

- Mas vamos lá, posso saber o que lhe passou pela cabeça para armar isso? Queria ver um banho de sangue aqui em Hogwarts?

- Eu te conheço e sei que não chegaria a esses extremos.

- Mas aquela garota chegaria. Você não a conhece James pode ter certeza disso. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pelo visto tenho que me convencer que não conheço garota nenhuma mesmo. - James resmungou - Mas apesar disso eu conheço o meu amigo e sei que alguma coisa muito séria vem te perturbando e sei que a causa tem nome e sobrenome Francis Sawyer.

- Caralho, você não vai parar de me encher o saco enquanto não souber a história toda não é?

- Pode ter certeza que não.

Enquanto isso as duas amigas se afastavam da sala onde Sirius e James permaneciam trancados, Francis estava bufando de raiva não conseguia acreditar que a amiga tinha feito aquilo com ela e justo com Sirius Black.

- Porra Lil porque você teve que fazer isso? Você sabe muito bem qual é o meu problema com o idiota do Sirius... - Francis resmungou.

- Fácil porque eu gosto de ver o James sofrer, mas não você... - falou passando a mão nos cabelos encaracolados da amiga.

- Do que você está falando Lily? - perguntou se desvencilhando.

- Por favor Francis vocês dois se amam desde sempre, nasceram para ficar juntos e não tente negar isso para mim.

- Não, nós nos odiamos essa que é a verdade e você sabe disso.

- Bem eu espero que os dois continuam repetindo isso até se convencerem que é verdade.

**...**

**E ai gostarm? Eu espero que sim. Finalmente vou contar a história do Sirius e da Francis e eu adoro esse casall!! Mas adoro ainda mais Lily e James, por isso dêem uma olhada no trailer da minha nova fic **_**:"Melhores Amigos"**_

**Muito obrigada a vocês que comentaram!! Kissus!! **

**- Blackforever :** Um obrigada em especial para você que tem adicionado minhas fics como favorita, até as antigas. Valeu mesmo!! Ah e só pra constar adorei seu nick!

**- Kari Maehara :** Nem preciso dizer que tirei na cara dura o casal 20 do seu último comentário rsrs Como pode ver eles vão aprontar no próximo capítulo! Tadinha da Georgia, mas fica tranqüila com certeza você vai ter mais simpatia por ela nos próximos capítulos. Em breve também irei contar como elas ficaram amigas ai você vai entender tudinho.

**- Jaque Weasley :** Bem acho que não posso te dizer que a Robbie foi muito discreta nesse capítulo né!? Bem não sei se depois desse capítulo ela se tornou sua favorita de vez ou não, mas o próximo também ta prometendo altas emoções. Não vou falar muito com você por aqui senão fica só conversa nossa na fic rsrs Espero que você tenha gostado, viu como eu sou boazinha to postando tudo de uma vez só!! Você hoje com certeza vai ter bastante coisa para ler.rsrs

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	14. Sawyer x Black

Capítulo 13: Sawyer X Black

**Capítulo 13: Sawyer X Black**

James tinha acabado de se sentar para tomar café da manhã Remus havia praticamente lhe expulsado do quarto, mas com certeza tinha valido a pena, a cara dele estava impagável. Mal tinha se servido de panquecas e sentiu um calafrio na espinha, previamente já sabia quem se aproximava. Sentiu seu perfume suave e a garota estalou um beijo no canto da sua boca.

- Bom dia... - James falou sem jeito enquanto várias garotas suspiravam.

- E então? - Lily perguntou se sentando ao lado dele para tomar café da manhã.

- O que? - James perguntou assustado.

- Estou esperando...

- Do que você está falando agora?

- James você ficou de ajudar o Sirius e a Francis, quero saber o que você vai fazer.

- Hoje?

- Agora! - falou indignada.

- Mas por que tem de ser tão rápido assim? - James perguntou confuso vendo Sirius entrar no salão.

- Por que eu te conheço James Potter e você é um frouxo se eu te deixar pensar muito você vai mudar de idéia. - Lily falou desdenhosa acompanhando o olhar dele.

- Eu sou o que? - perguntou vermelho.

- Frouxo.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- E não é?

- Não... E só para saber eu já sei o que podemos fazer. Podemos combinar com os dois e ai agente se encontra na sala ao lado da descida para as masmorras

- Só se for agora. - Lily falou se levantando.

- Você está falando sério? Mas e a aula?

- Desde quando você liga para aulas James? Com certeza o que vamos fazer é muito mais interessante e vale bem mais a pena. - comentou sorridente - Vou buscar a Fran no quarto você trate de arrastar seu amigo pra lá.

- Ta...

James pegou um Sirius interrogativo pelo braço, quando este perguntou para onde estava sendo arrastado, James ficou quieto. Sabia muito bem que quando aquela conversa terminasse, ele estaria furioso, mas já era hora do amigo lhe dizer qual foi o problema que começou toda aquela confusão e dessa vez Lily estava certa

Sirius e Francis tinham que começar a encarar a realidade antes que começassem a magoar outras pessoas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Francis perguntou com uma voz guinchada.

- Resolvemos que já era hora de todos nós conversarmos. - Lily falou prática sabendo que Francis não deixaria aquilo passar em branco.

- Exatamente. - James falou sem toda a confiança que Lily parecia sentir.

- Ta bom me fala qual o problema de vocês? - Sirius perguntou encarando James.

- Nós é que queremos saber qual é o problema de vocês dois. - James falou com simplicidade - Não tem motivo para vocês sofrerem e fazerem outras pessoas sofrer se querem ficar juntos.

- A não ser que você queira que ocorra uma morte por aqui é melhor me tirarem dessa sala... Agora. - Francis falou se levantando.

- Está bem. - Lily falou rapidamente.

- O que? - James perguntou confuso.

- Eu falei que essa sua idéia era uma porcaria. - Lily falou dando de ombros e indo em direção à porta.

- Não acredito você já desistiu? - James perguntou surpreso. Nunca havia pensado que logo a Lily iria desistir ele cogitou essa possibilidade centena de vezes, mas ela?

- Eu é que não quero ver a Francis com raiva meu querido, vamos dizer apenas que ela fica um pouco instável. - Lily falou abrindo a porta e a amiga saiu rápida como o vento. - Por favor me desculpe Sirius, de vez em quando o James não tem as melhores idéias do mundo. - falou gentilmente, mas James ainda estava boquiaberto podia jurar que ela tinha elaborado aquele plano desde o início.

- Porque eu não posso arranjar uma namorada feito a Lily? Só você mesmo para convencê-la dessa idéia doida. - Sirius comentou suspirando e se sentando em frente ao amigo.

- Hunf com certeza você ia adorar... - James resmungou pensando que era açoitado a maior parte do tempo, apesar das compensações serem bem boas.

- Mas vamos lá, posso saber o que lhe passou pela cabeça para armar isso? Queria ver um banho de sangue aqui em Hogwarts?

- Eu te conheço e sei que não chegaria a esses extremos.

- Mas aquela garota chegaria. Você não a conhece James pode ter certeza disso. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pelo visto tenho que me convencer que não conheço garota nenhuma mesmo. - James resmungou - Mas apesar disso eu conheço o meu amigo e sei que alguma coisa muito séria vem te perturbando e sei que a causa tem nome e sobrenome Francis Sawyer.

- Caralho, você não vai parar de me encher o saco enquanto não souber a história toda não é?

- Pode ter certeza que não.

Enquanto isso as duas amigas se afastavam da sala onde Sirius e James permaneciam trancados, Francis estava bufando de raiva não conseguia acreditar que a amiga tinha feito aquilo com ela e justo com Sirius Black.

- Porra Lil porque você teve que fazer isso? Você sabe muito bem qual é o meu problema com o idiota do Sirius... - falou irritada parando de repente.

- Fácil porque eu gosto de ver o James sofrer, mas não você... - falou passando a mão nos cabelos encaracolados da amiga.

- Do que você está falando Lily? - perguntou se desvencilhando.

- Por favor Francis vocês dois se amam desde sempre, nasceram para ficar juntos e não tente negar isso para mim.

- Não, nós nos odiamos essa que é a verdade e você sabe disso. - Francis falou com a voz trêmula.

- Bem eu espero que os dois continuam repetindo isso até se convencerem que é verdade. - Lily resmungou.

- Lily... Por favor escuta o que eu estou te dizendo não vai dar certo, Sirius Black nunca mais vai fazer parte da minha vida entendeu? - Francis perguntou deixando Lily sozinha.

- Nunca diga nunca Francis...

De volta a sala com os dois marotos...

- Como eu posso começar isso? - Sirius perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Que tal depois do natal do nosso quarto ano, que foi quando vocês pararam de se falar? - James perguntou solicito.

- Não o problema todo começou antes... Bem você sabe como eu e a Francis éramos praticamente...

- Um só? Qualquer um diria que formavam um casal perfeito, os dois de ótima família, ricos, sangue puro e o mais importante se amavam.

- Pois essa perfeição rachou a muito tempo... Bem nas nossas férias antes de começar o quarto ano, a Francis viajou, foi passar duas semanas na França com o avô e o

Dave ficou sozinho em casa.

- Eu lembro nessa época agente ia direto para lá, aquele elfo quase ficava maluco com agente, você ainda não tinha se mudado e éramos todos vizinhos.

- Foi exatamente nessa época que começaram todos os meus problemas. Quando a Andrômeda, a Narcisa e a Belatrix foram passar as férias lá em casa.

- Claro as lindas irmãs Black.

- Hunf a Narcisa e a Belatrix quase acabaram com a minha raça, não só a minha, como a do Dave e do Régulus.

- O que? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Exatamente, vamos se senta logo ai que essa história é muito grande...

James se sentou ao lado do amigo em frente a lareira, agora se lembrava com clareza, as irmãs Black indo embora as pressas, Dave desaparecendo misteriosamente e pedindo transferência para Durmstrang e não voltando nunca mais, Francis voltando para casa revoltada, Régulus o irmão mais velho de Sirius passando algum tempo no hospital e depois de uma visita do avô dos gêmeos a família Black se mudou e só Sirius retornava aquela rua, nunca havia pensado que todos aqueles acontecimentos poderiam estar ligados, tudo isso aconteceu quando ele estava viajando com os pais por isso não tinha a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido na realidade.

- Eu vou admitir desde já que tenho culpa nessa historia toda, mas com certeza a Francis também tem. - Sirius falou na defensiva.

- Começa a explicar isso logo, antes que eu comece a tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Está bem. - Sirius falou respirando fundo - Como eu já falei naquela época as minhas primas apareceram lá em casa. E bem depois quando não tínhamos nada para fazer, você estava viajando e me incumbiram de mostrar o bairro para elas... Numa dessas voltas as três voltaram tagarelando como sempre, mas a Narcisa estava diferente com os olhos brilhando falando sem parar que tinha visto um garoto lindo e que estava irremediavelmente apaixonada.

- E esse amor era...

- O Dave.

- Espera mas o Dave tinha 14 anos! A Narcisa devia ter o que 16?

- É só que o Dave sempre foi o maior de todos e com certeza mais maduro tendo que ficar sozinho em casa com a irmã cuidando de tudo, com aqueles olhos azuis e tudo mais... Vamos admitir ele tinha cara de ser mais velho.

- É verdade ele sempre foi diferente...

- É mas sendo diferente ou não ele ainda era dois anos mais novo que ela e sem contar o fato que a Narcisa era prometida e ainda é por sinal ao Lúcius Malfoy, sabe aquele louro arrogante que anda como se tivesse um nabo enfiado no...

- Eu sei quem é...

- Bem eu falei para elas que o Dave era meu amigo e que se quisessem eu o apresentava, ai a Andrômeda começou a falar sobre amor eterno e destino e a Narcisa ficou toda vermelha jurando que o Dave era o amor da vida dela. Nem preciso dizer que toda vez que eu me juntava com a Belatrix saia alguma merda. Pois nós quatro fizemos uma aposta. Andrômeda disse que ia resultar em amor eterno, a Bela e eu que aquilo não ia durar duas semanas e a Narcisa que ele era o amor de sua vida.

- Então tudo começou com uma simples brincadeira de crianças.

- Crianças crescidas porque eu tinha 14 anos, a Andrômeda 10, a Narcisa 16 e a Belatrix 18... Bem ai eu apresentei a Narcisa ao Dave e como previmos ele ficou completamente encantado e em menos de 24 horas os dois começaram a namorar andando para cima e para baixo juntos igual a dois pombinhos...

- E?

- E que o namoro continuou com os dois para cima e para baixo e o tempo da aposta já estava terminando e tudo indicava que eu e a Belatrix iríamos perder feito.

- E você dois não suportam perder... - James resmungou.

- Exatamente. Então a Belatrix me contou o brilhante plano dela para terminar o namoro, como eu já sabia que aquilo não ia pra frente mesmo eu concordei com ela.

- Sem considerar os sentimentos da Narcisa e do Dave obviamente.

- Eu não admiti previamente que tinha uma parcela de culpa!?

- Vai continua.

- Ai dois dias antes de o namoro completar duas semanas nós colocamos nosso plano em prática. Como você deve se lembrar você tinha ido para a casa de alguns tios na praia com seus pais.

- Sirius para de enrolar e fala logo.

- O plano era simples, sabíamos que o Dave e a Narcisa iam sair como faziam todas as tardes, então armamos para que o Lúcius os pegassem em flagrante o que ia levar o namoro para o buraco porque agente sabia que a Narcisa nunca ia terminar como Lúcius, mas ai deu tudo errado...

- Ele não apareceu? - James perguntou ansioso.

- O problema foi que justamente que ele apareceu e quando viu a Narcisa beijando o garoto, ficou furioso separou os dois e deu uma surra histórica no Dave que nem ao menos sabia quem era o Lúcius e o que estava acontecendo. Eu sem saber o que fazer tentei impedir a briga de qualquer jeito já que a Narcisa aparecia estar chocada demais para fazer alguma coisa e a Belatrix aparentemente não queria fazer nada... Quando eu vi o Lúcius se preparando para dar um chute no Dave que já estava caído fiz a única coisa que passou na minha cabeça no momento. Perguntei se um bruxo não tinha vergonha de bater num garoto mais novo e que ainda nem tinha entrado no quarto ano.

- Meu Deus... Então até aquele momento...

- Nem o Lúcius e nem a Narcisa sabiam a idade do Dave e acho que nem ele mesmo tinha parado para prestar atenção nisso... A Narcisa estudou a vida inteira em Beauxbetons então não tinha nem como ela desconfiar. Ai eu ouvi a Narcisa gritar um "Eu não acredito" e saiu correndo o Lúcius foi atrás dela para tomar satisfação e obviamente contar tudo para os meus pais. Enquanto eu e a Bela levávamos o Dave todo machucado, chorando feito uma crianças e sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo o que a Bela fez o favor de explicar...

- Imagino deve ter feito isso com todo aquele jeitinho especial dela... Cara mas em que merda vocês se meteram.

- Hunf você nem imagina, depois de deixar ele todo estrupiado em casa aos cuidados do elfo eu voltei para a minha casa junto com a Bela e quando chegamos lá ainda encontramos o Lúcius que se sentia injustiçado e achava que a brincadeira que tínhamos feito de muito mau gosto, afinal ele fora trocado por um pirralho de 14 anos e que com certeza aquilo tudo tinha acontecido por influencia minha. Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu né... Fiquei de castigo por uma semana sem nem poder colocar o dedo mindinho para o lado de fora, as meninas praticamente foram expulsas lá de casa, enquanto o Régulus ria muito de toda a situação e ia visitar o Dave todo dia enquanto eu estava proibido de sair de casa.

- Você sabia que sua mãe não ia deixar isso passar em branco.

- Na verdade eu passei só com uma semana de castigo porque meu pai interferiu senão provavelmente estaria de castigo até hoje... Mas enfim quando minha semana de martírio terminou fui correndo procurar o Dave para pedir desculpas afinal ele era meu amigo, mas quando eu cheguei ele não estava mais em casa, tinha ido encontrar o avô na França, foi ai que eu tive certeza que as coisas só iriam piorar.

- Não entendi, eu sei que você e a Francis eram namoradinhos e que com certeza ela iria terminar com você depois do que aconteceu com irmão dela, mas não tinha como saber que esse ódio iria perdurar por tantos anos...

- Como você já disse James tudo começou com uma brincadeirinha de criança Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada porque a Francis já havia me contado uma vez uma promessa que tinha feito com Dave, que independente do que acontecesse um deles sempre estaria em casa, você sabe por causa dos pais deles... Eles tinham a esperança de que se eles chegassem um avisaria o outro para assim poder ficar todos juntos.

- Só que dessa vez nenhum dos dois ficou em casa... Agora eu entendi.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... Uma semana depois dessa confusão toda eu vi um movimento de novo na casa deles, quando eu cheguei lá a Francis já estava em pé na porta me olhando com os olhos mais frios que eu já vi na vida... - falou suspirando - Falou que não queria me ver nunca mais e que queria que todos os Black morressem. Pedi para ela ficar calma que eu ia me explicar, mas ela disse que me odiava e pagaríamos pelo que tínhamos feito...

- Nossa, mas todo esse ódio não pode ser só por causa disso... Quero dizer foi tudo uma burrice, a surra deve ter sido muito feia, mas até o Dave já deve ter superado isso.

- A parte mais feia começa agora. Depois de levar meu primeiro pé na bunda e de uma garota que eu realmente gostava...

- Fala sério você praticamente idolatrava, beijava o chão que ela pisava... - James falou pensativo.

- Eu fiz o óbvio me afundei no meu quarto durante dias com a maior dor de cotovelo do mundo. Um dia quando minha dor tava me dando folga eu vi minha mãe toda sorridente e serelepe por todos os cantos e você sabe como ela sempre preferiu o Régulus...

- Qualquer um que já ido até a sua casa por apenas cinco minutos sabe disso Sirius.

- Pois o incrível Régulus tinha começado a namorar.

- O Régulus? Mas eu sempre pensei que ele morria de inveja de você porque ele gostava da Francis... - James parou de falar com os olhos arregalados.

- Exatamente. O Régulus e a Francis começaram a namorar...

- Isso tudo aconteceu nos dois meses que fiquei fora, tem certeza?

- Na verdade eu tava numa merda tão grande que os dias não passavam e eu só ouvia o Régulus dizer "A Francis fez isso, vestiu aquilo, falou não sei o que..." Eu tava me rasgando de ciúmes e como qualquer garoto fiz a coisa errada. Fui até a casa dela e joguei um monte de coisas na cara dela... Ela ouviu tudo em silêncio e quando terminei

ela pediu para eu ir embora.

- Nossa em que confusão você conseguiu se meter...

- Não você não ta entendendo James foi ai que as coisas ficaram pretas de vez...

- O que aconteceu?

- Pelo pouco que eu sei, parece que a Francis terminou com o Régulus naquele mesmo dia. O Régulus ficou péssimo, chorou e tudo, pelo menos era o que parecia vendo aquela cara enxada dele... Ai eu fui dormir muito bem e aliviado porque os dois não estavam mais juntos. Até que acordei com um grito agoniado no meio da noite.

- Era a Francis?

- Não a minha mãe. Ela estava no quarto do Régulus e quando cheguei lá levei um susto. O meu irmão tinha tentado se matar e pode ter certeza quase conseguiu...

- Não acredito nisso...

- Você sabe como meu irmão é dramático. Bem quando você voltou de viagem o Régulus ainda estava no hospital, mas ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido ou o que a

Francis pode ter feito para levar o meu irmão a fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Eu lembro que seus pais não falavam de jeito nenhum sobre o que tinha acontecido e logo depois o avô dos gêmeos apareceu...

- Minha mãe tinha começado a ameaçar a Francis, dizia que era poderosa e iria mandá-la para Azkaban pelo resto da vida pelo que havia feito.

- Mas a Francis não fez nada!

- Sobre isso eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

- Como assim?

- Eu já contei que ela havia dito que um Black iria pagar, não?

- Ora mas isso não motivo para tamanha desconfiança ela deve ter falado em um momento de raiva.

- Você acha isso porque ainda não ouviu o resto da história... Como as ameaças da minha mãe iam aumentando, Francis chamou o avô dela, que provavelmente é o único adulto responsável a quem ela podia recorrer. E o avô dela foi ter uma conversinha com os meus pais e como eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo uma vez que eu era um dos culpados, eu me escondi no em um armário e descobri tudo... - Sirius falou fechando o rosto com as mãos - Sabe uma dose de uísque de fogo ia cair muito bem agora...

- Nada disso você não vai ficar bêbado antes de me contar tudo!

- Eu descobri que com a surra que levou do Lúcius o Dave quase ficou cego do olho esquerdo...

- O Dave quase ficou cego?

- Exatamente, quando eu descobri quase cavei um buraco para me enterrar e para piorar a situação o Dave estava na Alemanha, deprimido, com vontade de morrer, por que além de ser rejeitado e levar uma surra, o meu querido irmão naquelas tranqüilas visitas que fazia a casa dele todos os dias o atormentava dizendo que as pessoas só gostavam de usar ele, só gostavam do sobrenome Sawyer e que ele não era ninguém, que os pais o odiavam, que ninguém os queria por perto. Isso tudo sem contar outras coisas...

- Então era por isso que a Francis estava com tanta raiva, afinal era o Dave era o único membro da família que permanecia com ela e ela não estava te ameaçando. O Régulus que com certeza deve ter levado o Dave a esse extremo e não você.

- Isso mesmo e o avô dela deixou bem claro como seria ruim para os negócios dos Black se fizessem algo contra a Francis e obviamente como seria fabuloso se nós não vivêssemos tão próximos aos Sawyer.

- Por causa disso vocês se mudaram.

- Exato e como não tinham nada para aplacar sua ira, meus pais se voltaram contra mim, então foi bem fácil eu desgostar da Francis, era só eu me lembrar o que eu estava passando por causa dela.

- Mas a culpa não era dela! - James falou surpreso.

- Eu sei disso, mas era a única coisa a que eu podia me agarrar para não continuar apaixonado por ela, antes era só um namorico de criança, mas eu não quero correr o risco de me apaixonar...

- Mas acabou acontecendo não é verdade? Não importa que tenha acontecido vocês são loucos um pelo outro independente de tudo isso que você acabou de me contar. Da pra ver isso nos olhos de vocês. - James falou vendo a cara desanimada do amigo jogada para trás.

- Eu realmente estou precisando de uma bebida agora... - Sirius resmungou se levantando e James deixou o amigo ir pensar sozinho.

James ainda estava aparvalhado com tudo que havia descoberto, não sabia como Sirius tinha agüentado aquilo tudo sozinho. Como não havia lhe contado nada, para ele tudo não tinha passado de uma discussão de crianças, agora sabia que o caso era bem mais séria que envolvia uma briga entre as famílias Black e Sawyer. Enfrentar tudo aquilo aos catorze anos de idade não deve ter sido fácil para Sirius e muito menos para Francis e Dave.

James viu Lily sentada próximo à lareira do salão comunal com certeza não tinha ido para aula, parecia estar lhe esperando.

- Ela chegou a te contar alguma coisa? - James perguntou abatido.

- Não precisava eu já sabia de tudo. - Lily falou indiferente aproximando mais seu graveto com mashmellow da lareira.

- Então pra que você me apoiou para armar essa confusão toda? Ou melhor praticamente deu a idéia dessa confusão.

- Porque eu queria ver essa cara de bunda que você esta fazendo agora. - Lily comentou.

- Muito engraçado, mas como então você sabe se ele não mentiu para mim? - James perguntou.

- Você está abismado demais para quem ouviu uma mentira, finalmente está enxergando um pouco do mundo real, estou orgulhosa por você ter agüentado ouvir tudo. – Lily falou dando tapinhas na cabeça de James.

- Do que você está falando? Na verdade você vive insinuando isso, você realmente acha que eu não sei como tudo funciona de como uma vida pode ser sofrida?

- O que? James Potter sabe o que é sofrimento? Pensei que você vivesse no seu mundinho cor de rosa, onde tem uma linda mansão, com pais que te amam, que nunca

teve problema com dinheiro, família ou amigos...

- Ta certo eu vivo assim, minha família é incrível, mas eu vejo como o Sirius e o Remus vivem.

- Por favor você nem sabia o que tinha acontecido com Sirius há três anos atrás, estava tudo a sua volta pegando fogo e você nem notou!

- Eu tinha viajado por dois meses!

- Tape os olhos do jeito que você quiser! - Lily falou perdendo a paciência.

- Você vai aonde?

- Não te interessa. - Lily resmungou saindo pelo quadro.

- Nem sei por que ainda pergunto... - James falou abaixando a cabeça e se perguntando se Lily realmente tinha razão e mais do que nunca se perguntou por que raio de motivo tinha de se apaixonar logo por ela.

Já em um dos corredores de Hogwarts...

- Eu preciso falar com você. - Sirius falou a segurando pelo braço.

- O que? Ta inspirado só porque teu amigo te fez lembrar algumas coisas ruins? Pois não fique pode voltar a me olhar como sempre que eu não ligo.

- Francis porque meu irmão tentou se matar depois que você terminou com ele? - Sirius finalmente fez a pergunta que vem perturbando sua família há anos.

- Ué ele não chorou as mágoas dele para a família inteira? - perguntou desdenhosa.

- Não, ele não disse uma palavra. Na verdade até hoje minha mãe acha que você acha que você usou a maldição impérius nele.

- Hunf logo ele que tinha a maior língua solta, bem eu te garanto que só usei as minhas palavras sem um pingo de magia. Mas se está tão curioso a ponto de vir falar comigo acho melhor pedir ao seu irmãozinho para contar.

- Se ele falasse você acha que eu estaria aqui falando com você?

- Hum já que você fez esse esforço gigantesco eu vou apenas te contar que eu fiz com ele a mesma coisa que ele fez com o Dave, que se chama terrorismo psicológico.

- Mas não foi o Régulus que bateu no Dave!

- Às vezes palavras podem ferir mais do que uma surra. - Francis falou sombria - Espero que tenha satisfeito um pouco da sua curiosidade, a e por favor se for correndo contar para sua mãezinha pra ver se consegue um mínimo de aprovação dela, fale também que eu não tenho medo de Azkaban. - falou dando as costas para o maroto.

**...**

**Eu sei foi meio dramático, mas eu queria mostrar um capítulo mais forte. Gente bullyng existe no mundo todo e palavras realmente podem acabar com a vida de alguém. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado, o próximo vem mais tranqüilo eu prometo.**

**- Jaque Weasley**: Esse capítulo eu me dediquei mas a história que causou o desentendimento entre a Francis e o Sirius, cê viu menina Vampirinha ta entrando em temas mais adultos, mas será por pouco tempo... rsrs Você deve estar querendo esganar meu cachorrão né!? Ah e que fique claro antes de mais nada que minha vingança ainda

não começou, ainda vai ser no decorrer de Melhores Amigos, há há minha vingança será maligna e quando você ler vai lembrar de minhas palavras!!

**Obrigada a todo mundo que vem adicionado minha fics como favorita!!**

**Beijos**

_**Vampira Black**_

**...**


	15. Chocolate

Capítulo 14 : Chocolate

**Capítulo 14 : Chocolate**

Lily viu Francis andando feito uma flecha pelos corredores, estava visivelmente perturbada o que no final das contas poderia ser até mesmo bom sinal, do jeito que as coisas estavam complicadas. Seguiu a amiga até o lago e esperou que ela notasse sua presença o que demorou um pouco mais do que ela imaginava, com certeza ela havia encontrado Sirius.

- Você estava com o Sirius? - Lily perguntou cautelosa.

- Como você sabe? - Francis perguntou séria. - Anda me seguindo agora também?

- Não, só sei por que você está com aquela cara "Eu te amo, mas deveria te odiar..." - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Isso não tem graça. Como não teve a mínima graça o que você fez o James aprontar. E não fale nada porque eu sei muito bem que aquela idéia ridícula não saiu da cabeça dele e sim dessa sua mente maligna...

- E quem disse que era para ter graça? Não fiz isso por diversão dessa vez. Por favor Francis vocês ficam perfeitos juntos e com certeza só serão felizes juntos!

- É isso tirando o fato de que toda a família Black me odeia, ah e é claro meu irmão que é praticamente toda minha família também odiar os Black... - Francis falava e gesticulava muito ao mesmo tempo.

- Seus pais também pegaram raiva dos Black, Fran? - Lily perguntou se sentando em uma pedra que estava gelada.

- Que pais? Já ouviu a frase que pai é aquele que cria? - Francis perguntou irônicamente - Pois então meus pais se resumem ao meu Elfo Dosméstico, sem contar o Dave é claro.

- E os seus avós.

- Hunf eles não são uma família, ele é um velho tirano, arrogante e intrometido que acha que pode mandar na minha vida coitado... E minha vó bem ela é uma coitada sem vontade e eu não suporto isso.

- Pelo menos você tem um Elfo e o Dave, está me ganhando de lavada. - Lily comentou dando de ombros - Mas o importante disso tudo não é que o Sirius não te odeie?

- E quem pode me garantir isso? - Francis perguntou com a voz baixa - Sem contar que eu não gosto dele.

- Claro... Ninguém falou isso. - Lily falou séria.

Já dentro do castelo Remus e James viam Sirius andando sem rumo pelo corredor da escola. O que era uma coisa rara de se ver, uma vez que Sirius estava sempre confiante, sorrindo e claro com alguma garota as voltas dele. James ficou na dúvida se deveria se aproximar ou não, mas Remus decidiu pelos dois.

- Ei Sirius o que houve?

- O que houve? Houve que por culpa desse ai estou com uma dor de cabeça do tamanho de Hogwarts! - Sirius falou olhando irritado para James e saindo apressado.

- O que você fez James? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Hum... Eu não sei se posso te contar sobre isso Remus. - James falou coçando a cabeça - é complicado, muito complicado.

- Envolve a Francis não é verdade? - Remus perguntou sem tibutear.

- Como você sabe?

- Por que o Sirius só fica sem saber o que fazer quando o assunto é Francis Sawyer.

Alguns dias depois as coisas estavam bem mais tranqüilas ou pelo menos pareciam estar, Francis fingia que nada tinha acontecido e Lily não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar a decisão da amiga. Todas estavam cansadas de estudar de um período para cá desde que o grupo havia terminado tudo parecia chato e um pouco entediante. Tudo tinham que fazer as escondidas e nem ao menos faziam mais suas festinhas noturnas. Lily ainda pensava nisso quando encontrou as amigas na sala que usavam para "descansar" estavam rindo animadas e fazendo planos.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Lily perguntou interessada se sentando ao lado das amigas.

- Que este ano o Dia dos Namorados será excitante. - Robbie falou maliciosa.- Afinal é a primeira vez que nós três estamos namorando!

- O que será que o John vai me dar? - Francis se perguntava enquanto enroscava um cacho nos dedos - Hum... Acho que vou insinuar que quero uma jaqueta de couro nova ou quem sabe uma corrente de platina e é claro não podem faltar os chocolates.

- Meu Deus você não acabou de levá-lo a falência no Natal? - Robbie perguntou com pena do garoto. - Ele deve ter chorado uma semana para conseguir dinheiro com os pais dele para comprar aquela gargantilha de brilhantes!

- O presente dele não foi nada barato também! - Francis comentou lembrando os olhos deslumbrados do garoto quando abriu o pacote - Sem contar que já encomendei alguns chocolates exclusivos da Bavária para ele, mas os meus eu quero Belgas com recheio de trufas brancas e negras.

- Nossa você deu tanta opção de escolha para ele que estou assombrada. - Robbie comentou fazendo Lily rir. - Me lembro até agora da cena do Natal... "John você pode escolher me dar uma gargantilha de brilhantes ou uma pulseira cravejada de diamantes ah, mas não se preocupe já encomendei seu presente".

- Ele pode até ter ficado surpreso na hora, mas ficou bem contente com aquela vassoura horrorosa, mas de última geração que dei pra ele. - Francis falou orgulhosa. - Esses meninos adoram um brinquedo novo.

- Não sei como você deu isso pra ele, você odeia voar de vassoura. - Robbie falou.

- E quem disse que dei para voar com ele? Dei para ele se distrair um pouco as vezes parece que ele está atrás de mim o tempo todo! - falou revirando os olhos.

- Até que enfim você admitiu isso! Ele parece um cachorrinho atrás de você. - Robbie falou fazendo uma careta.

- O problema é que a Francis gosta de cachorro, mas deve preferir os mais selvagens... - Lily comentou com um brilho nos olhos.

- E você Lily o que vai fazer para o seu namorado? - Francis perguntou tentando ignorar o que amiga tinha dito.

- Hum... - Lily resmungou pensativa - Chocolate caseiro mesmo e comprei uma camisa preta que combina com todos os óculos que eu dei pra ele, assim não tem erro.

- Então realmente vai dar alguma coisa para ele!? - Robbie perguntou surpresa. - Eu sinceramente pensei que você ia agir como se fosse mais um dia normal o deixando totalmente sem graça... - Robbie falou murchando como se tivesse uma diversão.

- Claro que vou dar presente para! Oras ele é meu namorado Robbie... Sem contar que eu também quero receber presente. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Ei desde quando você se tornou interesseira como a Francis?

- Ela aprende rápido, querida. Ao contrário de você que recebeu um livro de Natal. - Francis falou desgostosa balançando a cabeça.

- Pois foi o presente mais incrível que já recebi na vida! - falou orgulhosa.

- É!? Bom saber, com certeza vou parar de me esforçar para comprar seus presentes, economizarei uma fortuna. - Francis comentou secamente e viu que Georgia que estava toda enroscada no sofá tinha acordado e prestava atenção na conversa - E você Georgia?

- Eu o que? - perguntou vermelha feito uma beterraba fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Sua cara já te denunciou, o que você vai dar ao... Qual o nome dele mesmo? Bem deixa pra lá só sei que ele é fofíssimo, não chega a ser um gato, mas parece aquele garotos com cara de que precisa de proteção!? - Francis falava rapidamente.

- Nada que combine muito com a gente... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Nós não estamos namorando! - Georgia resmungou.

- Que bom, acredite Georgia o leque de opções é muito grande e você vai conseguir um garoto bem melhor e para falar a verdade eu tenho uma lista com os melhores partidos de Hogwarts e tenho certe... - Francis falava esfregando as mãos.

- Francis! - Robbie a interrompeu apontando para Georgia.

- O que? - Francis perguntou suspirando.

- Deixe a Georgia falar.

- Ah sim desculpe querida.

- É que eu pensei em fazer um bolo de chocolate para ele... - falou timidamente.

- Mas você não pode ficar muito tempo perto do forno Georg. - Robbie falou preocupada.

- Eu sei... Por isso eu queria saber se vocês podiam me ajudar.

- Claro, passo uma coruja para o Cheviant que eles mandam diretamente para ele numa caixa maravilhosa um divino bolo mousse de chocolate aerado com recheio de nozes que é uma perdição! Com certeza eles estão cheios de pedidos por que o Dia dos Namorados já é esse final de semana, mas eles não vão negar um pedido meu.

- Não Fran! Não quero encomendar um bolo, eu preciso de ajuda para fazer um bolo... Eu sei que os bolos do Cheviant são uma delícia e que com certeza ele iria adorar, mas eu queria fazer um...

- O que? Fazer um? Isso quer dizer eu cozinhando? Desculpa querida está pedindo muito de mim. Minha barriguinha perfeita e plana não serve para ficar quente no forno. - Francis falou dando tapinhas na cabeça da garota.

- Desculpa Georg, mas lá em casa agente só come porcarias que encomendamos. - Robbie falou pesarosa. - Se eu te ajudar com certeza seria um desastre.

- Eu te ajudo Georgia, minha mãe me ensinou a cozinha. Com certeza não vai ser um bolo mousse de chocolate aerado com recheio de nozes ou ter um embrulho fino, mas com certeza vai ficar muito gostoso. - Lily comentou vendo os olhos da amiga brilhar.

- Ah obrigada Lily! Você sabe como a mamãe é, não posso nem chegar perto de água quente! Obrigada! - Georgia falou se agarrando em Lily.

- Tudo bem, Georg. - Lily comentou rindo e Robbie e Francis se entreolharam satisfeitas.

Já no quarto dos meninos James estava incomodado, estava certo que Lily fazia pouco dele, que ela mandasse e desmandasse nele e ainda por cima enfiasse as coisas na cabeça dele, mas ainda não entendia como suportava tudo aquilo, será que era sadomasoquista e não sabia? Só podia ser isso... E para piorar seu estado de humor Remus estava todo contente cantarolando enquanto embrulhava alguma coisa em papel vermelho.

- Que cara é essa James? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo emburrado.

- Acontece que tenho uma namorada chamada Lilian Evans! - James bufou se lembrando que Sirius não estava falando direito com ele.

- Vocês brigaram? - perguntou interessado se sentando na cama ao lado do amigo.

- Não, mas ela pensa que manda em mim ou melhor tem certeza disso.

- Não se preocupe isso é normal todas as garotas mandam na gente. - Remus comentou sorridente. - Só temos que fingir que não percebemos.

- É mesmo? A Robbie não parece fazer isso com você.

- Você deve estar muito mole James, afinal é a primeira vez que você namora a sério. Mas como comecei um pouquinho antes que você, posso afirmar que o que você precisa é ser mais firme. Pelo menos tem que dizer não de vez em quando.

- Ser mais firme? - James perguntou interessado.

- Exatamente! - Remus falou animado. - Deixe eu te explicar...

Lily estava animada, gostava de fazer doces, desde pequena sua mãe lhe levava para cozinha e ensinava a fazer bolos e gostosuras. Georgia estava encantada a volta dela. Tinham decidido fazer um teste com as receitas antes de fazer os presentes para os meninos e com certeza Francis e Robbie ficariam muito felizes com o resultado já que teriam um lanche diferente. Os elfos também estavam empolgados com Lily, não era sempre que ela aparecia por ali.

Quando estava terminando de derreter o chocolate e experimentou para saber se estava com a quantidade certa de rum teve uma idéia, afinal assim poderia mostrar para James que pretendia presenteá-lo no dia dos namorados e ele teria que começar a se preocupar e se descabelar em encontrar um presente para ela, com certeza seria divertido.

Subiu as escadas correndo e o encontrou no salão principal fazendo deveres e rodeado por garotas, mas todas assim que a viram deram um sorriso e se afastaram do garoto antes mesmo que James tivesse levantado o rosto do livro.

- Estudando? Quer se tornar um bom garoto estudioso e admirado por Hogwarts assim como eu? - perguntou rindo se sentando ao lado dele.

- Se eu ficasse igual a você... Bem deixa pra lá. - James falou pensando que aqula era uma ótima hora para trabalhar sua atitude. - O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu trouxe uma prova de chocolate para você. - Lily falou animada e todas as garotas que prestavam atenção na conversa suspiraram - Fui eu mesma que fiz.

- Eu não quero. - James falou se mantendo firme.

- A textura está ótima e parece realmente delicioso. Sabe como é tive de testar a receita antes do Dia dos Namorados. - Lily falou mordiscando um pedaço de chocolate.

- Não adianta, já disse que não quero! - James falou ainda firme e se sentindo cada vez mais confiante.

- Mas você vai querer realmente desperdiçar isso? - Ela perguntou passando o dedo sujo de chocolate pelos lábios. - Ou você não gosta de chocolate?

- Na verdade eu gosto muito... - James falou com o rosto vermelho amolecendo feito uma gelatina...

- Hum... - Lily não teve tempo de falar nada, uma vez que James já havia colado nos lábios dela e retirando qualquer vestígio de chocolate que pudesse ter ali. - Aprovou o sabor?

- Perfeito... - falou ainda sonhador.

- Ótimo por que eu vou querer chocolate e um presente bem legal de dia dos namorados. - falou piscando e o deixando sozinho novamente.

- É parece que tenho que aprimorar essa técnica que o Remus me ensinou... - falou resignado.

Somente quando a Ruiva sumiu e as garotas pararam de falar a linda cena que haviam presenciado, James se deu conta do que Lily tinha acabado de falar. 14 de fevereiro já era sábado, dia dos namorados. Como conseguiria comprar um presente tão encima da hora? Com certeza ela havia deixado para lhe lembrar agora só para ver como ele ficava desesperado em encontrar um presente.

Sem idéias para o que comprar para sua Ruiva dominadora, foi procurar sua grande salvação Remus Lupin que provavelmente já tinha comprado um presente de Dia dos Namorados há muito tempo.

- Remus preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que foi agora Pontas? - Remus perguntou com calma já estava se acostumando com isso.

- Eu me esqueci do Dia dos Namorados e obviamente a Lily quer presente.

- Como toda garota e como você se esqueceu veio me procurar.

- Exato.

- Bem esse final de semana nós iremos para Hogsmeade, pode comprar alguma coisa especial para ela quando chegarmos lá pede para se encontrar com ela lá e chega bem mais cedo assim pode se descabelar a vontade.

- Remus você é um gênio! - James falou quase beijando o amigo.

- Eu sei. - falou rindo.

- Não sei se esse namoro com a Robbie está te fazendo bem...

- Deixa a Robbie pra lá o presente dela já está garantido o que você está pensando em comprar para sua Ruiva?

- Sei lá! Eu ainda nem acredito o dia dos namorados já está ai, tinha me esquecido completamente dele.- James falou lembrando do beijo trocado.

- A Robbie não me deixou esquecer. - Remus comentou sorridente. - Parece até irreal dizer, mas este é o primeiro dia dos namorados com nós três namorando.

- Resumindo nós três vamos ter que gastar uma grana comprando presentes. - James resmungou pensando no que daria para Lily.

- Pode me tirar fora dessas só quem vai gastar seu precioso dinheirinho são vocês. - Sirius falou entrando no meio da conversa.

- Ué mas por quê? A Marlene andou se comportando mal ultimamente? - Remus perguntou rindo. - Ou não fez as suas vontades. De novo...

- Fala sério Sirius, agente tem que dar presentes para elas,senão elas ficam furiosas pode acreditar no que eu digo meu amigo. - James falou como bom entendedor do assunto.

- James você está com a Lily e o Aluado com a Robbie, o único solteiro aqui sou eu. - Sirius falou cansado. - Por isso que a Marlene não vai ganhar presentes, pelo menos não de mim.

- Você está solteiro? Desde quando? - Remus perguntou surpreso.

- Desde hoje já que terminei com a Marlene... - Sirius resmungou já sabendo o que o amigo ia falar.

- Isso porque nós sabemos muito bem com quem você quer ficar de verdade. - James falou pensando que realmente Lily as vezes sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Para de sermão ok!? Já me basta o que você me fez passar... - Sirius falou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Mas pelo visto já teve algum resultado. Vamos Aluado me ajude a pensar no que eu vou dar para minha torturadora favorita. - James falou puxando Remus pelo braço.

- Droga... Porque você tinha que ficar mais linda com o passar do tempo? - Sirius perguntou encostando a cabeça na parede - E por que eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça...

Assim que subiu as escadas encontraram Robbie e Lily no corredor, Robbie mais do que rapidamente seqüestrou Remus e não restou outra alternativa para Lily do que subir com Lily, não podia descer correndo como um coelho assustado, sem contar que tinha que exercer mais sua atitude ou acabaria como um fantoche nas mãos dela.

- Tenho uma novidade para te contar. - ele comentou sorridente.

- É mesmo?

- O Sirius terminou com a Marlene. - falou orgulhoso.

- Eu já sabia. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- O que? Mais como?

- Ela estava chorando desesperada no banheiro e me pediu para mim conversar com o Sirius para colocar a cabeça dele no lugar. - Lily comentou ironicamente - Até parece àquela garota é uma fingida...

- Estava crente que ia te contar uma novidade. - James resmungou.

- Hum quem sabe eu possa te amostrar alguma... - Lily comentou com um sorriso no rosto o puxando para uma sala vazia.

Já mais tarde no quarto das meninas...

- O Sirius terminou o namoro dele com a Marlene... - Lily falou recolhendo as coisas para entrar no banheiro.

- É mesmo. E o que isso me interessa? - Francis perguntou calmamente.

- Nada, falei por falar... - Lily falou entrando no banheiro deixando Francis sozinha.

- Esquece esse cara Francis, esquece porque nenhum Black te merece... - resmungou enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro.

Já no dia seguinte James viu Lily sentada sozinha lendo um livro e se lembrou do delicioso beijo de chocolate trocado e na mesma hora veio a voz de Remus na sua cabeça "atitude" e James estava decidido a partir daquele momento teria mais atitude. E se Lily não o surrasse, castigasse ou tentasse mata-lo qualquer coisa seria lucro, pensou positivo. Se aproximou devagar da garota e viu que ela estava comendo chocolate enquanto lia com certeza sobrara alguma coisa de quando ela havia feito a prova e aquele podia ser um bom começo.

- E ai James... - Lily falou sem levantar a cabeça para fita-lo.

- Realmente o seu chocolate é uma delícia Lily, mal posso esperar pelo Dia dos Namorados... - James falou sem enrolar.

- Hum para te mostrar como às vezes posso ser boazinha vou te dar mais um pouco. Dessa vez a Francis não devorou tudo... - Lily resmungou retirando uma barra disforme do bolso e a partiu no meio e a entregou para James.

- Só sobrou um pedaço né... Então se você limpar isso com a mão seria um desperdício... - falou se aproximando.

- O qu... - Lily tentou perguntar, mas sentiu a língua macia de James passar vagarosamente na sua bochecha - O que foi isso? - Lily perguntou vendo que James corava.

- Tinha um pingo de chocolate aqui... – James explicou, antes de beijá-la deixando Lily surpresa.

Lily se esqueceu do chocolate que caiu no chão, esqueceu que não deveria dar muita confiança para ele. Praticamente se esqueceu de tudo, estava apenas sentindo aquela sensação inédita, a primeira surpresa agradável que havia tido em muito tempo. Estava tão inebriada que esqueceria seu próprio nome se James não o estivesse murmurando ao seu ouvido.

- Com certeza tem coisas mais doces do que chocolate... - James murmurou em seu ouvido.

**...**

**Com certeza ninguém mais pode falar que o James não é um cara de atitude, é lento, devagar quase parando... Mais tem atitude! Quase que esse capítulo não sai por causa do meu orientador que está me deixando louca, mas ai está ele, perdoem essa autora estudiosa pela demora!**

**- Jackeline Prongs:** Muito obrigada por acrescentar minha fic no seu Guia do Orkut! Já dei uma passada lá e já faço parte da Comunidade!!

**- Thaty:** Viu esse não veio triste, pode ficar tranqüila as coisas já estão melhorando!

**- Brokn Ngel:** Gente nova no pedaço!! Eh!! Muito obrigada por deixar um comentário!! Vou tentar postar mais rápido mais não prometo nada!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Agente tenta né... Minha mãe sempre viu muita novela mexicana ai da nisso rsrs Mas que bom que você gostou apesar disso. As coisas entre o Sirius e a Francis aos poucos vão se acertando novamente, mas é claro isso não vai pra ser de repente. Não fique com medo Jaque já te disse que você vai saber na hora certa qual vai ser minha vingança (apesar de você já ter se redimido bastante comigo rsrs) Os fatos sempre dão uma reviravolta louca na história né! E se o pessoal não começar a colaborar deixando mais comentários vou ficar revoltada que nem Festa dos Cisnes e coloco a fic em Hiatus... (revolta!! rsrs na verdade vai ser uma ótima desculpa, assim vou ter mais tempo para fazer minha monografia...)

**Agradeço também a todo mundo que está acrescentando minhas fics em suas Favorite Stories list!!**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	16. Encontro no Dia dos Namorados

Capítulo 15: Encontro no Dia dos Namorados

_**Capítulo 15: Encontro no Dia dos Namorados**_

Lily ainda estava pasma quando viu James entrar na escola com a cabeça erguida sem falar nada, aquela repentina atitude não era normal nele e tinha que admitir tinha gostado e muito. Se era assim então James Potter realmente poderia ter alguma coisa para lhe oferecer, pensava com um sorriso nos lábios. Com certeza aquilo seria muito bom, aquele namoro estava precisando mesmo de uma injeção de ânimo e sabia exatamente onde seria. Seria um risco, mas se não o fizesse não seria Lilian Evans.

Com essa nova idéia em mente e muita satisfação voltou para a Escola e retornou diretamente para o seu quarto para colocar tudo em ordem, afinal só faltavam dois dias para o final de semana e com certeza James Potter teria um grande Dia dos Namorados.

- Hum... Você está com aquela cara. - Francis falou entrando no quarto e encontrando Lily.

- Que cara? - Lily perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

- A cara de quem está com uma idéia muito boa. - Francis falou animada - O que você vai fazer?

- Por enquanto querida, você só precisa saber que vou precisar de sua cabana.

- A que usávamos como camarim? - perguntou curiosa indo pega-la dentro do baú.

- Exatamente, esse final de semana vai ser muito animado.

- Não vou te perguntar para que, mas depois eu quero saber de todas as novidades entendido? - Francis perguntou estendendo uma mochila lilás para a amiga.

- Pode deixar terá tudo nos mínimos detalhes. - Lily confirmou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mal posso esperar... - comentou rindo abertamente.

Já estava tudo combinado para o Dia dos Namorados, todos estavam muito animados seguindo para Hogsmeade, Francis tinha acordado cedo para se arrumar,

Lily mais cedo ainda para deixar tudo pronto. Enquanto o castelo já estava quase vazio, ficando somente os alunos que não podiam visitar Hogsmeade trancafiados lá dentro, James esperava impaciente do lado de fora da Escola, não podia acreditar que Lily iria dar um bolo nele logo hoje, podia jurar que ela estava muito interessada em receber um presente de Dia dos Namorados.

Estava tão alheio em seus pensamentos que não viu ninguém se aproximando, ainda estava divagando se deveria ter beijado Lily ou se era um idiota por realmente ter comprado um presente para ela, para comemorarem aquele namoro fajuto onde ele só se ferrava. No final das contas decidiu que era um idiota, afinal onde

Lily havia se enfiado.

- Olá James Potter. - uma voz sussurrou no seu ouvido.

James se virou esperando encontrar Lily e lhe dar uma bela bronca, mas ficou surpreso quando deu de cara com a morena mascarada, sua ídola estava ali para na sua frente, Destroyer estava parada sorrindo e lhe chamando pelo nome em suas incríveis botas de couro que iam até a coxa, uma minissaia preta e um corselet de couro para arrematar, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e não podendo faltar é claro a mascara negra.

- Parabéns para você, nesta data querida muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida... - Destroyer cantava baixinho enquanto acariciava os cabelos do moreno - Agora o meu

presente. - falou o puxando pela nuca.

- Não é meu aniversário... - James balbuciou.

- Não? Bem mas não importa eu continuo sendo o presente. - falou abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Destroyer... - James balbuciou.

- Fiquei sabendo que você queria me conhecer e aqui estou. - falou passando o braço pelo pescoço do moreno.

- O que? Mas... - James falava nervosamente se Lily aparecesse ali agora iria arrancar sua pele.

- Já sei! Você pode vir comigo um minutinho? Sabe como é não posso chamar muita atenção. - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu tenho namorada... - James balbuciou sentindo o hálito dela.

- Eu mais do que ninguém sei disso. - murmurou o beijando com ferocidade, deixando ambos sem fôlego.

- Lily? - James perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você tem alguma dúvida de que alguém pode beijar como eu? - perguntou sedutora. - E ai não ta afim mesmo de ir ali comigo?

James sentiu todo seu sistema nervoso estremecer. Em todos seus sonhos loucos tinha imaginado que Lily era perfeita, depois descobriu que na verdade ela era louca, uma louca com lábios maravilhosos e de enebriar qualquer um e agora acabava de descobrir que ela era sua Deusa do Rock, será que realmente ela não era perfeita? Se perguntava assombrado.

- Lily? - James perguntou enquanto a seguia.

- Oi? - Lily falou se virando, mas prestando atenção para ver se vinha alguém.

- Você é a Destroyer! - James falou ainda surpreso retirando a mascara da garota - Esses olhos verdes sempre me encantaram.

- Você sempre vinha ao meu show. - Lily comentou recolocando a máscara.

- Então era isso que fazia aos fins de semana! Ninguém nunca te encontrava por isso!

- Ah isso e muito mais... - comentou rindo o puxando pela mão.

Enquanto isso Sirius, a nova conquista dele Rhona, Remus e Robbie esperavam James e Lily dentro do Três Vassouras onde tinham combinado de se encontrar para comemorar em grupo o Dia dos Namorados. Todos já estavam com suas bebidas e sabiam que James havia ficado na entrada de Hogsmeade muito impaciente esperando a ruiva que havia desaparecido aquela manhã.

- O James deve estar muito puto, a Lily não podia se atrasar hoje... - Sirius comentou sem dar muita importância.

- Mas deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para ela não ter vindo. - Remus falou pensando no amigo que ficou prostrado quando viu Robbie e Francis aparecendo sozinha no salão principal para tomar café da manhã.

- Fiquem tranqüilos tenho certeza que o Jamesito esta no sétimo céu agora. - Robbie comentou maliciosa.

- Robbie o que você sabe sobre tudo isso? - Sirius perguntou.

- Bem pelo que a Francis me falou por alto sei que a Lily ia fazer uma surpresa para ele e que vocês dois não tem nada haver com isso. Então vão ter que esperar para ver o que acontece.

- Por falar nela... - Rhona falou torcendo o nariz.

- Boa tarde crianças. - Francis falou sorridente com Jonh agarrado em seu braço.

- Fran! E ai novidades? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim deu tudo certo. Então acho melhor vocês não esperarem o amigo de vocês para comemorar. - Francis falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Vamos tomar uma cerveja Fran? - Jonh perguntou.

- Prefiro um Uísque, bem eu pedi para a Rosmerta separar um reservado para mim se quiserem se juntar a nós. - Fran falou sem encarar ninguém.

- Claro! - Robbie falou pulando da cadeira - Vamos Rem os reservados são ótimos para fazer uma bela bagunça!

- Mas... - Remus falou olhando sem graça para Rhona e Sirius que estava obviamente mal humorado.

- Podem vir também se quiserem. - Francis falou dando de ombros.- Hoje estou de bom humor.

- Ótimo! Detesto toda essa muvuca! - Rhona falou feliz e Sirius seguiu o grupo sem falar nada. - Os reservados são muito exclusivos sabiam?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Remus perguntou surpreso para Robbie indicando Francis..

- Acho que não é só a Lily que está fazendo progresso com o James, ele também esta ajudando muito do lado de cá.

- Onde está a Georgia? - Sirius finalmente perguntou quando todos se acomodaram.

- Ela não acordou se sentindo bem. - Francis falou sem retirar o olho do cardápio.

- A Georgia tem ficado doente com bastante freqüência não é mesmo? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Ela vai ficar boa, hum adoro a torta de rins daqui! - Robbie falou feliz.

De volta a floresta proibida, Lily/Destroyer puxou James até uma cabana Lilás que já estava montada no meio de um clarão de árvores, praticamente o empurrou para dentro da cabana e a fechou para que ninguém pudesse entrar. Naquela altura do campeonato James já não tinha a menor idéia do que ia acontecer e já tinha aprendido que essa era uma situação muito perigosa.

- Lily o que estamos fazendo aqui? Ou melhor onde nós estamos!? - perguntou observando todos os detalhes luxuosos a sua volta.

- Primeiro relaxa James, segundo estamos na cabana da Francis, incrível né!? Ela comprou em Nova York quando estava visitando os avós. - Lily falava tranquilamente retirando a maquiagem carregada e tornava a por os cabelos ruivos. - Ah bem melhor assim.

- Meu Deus é você de verdade... - James balbuciou.

- Ué pensei que você ia ficar feliz, se me lembro bem certa noite você disse que preferia mil a Destroyer a mim, o que é muito irônico por sinal. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Não tem graça.

- Tire os sapatos, se quiser James. Desaperte esses botões e as mãos. - Lily falou sorridente - Ponha-se à vontade.

- Assim estou à vontade, obrigado... - respondeu sem desviar os olhos da decoração da barraca seria muito ruim se ele realmente fizesse o que ela queria. Se ele se sentisse a vontade parte de seu corpo com certeza pararia de obedece-lo.

De volta a Hogsmeade todos continuavam juntos, apesar do clima desagradável entre Francis e Sirius, Remus e Robbie em nada se abalavam e continuavam curtindo muito o seu primeiro dia dos namorados, já John não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo planejava passar o dia com Francis, não sentada em um bar junto com os amigos e não amigos dela.

- Fran...

- Sim? - Francis perguntou retirando os olhos do cardápio.

- Porque não vamos dar uma volta? Aproveitar o nosso dia...

- Eu estou muito bem aqui John. - Francis rebateu com frieza.

- Mas...

- Com licença eu vou até o banheiro. - Francis falou delicadeza se levantando e fazendo a saia vaporosa de seu vestido rosa voar.

- Rem eu já volto... - Robbie falou indo atrás da amiga.

Quando entrou no banheiro encontrou Francis andando de um lado para o outro xingando o mundo e assustando as outras garotas que saiam apressadas dali...

- Qual o problema Fran? - Robbie perguntou.

- A Lily estava certa. Como ela pode sempre estar certa?- Francis resmungou passando a mão na testa. - Droga eu vou terminar com ele.

- O que? Francis eu não to entendendo nada!

- O John quer levar nosso relacionamento para um patamar mais alto.

- Ele quer transar com você? Quanta presunção...

- O que? Não claro que não! - Francis falou surpresa pela idéia de Robbie - Ele quer noivar, imaginar eu usando um anel de noivado!

- Você ta falando sério Fran ele quer casar com você? - Robbie perguntou achando graça da idéia se Francis viesse a se casar um dia num futuro remoto já teria uma pessoa certa para isso.

- Sinceramente Robbie? Não sei se ele quer se casar comigo ou com a família Sawyer e na verdade nem me interessa, a minha vontade de se casar é tão grande quanto a sua de ser mãe... - Francis falou ironicamente.

- Cruz credo! Então é melhor você dar logo um chute na bunda dele, porque ele ta com uma cara lá fora parece que vai expulsar todo mundo do reservado...

- Pode deixar já vou dar um jeito nisso rapidinho.

Já dentro da barraca a coisa parecia estar bem diferente de como havia começado o que não deixava de ser animador...

- James... - Lily murmurou.

- Relaxe... - foi à vez dele de dizer. - Não era isso que você estava pedindo para eu fazer? - James perguntou coma voz abafada.

- Por favor, solte as minhas mãos. - ela falou enquanto se contorcia embaixo dele fazendo o soltar um suspiro longo e tremulo.

- Tente não me matar com arranhões... - ele falou num suspiro.

- Será só um bocadinho de sangue, Potter.

...

- John vêm aqui fora comigo por favor... - Francis falou com jeitinho e Robbie voltou apressada para o lado de Remus.

- Claro querida! - falou animado indo atrás dela feito um cachorrinho obediente.

- Têm alguma coisa errada?

- Não acho que na verdade agora as coisas vão começar a se ajeitar. - Robbie falou com simplicidade sorrindo para Sirius.

- Vocês estavam falando de mim?

- Seu nome nunca foi mencionado. - Robbie falou na defensiva.

- O que não significa muita coisa... - Sirius resmungou.

- O que houve não posso rir mais?

- Porque vocês não param de discutir? É dia dos namorados! - Rhona exclamou.

- Nossa essa dai é igual a outra... - Robbie falou desdenhosa olhando para a loura pendurada em Sirius.

- Não vamos começar ta bem... - Remus falou num suspiro

Já na barraca as coisas continuavam quentes...

- Estou machucando você? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, ao menos que você considere importante o ato de respirar. Está me deixando sem fôlego. - Aquela confissão a fez olhá-lo com malícia.

- Então me diga, é importante?

- O quê?

- Respirar é importante? - Lily perguntou enquanto passava a língua pela orelha dele.

- Acho que não é mais... - James sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Ótimo...

Enquanto de um lado as coisas iam muito bem do outro...

- Eu não quero mais nada com você John entendeu? - Francis repetiu pela terceira vez.

- Francis... - John falou amuado - Eu sei que você se assustou acha que nós somos muito novos, mas você vai compreender que nós somos perfeitos um...

- Por favor não complete essa frase, você sabe muito bem que eu não estou e nunca estive apaixonada por você. - Francis falou cansada. - Eu nunca te enganei ou dei esperanças então não tente dizer o contrário.

- Você garota gosta de estraçalhar o coração dos outros eu já entendi tudo!

- Entendeu o que?

- Por que as garotas falam mal de você, porque o Sirius insistiu tanto para que eu não me aproximasse ou por que...

- Bem se você já entendeu tudo não temos mais nada a falar né John!? - falou virando as costas, mas o garoto a segurou pelo braço.

- Nada disso você é minha eu te dei muitas coisas cara e...

- Você as quer de volta? Sinto muito mas acho muito deselegante devolver presentes, mas vou fazer uma cotação de tudo que você me deu e devolvo todo seu rico dinheirinho entendido? - Francis perguntou sem se alarmar ou puxar o braço que o garoto agora apertava.

- Não quero uns míseros galeões quero você e vou ter. - falava cada vez mais alto atraindo atenção.

- È mesmo, eu realmente quero ver como você vai conseguir isso. - Francis falou se soltando e deixando o garoto sozinho - Avise a Robbie que estou voltando para a Escola.

De volta a Floresta Proibida, mais exatamente dentro daquela movimentada cabana roxa berrante...

- Hum... - James falou se apoiando no braço - Se você é a Destroyer o resto da banda é...

- Francis é a loura e a Robbie... Bem é a Robbie. - Lily comentou rindo se sentando na cama sem se importar de se cobrir fazendo James corar.

- A Robbie tudo bem, mas a Francis colocando os pezinhos dela naqueles pulgueiros? - James perguntou desviando os olhos.

- Os pezinhos estavam muito bem protegidos em botas de grife.

- Realmente é difícil de acreditar... Nossa quando os meninos souberem!

- Pois eles só vão saber quando elas contarem e se contarem. - Lily falou em tom decidido puxando seu rosto para encará-lo.

- James eu te contei porque quis, mas esse é um segredo de nós três que você não vai estragar, entendeu? - perguntou se levantando e o deixando sozinho na cama.

- Só não entendi uma coisa. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos - Por que você ficou comigo e me contou isso tudo? Eu pensava que você me...

- Esta tentando dizer que eu cometi um erro Potter? Que não deveria ter confiado em você? - perguntou colocando uma camisa branca.

- Longe disso! - James falou rapidamente.

- Ótimo, então vamos logo. - falou atirando as roupas em cima dele.

- Aonde?- perguntou feliz a abraçando por trás.

- Embora onde mais? Sinto lhe informar que não podemos passar a noite em uma cabana no meio da Floresta Proibida. - Lily falou com simplicidade - A não ser que você queira que amanhã de manhã toda Hogwarts esteja atrás da gente.

- Eu não me importo nem um pouquinho. - murmurou a beijando no pescoço.

- Mas eu sim. - falou sem se afastar.

- Lily...

- Sim?

- Por que você esconde de todo mundo quem você realmente é? - James perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos da ruiva.

- Mas eu sou assim, a Lily perfeita e estudiosa de algum jeito existe dentro de mim, do mesmo jeito que existe a maluca, a roqueira e tantas outras mais. Só que eu prefiro só mostrar uma face minha para a escola do mesmo jeito que você faz. - Lily falou vestindo uma blusa branca pela cabeça.

- Eu? - perguntou se arrependendo de entrar no assunto.

- Oras pergunte a qualquer um o que ele acha sobre James Potter e vão dizer que é um irresponsável, galinha, que só leva a sério o quadribol. - Lily comentou.

- E eu não sou assim? - James perguntou suspirando vendo a garota acabar de mudar de roupa.

- Essa é a face que você mostra a eles, mas ninguém vê o quanto você se preocupa com seus amigos, o amor que sente pelos seus pais, que você é muito romântico e até mesmo que tem um lado roqueiro. Então se alguém aqui é falso não é somente eu.

- Mas nem por isso eu minto ou faço as pessoas acreditarem em algo falso.

- Essas não são as únicas diferenças entre nós...

Depois da pequena conversa os dois acabaram de se arrumar e James sentia que não devia ter tocado naquele assunto, mas antes que deixassem a cabana Lily lhe deu um beijo que comprovava que não ligava a mínima pelo que ele tinha falado e parecia ter gostado tanto quanto ele daquela tarde maravilhosa de Dia dos Namorados.

Voltaram em silêncio para a escola e subiram diretamente para seus quartos onde seus amigos os aguardavam.

- Pontas! Onde foi que você se enfiou a tarde toda? - Sirius perguntou puxando o amigo para dentro do quarto.

- Por ai... Mas qual o problema heim?

- Aconteceu muita coisa estranha hoje e você não estava por perto! Então o que foi que a sua amada Lily te deu de presente? - Sirius perguntou.

- Deixa isso pra lá...

- Deixa pra lá nada! Onde você estava e o que fez? Nós sabemos muito bem que você estava com ela.

- Ah... - falou com as bochechas vermelhas e se jogando na cama - Bem eu garanto que foi a melhor tarde de sábado que já tive na minha vida...

Lily entrou no quarto sem conseguir retirar o sorriso que parecia estar pregado em seu rosto. Aquela tinha sido uma tarde de muitas surpresas, algumas até para ela mesma, tinha tomado uma ótima decisão no fim das contas. E estava com esses pensamentos quando Francis entrou no quarto e a encontrou esparramada sobre a cama com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

- E então Lily como foi? - Francis perguntou com os olhos brilhando - E nem adianta desconversar, coloquei poção do sono no chá das garotas. Então quero saber de tudo!

- Francis nessas horas você é pior que a Georgia. Em vez de ficar interrogando os outros e quase matar a mim e a Robbie de vergonha deveria começar a praticar! - Lily comentou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Lily para de me enrolar e fala logo.

- Nossa Francis Sawyer a garota idolatrada pelos garotos e odiada pelas garotas é uma pura e imaculada virgenzinha.

- Se você começar com isso você começar a falar certas coisinhas que não vão te agradar como não sei como você foi para a ca...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - falou suspirando - Na verdade ele é ótimo, ele é um ótimo... Na verdade ele é mais do que ótimo! - falou se jogando na cama novamente sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Melhor do que o Rafe? - Francis perguntou deixando Lily surpresa, havia muito tempo que não pensava nele.

Enquanto isso outro casal prolongava sua noite de comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados, olhando o céu estrelado...

- Até que o James e a Lily ficam perfeitos juntos né. - Remus comentou rindo abraçando Robbie mais forte - Não tanto quanto a gente é claro.

- É mesmo. Pena que isso não vá durar... - Robbie deixou escapar e olhou espantada para Remus, sim ele tinha escutado.

**...**

**Eu sei, demorei um século para postar a fic, mas vocês pessoinhas compreensivas sabem que eu to na luta e por isso não consegui postar. Mas o próximo vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível que não vai vir tão animado assim, mas acho que vocês vão gostar apesar disso. Quero muitos comentários heim!!**

**- Flavinha Greeneye:** Eu moro no Rio de Janeiro minha flor. E na verdade estou terminando a Faculdade de Direito Décimo período, por isso que eu to tão enrolada e as fics demoram séculos para sair rsrs é verdade uma verdadeira vergonha há quanto tempo eu não vejo um comentário seu nas minhas fics heim?? Espero ter mais notícias suas entendido!? rsrs Mas fico muito feliz que você tenha continuado a ler!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Fala sério eu sei que você gostou desse capítulo, não ficou do jeito que você queria, mas deu para quebrar um galho não!? Resolvi deixar esse capítulo mais quente porque os próximos vão ser complicadinhos, nem acredito que já passei da metade da fic!! Ehhh!

Se você precisava de mais chocolate no capítulo passado nem preciso perguntar nesse. Só espero que não tenha babado no teclado.Se eu te mandar ele pelo correio duvido que você o devolva um dia!! E viu só já coloquei outra na cola do Sirius e não sou implicante com ela, apesar de sua aparição efêmera rsrs. Nos próximos capítulos o cachorrão vai aparecer mais então se prepare! (na verdade todos os personagens vão aparecer mais até a Georgia).

Espero que com esse capítulo você não me odeie mais... Bem bem bem espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! rsrs

**- Thaty:** Eu sempre continuo não adianta! rsrsrs Espero que você tenha gostado!!

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

**...**


	17. Herói

Capítulo 16: Herói

**Capítulo 16: Herói**

Remus encarou a namorada que obviamente desviava o olhar para o nada totalmente sem graça...

- Por que você acha isso Rob? Está certo que você nunca foi muito a favor dos dois, mas... - Remus falou disposto a defender o amigo.

- Não é isso Rem, eu acredito até mesmo que os dois estão felizes agora, mas e quando terminarmos Hogwarts você sinceramente acha que isso tudo vai adiante? Que esses dois que vieram de mundos completamente diferentes podem dar certo?

- Quem sabe? As coisas as vezes ficam imprevisíveis! - Remus falou com um sorriso carinhoso, afinal queria que seus amigos sentissem a mesma felicidade que ele estava sentindo.

- É você nem sabe o quanto... - Robbie falou deixando ser abraçada.

Já no dia seguinte a Escola estava em polvorosa, todos agitados com o Dia dos Namorados que havia passado o calor que já tinha começado a fazer e os professores não estavam aturando tanta balburdia, o café da manhã já estava uma bagunça com vários rostos apaixonados e garotas dando gritinhos de satisfação enquanto as amigas mostravam os presentes ganhos.

Lily encontrou o salão assim e quase saiu correndo, não suportava tanto barulho por nada, toda aquela felicidade sem motivo a aborrecia e já estava ficando com uma dor de cabeça chata e queria mandar todo mundo calar a boca e nesse estado de humor James a encontrou saindo do salão principal.

- Lily... - James falou a puxando de encontro a ele.

- Bom dia pra você também James. - Lily falou com os olhos brilhantes - Pode me soltar um pouco, por favor. - Lily falou indicando um grupo se quintanistas que acompanhavam todo o movimento.

- Não estou nem ai para o que vão pensar. - falou malicioso a beijando.

- Vão pensar que meu namorado é um tarado. - Lily falou sorrindo gentilmente e pisando com força no pé de James que deu um pulo.

- Nossa isso doeu! - falou se afastando com uma careta.

- Isso é para você aprender a não tomar liberdades quando eu não quero amorzinho. - Lily falou dando uma piscadela.

- Já estou avisado.

Já mais tarde em horário de aula...

- Por que nós temos que assistir aula aqui encima hoje? - Francis perguntou rabugenta.

- Porque a professora Plumley resolveu te castigar. - Robbie comentou rindo.

- Ai eu gostei muito! São tão poucas as aulas que eu assisto com vocês! - Georgia falou animada. - E logo na de hoje a professora resolveu inovar!

- Eu sei querida, mas não poderia ter inovado em terra firme? - Francis perguntou mordendo o lábio. - Eu vou ficar sentada perto da escada que assim que terminar vou descer correndo.

- Mas Francis ai é mais perigoso. - Georgia falou vendo a amiga observando a altura em que a arquibancada estava.

- Pra mim tudo isso é muito perigoso... - Francis falou com um sorriso sem graça - Só não mato essa aula por sua causa ouviu pequena?

- E então até agora você não me contou como foi o seu Dia dos Namorados. - Lily falou tentando mudar atenção da amiga.

- Na verdade não poderia ter sido melhor, o John foi mesquinho, mostrou como era infantil e arrogante, não poderia ter sido mais fácil terminar com ele. - Francis comentava rindo alto.

- Então ela terminou mesmo com ele... - James falava sabendo que Sirius prestava atenção na conversa.

- Sabia que esse namoro não ia durar eu falei para o John. - Sirius falou estufando o peito.

- Vamos nos acomodar logo a professora já chegou. - Remus falou indicando uma fileira abaixo das que as meninas estavam sentadas uma das poucas que restavam.

A professora iniciou a palestra de como era importante a vida deles fora de Hogwarts, como todo seu futuro dependia do que eles faziam dentro de Hogwarts e de tudo que eles haviam descoberto. Alguns alunos prestavam atenção, outros conversavam baixinho, até que Hagrid apareceu para falar com a professora e os dois saíram deixando os alunos sozinhos e é claro a conversa aumentou consideravelmente.

A conversa estava tão interessante que Francis nem percebeu que John estava se aproximando até que ele já estava parado na sua frente com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto, um sorriso que ela não gostou nem um pouco por sinal.

- O que você quer aqui agora garoto? - Francis perguntou aborrecida já estava com problema demais naquela altura, para ainda ter que agüentá-lo.

- John... - Lily falou olhando para o garoto que estava com uma aparência estranha.

- Calma só vim falar com a minha namorada. - John falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É mesmo já arrumou outra? Que bom! - Francis comentou rindo e Robbie soltou uma gargalhada sem querer.

- Desculpe... - falou tapando a boca.

- Não se faça de engraçadinha comigo querida. - ele falou agarrando Francis pelos ombros. E todos automaticamente se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Lily se levantou, mas Robbie entrou na frente da amiga.

- Calma Lily, ela sabe se cuidar. - Robbie falou baixo para Lily que já estava vermelha - Você também não se assuste por nada Georgia, a Fran vai dar um jeito na situação.

- Mas... Ele ta agarrando ela... - Georgia lamuriou - Deixa a Lily ir lá Rob que ela vai resolver o problema...

- E vai entrar em outros, então a Lily fica aqui.

Já na fileira de baixo os marotos viam a cena se desenrolar e Sirius já estava apertando os punhos furioso, afinal somente ele podia destratar a Francis daquele jeito e não um garoto presunçoso que tinha acabado de levar um chute na bunda quando obviamente sempre soube que ela não queria nada com ele...

- Esse garoto é um idiota! Não sabe ouvir um não? - Sirius perguntou se levantando.

- Nossa eu pensei que você ia ser o primeiro a dizer que a culpa é dela. - Remus falou surpreso sem entender o que tinha perdido.

- Mas ameaçar ela assim na frente da escola? Isso não da pra continuar assim.. - Sirius falou subindo as escadas.

- Vamos antes que isso tudo acabe em confusão... - James puxou Remus para irem atrás do amigo.

- Nossa onde os professores se enfiam numa hora dessas? - Remus perguntou.

...

- O que você quer afinal de contas? Eu já não te falei que vou te pagar pelos presentes que você me deu? Não vou nem descontar com o que eu gastei com você! Seria muito deselegante da minha parte!

- Eu não quero seus malditos galeões! - falou nervosamente.

- Então o que você quer pelo amor de Deus? - Francis falou sentindo que ele apertava cada vez mais seus braços e que provavelmente ali ficariam umas marcas vermelhas.

- Quero você é difícil de entender isso? - John bradava a sacudindo.

- Sinto muito querido, mas isso não é opção. - Francis comentou com um risinho irônico.

- Se você não é minha Francis Sawyer vou dar um jeito para que não seja de mais ninguém! - falou irritado sem perceber a movimentação atrás dele.

- È mesmo? E o que você acha que pode fazer? - perguntou desdenhosa. - Vamos o que?

- Isso para começar! - ele falou a empurrando para trás.

- FRANCIS! - Sirius gritou a amparando e jogando para frente, mas acabou desequilibrando e caindo das arquibancadas.

- SIRIUS! - Francis gritou vendo o garoto cair - O que você acha que fez seu idiota!?

- Eu... Eu não queria fazer isso... - John falou nervosamente vendo James e Remus, sem contar todos os alunos do sétimo ano se levantar preocupados.

- É você queria que ela caísse né o imbecil! - James perguntou o empurrando entrando na frente de Francis.

- Vou ver como o Sirius está! - Remus falou apressado descendo as escadas correndo.

- Lily me larga! Eu vou pegar esse ser que está na minha frente e... - Francis falava alto perdendo a compostura.

- Francis primeiro vai ver o Sirius. - Lily falou baixinho no seu ouvido.

- Droga é mesmo! O que ele pensa que ta fazendo bancando o herói? - Francis resmungou descendo as escadas correndo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - a professora perguntou vendo os ânimos exaltados e todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Francis corria para ver como Sirius estava.

- Sirius, Sirius você está bem? - Francis perguntou vendo os olhos do garoto abrir - Fala comigo!

Sirius olhou para ela e a última coisa que viu foi àqueles olhos verdes preocupados. Depois disso vários alunos e principalmente alunas estavam ao redor deles fazendo uma barreira de proteção que a professora teve de lutar para poder transpassar. Quando viu que ele não acordava o levou para a Ala Hospitalar com Francis e várias outras pessoas atrás deles.

Quase duas horas depois...

- Sirius... - uma voz conhecida o chamou, não podia acreditar fazia anos que não o chamava pelo nome quanto mais com preocupação.

- Francis? - perguntou deixando entrever um sorriso maroto. - Que bom que veio me visitar!

- Seu idiota! Pense nos outros antes de fazer outra asneira dessas! - falou dando um tapa na testa do moreno que estava deitado.

- AI! Isso doeu! É assim que me agradece por eu ter salvado a sua vida? - perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

- Salvo a minha vida? - perguntou indignada passando a mão nos cabelos - Deixa de ser pretensioso garoto! - falou dando vários tapas nele.

- Ai ai ai! Que isso garota você quer me... - não conseguiu terminar de falar ficou observando o rosto da garota banhado de lágrimas - Francis...

- Seu idiota... Não deixe os outros preocupados assim! - falou entre soluços que atravessaram o estômago de Sirius que se levantou e a abraçou esquecendo a dor das costelas quebradas. Mas abraçar Francis era como uma volta ao lar depois de uma longa viagem. Os braços lhe envolvendo, o perfume suave, a pele macia. Como havia sentido falta de tudo isso - Não fica assim gatinha...

- Tsc tsc tsc você deveria estar deitado e descansando Sirius Black! Francis chispa daqui! - a enfermeira falou a enxotando da Ala hospitalar para desespero de Sirius já que Francis praticamente pulou dos seus braços.

- Está bem, me desculpe Enfermeira Pomphrey. - Francis falou virando as costas para ele.

- Não acredito! - falou pasmado vendo a morena sair sem olhar para trás - Agora como vou saber se isso não foi um sonho? - perguntou indignado.

- É fácil. - falou encostando um dedo na costela fraturada fazendo Sirius ganir de dor - Viu não estava sonhando. - falou apressada o fazendo engolir uma poção.

- Eu mereço ainda mais essa...

- E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara feia mocinho, você vai passar a noite aqui e eu já tomei minhas providências quanto a isso!

- O a senhora me deu para beber? - perguntou já sentindo seus planos desmoronarem.

- Ah em alguns minutos você vai saber! E vamos me deixe remendar este osso de uma vez!

Francis saiu decidida da Ala Hospitalar, tinha que se recompor e era fácil saber como era só encontrar John e extravasar toda sua raiva e pronto seria uma nova garota. Não precisaria caçar ele por toda a Escola sabia muito bem que Lily ficaria de olho nele para ela, pensava caminhando rapidamente para a sala que usavam para ficarem juntas e encontrou as amigas sentadas nos sofás obviamente a aguardando.

- Como ele está? - Georgia perguntou.

- Vivo. Onde está o John? - Francis perguntou com raiva.

- Aquele covarde? Fugiu de mim e do James. - Lily falou irritada. - Na verdade acho que está se escondendo da população feminina de Hogwarts que parece estar em temporada de caça.

- Ah, mas de mim ele não vai se esconder... Não vai mesmo. - resmungou saindo da sala na mesma velocidade que tinha entrado.

Lily estava preocupada, Francis acabaria fazendo uma besteira, logo a amiga que sempre lhe dava um apoio para que não desandasse tudo e que provavelmente era a mais certinha entre ela e Robbie, devia estar assassinando o ex-namorado em alguma parte da Floresta Proibida, ele o dia até mesmo estar apaixonado por ela, mas demonstrou da pior forma possível. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando viu Francis vindo pelo corredor com a postura relaxada e desfilando como uma modelo profissional como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Francis... - Lily falou assim que viu a amiga e não pode deixar de notar as roupas sujas de terra sentia pena de John no momento.

- Chega Lily, por agora já chega está bem? - Francis falou colocando um cacho delicadamente no lugar. - Estou exausta e mereço tomar um logo banho e dormir.

- Não quero falar sobre o John. - Lily falou, pois sabia que as coisas não continuariam as mesmas entre ela e Sirius, não depois de hoje.

- Não? - Francis perguntou surpresa.

- O que aconteceu na Ala hospitalar? - perguntou vendo a amiga encarar o chão o que não era nada normal Francis sempre encarava os problemas de frente.

- Eu já falei ele está vivo. - Francis resmungou subindo a escada.

- E o que você não me falou? - Lily perguntou gentilmente.

- Ele me abraçou... Ele... Ele me confortou como fazia antes e me chamou de gatinha... Há anos ele não me chama assim e eu quase me desmanchei nos braços dele. Se não fosse a Madame Pomphrey que...

- Se não fosse aquela intrometida, você estaria lá até agora aos beijos com ele e impedindo que qualquer garota estivesse lá tentando invadir a Ala Hospitalar.

- É provavelmente... E isso me assusta. - Francis falou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Te assusta? Mas por que mulher? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Porque eu não sei o que poderia acontecer depois... E se ele me rechaçasse, se dissesse que me odeia? Ou...

- E se dissesse que te ama? Francis você tem que aprender a confiar nos outros e melhor confiar mais no seu próprio taco!

- Eu confio... - resmungou aborrecida.

- Não você só confia em mim, nem mesmo a Robbie sabe direito o que se passa na sua cabeça! - Lily falou séria enquanto entravam no salão comunal.

- Francis! O Sirius... - Remus falou assim que viu a garota entrar.

- Eu já fui até a Ala Hospitalar agradecer Remus. - Francis falou friamente.

- Ah... Bem a Madame Pomphrey paralisou as pernas dele para ele não fugir, mas ele disse que quer falar com você, na verdade ele me mandou te arrastar até lá se fosse preciso.

- Remus querido eu estou muito cansada e não tenho a mínima idéia do que ele possa estar querendo conversar comigo. - Francis falou ouvindo Lily bufar.

- Bem você poderia ir falar com ele mais tarde depois que descansasse. - James falou se intrometendo na conversa.

- Depois que eu dormir quem sabe eu posso dar um pulo lá. - Francis falou indiferente.

- Mas... - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Garotos a Francis "têm" que descansar. - Lily falou taxativa antes que a garota os mandasse para um lugar nada bonito.

- Entendo... Não vamos mais perturbar vocês. - James falou puxando Remus pelo braço - Boa noite garotas.

- Boa noite meninos. - Francis falou dando um sorriso forçado e subindo a escada rapidamente.

- Até amanhã garotos e mandem melhoras para o Sirius por mim.

- Não vai visitá-lo também Lily? - Remus perguntou.

- E disputar com o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts? Eu acho que não. - falou com um sorriso maroto e subiu as escadas devagar sabendo que James a seguia com os olhos.

Os garotos se olharam e suspiram fundo, agora teriam que enfrentar a fera...

- E ai conseguiram falar com ela? - Sirius perguntou ansioso.

- Foi mal Almofadas, mas ela disse que estava cansada e que não tem nada para falar com você. - James falou com pesar.

- Não tem nada? - perguntou estupefato - Pois amanhã eu vou mostrar a ela o que ela não tem a me dizer!

- Olha Sirius já que você está impossibilitado mesmo de sair dai aproveita e dorme, porque agente quer fazer o mesmo. - Remus falou bocejando.

- Ta ta. - Sirius falou de má vontade liberando os garotos que praticamente fugiram de lá, Sirius Black acamado e sem nada para fazer era uma péssima companhia.

Já na manhã seguinte no quarto das garotas...

- Vamos logo Francis, se não você vai perder o café, porque eu não vou te esperar.

- Não quero descer... - resmungou feito uma criança.

- Ta e depois fica insuportável o resto do dia porque não comeu feito uma esganada como faz todos os dias. Com certeza eu vou ter muito prazer em aturar isso... - Lily falou ironicamente puxando a coberta de cima da amiga.

- Deixa de ser chata Lily! Pode ficar tranqüila que não pretendo nem descer hoje, se possível não tirarei meu pezinho do quarto. - Francis resmungou se cobrindo novamente.

- Fugindo do Sirius? Nossa nunca na minha vida imaginei ver uma cena dessas... Francis Sawyer com medo de encarar um garoto. - Lily falou sarcástica sabendo que estava tocando na ferida.

- Não estou com medo. Apenas temerosa é diferente.

- Desde quando isso é diferente? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Pode deixar Lily você não vai agüentar meu mau humor.. - Francis resmungou cobrindo a cabeça.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Certeza absoluta. Sem contar que vai ficar muito mais dramático para todos se eu não descer, vão pensar que estou trancafiada na torre refletindo sobre a loucura de John e a bravura do Sirius. - Francis falou sarcástica.

- Por falar em John eu não o tenho visto desde ontem depois daquela confusão toda, sabe depois que ele fugiu de mim e do James. Você conseguiu encontrar ele?

- Sim. Ele realmente achou que esse episódio ia passar apenas pela punição dos professores? Coitado. Ninguém tenta fazer nada comigo e fica por isso mesmo e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso Lily.

- Mas você fez por você ou pelo Sirius?

- Vamos dizer que um pouquinho para cada um... - Francis admitiu enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal os alunos já tomavam café da manhã e é claro a fofoca do momento foi o que tinha ocorrido no dia anterior, todo notando a ausência de John e Francis...

- Robbie... - Georgia falou coma voz fraca.

- O que houve querida? - Robbie perguntou passando a mão na testa da amiga.

- Eu não estou passando bem.

- Não se preocupe com a Fran, você deve estar nervosa por tudo que aconteceu, mas fique tranqüila tudo vai terminar bem.

- Você me promete isso? - perguntou com a testa suada.

- Eu prometo. Agora vamos.

- Vamos para onde? - Georgia perguntou desconfiada.

- Para a Ala hospitalar.

- Mas eu não quero ir para lá, eu vou ficar sozinha!

- Como vai ficar sozinha? Toda a diversão do momento ta vindo de lá! - Robbie falou tentando animar a amiga.

Sirius estava nervoso, subiu correndo para o salão comunal não estava a fim de encarar mais nenhum grupo de garotas histéricas. Estava ansioso para colocar suas mãos em cima de John, mas muito mais importante no momento era colocá-las em cima de Francis Sawyer... Assim que entrou no salão comunal deu de cara com Lily que descia tranquilamente as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Lily... - Sirius falou animado chamando a atenção da Ruiva.

-Ah já está melhor! Que bom. - Lily falou com um sorriso sincero já sabendo o que ele iria perguntar em seguida. - Ela está trancafiada no quarto e não vai descer nem que sua vida dependa disso.

- Ela é muito cabeça dura mesmo! - resmungou indignado.

- Não menos do que você. - Lily falou sem preâmbulos.

- O que? - Sirius falou surpreso.

- Me desculpe Sirius, mas vou ser muito sincera. Se você tivesse se preocupado com a Francis anos atrás e insistido só um pouquinho lá atrás, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- Então você acha que é tarde demais? - Sirius perguntou amuado.

- A Francis é uma verdadeira princesa, uma princesa presa em sua torre, atada a seus sentimentos confusos, bem toda princesa precisa de um príncipe galante para salva-la. - Lily comentou piscando um olho.

- Valeu pelo recado!

- Vai aonde?

- Vestir minha armadura! - falou animado subindo a escada para o quarto masculino.

_**...**_

_**Fala sério da última vez eu demorei séculos para postar e viram quantos comentários eu recebi? Uma vergonha, uma verdadeira vergonha! Vou avisando logo o próximo capítulo vou demorar um tempão para postar! E tenho dito.**_

**- Jaque Wesley :** Viu só como seu galhudo é obediente? rsrsrs Foi só você mandar que ele agarrou ela . Fala sério a quanto tempo você tava pedindo isso heim senhorita Jaque?? A essa altura do campeonato já fechou a boca faz tempos né e seus olhinhos pudicos estão límpidos como um espelho. Para compensar o capítulo passado fiz um bem mais light agora, na verdade juntei a idéia de dois capítulos e fiz um, acho que agora a fic vai terminar mais cedo lá pelo capítulo 20 pelas minhas contas. Você sabe que eu não vou att nem tão cedo, mas vou fazer um esforcinho a mais por você está bem? (vou tentar não demorar mais de um mês para postar XP)

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**...**


	18. Ação e Reação

_**Capítulo 17: Ação e Reação**_

Lily estava de bom humor, aquele encontro de Francis com Sirius só poderia ser um bom sinal, pelo menos quanto a isso achava que poderia finalmente ficar tranqüila, o que era ótimo, já que no momento tantas coisas estavam consideravelmente desandando. Quem sabe um encontro com seu brinquedo favorito não deixavam as coisas melhores?

- Bom dia... - Lily falou sorrindo e passando os braços ao redor de James, que não sabia como resistir a ela.

- Estamos de bom humor hoje... - falou aproveitando para dar um beijo na Ruiva.

- De vez em quando isso acontece. - Lily falou entre os lábios dele.

- Não está a fim de matar aula e deixar o dia mais maravilhoso ainda? - James perguntou enroscando seus dedos nos fios ruivos.

- Você pode até ser bom Potter, mas não chega a tanto... - comentou maliciosa dando uma piscadela.

- Nossa...! Você sabe acabar com o ego de alguém... - resmungou sem deixar de abraçá-la.

- Hum... Tadinho, quem sabe mais tarde? - falou deixando a pergunta no ar e o garoto para trás, prostrado no meio do corredor.

- James Potter você não tem um pingo de amor próprio... - James resmungou para si mesmo indo atrás da ruiva.

Assim que se acomodou em sua cadeira na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sentiu o professor Slugorn se aproximando feito uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, como o detestava, mas dessa vez tinha uma ótima desculpa para cobrir Francis e mesmo que não tivesse inventaria qualquer coisa, afinal a amiga merecia.

- Onde está a senhorita Sawyer? - o professor perguntou diretamente à Lily.

- Ela ainda está muito abalada com o que aconteceu professor, mas pode deixar que vou passar toda a matéria de hoje para ela. - Lily falou de pronto.

- Não esperava menos de você Lilian. - o professor falou orgulhoso.

- E o senhor Black? - o professor perguntou se virando para James.

- Hum... Ele já saiu da enfermaria? - James perguntou bocejando.

- Mas é claro que sim, já o avistei correndo pelos corredores desde hoje cedo! - o professor falou indignado.

- Ah... Com certeza deve ter fugido e a Enfermeira o capturou de novo... - James falou dando de ombros.

- Eu passo a matéria para ele professor. - Remus falou se levantando.

- Obrigado Remus. Bem como seus pares estão faltando podem se sentar juntos, Lilian e James.

Lily olhou desanimada para James, estava acostumada a ouvir Francis cantarolando as poções enquanto trabalhavam juntas, era sempre agradável ter Francis por perto quando a amiga não estava atacada, com certeza não seria a mesma coisa com James. Preferia fazer tudo sozinha, mas o professor não havia deixado escolhas. Suspirou resignada e pôs mão à obra.

- Eu faço a poção e você faz o relatório. - Lily falou prendendo os fios vermelhos em um coque.

- Por quê? - James perguntou já pegando pena e pergaminho.

- Porque eu estou com preguiça de escrever e sou melhor do que você fazendo poções. - Lily falou perto da orelha dele, fazendo James se arrepiar.

- Isso pra mim ainda não é um bom motivo... - James murmurou.

- E deixar sua namorada satisfeita não é um bom motivo? - Lily perguntou com um tom de voz que James conhecia muito bem e preferia sabiamente não contrariar. - Me dá logo esse pergaminho.

- Ótimo.

- Sabe, eu tô preocupado...

- Com o que? - Lily perguntou enquanto misturava os componentes da poção.

- Com o Sirius e o John, esse garoto sumiu desde ontem e posso apostar que o Sirius está caçando ele.

- Fica tranqüilo, a Francis já deu um jeito no John, não me pergunte o que ela fez, mas com certeza ele vai ficar fora de circulação por uns tempos.

- Não duvido... - James falou se lembrando de Régulus.

- E o Sirius não está na enfermaria, ele está vestindo sua armadura.

- O que?

- Foram as palavras dele. - Lily comentou sorrindo - Agora continua escrevendo, não vou tirar nota baixa por sua causa.

Enquanto isso no quarto feminino, Francis tinha acabado de tomar um banho quente e demorado, havia enfiado suas roupas de inverno favoritas, que a deixavam parecendo uma gata. Enquanto se admirava no espelho e se perguntava o que iria fazer, poderia jurar que estava ouvindo coisas, como aquela voz insistia na sua cabeça resolveu voltar para a cama, um pouco de sono talvez resolvesse seu problema.

- Francis! Gatinha vem cá...

- Pronto, tô ficando maluca... - falou tapando a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Gatinha! - falou batendo na janela.

- Sirius? - perguntou surpresa, pulando da cama - O que está fazendo?

- Tô tentando conversar com você! - Sirius falou sorridente.

- Você está maluco? - perguntou abrindo parte da janela.

- Vem dar uma volta comigo. - Sirius falou apontando a vassoura.

- Nem pensar. Estou horrorosa, meus cabelos estão bagunçados, estou sem maquiagem, não comi, morro de medo de vassouras e não quero olhar na sua cara. São essas razões suficientes para você?

- Pois pra mim você está linda! - Sirius falou se sentando na janela.

- Sai daqui garoto, senão os alarmes vão soar!

- E vão aparecer várias pessoas e com certeza algum professor, que vai perguntar o que nós estávamos fazendo aqui sozinhos. - Sirius falou com calma.

- Nada. - Francis falou dando de ombros.

- Mas não vai ser isso que eu vou falar. - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Seu idiota! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você quer, mas vamos logo. Hoje não estou com humor para aborrecimentos.

- Ótimo! - falou sentindo a garota sentar atrás de si na vassoura - Vou ir devagar pode deixar.

- É bom mesmo! - Francis falou irritada se agarrando à cintura dele.

Lily estava saindo do corredor que levava as masmorras, quando teve que correr para amparar Robbie, que tonteava pelo corredor...

- Lily... - Robbie balbuciou olhando para trás.

- Robbie você está bem? - Lily perguntou parando de correr e vendo a amiga se agachar.

- Tudo bem eu só estou um pouco tonta... Não tomei café da manhã hoje.

- Mas por quê?

- Sei lá, estava me sentindo um pouco enjoada e... Bem, enfim não comi e agora estou fraca.

- Se continuar assim vai pegar uma anemia. - Lily resmungou, mas não era exatamente isso que estava passando em sua cabeça. - É melhor eu pedir ao Remus que cuide melhor de você.

- Não precisa falar nada com ele! - Robbie falou nervosamente se levantando. - Ele anda muito ocupado com a Monitoria, então não fala nada, tá bom? Por favor, Lily...

- Depois conversamos querida. - Lily falou suspirando - Primeiro vamos ver como está a Georg...

- Ela passou mal de novo?

- Ela vem piorando bastante desde o dia dos namorados... - Lily falou num suspiro.

- Droga Lily, por que você não me falou nada?

- Acho que você já tem seus próprios problemas para resolver.

- Vamos logo para a enfermaria. - Robbie resmungou passando na frente da amiga.

Já na enfermaria Georgia se encontrava deitada dormindo, quando acordou viu Lily e Robbie, sentadas ao seu lado...

- Lily... - Georgia falou fracamente se levantando da cama.

- Fica quietinha mocinha, onde já se viu me dar um susto desses? - Lily perguntou fazendo a garota se deitar novamente.

- Não é nada demais eu juro, só estou me sentindo um pouco fraca. - falou desanimada.

- Você não é a única a Robbie também não está se sentindo muito bem. - Lily falou sabendo que a amiga se sentiria melhor por não estar doente sozinha.

- Vai ter que ficar na Ala Hospitalar também Rob? - Georgia perguntou penalizada para a amiga que estava pálida.

- Acho que não é para tanto querida. - Robbie falou carinhosa.

- Não esta se sentindo bem senhorita Dayle? - a enfermeira perguntou solicita.

- Não professora, só estou um pouco fraca porque não tomei café da manhã, nada de mais.

- O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia senhorita, não se esqueça!

- Pode deixar.

- E fiquem tranqüilas, a senhorita Smith vai ser liberada mais tarde. - a enfermeira falou passando a mão pelos cachos de Georgia, que sorria alegremente.

- Tudo bem mesmo? - Lily perguntou incisiva.

- É melhor ela aproveitar o tempo dela com vocês, não? - a enfermeira perguntou sem olhar para ninguém. - Agora chispem daqui que a Georgia precisa descansar mais um pouco.

Sirius estava sentindo seu coração bater em disparada somente de sentir Francis se aferrar à sua cintura, ficava feliz mesmo sabendo que ela só fazia isso por ter medo de altura. Desceu em uma clareira na Floresta Proibida, onde sabia que ninguém iria incomodá-los e que Francis não teria para onde fugir mesmo que quisesse. Desceu da vassoura e ajudou a garota a fazer o mesmo, assim que estava segura no chão, ela desvencilhou suas mãos da dele e se sentou graciosamente em uma pedra.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – falou, abandonando o silêncio incômodo.

- Não acredito! Um Black pedindo desculpas? Isso vai ficar na história. - Francis comentou ironicamente.

- Desculpa por não ter dito que te amava a anos atrás, desculpa por culpá-la pelo tratamento que os meus pais me davam, desculpa por te ignorar quando você mais precisava de mim... - Sirius falou num fôlego só.

- Não vai pedir desculpas por ter ido à minha casa dizer aquelas barbaridades? - perguntou secamente.

- Não, você mereceu aquilo. Namorar o Régulus? Acho que não ficaria tão bravo se você me tivesse trocado pelo Ranhoso! - Sirius falou exasperado.

- Nossa... - Francis falou surpreendida com uma súbita vontade de rir, mas sentia seu coração se encher de ternura, de esperança e amor.

- E então você me desculpa por essa legião de erros que eu cometi? - Sirius perguntou esperançoso.

- São muitos erros para eu desculpar Sirius Black, principalmente com as atitudes que teve durante esse ano, defendendo aquela sirigaita insuportável!

- Mas eu já terminei com ela, há muito tempo!

- Bem, quem sabe eu te perdôo se você... - Francis falava com os olhos frios.

- Eu o que? Morrer? Desaparecer? - perguntou desanimado.

- Se você me desculpar por ser uma insuportável, cabeça dura... - Francis falou sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Você está mais do que perdoada! Nós perdemos tanto tempo gatinha... - Sirius quase gritou a apertando nos braços, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos da garota, sentindo seu perfume suave e inesquecível. Sentiu as unhas de Francis arranhar sua nuca e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu.

- Isso tudo quer dizer que você não quer ser meu amigo? - Francis perguntou maliciosa.

- Isso quer dizer que você é minha Francis Sawyer! - Sirius falou a agarrando pela cintura - Você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim!

- Posso me acostumar com isso. - falou o beijando apaixonadamente.

- Quando eu digo nunca, é nunca Francis Sawyer. - falou com seriedade a encarando.

- Essas são as palavras mais doces que eu já ouvi na vida! - Francis falou sentindo uma lágrima correr por sua face.

Já no castelo, Robbie não conseguia falar nada, Lily a encarava desde que tinham deixado Georgia na enfermaria e tinham ido para a sala em que se reuniam. Era pior encarar Lilian Evans do que todos os professores juntos, principalmente quando era óbvio que Lily sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ela (Robbie). Só esperava uma confirmação, confirmação que deveria sair de sua boca.

- Agora nós duas vamos conversar senhorita. - Lily falou se sentando no sofá de frente para a amiga.

- Lily, por favor... - Robbie resmungou, sem encarar Evans.

- Nada de Lily, eu te deixei escapar por causa da Georgia, mas agora você vai me dizer a verdade.

- Para que? Eu sei muito bem que você já sabe o que está acontecendo... - Robbie falou amuada.

- Pelo menos você já se deu conta disso. Mas o mais importante é quando vai contar para o Remus? - Lily perguntou.

- Eu não sei... - Robbie murmurou se afundando no sofá.

- Como não sabe? Robbie não sei se você sabe, mas esta é uma situação que você não vai poder esconder por muito tempo.

- Mas o Remus...

- É tão responsável quanto você. Não, ele não vai ficar zangado e sim, vai ficar meio desesperado, mas vai saber o que fazer. Ele sempre sabe o que fazer.

- Eu tô com medo.

- E dai? Você já tem uma casa para morar, um futuro certo como pintora cheia de estilo, vai ter que atrasar um pouco suas viagens é claro, mas e dai? Você tem tudo para ser feliz Rob...

- Será? - Robbie perguntou murchando no sofá. - Sem contar que vão ser tantas as mudanças. Agente sempre conversou que iríamos viajar pelo mundo, que ele iria estudar sobre Artes das Trevas e eu descobriria o que eu queria fazer...

- Agora ele vai ter que estudar Artes das Trevas em um local só e você já descobriu o que vai ser minha querida...

- Mas...

- Sem mas Robbie, tudo vai dar certo. - falou passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Eu tô cansada...

- Vai para o seu quarto descansar um pouco, que eu vou me arrumar para o jantar ok!?

Lily viu Francis entrar no quarto e não pode deixar de notar os olhos verdes da amiga, que estavam brilhando de satisfação, os cabelos que normalmente estavam perfeitamente arrumados, agora estavam revoltos e Francis parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso. Sorria para o nada e desfilava ainda mais sensualmente que o normal, se é que isso fosse humanamente possível. Resumindo, ela estava mais linda do que nunca.

- Apareceu Margarida! (N/B: devolve o meu apelido ¬¬) Pensei que ia ter que começar uma busca revolucionária dentro dessa escola para poder te ver novamente... - Lily comentou.

- Pois seria completamente desnecessário já que eu não estava no Castelo. E se está preocupada, pode ficar tranqüila porque eu já comi. - Francis falou dançando pelo ar.

- Na verdade, eu fiquei preocupada foi com outra pessoa. - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- O John de novo? Lily, te garanto que você já fez coisas piores. - Francis comentou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Não duvido. Mas eu estava preocupada mesmo era com o Sirius e não com o John.

- Sirius? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Me encontrei com ele lá embaixo antes do café da manhã e ele estava procurando você.

- É ele me achou... - Francis falou maliciosa. - Com certeza me achou.

- Entendi. - Lily falou sorridente abraçando a amiga.

- Hum... Me bateu uma fome, vamos jantar Lily?

Já no quarto dos meninos...

- Que cara é essa Sirius? - James perguntou parecia que o amigo ia começar a flutuar a qualquer momento.

- Felicidade, pura felicidade. - Sirius falou se jogando na cama.

- Ih um cara ficou igualzinho quando começou a namorar um tempo atrás.

- Opa, mas é a Robbie! - Remus falou se defendendo - A garota por quem eu sempre estive apaixonado e não uma das amiguinhas do Sirius.

- Ah não ser, é claro, que não seja mais uma amiguinha... - James falou cercando o amigo.

- Nossa... Que fome! Por que não vamos jantar, heim? A noite está tão incrível! - Sirius se levantou sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

James, Remus e Sirius estavam sentados na mesa, enquanto James e Remus comiam Sirius não retirava o olho da porta, fato que não passou despercebido pelos amigos. Assim que Lily, Francis e Robbie entraram juntas no salão, Sirius pulou da cadeira como uma mola e James e Remus pararam de comer para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

- Boa noite... - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante, indo na direção de Francis.

- Muito boa... - Francis comentou maliciosa e Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura.

Todo o barulho do salão principal sumiu quando Sirius e Francis se beijaram, poderia ser escutado o som de um mosquito voando, até os fantasmas estavam perplexos com o que estava acontecendo, afinal o que poderia ter ocorrido em apenas um dia para que uma cena dessas estivesse acontecendo. Ao longe podiam ser ouvidos muxoxos femininos e resmungos masculinos, mas com certeza Lily, Robbie, James e Remus estavam muito felizes.

- Sim, nós estamos namorando. - Sirius falou alto sem largar a garota - E se algum marmanjo apenas olhar para a minha garota, vai se ver comigo!

- Com mais calma ai garotão, está amassando minha roupa. - Francis comentou alisando a roupa. - Não que eu me importe, muito...

- Bem acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com isso. - Sirius murmurou a apertando ainda mais.

- Nossa, mas como foi que eu perdi isso tudo? - Robbie pasma perguntou para Lily.

- Ah é uma longa história... - Lily falou se sentando.

- Que você vai me contar nos mínimos detalhes...

Depois de um jantar atribulado onde todos os alunos prestavam atenção em Sirius e Francis, Lily subiu para tomar banho. Robbie fugia de Remus e James comia tranquilamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu se desgrudar de Sirius, Francis subiu para o quarto correndo e encontrou Lily saindo do banheiro.

- Nossa eu estou um caco... Minha cama esta implorando pela minha presença. - Francis falou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso colado no rosto.

- Sei... Acho que no momento você está bem demais isso sim. - Lily comentou vendo a amiga se jogar na cama. - Está com vontade de gritar, não está? Pode falar a

verdade.

- Ah se eu pudesse, eu gritaria até acordar toda Hogwarts!!! - Francis falou animada ignorando a colega de quarto que fechou a cortina com violência.

- E por que não grita? Afinal foram anos de amor reprimido. - Lily falava enquanto colocava um vestido.

- Porque se ele ouvir vai ficar cheio de si. - Francis falou piscando marota - E nem tudo é tão belo assim.

- O que? Mal recomeçaram e já tem uma nuvem nesse romance?

- Parece que sempre quando estou feliz demais alguma coisa ruim acontece. Sem contar, Lily, que não posso esquecer o óbvio, isto é, os pais dele não aprovam esse namoro e nunca vão aprovar.

- Com certeza o Sirius não se importa nem um pouco com isso. - Lily comentou rindo e soltando os cabelos.

- É só que tem o Dave... Será que ele vai ficar magoado comigo? Sabe, por eu me envolver de novo com a família Black? - Franci falou se sentando.

- Você não está se envolvendo com a família Black e sim com o Sirius, só o Sirius. E seu irmão te ama e sabe o que é importante para você.

- Será?

- Vamos, não se preocupe com isso agora, você ainda tem alguns meses para curtir esse namoro com calma até o ano letivo acabar.

- Eu sei, mas é difícil não pensar. - Francis resmungou. - Não sei porquê, mas eu estou com um mal pressentimento.

- É porque você pensa demais, agora deixa eu acabar de me arrumar, que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Vai fazer o que agora? - Francis perguntou bocejando.

- Me divertir um pouquinho, por que você acha que eu mantenho o meu brinquedo sempre perto de mim? - Lily perguntou dando uma piscadela.

- Diz boa noite para o James por mim. - Francis falou sorrindo.

Lily desceu as escadas com calma e viu que James não estava lá embaixo, sabia muito bem que ele devia estar no quarto escutando junto com Remus, Sirius falar, falar e falar de como teve uma tarde perfeita ao lado de Francis Sawyer. Sentia muito por Sirius, mas ele teria que contar a história toda de novo, agora ela estava precisando de James. Não sabia a razão, mas a cada dia gostava mais e mais de ter James Potter ao seu lado e não sabia se isso era um bom ou mau sinal, porém, estava disposta a seguir o conselho que tinha acabado de dar para Francis, ia parar de pensar demais.

- E então eu...

- Desculpe interromper Sirius.

- Ah não foi nada Lily... - Sirius falou sem graça, sendo pego se vangloriando para os amigos.

- Posso roubar o James rapidinho?

- Ah claro!

James não entendeu e se levantou indo atrás da Ruiva, que se virou sorridente e segurou sua mão. Ele levou um susto Lily nunca fazia isso, nunca mostrava nenhum gesto de carinho, não quando não estava perto de alguém. Ou melhor mostrava sim, quando queria lhe ensinar alguma lição e pensando nisso perguntou atordoado...

- Lily, está tudo bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Hum... Na verdade no momento eu estou precisando de ação... - falou maliciosa, o puxando pela gravata. - Muita ação...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Não estou com muito ânimo para escrever, por isso vocês devem ver como está demorando para sair os capítulos. Peço desculpas às pessoas que acompanham a fic, mas mesmo demorando podem ter certeza que não vou deixar de postá-la.**

**Agora a senhorita Jaque está betando minhas fics, estou muito chique!!! Vou logo me avisando que depois que ela me devolveu o capítulo betado eu não li nada... rsrs Espero que vocês gostem!!!**

**- mell:** Eu sei, eu sei demorei muito para atualizar vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez ok!?

**- LelyHP:** Por favor não pare de ler a fic, é que a autora é um bocado preguiçosa foi malz. Mas agora com a Jaque betando a fic ela vai sair mais, rápido. As vezes eu já terminei de escrever um capítulo faz um tempão, mas demoro semanas para corrigir.

TSC TSC TSC deixa de ser preguiçosa menina, comentar faz muito bem a saúde!!! rsrs Vou dar uma olhada em "Quer Namorar comigo", o problema é dividir a fic todinha para posta-la de novo... Se quiser eu te envio ela por e-mail. (aviso logo que não está betada rsrsrs).

Que bom que você gostou da Lily, também adoro ela assim bem má, mas aos pouquinhos ta melhorando ou não... O James não é muito lerdo até é bem normalzinho só que é caído pela Lily e ela faz ele de gato e sapato rsrsrs. Ah vamos lá já postei não reclame tanto, pode deixar que vou TENTAR postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.

Espero que tenha ido bem na sua prova! E pode mandar vários comentários gigantes assim que eu ADORO!!!

**-izabella :** Como pode ver as coisas entre o Sirius e a Francis esquentaram bem rápido!

**- Blackforever:** Olá! Espero que sua avó tenha melhorado. E sim nosso James foi muito macho e deu um jeito na Lily, pelo menos naqueles momentos rsrs. E ela pelo jeito gostou e muito. Espero que tenha gostado do jeito que Sirius e Francis tenham se reencontrado, bem ainda vai demorar um pouco para a Lily admitir que gosta de James,

até lá ele vai sofrer um bocado. Mas ele agüenta!

Quanto ao John bem ele só vai reaparecer daqui a alguns capítulos espere e verá!!! rsrs

**-Jaque Weasley:** Jaque!!!! A salvadora de my life. Não fique deprê margarida, senão suas pétalas vão murchar... E isto está muito fora de moda. Viu só você mal me mandou a fic e eu já postei. Meu único problema mesmo é corrigir. Agora vou te dar muito trabalho há há há há (risada maléfica). Nem preciso dizer o quanto te agradeço por conta disso né!? Na verdade não li uma linha da fic inteira, se você escreveu "Vampira Black é uma babaca" eu nunca vou descobrir rsrs. Mas confio em você. Beijus!!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Palavra da Beta:**_

_**Olá! Agora eu, **__**Jaque Weasley**__**, tô betando a fic da Vamp. Então, se escapar algum errinho, por menor q seja, eu irei me chicotear 50 vezes! i.i**_

_**Um apelo p os leitores: deixem reviews, é difícil, é custoso, causa DORT, mas aquece o seu coração e o alheio e de bônus, te leva p céu ;) R&R!**_


	19. Visão do Futuro

**Capítulo 18: Visão do Futuro**

James estava se sentindo no sétimo céu, era ótimo estar com Lily nos seus braços, mas era ainda melhor estar nos braços dela. Depois das horas incríveis que tinham passados juntos, ela o abraçara e ele aproveitou para se aninhar entre os seios dela, estava quase dormindo quando ela o chamou.

- James... - Lily falou passando os dedos pelos fios castanhos descabelados.

- Hum? - James falou se aconchegando mais no colo da ruiva.

- Como você acha que vai ser a mulher com quem vai passar o resto da sua vida? - Lily perguntou baixinho.

- Hã? Do que você está falando Lily? - James perguntou surpreso se levantando e a encarando.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, como você acha que sua futura esposa vai ser? - Lily perguntou e James pode perceber que ela estava com o pensamento longe.

- Hum... Ela vai ter de ser sob medida... Perfeita para mim. - James falou num sussurro, pensando que sabia muito bem quem era perfeita para ele. - E você, como acha que vai ser o homem com quem vai passar o resto da sua vida?

- Acho que não vou ter essa sorte. - falou com um sorriso triste.

- Você nem ao menos imagina ou sonha? - James perguntou, a encarando encantado com a beleza da ruiva, que tinha os cabelos revoltos e o olhar perdido.

- Sonhar para que? Eu conheço a minha realidade querido. - Lily comentou rindo e dando um beijo na testa dele, James sentiu que conseguia se aproximar cada vez mais dela.

- Sonhar faz muito bem sabia?

- Pode deixar, vou tentar qualquer dia desses. - Lily sorriu e James sentiu novamente que aquele sorriso não tinha felicidade e decidiu que seria quem daria a ela a felicidade.

- Já vamos subir? - perguntou sabendo que já estava de madrugada.

- Não acha que é muito perigoso sair da cabana e andar pela Floresta Proibida a essa hora da noite? - Lily perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Ah eu acho, acho perigosíssimo! - James comentou rindo.

Eles haviam virado a noite na barraca, já estava nascendo o sol e Lily ainda não conseguia dormir. Estava consciente de que assim que terminassem Hogwarts James sumiria de sua vida. Estava acostumada com isso, mas só de pensar nisso seu coração se contraia. Robbie vai ficar com Remus, Francis será feliz ao lado de Sirius, Georgia... Bem tinha que se preocupar com sua pequena amiga, mas no momento só conseguia pensar que quando saísse de Hogwarts não teria muito o que fazer, voltar para casa não era uma opção agradável e na realidade não tinha muitas outras.

Bateria na porta de Sky, se despediria da amiga que choraria até as tampas e se revoltaria com os pais que não deixaria a garota rebelde seguir a amiga, entraria no carro de Rafe e provavelmente sumiriam no mundo, voltando vez ou outra para ele poder visitar os pais que já tinham certa idade, mas adoravam o filho apesar de reprovar suas atitudes. No fim, estaria ela sem nada onde pudesse se agarrar.

- Você está muito esquisita. - James falou bocejando.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... - Lily comentou sorrindo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, já amanheceu e não dormimos nada.

- Não foi isso que seus roncos me disseram.

- Deixe-me corrigir então, você não dormiu nada, é melhor descansar um pouco antes da aula. - James falou passando as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos da ruiva a surpreendendo.

- Não é nada, pelo menos passei a maior parte da noite fazendo algo muito mais interessante do que dormir. - falou maliciosa.

- Vamos antes que a gente passe o resto do dia por aqui também.

- Hum temos que tomar cuidado para o Hagrid não nos ver, de noite é mais fácil de se esconder...

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso! - James falou com um sorriso lançando algo em cima dela.

- Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade? - Lily perguntou surpresa observando a capa.

- Não é somente você que tem truques Evans. - James falou dando uma piscadela marota.

- Nossa Potter... Às vezes até que você consegue me surpreender.

- E isso é bom?

- No seu caso? Me atrevo a dizer que na maioria das vezes... Sim. - Lily comentou.

Depois das aulas, Lily e James discutiam sobre os ingredientes da poção que deviam preparar com Remus, quando Robbie apareceu esbaforida na frente deles...

- Lily...

- Robbie, pensei que você... - falou olhando significativamente para Remus, que parecia tranqüilo demais para ter recebido a notícia.

- A Georgia está melhor, já saiu da ala hospitalar, a levei diretamente para descansar no salão comunal da Lufa Lufa. - Robbie falou rapidamente sem encarar a amiga.

- Ela reclamou muito? - Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Como sempre, falou que estava muito bem e que queria encontrar você e a Francis, mas achei melhor levá-la para lá.

- Você fez bem, ela ainda está muito fraca para ficar pavoneando por ai.

- Lily, será que ela está bem mesmo? - Robbie perguntou preocupada.

- A madame Pomprhey chamou a mãe dela?

- Ainda não.

- Então não temos porque nos preocuparmos tanto... - Lily falou olhando para frente.

- Mas Lily, já estamos no final início de março.

- Eu sei. Você não precisa me lembrar disso. - Lily falou respirando fundo.

- O que está acontecendo? - James perguntou notando a preocupação das meninas - Está acontecendo alguma coisa com a Georgia?

- James termine de fazer a poção que temos de entregar para o professor Slugorn, que eu vou dar um pulo no salão da Lufa Lufa. - Lily falou por fim.

- Não se preocupe Jay. - Robbie falou tentando sorrir.

- O que está acontecendo para termos uma fuga em massa? - Remus perguntou vendo a namorada sair sem falar com ele.

- Pelo que eu entendi me deixaram sozinho para fazer o dever...

Enquanto isso nos jardins de Hogwarts Francis e Sirius haviam decidido matar aula e aproveitavam, enquanto estavam sozinhos naquele pedaço de paraíso. O que com certeza duraria pouquíssimo tempo, considerando que as aulas estavam terminando naquele momento.

- Francis...

- O que?

- Um dia quando eu for bem velhinho e estiver à beira da morte você me conta o que falou para o Régulus? Sabe o que você disse que o levou a tentar... Você sabe.

- Claro, eu conto agora!

- Tá me chamando de velho?

- Não... Você não precisa esperar esse tempo todo. E também não há um grande mistério envolvido nisso tudo. Eu só fiz com o seu irmão tudo que ele fez com o meu. Somente isso.

- Você atormentou o Régulus? Mas como? Ele sempre voltava para casa dizendo maravilhas sobre o namoro de vocês!

- Ah e você acha que ele daria o braço a torcer? Claro que no início eu o tratei bem, mas depois acho que ele gosta de uma tortura psicológica, porque ele sempre voltava apesar de eu afirmar com todas as letras que ele era um lixo, que eu nunca me envolveria com ele. Mas acho que ele se aborreceu mesmo quando eu falei que ele nunca seria metade do homem que você era.

- Se aborreceu? Ele deve ter ficado furioso!

- E ficou, até avançou em cima de mim. Queria me beijar a forçar.

- O que!?

- Só que eu estava tão brava que só precisei dar um tapa para acalmá-lo e fazê-lo enxergar que ele nunca encostaria um dedo em mim. Eu só queria humilhar ele, claro que nunca me passou pela cabeça que ele tentaria o suicídio, eu só queria deixá-lo magoado.

- Meu irmão é um idiota...

- O que pra mim não é nenhuma novidade. Todo o tempo que ele passava lá em casa ele ficava falando de você. - Francis comentou. - Por que o Sirius disse isso, porque o

Sirius fez aquilo... - falou imitando o garoto e Sirius não pode deixar de rir.

- Vamos deixar o Régulus bem distante do nosso namoro.

- Foi você que puxou a conversa.

- Que tal, invés de lembramos o passado, a gente aproveitar essa noite para celebrar o presente?

- Quer dizer um encontro? - Francis perguntou sorridente.

- Quero dizer um encontro perfeito. - Sirius falou a beijando com carinho.

- Não tem como não ser perfeito.

- Ah... Hoje eu vi o John. - Sirius comentou.

- E? - perguntou desinteressada.

- Ele fugiu de mim, correu mais rápido que um coelho assustado. Acho que ainda está aterrorizado com o que você fez com ele.

- E é para estar mesmo. E não me pergunte, você não vai querer saber o que eu fiz. - Francis finalizou passando os braços em volta dele - Não quero que você fuja igual a um coelho assustado.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Lufa Lufa...

- Oi pequenina. - Lily falou sorridente.

- Lily! A Robbie me arrastou para o quarto sem ter nenhuma consideração e eu queria encontrar você e a Francis! - Georgia choramingou.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- E a Francis?

- Está encantada, flutuando com o Sirius por ai.

- Os dois fazem um casal tão bonito juntos! - Georgia falou animada batendo palmas. - Mas não é sobre eles que eu quero falar.

- Não? Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Lily... Você não acha que a Robbie está meio estranha? Acho que ela está doente e não quer falar com ninguém.

- Ah é isso, não se preocupe o probleminha dela tem prazo para acabar. - Lily comentou rindo - Falando nela, ela foi buscar alguns bolos e sucos para nós lancharmos. Não é perfeito!?

- Mais que demais! - Geogia comentou rindo - Será que ela consegue um bolo de pêssego?

- E o que a Robbie não consegue? Com certeza vai trazer bolo de pêssego, morango, chocolate e vários outros. E com certeza a gente não vai conseguir comer tudo!

- Nós podemos dar o que sobrar para o resto dos alunos!

- Claro que sim querida, mas não pense neles, vamos nos fartar primeiro!

Mais tarde, depois de um lanche suntuoso e de agradar Georgia de todas as formas possíveis e pensáveis, Lily já estava exausta. Robbie foi diretamente para o seu quarto na Sonserina, enquanto ela só queria saber de cama, tomaria um belo banho e cairia na sua cama dormindo pelo menos umas catorze horas, seu organismo necessitava disso. Estava dando graças aos céus do dia seguinte ser sábado e enquanto ainda agradecia esbarrou em Sirius, que estava prostrado no meio do salão comunal.

- Que cara é essa Sirius? - Lily perguntou vendo o garoto com os braços cruzados encarando a escada que levava ao quarto feminino, como se estivesse invocando algo.

- A Francis, disse que ia subir para mudar de roupa rapidinho, mas já faz uma hora e meia! - resmungou sem encará-la.

- E você acreditou nela? - Lily perguntou rindo com vontade - Bem vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

- Valeu Lily, sinceramente às vezes eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dessa garota!

- Somente às vezes? Creio que você deveria considerar isso um bom sinal.

Lily subiu as escadas para o quarto, as outras meninas que dividiam o quarto estavam paradas do lado de fora resmungando alguma coisa, mas Lily as ignorou e quando entrou encontrou Francis de pé no meio do quarto, oscilando em seus tamanquinhos Chanel com saltos agulha, um vestido Donna Karan preto sem mangas sobre os ombros, olhando (sem ver realmente) para o baú aberto quando finalmente percebeu que Lily estava ali.

- O que houve? - Lily perguntou preocupada, sabendo muito bem que Francis tinha expulsado as outras garotas do quarto.

- Eu não sei o que vestir! - Francis falou atormentada.

- Tá bem... Você está doente, com febre e necessitando ir urgentemente para a Ala hospitalar... - Lily falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Engraçadinha. Mas eu realmente não tenho o que vestir.

- E o que há de errado com o que está usando no momento?

- É um vestido para noite, muito elegante e obviamente ressalta minhas curvas, entretanto ele já me viu com este, lembro muito bem que o usei para fazer uma entrada triunfal num jantar dos Potter. Sem contar que ele já me viu com todas as minhas roupas, eu sempre usei o que tinha de mais bonito para me mostrar para ele. - falou sem vergonha nenhuma.

- Eu aposto que ele não vai se importar! - Lily falou pensando que estava cansada demais para agüentar mais essa.

- Mas eu me importo! - Francis se lamuriou. - Vou ter de comprar uma coleção nova em folha em Londres, creio que terei de ir à Nova York também, o que me obriga a visitar meus avós...

- Enquanto essa excursão às compras não acontece, você vai deixar o Sirius te esperando lá embaixo? - Lily falou já acostumada com as idéias loucas da amiga.

- Não tem jeito mesmo, né? Bem vou usar um Versace mesmo, acho que ele vai gostar de me ver de champagne, mais eu já usei no baile do Ministério há alguns meses, o que você acha? - falou indicando um vestido que faria qualquer pessoa babar.

- Acho que você fica maravilhosa até com um saco de batatas e sinceramente, acho que se você não descer em cinco minutos o seu namorado vai subir até aqui impaciente para saber o que está acontecendo.

- Oras, mas eu ainda nem decidi que sapato vou usar!

Sirius estava nervoso, não que esse fosse seu primeiro encontro com Francis Sawyer, na verdade se parasse para voltar no tempo antigamente, quando marcavam de sair acontecia a mesma coisa, ela sempre se atrasava e ele ficava que nem um idiota nervoso a esperando com as mãos suadas e querendo invadir a mansão para levá-la de qualquer jeito, mas sempre que finalmente decidia fazer isso, ela aparecia deslumbrante na sua frente com um sorriso que o fazia esquecer totalmente porque estava bravo e pelo jeito nada havia mudado.

Estava com aquela vontade louca de subir até o quarto feminino para saber o que ela tanto fazia para demorar tanto, quando finalmente ela apareceu na porta mais linda do que nunca em um vestido esvoaçante e a cada passo que ela dava ele podia ver suas pernas, ela estava linda e ele ali que nem um idiota sem saber o que fazer, quando ela parou na sua frente e abriu um sorriso, aconteceu novamente: sua raiva se dissolveu e ele esqueceu porque estava bravo minutos atrás.

- Me desculpe pela demora, mas eu queria ficar bonita para você. - Francis falou com a voz baixa, a mesma que os dois sabiam que o deixava louco.

- Bonita? Deslumbrante, acho que seria uma palavra mais condizente.

- Fico muito feliz que tenha notado. - Francis falou passando a mão pelos cabelos do garoto - Posso dizer que você também está maravilhoso.

- É impossível ficar com raiva de você sabia? – perguntou, a beijando sem se importar com vários alunos que acompanhavam a cena.

- Até alguns dias atrás acho que você pensava totalmente o contrário. - Francis comentou rindo.

- Vamos...

- Você ainda não me disse para onde está me levando.

Sirius foi andando por vários corredores com Francis, virava em locais que ela jurava que não existia em Hogwarts, passava por salas e quadros que cumprimentavam Sirius com simpatia, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer pergunta, Francis sentiu o ar frio da noite batendo em seu rosto. Estavam próximos da Floresta Proibida. Sirius continuou andando sem dizer nada e Francis o seguia despreocupada, mas pensando que se soubesse que iria andar tanto não colocaria aqueles saltos.

Quando finalmente ele parou, a convidou para entrar em uma cabana.

- O que é tudo isso? - perguntou surpresa ao ver a lareira acesa, o ambiente romântico e a música fluindo no ar. Obviamente era tudo muito masculino lá dentro, mas ela havia gostado e muito.

- Prefiro namorar um pouco em paz sem ter uma platéia para nos observar. - Sirius falou, servindo duas taças com alguma coisa borbulhante.

- Ou pessoas para apostar quando vamos começar a brigar de novo? - Francis perguntou aceitando a taça.

- É... Você é a primeira garota que trago a minha cabana sabia? Só quem entrava aqui era o Remus e o James.

- Tenho uma cabana também, só que a minha é muito mais feminina obviamente. - Francis falou bebericando e se acomodando no sofá macio - E acho que maior também.

- E você já deixou algum garoto entrar nela? - Sirius perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

- Sim.

- O que? - Sirius perguntou querendo saber o nome do infeliz.

- Bem pelo menos eu acho que é para lá que a Lily e o James vão quando querem ficar sozinhos.

- Você é terrível.

- Você já me chamou de coisas piores.

Algum tempo depois dentro dessa mesma cabana...

- Sirius está ficando tarde. - Francis comentou.

- Pois eu ainda preciso de muito tempo para te desinfetar. - falou a beijando no pescoço.

- É o que? - perguntou o empurrando.

- Você passou muito tempo namorando aquele idiota do John. - Sirius falou a puxando novamente para os seus braços.

- E você então, que passou muito tempo com a escola inteira? - Francis desdenhou.

- Então acho que você também tem muito trabalho a fazer não? - perguntou a puxando mais firmemente para os seus braços.

Não resistindo ao avanço Francis levantou a boca e o beijou, abrindo os lábios em resposta à sua língua. Gemeu dentro de sua boca quando o beijo se aprofundou. Quando Sirius levantou a cabeça para respirar, os dedos dela se enrolaram no cabelo de sua nuca, fazendo com que todos seus pelos se arrepiassem. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade quando se olharam.

- Acho que você está me encarando... - disse com a voz rouca ainda extasiado, afinal nunca havia se sentido assim antes. - Quer saber um segredo?

- Claro... - Francis falou atordoada.

- Sua boca é uma das dez melhores coisas em você. E devo admitir que se continuar fazendo isso, nunca mais voltaremos para Hogwarts. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- E quem disse que eu me importo em voltar para a escola? Para falar a verdade, eu prefiro te mostrar que tem muito mais do que dez coisas boas em mim... - Francis falou maliciosa.

- Não faça isso comigo gatinha... - Sirius falou tentando se afastar.

- Vamos lá garotão, eu sei que você faz melhor do que isso. - Francis falou o mordendo no pescoço.

- Francis você tem noção do que está fazendo comigo, não tem? - Sirius perguntou como se estivesse sendo torturado.

- Claro que tenho... E a tendência é só piorar.

Sirius estava se sentindo nas nuvens, quando sentiu Francis gelar nos seus braços, claro que não tencionava fazer nada demais com ela no sofá de sua cabana, estava sonhando com a cama que ficava no quarto lá atrás onde poderia espalhar aqueles cachos sobre o travesseiro e ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome.

- O que houve? - Sirius perguntou.

- Eu só não quero fazer nada errado.

- Não tem como errar comigo gatinha, nunca entendeu?

- Mas acho que você não está entendendo Sirius, eu não sou muito experiente nesse negócio de... Ah você está me entendendo.

- Não é possível. - Sirius falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não pareça tão surpreso assim, por favor! - Francis falou querendo estapear o garoto.

- Mas...

- Não é por que eu saía com alguns garotos que eu me deitava com eles. - Francis falou secamente.

- Esse com certeza é um presente incrível! - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação - E não se preocupe eu vou ser um ótimo professor...

- Você diz isso, mas...

- Cale a boca.

Ele a pegou no colo e a estava levando para algum local quando ela falaria alguma coisa e a beijou, assim não teve opção a não ser se calar, mas de qualquer jeito dois segundos depois, a garota esqueceu o que queria dizer. Um segundo depois esqueceu o próprio nome.

No dia seguinte Francis estava esfuziante, quando voltou para Hogwarts Lily estava dormindo que nem uma pedra e nem a sacudindo muito conseguiu acordar a amiga para contar a novidade, quando acordou no dia seguinte Lily não estava mais na cama, se arrumou correndo para ir atrás das amigas, as encontrou na sala em que usavam para relaxar, Robbie e Lily conversavam baixinho, enquanto Georgia cochilava no sofá.

- Bom dia garotas da minha vida! - Francis falou ainda se sentindo flutuar.

- Hum... Essa expressão de alegria, esse ar de plenitude... - Lily comentou cutucando Robbie.

- Agora eu sei por que vocês duas gostam tanto de dar suas escapadas... - Francis comentou maliciosa.

- Quer dizer que Francis Sawyer finalmente encontrou o verdadeiro prazer na terra. - Lily falou rindo - Espero que o Sirius tenha sido carinhoso com você, senão eu vou lá e capo ele imediatamente.

- Ele foi incrível. - Francis falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não fique tão empolgada querida, foi por causa disso que eu me meti nessa enrascada que me encontro agora. - Robbie falou finalmente.

- Do que você esta falando Robbie? - Francis perguntou aturdida, pensou que a amiga ficaria feliz por ela.

- Hum... Comentou com a pessoa errada. - Lily falou querendo rir.

- Do que vocês duas estão falando? - Francis perguntou cheia de suspeitas – Anda, fala logo Lily!

- Sinto muito querida, não posso falar nada, mas a Robbie aqui com certeza vai poder te explicar melhor. - Lily falou e Robbie teve vontade de estrangular a amiga.

- Anda fala logo e... Robbie você está bem? Está com a cara meio esverdeada...- Francis disse, vendo Robbie levar a mão a boca.

- Só estou um pouco enjoada... - Robbie falou de má vontade.

- Foi alguma coisa que você comeu? - Francis perguntou e Lily praticamente gargalhou.

- Acho que tá mais pra alguma coisa que me comeu... - Robbie resmungou pensando na grande amiga que Lily era.

- Do que você está falando Robbie? - Francis perguntou não querendo acreditar no que tinha escutado.

- Eu estou grávida... - Robbie falou tentando ser o mais clara possível.

Francis ficou praticamente um minuto em silêncio com a boca aberta, ainda processando a informação que havia acabado de receber.

- Você vai contar para ele agora! - Francis falou a arrastando do sofá.

- Como sabe que ainda não contei pra ele? - Robbie perguntou horrorizada.

- Eu te conheço Robbie Dayle e não é de hoje.

- Até que enfim, só você para resolver isso Fran. - Lily gritou da sala vendo Robbie ser arrastada como se estivesse indo para a forca.

Quando finalmente encontrou Remus sentado em uma sala vazia estudando tranquilamente, Francis praticamente arremessou Robbie contra Remus que levantou rapidamente e amparou a namorada sem entender nada.

- O que... - Remus perguntou atordoado.

- Conte a ele. - Francis declarou.

- Mas...

- Não estou brincando Robbie Dayle. - Francis declarou os deixando sozinhos e Remus pode ver como a garota podia ser assustadora

- Nossa... Às vezes a Francis consegue ser tão gentil quanto um Trasgo enfurecido... - Robbie falou tentando se recompor.

- E agora eu sei como o Sirius se sentia quando ela estava com raiva, mas me conta: o que houve com ela? - Remus perguntou ainda assustado.

- Ah... Nada é só que... - Robbie falou se levantando prontamente, mas ficou com tonta e Remus teve de segurá-la novamente.

- Robbie você está bem? - Remus perguntou alarmado.

- Estou apenas um pouco tonta... - resmungou tentando não preocupá-lo.

- Tonta? Então você vai imediatamente para a ala hospitalar e...

- Remus... Na verdade eu não preciso ir para lá, eu sei muito bem o que eu tenho. - Robbie falou tomando coragem para falar.

- Sabe?

- Eu estou grávida.

- Grávida? - Remus ficou boquiaberto. - Você acha que vai ter um bebê? Uma criaturinha rechonchuda e linda vai sair de dentro de você? - Ele pegou uma cadeira, que

Robbie pensou que fosse para ela e se sentou.

- Não acho, eu tenho certeza. - Robbie falou e não conseguiu se controlar quando Remus colocou a mão sobre o peito e disse:

- Você deveria ter me preparado para isto. - falou ainda pálido.

- Me desculpe, mas como ninguém me preparou para a notícia não vi motivos para ser tão boazinha com você. - Robbie falou se sentando.

- Muito bem, vamos procurar raciocinar com calma. - Remus falou tentando ver o problema com a serenidade que não tinha no momento.

- Boa sorte, porque eu não consegui. - Robbie falou respirando profundamente.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Tentei ser mais rápida nessa postagem espero que vocês tenham aprovado minha beta porque eu gosto dela DEMAIS!!! Então se quiserem deixem comentários para nós duas, nós apreciaremos muito!!! A vou viajar depois de amanhã, então nada de fic por pelo menos três semana.**

**- Shakinha:** Tu é nova não é!? Se for BEM VINDA!!!! Espero te encontrar mais vezes! Que bom que gostou da fic, todos vão saber do problema da Georgia no próximo capítulo. Beijus!

**- L. Fernii:** Quanta gente nova!! To até ficando metida!rsrs Sacanagem. A Lily não é tão má... Ela só gosta de judiar um pouquinho das pessoas... rsrsrs Que bom que gostou da fic!! Agora que to com beta vou atualizar mais rápido!!!

**- Blackforever:** Já disse que adoro seu nick!? Como pode ver a Lily já começou a pensar no futuro, nela e em James, acho que as coisas vão melhorar consideravelmente para nosso querido veadinho rsrs.

**- LelyHP:** Você recebeu "Quer namorar comigo?" Já enviei faz um tempo por e-mail para você. Sim a Lily está ficando mais gente boa com o James e nosso James já é um hominho ta se portando melhor diante da Ruiva, apesar dos deslizes, mas ai estaríamos querendo demais né!? E a Jaque está ficando muito doida com esse negócio de chibatas... Mas acho que já melhorou ACHO...

**- Jaque Weasley: **E ai minha amada beta!!! Não sou uma piada e não eu nem ao menos li o capítulo que você me enviou para me assegurar que você cumpriu sua promessa... rsrs Mas todo mundo sabe do meu amor declarado pelo meu cachorrão!! Na verdade eu utilizo o travessão no texto porque, não me veio nenhuma idéia para usar nada diferente rsrs, nunca parei para prestar atenção nisso para dizer a verdade. Você é uma beta muito eficiente margarida, mas eu sou uma autora muito relapsa...

Pode deixar não coloco, mas seu apelido em ninguém, ok!? A Francis não é sem vergonha!! Tirando a Georgia acho que ela ERA a mais inocente do grupo rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado da reação do Remus ou a falta dela quem sabe!? Viu só como eu mandei o capítulo rápido para você!? O caso é que sou muito preguiçosa para fazer revisões... Mas também acontece de eu encontrar alguma coisa legal para fazer, ler ou ver quando estou digitando a fic... rsrsrs (traduzindo: anime, mangá e dorama).

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Palavra da Beta: Fala a vontade margarida o espaço é seu! Rsrs**_

**N/B: Olá! Gostei do cap, principalmente da rápida att... V6 sabem o qnt q a Vamp demora e ainda tem a cara de pau de nos dizer q foi pq tava vendo anime ¬¬ E eu n vou mais me chicotear, n se preocupe Lely, vou pular do Everest, ê!**

**Reviews!**


	20. Vida e Morte

**Capítulo 19 : Vida e Morte**

Remus ainda encarava Robbie boquiaberto. Já estava a quinze minutos sentado na frente dela, sem saber o que fazer, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: que ela tinha razão ao dizer que não conseguiria raciocinar com clareza. Além do que, o que mais poderia fazer numa hora dessas? Chorar porque sua mãe arrancaria seu fígado por torná-la avó tão cedo, ou porque provavelmente o pai de Robbie iria querer matá-lo? Ou então se internar no Saint Mungus alegando loucura ou até mesmo...

- Remus... Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, pode deixar que eu me responsabilizo e...

- Temos que chamar seus pais aqui. - falou decidido a encarar a fera - E é claro os meus pais também.

- O que? - Robbie falou atordoada com a velocidade dos pensamentos dele.

- E é claro avisar ao professor Dumbledore, até a formatura creio que você já vai estar com a barriga bem saliente... - falou desejando passar a mão pela barriga de Robbie.

- E sem contar é clar...

- Remus eu estou tentando dizer que...

- Robbie, eu estou falando que vamos fazer tudo direito e vamos ter um filho lindo, entendeu? - Remus perguntou segurando o rosto de Robbie.

- Tem algum jeito de você ter algum defeito? - Robbie perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acho que não... - falou a abraçando e beijando apaixonadamente.

Do lado de fora Lily e Francis acompanhavam toda a conversa, caso o garoto quisesse se esquivar da responsabilidade estariam ali para obrigá-lo. Mas as duas estavam enganadas e olhavam surpresas para aquela cena e Lily não pode evitar...

- Vocês sabem muito bem que foi assim que vocês arranjaram o primeiro, não é? - Lily perguntou interrompendo o beijo.

Remus não pode conter uma gargalhada, estava tão feliz que tinha vontade de rodar com Robbie nos braços e de agarrar Lily por ser tão legal. Até mesmo de dar um beijo em Francis por não tentar matá-lo por ter engravidado sua amiga, ah!, e é claro, por forçá-la a contar tudo, se conhecia bem Robbie ela evitaria o assunto até que estivesse dentro do Saint Mungus quase parindo.

- Bem... Obviamente que eu vou dar todo o enxoval de bebe desta criança, não vou deixar o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha vestir qualquer trapo. - Francis falou decidida.

- Ah e, por favor, Remus, dê um nome decente para esta criança, não deixe os pais da Robbie ajudarem, por favor. - Lily falou se sentando ao lado do casal.

- E como a Robbie já tem a casa que os pais deram a ela, acho que vocês não vão ter problema nenhum, apesar de eu não gostar muito daquela vizinhança, assim que for possível se mudem. - Francis decretou.

- E vocês dois, nada de ficarem brigando. Isso pode afetar o bebê e ele ficará triste. - Lily falou apontando para os dois.

- E... - Francis continuou falando.

- Pelo menos nós dois sabemos que não vai faltar quem cuide dessa criança. - Robbie falou baixinho no ouvido de Remus.

- Com certeza vai estar cercada de amor. - Remus concluiu.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- Ontem eu tive a noite mais perfeita da minha vida! - Sirius falou se jogando em cima de James.

- O que aconteceu? - James perguntou jogando o amigo para o lado.

- Eu levei a Francis para a minha ca-ba-na... - cantarolava arrepiando os cabelos de James.

- Você fala como um virgenzinho idiota. - James falou rindo e se esquivando do amigo.

- Pois saiba que você estava num estado parecido depois que levou a Lily para a cabana da Francis... - Sirius falou tirando o sorriso do rosto de James, que ficou vermelho.

- Grandes coisas, afinal não era como se fosse sua primeira vez.

- Era a minha primeira vez com a garota que eu amo praticamente desde sempre e era a primeira vez dela. - Sirius falou com brilho nos olhos.

- O QUÊ? - James perguntou quase caindo da cama.

- Não fique tão surpreso. - Sirius pediu vendo o amigo com os olhos arregalados. - Não é somente a sua Lily que tinha o direito de ser virgem.

- Desculpe é só que a Francis é tão... Desculpe a palavra, mais tão sexy. Tudo nela é sensual... - James falou evitando pensar que Lily estava longe de ser uma virgenzinha inocente - Tem certeza disso?

- Nem tudo dá para fingir meu caro. - Sirius falou desdenhoso. - Mas foi realmente incrível e a Francis aprende muito rápido...

- Cara isso é realmente surpreendente.

Enquanto isso Lily empurrava Remus até o dormitório masculino para que ele contasse a novidade para os amigos, logicamente ele preferia curtir mais a novidade com Robbie, mas as garotas não pareciam pensar o mesmo. Francis praticamente lançou Remus para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta com elas do lado de fora. Remus

entrou atordoado no quarto, interrompendo a conversa de James e Sirius.

- Remus que cara é essa? - Sirius perguntou vendo o amigo respirar fundo.

- Eu tenho uma novidade para contar para vocês. – Remus disse sem graça. - Se lembram quando eu dizia para vocês tomarem cuidado com as garotas que saiam para não acabar fazendo besteira e tudo mais...

- Claro, quantas vezes não te ouvi dizer que se acontecesse qualquer coisa teríamos de assumir a responsabilidade. Nossa, ouvi esse discurso chato por pelo menos mil

vezes... - James falou e podia recitar palavra por palavra do discurso do amigo.

- Não vai me dizer que alguma garota o procurou falando que estava grávida de mim!? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos arregalados - É mentira Aluado, juro que é mentira!

Já faz mais de mês que não saio com ninguém e se um boato desses cai no ouvido da Francis, ela vai querer arrancar a minha pele e...

- Não é nada disso! - Remus falou sem saber se deveria sentir ou não, pena do amigo.

- Ufa, quase me mata do coração... - Sirius falou voltando a respirar.

- Então explica logo o que está havendo? - James perguntou sem entender onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Para encurtar bem a história, vocês vão ser tios. - Remus declarou já sabendo muito bem que seus amigos cairiam em cima.

- Ah tios.... O QUE!? - James e Sirius gritaram juntos.

- Tá, explica isso direito antes que agente infarte... - James pediu.

- O Régulus vai ser pai é isso? - Sirius perguntou horrorizado.

- Não, eu vou ser pai... - Remus falou ainda se acostumando com a idéia.

- Espera. Quem vai ser pai? - Sirius perguntou limpando o ouvido.

- Nossa... Vocês estão fazendo umas caras... - Lily falou ao invadir o dormitório masculino e ver os garotos pasmos.

- Com certeza aceitamos isso melhor do que vocês. - Francis falou balançando a cabeça.

- Vocês não estão com raiva de mim, estão? - Robbie perguntou torcendo os dedos.

- Meu Deus, eu ainda nem consegui entender essa história direito! - James falou atordoado sendo apoiado por Sirius.

- Mas é simples, eu estou grávida. - Robbie declarou fazendo os dois caírem sentados.

- Do Remus? Nossa, esse pergunta saiu idiota até aos meus ouvidos... - Sirius falou coçando a cabeça.

- É claro que o filho é meu! - Remus falou indignado abraçando Robbie.

- Vem, senta aqui Robbie. - James falou empurrando uma pilha de roupa suja de uma cadeira.

- Nossa, isso que é novidade... - Sirius comentou abobalhado.

- Não vão nem perguntar como isso aconteceu? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Isso é meio óbvio, não? - Francis comentou revirando os olhos - Apesar de que meninos são meio lerdos, se esse bebê for um menino vou ensinar tudo que ele precisa saber sobre mulheres.

- Você acha que eu sou lerdo? - Sirius perguntou puxando a namorada para sentar em sua cama.

- Tive de te esperar por anos, não foi? Bem, e além de ensinar tudo para ele ou ela, vou comprar um lindo enxoval. Com certeza vai ser um charm...

- Ah meu Deus, outra Francis eu não agüento.

- Eu vou ajudar a escolher o nome. - Lily se prontificou. - Não posso deixar seus pais tomarem partido disso.

- Por falar em pais, o que os seus vão achar disso Robbie? - Sirius perguntou apreensivo.

- Os meus? - Robbie perguntou rindo - Eles vão falar que demorou muito ou que devo deixar o meu filho livre para escolher o futuro e não prendê-lo à convenções, depois virariam as costas e diriam tchau-tchau.

- Nossa, eu imaginei essa cena direitinho. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Eu estou preocupada é com o que os seus pais vão falar Remus... - Francis falou pensativa.

- A única coisa que eles podem fazer é aceitar. - Remus falou tentando passar uma confiança que não sentia.

- E quando eles vão vir aqui?

- Vamos avisar ao professor Dumbledore hoje... - Remus falou tentando passar firmeza.

- Então eles devem aparecer nesses dias... - Sirius concluiu.

Dois dias depois no café da manhã...

- Hoje eu não acordei bem... - Robbie falou levando a mão a boca.

- Você não está bem Rob? - Georgia perguntou preocupada - Quer ir para a Ala Hospitalar? Lá não é tão mal assim.

- Não se preocupe George, eu vou ficar de olho na Robbie. - Lily falou sabendo que Robie ainda não tinha dado notícia a Georgia.

- Ah que bom. - Georgia falou mais animada.

- Francis... - Robbie murmurou.

- Eu me preocupo com a George, pode ficar tranqüila. - Francis assegurou. - Vai ter aula de que agora querida?

- Transfiguração Avançada. - Georgia falou animada ao saber que Francis ficaria com ela. - Robbie vamos comer biscoito, sempre faz bem quando fico enjoada.

- Ah muito obrigada querida.

- Será que a Robbie está legal? - Francis perguntou para Lily.

- Provavelmente é nervosismo, os pais dela já avisaram que vão vir hoje na escola. - Lily esclareceu.

- Entendi. Tome conta dela e tome cuidado... - Francis falou baixinho.

- O que? Por quê?

- Tem gente de olho em você. - Francis falou indicando a mesa da Sonserina.

- Realmente ele está quieto há muito tempo, um dia eu vou querer saber porque ele quer tanto infernizar a minha vida. - Lily resmungou.

- Porque ele queria que você fosse infeliz como ele. O coitado é apaixonado por você Lily.

- Jeito estranho de demonstrar amor.

- É um idiota, o que se pode fazer? - Francis falou dando de ombros.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Remus estava nervoso e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando o professor Dumbledore enviou um aluno chamando por ele e Robbie até sua sala, pelo menos tinham certeza de que não seriam expulsos, o professor já havia assegurado isso quando se auto convidou para todas as festas de aniversário da criança que estava por vir.

- Robbie seus pais já chegaram... - Remus falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Não posso acreditar que eles estão mesmo aqui! - Robbie falou surpresa. - Podia jurar que nem ao menos seriam encontrados.

- Acha que eles vão ficar bravos com você? - Sirius perguntou sem jeito.

- Eu duvido muito. - Robbie comentou.

- Acha que eles vão querer me matar?

- Também duvido... - Robbie comentou rindo sentindo que a mão de Remus suava.

Quando chegaram à sala do professor Dumbledore, este preferiu deixar os alunos sozinhos com os pais de Robbie, que tomavam tranquilamente uma xícara de chá e comiam biscoitos.

- Olá. - Remus falou timidamente.

- Ah vocês resolveram aparecer. - o pai de Robbie comentou sorrindo.

- Eu fiquei surpresa quando fui chamada, pensei que você estava sendo expulsa. - a senhora Dayle comentou animada. – Mas afinal, você não seria expulsa com facilidade,

pelo menos as suas amigas não deixariam.

- Eu pensei que você estava abandonando Hogwarts. - um homem musculoso e cabeludo falou com um cigarro entre os lábios.

- Oi pra vocês também. - Robbie falou beijando os pais. - Quanto tempo heim coroa, arranjou um emprego novo na Coréia?

- Estou ensinando a pintura Ocidental. - o cara falou com um sorriso malandro.

- E desde quando você sabe tanto sobre isso?

- Bem eles não sabem sobre esse pequeno detalhe.

- Mas e então, por que nos chamaram aqui? - a senhora perguntou enfiando mais um biscoito na boca.

- Eu tô grávida.

- É mesmo? E é do seu namorado? - a mulher perguntou sorrindo.

- Não deixe essa garota te dar uma volta. - o senhor falou rindo dando tapas nas costas de Remus.

- Claro que o bebê é meu e eu vou me responsabilizar por tudo! - Remus falou com seriedade, surpreendendo o casal.

- Quer dizer, então, que vocês dois vão se casar? - a mãe de Robbie perguntou ainda surpresa.

- Sim. - Remus falou prontamente.

- Não. - Robbie retrucou.

- Hum... - a mãe de Robbie resmungou passando a mão pela barriga saliente - Bem pelo menos o meu bebê vai ter com quem brincar!

- Nem pense nisso! - Robbie falou prontamente.

- O que?

- Eu não vou ficar com meu irmão ou irmã, enquanto vocês dois viajam.

- Mas quem cuida de um, cuida de dois, querida! - o pai de Robbie declarou assoprando uma fumaça azulada.

- Nada disso. Agora vocês vão ter que arcar com suas responsabilidades e eu vou arcar com a minha!

- Então vocês vão mesmo se casar? - a mão de Robbie perguntou mudando de assunto – Nossa, pelo menos você não vai ter que procurar um homem quando sair de

Hogwarts, Rob, mas casamento às vezes é cansativo.

- Por isso que eu aconselho que ao invés de casar vocês, deveriam viajar. - o pai de Robbie declarou - Conheçam o mundo para educar bem esta criança.

- Claro que eles vão se casar! - uma senhora loira de olhos brilhantes falou entrando na sala.

- Mãe... - Remus falou vendo a mulher entrar como um tornado na sala.

- Ah senhora Lupin... - Robbie falou sem jeito se levantando.

- Oh minha querida pode ficar sentadinha, você tem de descansar não deveria estar passando por este estresse todo!

- Ah mas...

- Querida.

- E você garoto, vamos ter uma conversa agora mesmo e... - a senhora falou segurando Remus pela orelha.

- Pai... - Remus falou olhando para o senhor que tentava chamar a atenção da esposa.

- Lucy querida, acho que o casamento é algo que os meninos devem decidir sozinhos.

- Eles não têm querer!

- Mas nós vamos nos casar! - Remus falou decidido, assustando Robbie.

- Isso mesmo!

- Mas e Hogwarts? Suas viagens, nossos planos... - Robbie perguntou desalentada.

- Os planos podem ser adiados. - falou com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Hum, pelo visto fisgou um bom garoto... - o senhor Dayle falou descabelando a filha – Bem, podemos ficar despreocupados querida.

- E desde quando vocês se preocupam com alguma coisa? - Robbie perguntou surpresa.

- Você entendeu. Temos de ir, até outro dia! - os dois falaram sumindo na lareira.

- Agora somos nós que temos que conversar mocinhos. - a mãe de Remus declarou se sentando na frente dos dois.

Alguns dias depois, os ânimos já estavam mais calmos, somente os professores sabiam da situação em que Robbie se encontrava e o casal planejava o casamento para quando terminassem Hogwarts. Tendo muita discussão quando Francis e Sirius se enfiavam nos planejamentos da cerimônia, achando ridículo não ter uma festa de arrombar e roupas elegantes para desfilarem. James e Lily se divertiam vendo os quatro discutindo, enquanto Georgia ficava feliz por ver os amigos se casando, mas achando um verdadeiro absurdo a amiga se casar grávida.

Já durante a semana: Francis estava inquieta, Robbie estava enjoando diariamente e Georgia não estava em seus melhores dias. Quando se juntaram para tomar café naquela manhã: Robbie estava meio esverdeada e Georgia mais pálida que o normal. Não agüentava mais ficar ali na sala de aula com aquela sensação, num rompante se levantou e foi procurar as amigas, mas levou um susto quando encontrou Georgia na sala de aula jogada na cadeira como uma boneca sem vida. Os cachos louros estavam opacos e ela estava com a cabeça jogada em cima da mesa.

- Georgia você não está bem. - Francis falou preocupada passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

- Fran tá doendo, tá doendo muito... - Georgia murmurou fracamente.

- Fique calma, nós vamos cuidar de você. - Francis falou baixinho passando os braços pelo ombro da loira.

- Fran, o meu pai também ficou assim, eu lembro... Ele disse que não estava conseguindo agüentar. - falou com a voz fraca.

- Mas você logo, logo vai ficar boa querida, vai ver só. Sempre fica. - Francis falou sorrindo se levantando e vendo que todos prestavam atenção nelas.

- Já acabou de atrapalhar a minha aula minha aula, senhorita Sawyer? - o professor Gorducho perguntou ironicamente.

- Não, na verdade não professor. Ei você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor? - Francis perguntou jogando charme e fazendo o garoto pular da cadeira feito uma mola.

- É o que? Veio praticar seus métodos de conquista no meio da minha aula?

- Querido você pode, por favor, me ajudar a levar a Georgia para a Ala Hospitalar? E professor Slugorn, pode ficar ciente de que o professor Dumbledore vai ser notificado sobre a sua falta de cuidado com seus alunos. - falou séria, abrindo a porta para o garoto que já segurava Georgia nos braços.

- Mas o que é isso menina! Volte aqui!

Assim que saíram da sala de aula Francis começou a andar rapidamente na frente, afastando qualquer pessoa que entrasse na frente deles. Entrou na Ala hospitalar querendo expulsar todo mundo, a enfermeira já ia lhe dar uma bronca quando viu Georgia chegar, sendo carregada.

- Meu Deus! Essa menina não deveria estar aqui, o professor Dumbledore deveria tê-la encaminhado para o Saint Mungus...

- Não é tão grave assim, é? - Francis perguntou nervosamente, ajudando o garoto a repousar a amiga sobre a cama - Madame Pomphrey, por favor, me diga: ela está muito mal?

- Querida, eu sinceramente vou lhe dizer que não vai ser fácil dessa vez. - a enfermeira falou com carinho, fazendo Francis engolir em seco.

- Eu vou chamar a Robbie e a Lily! - Francis falou num pulo - Ah e muito obrigada pela ajuda querido!

- Disponha.

- Se ela acordar, aviso que vocês já estão a caminho.

- Obrigada... - Francis falou tentando conter as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos, não podia chorar agora, tinha que encontrar as amigas.

Voltou correndo para sua sala de aula e viu que a professora Minerva não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com sua saída repentina e com certeza ia gostar muito menos, mas não estava preocupada com isso no momento. Visualizou Lily sentada no mesmo lugar que antes e Robbie dormindo do lado de Remus escondendo a cabeça atrás de um livro.

- Lily , acorde a Robbie. Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar. - Francis falou baixinho, se agachando ao lado de Lily, que praticamente pulou da cadeira.

- É melhor você acordar a Robbie, eu vou falar com a professora. - Lily falou apressada, juntando o material.

- Robbie... Robbie! - Francis falou sacudindo a amiga sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- AH... EU JURO QUE NÃO TAVA DORMINDO PROFESS... Ah é você Francis, o que você quer? - Robbie perguntou esfregando os olhos e Remus via aquilo tudo sem entender nada.

- A Georgia... Levei ela para a Ala Hospitalar. - Francis falou baixinho e Robbie finalmente acordou.

- Como ela está? - Robbie perguntou nervosamente.

- Mal, eu a encontrei praticamente desmaiada na sala de aula e a blusa dela estava suja...-Francis falou segurando um soluço que apertava sua garganta e ouviu Lily respirar fundo ao seu lado.

- Vamos logo, já avisei a professora. - Lily falou carregando as amigas para fora da sala.

- Como assim suja? - Robbie perguntou espantada.

- Estava com respingo de..., sabe..., de sangue.

- Droga. - Lily falou sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas - Ela está acordada?

- Não. - Francis falou fungando.

- Eu pensei que... Lily você falou que... - Robbie resmungava com a voz embargada e rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Eu sei, mas eu li sobre e fiz tudo que foi possível, Robbie. Sinceramente, pensei que nós iríamos nos formar, nós quatro... - Lily falou sem olhar para as amigas, que andavam rápido ao seu lado - Mas não devemos pensar nisso agora, temos que ficar com a Georgia. - Lily falou decidida, andando ainda mais rápido para a Ala Hospitalar.

Enquanto isso, os meninos ficaram atordoados ao verrem as garotas saindo correndo sem nem ao menos olhar para eles...

- O que aconteceu? - James perguntou para Sirius.

- Sei lá. Do nada eu só vi a Fran pulando da cadeira e saindo da sala, quando voltou levou a Lily e a Robbie junto. - Sirius falou dando de ombros.

- Deve ser alguma coisa séria, pois a professora não as deixaria sair daquele jeito sem motivo. - Remus falou se juntando aos amigos.

- Não sei porquê, mas eu estou preocupado. - James falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Bem nós poderíamos matar a próxima aula e ir procurar as nossas garotas. - Sirius falou com um sorriso.

- Você adorou falar isso, não foi?

- O que?

- Nossas garotas. - James comentou rindo.

De volta a Ala Hospitalar, Francis e Robbie se sentaram em volta de Georgia, enquanto Lily conversava com a enfermeira sobre o que poderia ser feito no momento, entretanto tudo o que restava era esperar...

- Vocês já chamaram... - Lily falou temendo a resposta.

- A mãe dela? Sim, a senhora Smith está a caminho. E garotas, estejam preparadas, ela com certeza vai querer transferir a Georgia para o Saint Mungus.

- Mas eu não quero ir... - Georgia choramingou abrindo os olhos e vendo as amigas sentadas a sua volta - Eu quero morrer aqui.

- Não fale desse jeito querida. -Francis falou lhe dando um beijo na testa - Você vai ficar bem, vai ver só e eu vou lhe trazer uma torta maravilhosa de pêssego para nós lancharmos.

- Isso mesmo e vai continuar me dando muito trabalho. - Robbie falou carinhosa, mas não conseguia evitar as lágrimas que corriam livres pelo seu rosto. - Droga de hormônios...

- Vocês são demais, sabiam?

- Descansa querida, descansa que a gente conversa mais tarde.

- Mamãe... - Georgia falou fazendo as três amigas olharem para trás assustadas, elas sabiam que a mãe de Georgia não aprovava aquela amizade, ela já havia deixado bem claro e mais de uma vez que sua filha adorada deveria ficar em casa sob sua proteção e não estudando em Hogwarts, envolvida com garotas como elas.

- Fica tranqüila querida, eu não vou te tirar daqui. - a senhora falou com os olhos marejados.

- A senhora sabe que eu te amo muito...

- Claro que sei docinho... Agora fique quietinha você tem que descansar bastante para ficar forte.

- Eu sei que não vou ficar boa dessa vez. Mas eu não ligo, sabe por quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou feliz... - declarou e Robbie resmungou qualquer coisa e se levantou virando de costas, Francis caiu no choro e a única que agüentou firme foi Lily que segurava a mão de Georgia - Estou rodeada pelas pessoas que mais amo no mundo e sei que elas me amam também e quando tudo acabar sei que sentirão minha falta e nunca vão se esquecer de mim. - Georgia falou num suspiro, fechando os olhos.

- Ela tem que descansar, meninas... - a enfermeira falou apreensiva.

- Deixe, deixe elas ficarem pelo menos só mais um pouco, por favor. - a senhora pediu, enxugando uma lágrimas - Essas meninas deram uma vida a minha menina e merecem ficar ao lado dela.

- Obrigada. - Lily conseguiu balbuciar.

- Eu é que tenho muito a agradecer a vocês três.

...

- Será que elas foram para o Lago? - Sirius perguntou.

- Ou aquela sala que elas se enfiam para conversar no segundo andar... - James falou se lembrando da sala que as meninas sempre usavam para se encontrar.

- Não, elas estão na enfermaria. - Remus declarou acabando de examinar o mapa do maroto.

- Fazendo o que na enfermaria?

- Será que a Georgia está passando mal de novo? - James falou lembrando que a lourinha ultimamente estava sempre passando mal.

- Será que a Robbie está passando mal? - Remus perguntou já arrastando os amigos para a enfermaria.

Assim que chegaram à Ala Hospitalar, os três entraram como furacões, mas foram barrados antes mesmo de dar um terceiro passo...

- Enfermeira, a Lily...

- Sim as meninas estão aqui, mas vocês não podem vê-las.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Algum de vocês está passando mal ou quebrou alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Então os três dêem o fora da minha enfermaria, anda vamos!

- Mas a Robbie está bem não está?

- Ela vai ficar...

Já era tarde da noite quando os meninos as encontraram. Robbie estava chorando desconsolada e Remus a abraçou sem saber o que fazer, Francis correu para os braços de Sirius tentando contes os soluços, enquanto Lily caminhou para o lado de James como se estivesse sendo torturada, mas sem libertar nem uma lágrimas.

Nenhum dos três sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era obviamente algo muito grave.

- Lily o que está acontecendo? - James foi o primeiro a ter coragem de quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

- A Georgia está morrendo... - Lily falou baixinho e os garotos a encararam estupefatos.

- O quê?

- Ela está doente, já estava doente há muito tempo. E nos últimos tempos o quadro dela veio se deteriorando tão rápido... - falava mais para si mesma do que para os garotos.

- Igual ao pai dela... - Remus falou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Minha amiga está... ela está... - Robbie tentava falar.

- Morrendo... - Francis concluiu num soluço.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Eu já estava com o capitulo pronto há praticamente uma semana, mas estava faltando alguma coisa e eu não sabia o que era. Bem, fiz algumas pequenas modificações e espero que vocês gostem! Ah e sexta feira passada foi minha formatura, me acabei!!!!!**

**- L. Fernii:** Tadinho do bichinho acho que todo o homem tem o direito de ficar confuso quando descobre que vai ser papai rsrs.

**- LelyHP**: O Remus é todo fofo né!? Que bom que recebeu "Quer Namorar Comigo?", mas faz isso mesmo estuda e depois lê a fic, não siga o meu exemplo rsrs. Aroveite o tempo livre para ler as fics que você gosta, ajuda a relaxar e faz bem a saúde! rsrs

Pode ficar tranquila com a Jaque ela não pode se jogar do Everest se ela morrer a mãe dela mata ela rsrs.

Nossa fui ver Nóis na Fita no Teatro, me acabei de rir. (A parte do Alpinismo é a minha favorita!!!). Vamos lá eu não demorei tanto assim para att. demorei? Ainda não sei sobre o Rafe encontrar o James, só acho que boa coisa não vai sair dai!

Não a Sky não sabe que a Lily é bruxa e vai aparecer de novo nos últimos capítulos. A Francis e o Sirius são o meu casal favorito da história! (nada haver com o meu amor platônico pelo cachorrão!!). A Francis é cheia de atitude, mas é meiga, se lembra como ela tratava a Lily antes de dormir? Vai ser uma boa mamãe um dia. A Georgia é um caso a parte como pode ver neste capítulo, ela não podia ter grandes emoções e tudo isso, a única pessoa que ela gostou foi o Remus. Quanto a Lily vou mostrar a história da vida dela, mas adiante, sim tem todo um motivo para ela ser desse jeito. Obrigada pelo comentário e pode mandar muito mais! rsrs. Beijos!!!

**-Shakinha:** Hum vou dar uma olhada na sua fic!! Nossa 22?? Uau isso que é inspiração, vou escolher uma e começar a ler, terás notícias minhas!! Sirius e Francis é um casal tão bonitinho não!? Os dois são demais. A Lily e o James me dão muito trabalho, mas com certeza adoro eles!!! Bem todas suas respostas foram respondidas neste capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado!!!

**-Blackforever:** Que bom que gostou dos capítulos!!! Me deixa feliz e bem ver as meninas serem boazinhas é estranho não!? rsrs

**- Maria Lua:** Que bom que gostou da fic, espero que continue lendo ok!? Prometo que não vou demorar muito para att. Beijos!

**- Jaque Weasley:** E ai minha beta amada! Sei que gostou do capítulo passado e achou esse mais triste, mas prometo melhorar nos próximos ok!? Apesar de que o próximo capítulo não será assim tão engraçado, mas vou contar a história de como as meninas ficaram amigas. Como pode ver o Remus foi fofo como sempre, ele não podia deixar a Robbie ao Deus dará. E como pode ver os pais dele também não iriam permitir isso! rsrs. Bom, bom to atualizando e vou mandar MA para você mais tarde, antes que você escape para Fortaleza! ( vai pegar sol!!!)

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Palavra da Beta: HuiahUiahuiA Cacto-sama festeira! Meos parabiéns! Eta festa porreta sô, hein? ;) Bora unir td essa galera chegada num arrasta-arrasta p deixar review, heheh.**


	21. Morte

**Capítulo 20 : Morte**

Os garotos ainda estavam em choque com aquela informação, Remus sabia que Georgia não estava muito bem, sempre havia suspeitado de alguma coisa, mas nunca que chegaria a este ponto, passou a mão pelos cabelos da namorada que soluçava enquanto Sirius e James não sabiam o que fazer...

- Como a Georgia pode estar morrendo? - Robbie murmurava - A Georgia não pode...

- Robbie calma, Robbie se acalma! - Lily falou abraçando Robbie que tinha começado a tremer. - Está tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem...

- Nada vai ficar bem Lily! Nada! - Francis resmungou empurrando Sirius e James que estavam parados feito estátua na sua frente.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - Sirius perguntou enfim acordando.

- Eu.. Eu... Não sei. - Francis falou com expressão derrotada.

- Francis por favor a Georgia precisa do nosso apoio agora e... - Lily falava sem soltar Robbie.

- Garotas... Enfim encontrei vocês. - a enfermeira falou entrando na sala.

- Madame Pomphrey...

- Venham se despedir da amiga de voces.

No dia seguinte a notícia já tinha corrido por toda Hogwarts. Georgia havia falecido de madrugada ao lado da mãe, do professor Dumbledore e das amigas na Ala hospitalar. Todos os alunos estavam chocados com a notícia, mas as pessoas mais nervosas dentro do castelo eram Sirius, James e Remus que não encontravam suas namoradas.

Os três ficaram acordados as aguardando na saída da Ala Hospitalar, mas quando o professor Dumbledore finalmente saiu para dar notícias, as garotas não estavam mais lá dentro, tinham saído para espairecer, mas ninguém tinha passado por eles... Começaram a procura-las no mapa do maroto que James carregava e encontraram os três pontinhos perto do lago. Ainda ficaram um minuto atrás dela e elas nem ao menos se mecheram, não falaram uma palavra ou ao menos soltaram um suspiro...

- O que você estão fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou aflito com o silêncio da namorada, Francis nunca ficava quieta por muito tempo.

- Temos que nos lamentar o quanto podemos. - Francis falou com um sorriso triste. - Aproveitar um pouco da nossa dor sozinhas. Assim que agente entrar na escola, todo mundo vai ficar a nossa volta para saber o que aconteceu.

- Querem apenas dizer que lamentam... - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cachos da namorada.

- É claro que é para dizer que lamentam! Bando de mentirosos, eles nunca gostaram da Georgia! - Robbie falou revoltada.

- Não é verdade querida, ninguém entendia como vocês três que são tão diferente podiam ser amigas, mas ninguém não gostava da Georgia. - Remus falou tentando acalmar Robbie.

- Vamos vocês tem que comer alguma coisa, vocês não jantaram ontem e provavelmente nem tomaram café da manhã. - Sirius falou levantando Francis.

- Eu não quero comer. - Francis resmungou fungando.

- Mas a Robbie tem que comer alguma coisa, vamos temos que entrar um dia não é verdade? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso triste.

- Venha... - James falou estendendo a mão para Lily e ela se agarrou como se James fosse sua tábua de salvação.

- Obrigada. - falou afastando os olhos dos dele.

Muitas horas depois... Sirius havia aproveitado que finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar Francis sozinha e a arrastou para o quarto masculino, sabia que ele estaria vazio a esta hora, deixou a garota sozinha por apenas um minuto para poder preparar um chá bem quente e quando voltou, encontrou metade do quarto bagunçado, bem mais bagunçado que o normal, muitas coisas obviamente tinham sido atiradas para longe e Francis respirava pesadamente, parecia que ia atirar algo nele também.

- Gatinha... - Sirius falou com uidado pouando a bandeija com as xícaras.

- Isso é tão ridiculo, eu os odeio, odeio... - Francis falou furiosa batendo na janela.

- Fran, calma o que aconteceu? - Sirius perguntou a segurando pelas mãos.

- Aquela pessoas que dizem ser meus pais, aquelas criaturas odiosas! Como eles puderam...

- O que eles fizeram dessa vez? - Sirius perguntou vendo a garota furiosa.

- Me mandaram uma carta, uma carta me dando pêsames pela perda de uma colega de escola! - falou apontando os papéis rasgados que estavam no chão.

- E o que tem de mal nisso? - Sirius perguntou sabendo que apesar de tudo seus pais tinham feito o mesmo afinal Georgia vinha de uma família de puro sangue.

- Eles não sabem nem o nome dos meus amigos, eles ignoram que eu existo, sabe porque essa carta chegou aqui? Porque o professor Dumbledore enviou uma nota comunicando para todos os pais informando sobre a morte da Georgia. Essa carta está informando que eles não vão poder comparecer ao enterro porque estão retidos em Nova York...

- Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa realmente importante Fran...

- Sabe o que eu gostaria? Eu gostaria que eles nem tivessem se dignado a responder. Eles não sabem quem morreu, não sabem que a Georgia era uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, um milhão de vezes mais importante que eles!

- Francis...

- Eles nunca se interessaram pela minha vida e nunca vão se interessar então porque não podem simplesmente esquecer que eu existo e me deixar viver em paz!?

- Mas apesar de tudo eles são seus pais. - Sirius falou se aproximando sabendo que ela estava desmoronando, aconteceriao mesmo com ele se algo tivesse acontecido com James ou Remus.

- Sirius, por favor não me deixe sozinha como eles, por favor eu não quero ficar sozinha...

- Você não tem porque ficar sozinha.

- A Georgia se foi, a Robbie tem o Remus, a Lily vai embora... - Francis falava se aconchegando nos braços de Sirius.

- Eu vou estar ao seu lado, sempre vou estar ao seu lado. - Sirius falou vendo as lágrimas correr livremente pelo rosto de Francis.

Enquanto isso Robbie e Remus estavam juntos descansando na sala se reuniões da garota, enfim a garota havia se acalmado um pouco, seus pais vieram a escola para o funeral de Georgia e ficaram um pouco com a filha enquanto os pais de Remus lhe davam todos o tipo imaginavel de conselho para ele alegrar um pouco a namorada... Quando eles foram embora Robbie estava um pouco mais controlada.

- Robbie tenta ficar mais calma, você não pode ficar tão nervosa assim por causa do bebê... - Remus preocupado.

- Como eu vou ficar calma? A criatura mais inocente deste universo foi embora, o que vai ser desse mundo agora? - Robbie perguntou aos soluços.

- Vem cá, conversa um pouco comigo vai te fazer bem. - Remus falou a abraçando sentindo que as vestes dela estavam molhadas. - Você precisa se acalmar...

- Ela era tão fraquinha Rem, não podia nem ao menos ficar perto de fogo. Tão inocente, como um anjo que veio para nos colocar no caminho certo.

- Essa doença que a levou... - Remus falou se perguntando se Robbie sabia da sorte que Georgia tinha de ter estado viva por tanto tempo.

- Eu não sei o que era, quem sabe é a Lily. A Lily sempre soube de tudo. Eu só sei que o pai dela morreu da mesma coisa, só que com ele foi muito mais lento. Lily falou, ela prometeu que a Georgia se formaria com agente. - Robbie falou com raiva. - A Lily disse que...

- Isso não é uma coisa que a Lily possa controlar querida. Ela está tão triste quanto você, não se esqueça que a Lily também perdeu uma amiga.

- Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, na verdade é a Lily quem mais deve estar sofrendo, ela não sabe lidar muito bem com a perda.

- Até que ela está bem, está falando com alguns alunos. Recebendo os pêsames, explicando o que aconteceu, ajudando a mãe da Georgia...

- Remus chama o James, pede para ele tirar ela de lá. Pede para ele ficar com ela. Ela não vai sair de lá sozinha e muito menos pedir isso a ele que eu sei e eu não posso eu não consigo ir lá.

-Mas Rob...

- Por favor.

- Você vai ficar bem enquanto isso?

- Vou te esperar aqui...

Enquanto isso do seu canto James viu Lily consolar Francis até ela se recompor e ser levada por Sirius, abraçar Robbie até que ela parasse de chorar. Aceitar pedidos de desculpa da mãe de Georgia. Falar com quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts que desejavam dar pêsames e queriam saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não a viu derramar nenhuma lágrima, sua expressão estava fria como mármore, não sabia por que, mas tinha certeza que ela estava arrasada por dentro e não tinha ninguém para ela se apoiar, todos precisavam dela, mas ela também precisava de alguém.

Remus surgiu do nada ao seu lado, podia jurar que ele tinha levado Robbie para descansar, antes mesmo de o amigo terminar de falar, viu um grupo de garotas da Corvinal chorando e não sabia como Lily aguentava aquilo, afinal elas nem ao menos gostavam da Georgia se Francis estivesse em condições teria dado um murro nelas. Como não podia fazer isso deixou Remus falando sozinho e foi até ela. Não aguentava mais ve-la se fazer de forte e suportar tudo sozinha, ela também era a amiga de Georgia ela também merecia poder deixar rolar suas lágrimas.

- Lily... - James falou com ternura a puxando pelo braço.

- Oi... - Lily falou com a voz apagada.

- Vem comigo. - falou a puxando caminhou até uma sala vazia e a acomodou entre seus braços, sem falar nada colocou a cabeça dela sobre seu peito e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos. - Você precisa chorar.

- Eu não posso, faz muito tempo que eu não sei o que é isso. - Lily comentou tristemente.

- A Georgia era sua amiga Lily eu sei que você está arrasada.

- Está tudo preso dentro de mim James...

- Só relaxa então...

- É tão difícil eu só consigo lembrar de como a Georgia era frágil e que eu não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Eu, a Robbie e a Francis fizemos o nosso melhor por ela.

- Por que você não me conta como vocês quatro ficaram amigas... - falou sem parar de fazer cafuné. - Afinal vocês quatro são tão diferentes...

- Isso é fácil, mas acho que ninguém nunca percebeu. O que três garotas como eu, a Francis e a Robbie podemos ter em comum?

- Vocês três? Sei lá todo mundo acha que você não combinam...

- Tenta... - Lily falou sorrindo.

- A música? Esse negócio da banda uniu vocês?

- Não, a nossa união se chamava Georgia Rose Smith.

- A Georgia? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, a primeira vez que nós nos falamos foi no terceiro ano...

Quatro anos antes...

- Ei o que você acha que está fazendo com ela? - Lily perguntou empurrando Robbie.

- Opa opa, me rendo senhorita certinha. Juro solenemente que não estava fazendo nada. - Robbie declarou levantando as mão com as unhas pintas com cores berrantes.

- Georgia Rose Smith, não? - Lily perguntou para a loura encolhida atrás de Robbie.

- Você sabe meu nome!? - falou com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Provavelmente decorou o nome de todos os alunos de Hogwarts. - Robbie comentou ironicamente.

- Sinto lhe informar que você me pegou num péssimo dia Robbie Dailey e não estou disposta a ouvir desaforo... - falou apertando a ponta da varinha na testa da loura de mechas azuis.

- Ei... calma ai. Foi mal, eu não fiz nada! - Robbie falou assustada recuando um passo.

- O que ela fez? - Lily perguntou a Georgia sem tirar o olho de cima de Robbie.

- Na... nada. Só espantou umas garotas que estavam me chateando.

- Só estava ajudando a garota! - Robbie falou aturdida - Foi mal ai se te ofendi senhorita certinha.

- Você vai se dar muito mal se continuar com essa atitude e pode ter certeza não vou ter um pingo de dor na consciência.

- Nossa muito sutil da sua parte. - Robbie falou irônicamente. - Pode deixar que eu não chego mais perto da sua protegida.

- Ela não me fez mal nenhum...

- Eu acredito querida.

...

- Então nem sempre vocês se deram bem... - James falou a aconchegando em seus braços.

- Depois desse primeiro encontro era dificil agente se esbarrar e quando acontecia Robbie fingia que não me via.

- Eu não a culpo... - James falou pensando que muitas vezes preferia fingir que não a via.

- A Georgia me tomou como salvadora e sempre me trazia coisa, como penas, doces e coisas assim. - Lily comentou com um sorriso triste - Falava que sempre me via sozinha e um presente representava que alguém se importava comigo. E ela fazia a mesma coisa pela Robbie.

- Então ela tinha duas salvadoras...

- Três, ela tinha três salvadoras para cuidar dela. - Lily comentou - Quando estavamos no início do terceiro ano a Georgia teve sua primeira crise e foi levada as pressas para a Ala Hospitalar. E quando fui visita-la tive uma surpresa estavam sentadas a volta dela a Robbie e a Francis.

- As duas estavam na Ala hospitalar visitando a Georgia?

- Pra mim foi uma surpresa eu e a Francis obviamente já nos conheciamos e eu sempre escutava as discussões que aconteciam no banheiro das meninas por causa dela. Resumindo uma não se metia com a outra e éramos bem felizes assim e foi um choque pra mim vê-la sentada ali.

- Bem tirando quando ela estava briando com o Sirius, a Francis sempre foi uma boa garota, não me surpreendo por você falar que ela estava lá.

- É verdade ela se faz de metida, mas ela gosta de ajudar as pessoas... Principalmente alguém frágil como a Georgia.

- E então o que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar?

- Quando a Georgia acordou e nos viu sentadas ali em volta dela começou a chorar nos deixando sem ação. Quando perguntamos porque ela estava chorando, ela disse que estava feliz porque estava rodeada pelas melhores amigas e que queria que estivessemos sempre juntas, mas só podia conversar um poquinho com cada uma porque nós não falavamos uma com a outra.

- Por isso vocês resolveram se juntar? - James perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, principalmente pelo fato da Robbie não suportar a Francis e ter medo de mim... Mas quando a enfermeira nos expulsou da Ala Hospitalar por estar perturbando uma paciente acabamos conversando numa sala que agente achou do nada.

- A mesma sala que vocês usam para se reunir?

- Essa mesmo. E a Robbie espevitada como sempre apareceu com algumas garrafas de bebidas, acabamos nos divertindo bastante, eu lhes contei um pouco da minha história e a Robbie contou sobre toda sua vida, a Francis não se abriu, mas se divertiu conosco, mais tarde naquele mesmo da nós duas conversamos, acabou me contando como ficou amiga da Georgia. Na época ela estava passando por por uma fase ruim.

- Foi na época do Dave...

- Exatamente. Foi numa dessas tardes que ela estava bem deprimida que quando passou por um corredor por acaso ela encontrou a Georgia que do nada lhe deu um abraço porque acho que ela estava com uma cara muito triste.

- Parece o tipo de coisa que ela fazia, como procurar cabines perfeitas no trem ou ficar olhando pra o Remus com aqueles olhos brilhantes...

- Por fim nós começamos a visitar a Georgia juntas, conversavamos, brincavamos, até que um dia a mãe dela apareceu revoltada querendo leva-la para casa a qualquer custo. Acabou que nós três nos juntamos e alegamos que cuidariamos dela na escola, não importando o que custassse, posso me lembrar até hoje de como a Georgia ficou feliz e agradecida, o sorriso dela dizendo obrigada... Eu fecho os olhos e consigo ver ela aqui ao meu lado.

- Lily eu sinto muito, sinto de verdade...

- Sabe antigamente eu não sentia medo de nada, nunca senti medo de verdade até ficar amiga da Francis, da Robbie e da Georgia e sabe porque eu não tinha medo?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Porque eu não tinha nada a perder. Quando alguém não tem o que perder não tem porque temer. Agora parece que eu virei uma medrosa...

- Não fale assim Lily, você só está falando isso agora por que...

- Não eu estou falando sério. - Lily falou o interrompendo - Na minha vida eu já tinha perdido tudo que era possível e imaginável, mas as meninas se tornaram minha família e por causa delas eu comecei a sentir medo, eu tinha tanto medo de que acontecesse algo com elas que eu as protegia de tudo e de todos, mas a Georgia... Eu não pude fazer nada pela Georgia... - falou coma voz embargada.

James notou que Lily estava em silêncio quando olhou para ela viu as lágrimas rolando por sua face, a dor estampada em seu rosto. Se pudesse ele daria tudo para evitar tanto sofrimento, mas infelizmente não podia. A única coisa que podia fazer no momento era ficar ao lado dela e foi o que ele fez até a última lágrima rolar.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Tentei fazer um capítulo mais leve apesar de tudo, por isso não descrevi o enterro nem nada disso. Sabe como é eu adoro um drama, mas não queria exagerar... **

**Minha irmã veio me perguntar se a Madame Pomphrey já era enfermeira na época dos marotos... E eu respondi que ela é velha, se a Minerva deu aula para eles, porque a madame não pode ter sido enfermeira?**

**- mell:** Viu postei na verdade deveria ter postado antes, mas tava com preguiça de corrigir a fic...

**- Jaque Weasley**: Minha beta que me trocaste pelas praias do Nordeste, falo logo que quero fotos de alguns gatinhos de presente de aniversário!!! 22 anos to ficando velha e caquética... Como eu te disse este capítulo falou um pouco sobre a amizade das garotas, o próximo eu vou focalizar um poquinho nos pais da Francis e em James. Acho que você vai gostar moça! Mas e ai me conta ta muito preta??? Rsrs E uma coisa mais importante ainda, quando vai atualizar Tomate????

**- Maria Lua**: Vá não chore, vou tentar recuperar o humor nos próximos capítulos ok!?

**- Shakinha: **Olá!! Comecei a ler sua fic "Marauders High School" e estou gostando muito, quero acabar de ler tudo para poder comentar, ainda estou no capítulo 2 e até agora estou esperando, espero ter terminado até amanhã!! Por enquanto já vou dizendo que estou ADORANDO!!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ **

**Capítulo não betado, porque minha beta está muito metida curtindo a praia em Fortaleza! rsrs**


	22. Liberdade

_**Capítulo 21: Liberdade**_

Muitas semanas passaram voando desde o falecimento de Georgia, enquanto isso a barriga de Robbie crescia gradativamente e Remus a mimava mais a cada dia, Francis e Sirius praticamente viviam grudados e escolhiam roupinhas em catálogos de moda para o bebê de Robbie, de sandalinhas Gucci a uma pequena jaqueta de couro, tudo já devidamente comprado, encomendado e entregue com todo cuidado aos futuros papais. E no meio de toda essa felicidade Francis via Lily a cada dia se afastar um pouco de James.

- O que houve Francis? - Robbie perguntou vendo que Francis encarava Lily e James que estavam sentados estudando juntos perto do lago.

- A Lily vai terminar com o James. - Francis falou suspirando voltando a pegar os pergaminhos.

- Ela te falou alguma coisa? - Robbie perguntou ansiosa.

- Não ela não me falou nada, mas ainda assim ela vai terminar com ele. E então responda quais são os doze usos mais importantes do sangue de dragão? - Francis perguntou voltando aos estudos.

- Mas eles estão tão bem! Parecem até um casal de namorados de verdade, sem contar que o James ajudou muito a Lily depois que a Georgia se foi e agora estão estudando juntos para as provas finais...

- Por isso mesmo eu tenho certeza, antes eu diria que ela só ia terminar com ele depois que brincasse bastante com ele e enjoasse de tudo, mas agora ela vai fugir.

- Do que você está falando ela não tem do que fugir! - Robbie falou ignorando o livro que Francis lhe estendia.

- Ela vai fugir o que é uma pena, esse pode ser o maior erro da vida dela.

- Se você tem tanta certeza porque não faz alguma coisa!?

- Porque estou numa fase muito cor de rosa com meu lindo cachorrão, brincadeira eu não vou fazer nada porque acho que é melhor para o James que a Lily termine logo com isso tudo.

- Eu não acho, pra mim o James pode sim ser "a pessoa" na vida da Lily.

- Então porque você não faz alguma coisa?

- Há há não espere que a garota grávida faça algo. - Robbie falou desdenhosa.

- Então não me perturbe e diga logo o uso do sangue de dragão.

- Nossa é um saco estudar com você... - Robbie bufou.

Aquelas semanas antes da prova eram realmente duras, principalmente para Francis que ficou encarregada de ajudar uma grávida resmungona que queria fazer tudo menos estudar. Toda tarde faziam uma pausa para o lanche de Robbie e as duas sempre aguardavam ansiosas por esta parte do dia, quando finalmente Robbie foi correndo encontrar Remus, Francis foi encontrar com Sirius que a esperava com uma cesta de sanduíches e cerveja amanteigada.

- Sim eu sei que você não gosta de cerveja, mas temos que estudar gatinha e é só isso que posso lhe proporcionar.

- E porque não um chá? - Francis perguntou abrindo uma garrafa.

- Porque eu não gosto de chá e eu vou querer te beijar depois que comermos. - Sirius alou dando de ombros.

- Às vezes você é tão nojento. - Francis falou balançando a cabeça - Sabia que qualquer garoto traria uma xícara de chá correndo pra mim? - perguntou dando uma grande golada na cerveja.

- Bem você não está com qualquer garoto. - Sirius declarou com orgulho agora coma, daqui a meia hora temos de voltar para os livros senão o Remus é capaz de nos matar.

- Sim senhor. - Francis falou mordendo o sanduíche, mas sentiu que ele não parava de encara-la - O que foi?

- Nada. - Sirius falou dando de ombros enquanto escolhia um sanduíche.

- Fala logo. - Francis falou aborrecida.

- Ninguém deveria ter lábios sensuais como estes. - Sirius falou passando o polegar pelo lábio da morena - E muito menos usar batom vermelho para realçá-los.

Esta provocante demais.

- Pensei que gostasse quando te provoco. - Francis falou lhe mordendo o polegar de leve e Sirius sentiu vontade de beijá-la.

- Estou com vontade de te beijar.

- E porque não beija?

- Porque se eu beijar terei vontade de fazer muitas outras coisas e estamos lanchando a céu aberto, em plena tarde, perto do lado da lula gigante onde tem várias pessoas quase pirando por causa das provas.

- Hum isso me parece interessante. - Francis falou o beijando no pescoço.

- Francis Sawyer você é uma garota má...

De longe Lily pode ver Sirius e Francis no maior amasso embaixo de uma árvore e sentiu inveja dos dois, aquilo sim era uma relação de verdade, era ma pena que ela não pudesse ter uma. Ela sabia que já havia passado da hora para deixar James em paz, mas toda vez que abri a boca para falar alguma coisa ela desistia, aquilo era estranho ela queria continuar com ele, nem que fosse só mais um pouco.

Mas ela sabia que não era justo continuar a brincar com ele daquele jeito, na verdade não estava sendo justo nem para ela, mas como dizia sua mãe o que devia ser feito, devia ser feito.

- James nós precisamos conversar. - Lily falou secamente.

- Claro deixa só eu terminar esse parágrafo e já te dou atenção. - falou sem tirar o olho do livro.

- Terminou a brincadeira James, você está livre.

- Do que você está falando Lílian? - James perguntou rindo.

- O que você entendeu estou te dando sua carta de alforria, você está livre.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Você não achou mesmo que eu iria continuar brincando com você quando terminássemos Hogwarts, não é?

- Vamos parar de brincadeira agora sim? Pode por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Estou falando que eu não sou a pessoa certa para você James, eu sou sombria, sou triste e não vou te puxar para o meu mundo de terror. Eu me diverti muito com você, mas...

- E quem disse que eu quero terminar com você? - James falou a segurando pelos braços - Eu não me importo se você é louca ou que seu mundo seja sombrio, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer eu gostei de cada momento que passamos juntos.

- Foi um aprendizado James, nossa relação foi um aprendizado para você, agora não vai ter nenhuma garota que vai conseguir te enganar, suas lentes cor de rosa já estão danificadas e com certeza você vai me esquecer.

- Acho que você que não está entendendo agora Lílian eu não vou te esquecer nunca, eu estou apaixonado por você, sempre estive! Gostava de você como a aluna perfeita, era louco por você sendo uma cantora e fiquei mais apaixonado ainda ao descobrir seu lado verdadeiro e eu sei que você sente algo por mim senão você não...

- Eu me diverti, gostei, até posso dizer que você é uma pessoa especial na minha vida, mas eu vou te esquecer, eu já tenho uma pessoa lá fora esperando por mim o nome dele é Rafe ele é uma pessoa especial, bem eu espero que você encontre a sua pessoa também... - Lily falou recolhendo seu material e deixando o moreno sozinho.

- Isso só pode ser sacanagem... SÓ PODE SER UMA PUTA SACANAGEM!- James gritou bravo, mas nem assim Lily voltou.

James subiu correndo para o quarto, Sirius e Remus que estavam a caminho da biblioteca, uma vez que a meia hora de pausa havia terminado, viram o amigo subir as escadas nervoso feito um tufão, quando chegaram no quarto James estava andando em círculos falando palavrões e querendo matar o mundo.

- James o que houve? - Sirius perguntou tentando fazer com que o amigo parasse por um segundo.

- Você estava lá embaixo estudando com a Lily e de repente passou pela gente como um tufão... - Remus falou, mas não obteve resposta James entrou direto no banheiro batendo a porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. - Sirius comentou surpreendido.

- Será que as meninas sabem de alguma coisa? - Remus falou observando a porta fechada.

- Se os dois brigaram a Francis e a Robbie estão inacessíveis no momento conversando com a Lily...

- Bem não podemos deixar o James deste jeito.

Já no quarto das meninas, Robbie e Francis foram atrás de Lily após ver Sirius e Remus subir correndo atrás de James, aquilo com certeza não era bom sinal, já fazia meses desde que Lily não aprontava uma com James para Francis aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

- O que está havendo vi os meninos correndo atrás do James. - Francis perguntou assim que entraram no quarto.

- Ah eu terminei com o James. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- O que? E com quem você vai a nossa festa de formatura? - Francis falou pensando a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Eu não vou à festa de formatura.

Lily falou com simplicidade deixando as amigas estarrecidas. Francis e Robbie a olhavam incrédulas, enquanto isso Lily estava deitada em sua cama com pensamentos distantes, como se não acabasse de ter jogado duas bombas em cima delas.

- Como assim você não vai ao Baile? - Francis perguntou escandalizada.

- Lily há quanto tempo agente não faz alguma coisa que exija uma boa produção? - Robbie perguntou fazendo coro. - Por Deus eu estou GRÁVIDA, eu preciso de alguma diversão!

- Além de não estar a fim de ir nesta idiotice de garotas comprometidas, tem o fato de eu não ter uma roupa para vestir. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Quem disse que você não tem roupa? Aqui, aqui! - Francis falou um dos seus baús rapidamente e tirando várias caixas com nomes de grifes famosas estampados na tampa - Encomendei-os especialmente para essa ocasião! - Francis falou estendendo na cama um lindo vestido todo bordado com Swarovski - Um legítimo nude de tulle feito por Zuhair Murad, gostou?

- Francis... - Lily murmurou com os olhos arregalados - Eu casaria com esse vestido, você não pode me dar ele deve valer uma pequena fortuna e...

- Nem me olha assim. Você sabe que esse vestido não ia ficar legal em mim, porque eu sou mais baixa que você e muito mais peituda obviamente. Sem contar que

eu vou com a minha cor favorita de vermelho. - falou dando uma piscadela e estendendo um vestido vermelho sangue, com decote tomara que caia e com uma enorme abertura lateral que lhe deixaria toda a perna de fora e provavelmente Sirius louco - Dior querida.

- Francis do céu você ta afim de matar o Sirius do coração? Ou quer que ele lhe tranque na torre mais alta de Hogwarts? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Os garotos vão babar... E é claro que não me esqueci de vocês dois querida. - Francis falou lhe apontando um lindo vestido rosa esvoaçante. - Tive um trabalho tremendo para encomendar um vestido Channel que ficasse arrasador com esta sua barriguinha saliente, mas como sempre eu achei algo perfeito. E assim o Remus vai babar também.

- É perfeito Fran... - Robbie falou sem acreditar que existia no mundo um vestido que iria ficar bem nela.

- É seu Robbie.

- E esse amarelo? - Robbie perguntou ainda com o vestido grudado no corpo.

- Esse foi o que eu comprei para a Georgia... - Francis falou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. - Ela iria ficar linda dentro dele.

- Ela com certeza iria amar querida. - Lily falou passando a mão nos cabelos da morena.

- Francis você não existe. - Robbie falou sorridente.

- Claro que existo, senão vocês não teriam esses vestidos lindos para vestir! - Francis falou passando a mãos nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Mas eu ainda não quero ir nessa festa de Formatura. - Lily declarou hesitando em guardar o vestido novamente na caixa.

- Lily deixa de ser ridícula é nossa Festa de Formatura! - Robbie falou exaltada.

- E suas famílias estarão lá e eu como sempre estarei sozinha.

- Não você estará com agente. E se for para falar de família eu vou ser obrigada a rir né Lily. Você realmente acha que alguém da família Sawyer vai aparecer? Seria muita presunção da minha parte né...

- Há há e você acha que meus pais iriam abandonar sua viagem ao redor do mundo para estar aqui? Tenha dó Lily, eles ainda estão pau da vida comigo porque perderam a aposta de quando eu iria fugir de Hogwarts.

- Sem contar que você não pode perder a oportunidade e usar esse vestido realmente fabuloso né Lily!?- Francis falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Vocês duas são terríveis...

- Isso quer dizer que você vai!! - Francis falou se jogando em cima da amiga.

- Eu não me jogo também porque não quero amassar vocês duas.

- Ah vem cá sua palhaça! - Lily falou abrindo os braços para a amiga.

Mais tarde quando desceram para jantar, Sirius e Remus foram diretamente encontrar Francis e Robbie que comiam tranquilamente e riam sobre alguma coisa, fazendo os meninos considerarem aquilo um ótimo sinal, se Lily estivesse mal as meninas não estariam ali fofocando e comendo como se o mundo fosse perfeito.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com o casal maravilha, Gatinha? - Sirius perguntou sabendo que se fosse esperar por Remus ficariam ali na dúvida a noite toda.

- Está acontecendo o que eu previa. - Francis falou com simplicidade.

- É mesmo, estou com medo da sua língua. - Robbie falou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Remus perguntou ansioso.

- A Lily terminou o namoro com o James. - Robbie explicou com pesar.

- O que? Mas por que? - Sirius perguntou aturdido.

- Porque minha amiga acha que merece ser feliz. - Francis falou triste - Provavelmente pensa que vai fazer James infeliz se continuar com ele.

- Não entendi porque a Lily faria alguém infeliz? - Remus perguntou tentando entender onde as meninas queriam chegar.

- Essa é uma longa história... Mas e o James como está? - Francis perguntou pensando no garoto.

- Até o último momento que eu vi estava trancado dentro do banheiro. - Sirius falou lembrando que o amigo não quis descer para comer.

- A Lily também não está legal, foi comer junto com os elfos. - Robbie confessou.

- Se ela não está legal é porque gosta dela, não!? - Sirius falou constatando o óbvio.

- Nós nunca dissemos que ela não gostava dele. - Robbie falou ironicamente.

- Eu acho melhor vocês ficarem com o amigo de vocês. - Francis falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

- Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Nos vemos amanhã.

Após os meninos saírem Robbie respirou fundo, queria que Robbie fosse tão feliz quanto ela, mas pelo visto isso seria bem difícil...

- Isso tudo é tão complicado... - Robbie resmungou.

- Eu conheço nossa amiga, provavelmente ela está pensando que James a odeia depois de tudo que ela fez com ele e não está disposta a deixar ele ver de novo o lado fraco dela. - Francis falou balançando a cabeça.

- A Lily às vezes poderia deixar a guarda dela um pouco mais baixa né!? Eu sei que ela sofreu muito, mas...

- Agente não sabe o que ela passou Robbie.

- Você sabe, você foi abandonada.

- A Lily não foi abandonada ela foi desprezada tem algo pior que isso? Ser desprezada pelo próprio pai? Ter que ser acolhida por uma estranha? Ter uma irmã que a tranca dentro do quarto? Eu não sei o que ela passou Rob, mas eu tinha o Dave, tinha a minha casa, o meu dinheiro e apesar dos pesares tinha meus avós. Até mesmo meus pais apareciam em casa uma vez na vida e outra na morte para brincar de casinha.

- Eu sei que é complicado Fran, é tudo muito louco, mas como a Georgia diria como alguém pode não gostar da Lily? E como ela pode terminar com o James? É tão óbvio que ele gosta dela, eles realmente podiam dar certo. - Robbie falou acariciando a barriga.

- Será que eles ainda pode dar certo? - Francis perguntou num sussurro.

Sirius e Remus se encontraram no salão comunal a fim de subirem juntos para poder encarar o amigo, até mesmo John já tinha visto que a situação não estava boa e foi dormir com os garotos do sexto ano. Sirius e Remus respiraram fundo e entraram no quarto bagunçado e pelo menos James não estava mais trancafiado no banheiro, agora estava jogado na cama com o braço escondendo os olhos, os óculos estavam jogados no chão e era óbvio que ele não havia saído dali o dia inteiro.

- Eu nem sei por que fiquei tão surpreso... Afinal ela sempre deixou bem claro que eu era só um brinquedinho pra ela. Ela é louca! Essa que é a verdade ela é louca!

- James começou a falar mais para ele mesmo do que para os amigos.

- James do que você está falando? - Remus perguntou se aproximando do amigo.

- De quem mais poderia ser? Claro que é sobre a Lílian Evans, só ela é louca o suficiente para me usa por todos esses meses, me da presentes legais, para depois fazer meus amigos pensarem que eu enlouqueci, me da a melhor noite da minha vida e me ignora no dia seguinte, chora no meu ombro pela amiga e depois me expulsa da vida dela. Como eu disse ela é louca!

- Ela é uma garota! Tem todo direito de parecer louca, se eu parar pensar em tudo que a Francis já fez eu teria de interná-la no Saint Mungus. - Sirius declarou dando de ombros - Agora me explica ela terminou mesmo com você?

- É segundo ela, ela me deu minha carta de alforria. - falou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas logo agora por quê?

- Provavelmente porque faltam poucas semanas para Hogwarts terminar e ficaria feio para o lado dela se ela terminasse tudo comigo na estação de trem.

- Não pode ser isso James, vocês se dão tão bem! - Remus falou ainda confuso.

- Bem não me dou tão bem com ela, quanto um tal de Rafe. - James falou ironicamente.

- Quem é esse agora? - Sirius falou sem entender mais nada.

- Pelo que eu entendi o namorado dela fora de Hogwarts. - James falou finalmente admitindo isso para si mesmo.

- Caramba, não pensei que a Lily fosse esse tipo de garota.

- Ela pode ser qualquer tipo que você possa imaginar Almofadas, pode acreditar nisso. - James falou fechando a expressão.

- Não fica assim cara...

- Sabe o que é pior? - James perguntou se levantando de repente.

- O que? - Remus e Sirius perguntaram juntos.

- Minha mãe gostou dela, o meu pai adorou! Minha família toda foi enganada por ela, todos estão ansiosos para encontrá-la na nossa formatura e quando o grande dia chegar eu vou ter de dizer que ela terminou comigo!

- Calma cara os seus pais não vão morrer por causa disso, afinal era só um namoro.

- Mas pra mim não era só um namoro! A Francis é só um namoro pra você? A Robbie é só uma namoradinha para você Remus?

- Já entendi aonde você quer chegar, mas se você acha isso tudo não cabe a você não desistir?

- E como eu vou fazer isso?

- Acho que só cabe a você descobrir meu amigo.

- Não... Acho que não vale a pena.

Enquanto isso no quarto das garotas, Francis observava Lily que penteava os cabelos ruivos com força, com certeza ela estava sofrendo, mas se ela gostava de verdade de James porque terminar? Certo tinha toda aquela história de querer viajar pelo mundo, mas um grande amor poderia mudar aquilo, não? Se ela conseguisse convence-la, se pudesse mostrar para a amiga que sim ela podia ser feliz como qualquer pessoa normal sendo bruxa ou não, mas sabia que seria difícil, tudo era muito difícil com Lílian Evans.

- Lily por que você não se dá uma chance? - Francis perguntou finalmente.

- Eu aprendi a muitos anos que não se pode obrigar alguém a nos amar. Não importa o que se faça, não importa o que se tente... È impossível forçar. Eu pensava que o meu pai iria me amar se eu tirasse boas notas na escola, fizesse tudo o que ele desejasse, se eu fosse à filha perfeita... - Lily falou fechando os olhos sabendo que iria encontrar tristeza nos olhos verdes da amiga.

- Todos queremos isso Lily, eu também esperei isso dos meus pais, esperei tanto, mas tanto. E nem por isso eu desisti de ser feliz.

- Eu não me importo mais.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Pessoal me desculpem pela demora, mas estive sem computador desde que postei "My Girl", ele ainda não está em seus melhores dias, mas consegui postar. Mas vamos a fic! Eu ia fazer a apresentação da família Sawyer, mas o capítulo ficou muito grande, então a fic ganhou um capítulo a mais, espero que vocês gostem do próximo capítulo agora juro que falta pouco para acabar!**

Quem estiver interessado em saber como são os vestidos das meninas os modelitos são estes listados aqui em baixo, faça uma busca no Google que vale a pena!

*** Lily: **um vestido dos sonhos usado pela atriz Olívia Wilde no Emmy 2007

*** Francis:** um modelo vermelho arrasador vestido pela Heidi Klum, também no Emmy 2007.

**Agora minhas leitoras:**

**- Jaque Weasley:** O James não estava nada mal neste capítulo também né!? Não tomou raiva de mim pelo que eu fiz com ele este capítulo não né margarida? Eu disse que a Georgia não era tão má, as vezes eu penso direitinho rsrs. Uma vergonha não me mandar nem uma fotinho no meu aniversário de um gatinho, mas tudo bem eu te perdôo só porque o último capítulo de Tomates estava muito bom com o meu cachorrão aparecendo tanto! Minha querida margarida eu já li TODOS os capítulos de Bleach que saíram e passei várias madrugadas acordadas e a culpa é toda sua!!!

Não adianta o Ichigo e a Rukia já estão gravados no meu coração!!! Tem umas fics muito boas deles aqui no fanfiction, sabia? Humm Grimmjow né!? Ah a LelyHP

mandou um beijou para você!

**- Shakinha:** Esse capítulo também não foi dos melhores né!? Esses meninos estão muito fofos e vão continuar, você vai praticamente babar nos próximos capítulos!

Desculpe não ter deixado nenhum comentário para você, mas na realidade eu não consegui ler nada, agora que meu pc voltou a funcionar, parei para postar o mais rápido possível, mas pode ter certeza que você vai ter notícias minhas!

**- dessa potter**: Leitora nova! Eu adoro leitoras novas!!! Ainda mais agora que a fic ta terminando, tem que ter coragem para poder ler todos esses capítulos, obrigada, MUITO OBRIGADA!! Vampirinha está muito feliz!! Nossa deve ter sido difícil perder seu amigo, mas pode ter certeza que ele está olhando por você e que tudo vai dar certo! Juro que postei o mais rápido que eu pude, dessa vez a culpa não foi minha rsrs. Espero ver você de novo no próximo capítulo!

**- LelyHP:** Eu bem que avisei que estes capítulos não iam ser muito leves, mas eu fiz o possível. Os meninos tão fofos né!? Isso é coisa rara de se acontecer nas minhas fics, temos que aproveitar! rsrs Eu não podia acabar a fic sem explicar como garotas tão diferentes conseguiram ficar amigas, sem contar que eu gosto muito das minhas meninas. Esse capítulo ia ter mais os pais da Francis e o Jay aparecendo mais, só que o capítulo ficou ENOOOORME e eu tive que corta-lo no meio, então eles ficam para o próximo, foi mal. Até o próximo capítulo!!

**- Maria Lua:** As meninas conseguiram se recuperar bem, apesar de às vezes como pode ver é difícil conseguir aceitar bem a situação, mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer na vida delas!

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	23. Adultos

_**Capítulo 22: Adultos**_

Finalmente tinham acabado as provas finais. Lily sabia que tinha ido bem na prova, mas ainda assim não estava feliz. Isso se alguma vez na vida pudesse dizer que estava. Hoje era seu último dia em Hogwarts, depois iria para casa reencontraria Skye, Rafe, sua mãe... E o que faria a seguir? Iria embora com Rafe, enfrentaria seu pai, seguiria carreira bruxa? Tudo era tão difícil, o futuro lhe parecia cada vez mais nebuloso.

Francis havia lhe convidado para passar alguns dias em sua casa para decidir o que iria fazer, mas não poderia ficar lá por tempo indeterminado, na verdade nem queria ir para mansão Sawyer sabia que quanto mais tempo enrolasse pior seria para poder se despedir das amigas. Ao longe sentiu que alguém falava com ela e quando voltou a realidade viu Robbie lhe olhando com a serenidade advinda da maternidade.

- O que você disse Robbie desculpa, eu não ouvi. - Lily falou suspirando.

- Eu estava falando que espero que o James não tenha ido mal nas provas finais por sua causa. - Robbie falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Pode deixar o Remus não deixaria isso acontecer. Sem contar que provavelmente ele deve querer mostrar notas incríveis para demonstrar que não se importa com o que aconteceu. - Lily falou dando de ombros.

- Posso saber o que as senhoritas estão discutindo? Hoje não podemos nos estressar, temos que ficar lindas e belas para a nossa Festa de Formatura. - Francis falou retirando dois pepinos de cima dos olhos.

- Eu já disse que não vou! - Lily falou cansada já tinha repetido isso uma quinhentas vezes para Francis, mas amiga não se convencia.

- Não comece Lily, já fiquei nervosa demais quando não permitiram a entrada do meu massagista, do meu cabeleireiro e da minha manicure em Hogwarts somente porque eles não são bruxos, então por favor não comece você também!

- É melhor obedece-la antes que ela queira arrancar nosso fígado. - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça.

- Não reclame Fran, foi uma sorte que conseguíssemos que a professora Minerva deixasse agente ficar hoje aqui na cabana. - Lily falou observando a cabana que acostumavam usar para se aprontar para os pequenos shows que faziam.

- Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer depois de ter vetado toda a minha equipe! Imagine como iríamos conseguir nos arrumar em Hogwarts, com aquelas garotas que não se enxergam disputando o banheiro e os espelhos como se isso fosse mudar muita coisa na aparência simplória delas!

- Nossa, graças aos céus eu sou sua amiga Fran... - Robbie falou comendo as uvas que Francis tinha encomendado especialmente para ela.

- Vamos descansar porque temos de ficar lindas para esta noite. - Francis declarou não admitindo retaliações.

Enquanto isso Sirius via James desanimado jogado em cima da cama. O amigo não tinha ficado assim nem mesmo quando haviam perdido uma partida de quadribol para a Sonserina. Tinha que ajudar ele há levantar um pouco a moral, pelo menos já tinha conseguido convencê-lo a convidar alguém para ir ao baile de formatura com ele. Não era a Lily, mas já era alguma coisa.

James não sabia explicar até o momento o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Lily e Francis muito menos o que lhe deixava ainda mais curioso, mas no momento não podia ficar pensando nos problemas do amigo com sua Ruiva, tinha um trabalho importante para fazer e precisava da ajuda de James e sua capa da invisibilidade.

- James eu preciso da sua ajuda, vamos. - falou jogando a capa em cima do garoto.

- Não estou com ânimo para fazer nada Sirius. - James falou sem ao menos se mexer.

- Vambora cara você não pode ficar nessa fosse pra sempre!

- Se você não for ele vai te encher o saco pelo resto dos seus dias. - Remus falou calmamente enquanto acabava de ajeitar as vestes encima da cama.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - James perguntou num suspiro.

- Segredo...

A hora enfim havia chego. Francis, Robbie e Lily se encaram felizes as três estavam prontas com seus lindos vestidos de noite por baixo das capas de formatura, varinha em punho e chapéu de bruxa na cabeça, estava acabando. À hora da formatura havia chego. A formatura iria acontecer na arena de Quadribol, todos os pais orgulhosos já haviam escolhido seus lugares nas arquibancadas, todos voltados para o centro onde aconteceria o último momento para aquelas pessoas como alunos em Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente teve o começo da cerimônia cada professor falou um pouco sobre a experiência com aqueles alunos em Hogwarts, os marotos foram diversas vezes citados, Remus e Lily ganharam medalhas como melhores alunos. Sirius e James foram condecorados com o título de maiores baderneiros de todos os tempos da escola. Por fim foi chamado cada aluno por vez para receberem seus diplomas, quando o último aluno se sentou, o professor Alvo Dumbledore se levantou para fazer seu discurso e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Vocês entraram aqui crianças, cheias de animação e vontade de aprender, hoje saem daqui adultos, maiores, responsáveis. Bem alguns são responsáveis. - o

Professor Dumbledore comentou rindo - Tenho orgulho de cada um de vocês que está aqui sentado hoje, vi vocês crescerem e se tornarem o que são. E pela última vez gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E sentou-se. Todos os alunos se levantaram aplaudindo muito e gritando. Os pais também batiam palmas emocionados. Só se calaram quando a professora Minerva se levantou e tomou a frente para dizer as palavras finais.

- Bem queridos alunos do sétimo ano da Lufa Lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória. - falou visivelmente emocionada - Vocês estão formados!

Os alunos se abraçavam emocionados. Robbie chorava muito enquanto abraçava Francis e Lily ao mesmo tempo. Os marotos se abraçavam trocando tapinhas e rindo felizes, Remus e Sirius foram cumprimentar as meninas e Robbie e Francis ganharam grandes beijos de causar inveja a qualquer um. Enquanto isso várias pessoas queriam felicitar Lily.

- É isso ai Lily, segundo eles somos adultos agora! - Sirius comentou rindo abraçando Lily.

- Tínhamos que nos tornar um dia não é verdade? Ah olha os pais de James estão te chamando vai lá.

- Licença!

- Venha tirar fotos com agente Lily! - Francis falou feliz puxando Lily pelo braço.

Logo todos já tinham tirado as capas da formatura e Francis juntou todos os amigos para tirar uma foto incluindo James e Lily. Depois de muitas fotos

James se afastou indo procurar Aimme que tinha sido completamente excluída por Francis e Robbie que olhavam a garota com desprezo.

- Vamos chamar o James para ir logo para festa no salão principal. - Sirius falou depois de tirarem mais uma foto sua com Francis.

- Ele foi chamar a Aimme para ir conosco. - Remus falou sem jeito de encarar Lily que não havia falado nada.

- Não acredito que o James resolveu trazer essazinha! - Robbie falou com voz estridente, detestava Aimme desde que tinha escutado a garota falar mal de Georgia quando estavam no quarto ano.

- Que diferença dela para a Lily, tenho até pena da garota. - Francis falou observando a garota que em sua opinião parecia estar vestindo um algodão doce cor de rosa - Se qualquer um compara-la com Lily, vai rir escandalosamente.

- Vocês duas podem parar por favor? - Remus pediu respirando fundo - Não queremos discussões no dia da nossa formatura.

- Vamos lá garotas, concentre-se em nós que é melhor ok!? - Sirius perguntou dando um beijo em Francis.

James viu Francis, Sirius, Robbie e Remus caminharem juntos muito felizes para dentro da escola, e Lily um pouco atrás por sempre parar para receber cumprimento de alguns alunos. Sabia que não deveria se aproximar dela novamente, mas não resistia, ela estava incrível naquele vestido que provavelmente foi escolhido por Francis e não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela, parecia até que ele gostava de sofrer.

- O que foi? - Lily perguntou vendo como ele a encarava.

- Então resolveu vir sozinha. - James constatou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Pois é minha agenda estava vazia, bem diferente da sua pelo que vejo. - Lily falou observando Aimme em seu vestido rosa que parecia uma nuvem, ela estava visivelmente deslocada no meio do grupo que ria e brincava a ignorando.

- Você mesma disse que já tem companhia não é verdade? Com certeza ninguém nessa escola é melhor do que o seu Rafe. Queria saber se ele ficaria feliz em saber que foi corno por quase um ano.

- Por favor cresça James. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Como você tanto queria, eu cresci Lily. Finalmente vi quem você realmente é e, francamente, não me impressiona. - James falou secamente deixando a garota sozinha.

Lily ficou observando James se afastar indo na direção da nuvem rosada e respirou pesadamente estava triste por ver ele se afastar, queria estar ali com ele, rodopiar em seus braços, rir, conversar com seus pais, beija-lo até que ficasse tonto. Mas para ela com certeza James seria muito mais feliz com uma garota como Aimme que não tinha preocupações muito diferente dela.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Finalmente o Potter conseguiu enxergar quem você realmente é? - Severus perguntou dando voltas ao redor da Ruiva.

- O que você quer agora Severus? - Lily perguntou empinando o queixo.

- Seus pais não vieram à formatura, nem sua "mãezinha" que tanto te ama apareceu, provavelmente seu pai a proibiu de vir.

- E os seus pais o que aconteceu com eles? Que eu saiba também não estão aqui. - Lily falou olhando as pessoas que riam felizes.

- Nós não fazemos parte desse quadro não é verdade? Não importa para onde nós olhamos, não tem um lugar que agente se encaixe, aceite isso Lílian, nós somos iguais.

- Não me compare a você Severus. Eu tenho amigos. - Lily falou indo na direção de Francis e Robbie que riam felizes.

- Mas por quanto tempo isso vai durar? Hogwarts termina hoje. - Severus falou alto uma dúvida que sempre esteve no coração de Lily.

Enquanto isso no grupo que estava mais a frente...

- Poxa eu estava relembrando o passado e... - Aimme falou sonhadora.

- Relembrando o presente que é foda, o futuro então só se fosse vidente. - Francis disparou e Sirius gentilmente a afastou do grupo.

- Nossa que língua heim... - Sirius comentou rindo.

- Não posso fazer nada se a garota é burra. O James não poderia ter escolhido uma melhorzinha para trazer não?

- Vocês também não facilitam né!? - Sirius perguntou a rodopiando no meio do salão onde outros casais já dançavam.

- Sirius você pode me fazer um favor? - Francis perguntou vendo Robbie e Remus também rodopiarem pela pista.

- O que você quiser.

- Tira a Lily para dançar, ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha.

- E você?

- Eu me viro.

- Francis Sawyer não me apronte nenhuma, você está mais do que tentadora dentro deste vestido e é melhor ficar quietinha se não quiser ver um escândalo na nossa formatura. Na verdade eu estou tentado em te trancar em uma das masmorras se você apenas olhar para outro cara, então é melhor ficar boazinha, entendeu?

- Juro que vou pensar no seu caso. - Francis falou dando uma piscadela marota. - Agora vai lá na Lily, vai! - falou o enxotando.

- Eu mereço. - Sirius resmungou, mas não pode deixar de rir.

- Ué já abandonou a pista? - Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Vim saber se a Ruiva mais gata dessa escola, quer desfrutar de uma dança comigo. - Sirius perguntou oferecendo o braço.

- É uma oferta maravilhosa Sirius, mas vou dispensar. - Lily comentou sorrindo - Só vim fazer uma presença antes de subir, senão sua namorada iria me matar.

- Com razão, você está linda neste vestido e seria um desper...

- Meu Deus... - Lily murmurou interrompendo Sirius.

- Tudo bem Lily? - Sirius perguntou parando ao lado da Ruiva.

- Rápido Sirius corre e não saia do lado da Francis por nada deste mundo. - Lily falou levando a mão a boca.

- O que? Mais por quê? - Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- Rápido apenas me obedeça. - Lily falou, Sirius olhou para a mesma direção que ela e quase congelou.

Um casal surgiu no Centro da Festa fazendo todos olharem para eles, uma mulher baixa toda curvilínea, com cabelos longos com cachos perfeitos, lábios carnudos e incríveis olhos azuis andava insinuante ao lado de um homem igualmente sexy e atraente, alto de cabelos lisos e negros, olhos grandes e verdes e de um rosto perfeito, os dois eram observados por todos os alunos de Hogwarts que cochichavam querendo saber quem eram e de onde haviam surgido.

- Francis você está tão linda... - o homem falou abrindo os braços e indo na direção de Francis que mais parecia uma estátua de cera.

- Francis! Minha flor há quanto tempo... - a senhora falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas indo em direção da filha.

- Não graças a vocês, podem ao menos me dizer o que estão fazendo aqui? - Francis finalmente se recompôs e perguntou se afastando sem deixar nenhum dos dois encostar nela.

- Bem essa é sua festa de formatura... - o senhor falou sem jeito.

- Você não nos enviou o convite, mas o professor Dumbledore fez a gentileza de recordar todos os pais à data da festa. - a senhora falava sorrindo muito e acenando para algumas pessoas.

- Acho que vocês chegaram tarde demais a festa já acabou. - Francis falou bebendo rapidamente o conteúdo de sua taça.

- Mas a festa acabou de começar querida!

- Pois para mim acabou no momento que vocês pisaram aqui!

- Isso lá jeito de falar com agente?- perguntou surpreso.

- Nunca ninguém me ensinou de uma forma diferente. - Francis falou sarcástica.

- Francis!?

- Para que eu quero vocês aqui? Não é como seu eu tivesse aqui meus pais orgulhosos por sua filha estar se formando. Vocês dois há muito tempo esqueceram que tinham filhos e eu esqueci que tenho pais. - Francis falou indo encontrar Robbie.

Sirius saiu de perto de Lily, mas não conseguiu chegar a Francis antes de seus pais, resolveu esperar eles acabarem de discutir para poder se aproximar, mas de longe pode notar que Francis se afastou visivelmente perturbada com o encontro, ele ainda não tinha conseguido entender o que eles estavam fazendo ali, mas independente do que fosse não iria permitir que eles magoassem Francis. E decidido foi falar com eles, pouco importava que eles eram seus sogros ninguém tinha o direito de perturbar sua Fran.

- Por que vocês não vão embora? - perguntou irritado. - Não vêem que estão aqui só perturbando?

- E quem é você?

- Sirius Black, namorado da sua filha.

- Um Black!? Namorando a minha menina? Era só o que faltava! - a senhora falou horrorizada revirando os olhos azuis. - Pelo o que meus sogros tanto falavam pensei que minha filha tivesse um pouco de juízo!

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso? - Sirius perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu podia estar longe, mas sei muito bem o que a sua família fez os meus filhos passar! - o senhor Sawyer falou entrando na frente da esposa.

- É mesmo? Não parece afinal nunca fizeram nada pela Francis ou até mesmo pelo Dave. Nem em relação a o que ocorreu quando nós éramos mais novos ou a qualquer outra coisa que eles precisassem.

- Pois vamos ver se não vamos fazer nada agora. Não posso permitir que este namoro descabido continue. - a senhora Sawyer falou irritada e Sirius pode ver claramente o gênio de quem Francis havia herdado.

- Não sei o que vocês podem fazer para mudar isso.

- Espere e verá garotinho.

...

- Hum Francis... - Robbie murmurou.

- O que? - Francis perguntou bebendo em um só gole toda a bebida.

- Aqueles seres incríveis que parecem ter saídos de contos de fadas trouxas, tipo príncipes e princesas perfeitos, lindos e maravilhosos não são seus... - Robbie falava impressionada em ver pais tão bonitos.

- Aquilo? Se chamam senhor e senhora Sawyer e sim foram eles que me geraram e me colocaram no mundo junto com meu irmão, fazemos então uma linda fotografia de família linda e perfeita onde cada um vive em um lugar diferente e não tem nenhum tipo de contato.

- Você está bem? - Lily perguntou lhe entregando outra taça que Francis pegou rapidamente.

- Na medida do possível sim, só queria saber o que passou pela cabeça deles para aparecer por aqui.

- Pois se prepare porque parece que eles não terminaram o que tinha de dizer para você. - Lily falou tentando preparar a amiga.

- Não vai nos apresentar suas amigas Francis? - a senhora perguntou vendo Lily e Robbie paradas.

- Não. Se quiserem falar com algum professor perguntem por Minerva MacGonagal ou podem aproveitar a festa que eu não ligo ou quem sabem não vão embora de uma vez? Vamos meninas? - perguntou seguindo em frente sem nem ao menos olhar para os pais.

- O que você vai fazer? - Robbie perguntou olhando para o casal que ficou prostrado no meio do salão.

- O que eu poderia fazer? - Francis perguntou com um risinho irônico - Acho que vou te fazer companhia no quarto Lily.

- Fala sério, você está linda, com um vestido esplendoroso, com um gato que te ama a tiracolo e não vai aproveitar? - Lily perguntou indignada, mas para sua sorte Sirius surgiu.

- Eu já não te falei para não sair do meu lado? - Sirius perguntou tentando manter a voz firme mas não conseguiu um grande efeito e as meninas aproveitaram para se afastar.

- Claro e você achou que eu iria te obedecer, por que...

- Hum... Eu falei com os seus pais.

- Também falei fazer o que né!? Mas antes que você pergunte aviso logo eu estou bem.

- Assim que os viu chegando a Lily mandou eu sair correndo e não sair do seu lado. - Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Francis. - E estou disposto a fazer isso de qualquer jeito.

- A Lily é uma grande amiga. - Francis falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não é da Lily que quero falar agora. - Sirius falou com um sorriso misterioso que deixou Francis curiosa. - Vem comigo?

- Vou a qualquer lugar com você. - Francis falou derretendo o coração de Sirius.

Sirius segurou a mão de Francis e saíram de fininho do salão principal e começaram a subir as escadas rapidamente antes que fossem visto por alguém. Finalmente Sirius parou em frente à porta da sala de Astronomia e empurrou Francis para o terraço de observação e ela ficou encantada ao admirar a Lua cheia, o céu estrelado, o chão decorado com as pétalas de suas flores favoritas e uma música suave tocando no fundo. Com certeza Sirius Black queria marcar na história o último dia deles em Hogwarts

- Isso que é fechar a noite em grande estilo. - Francis falou o envolvendo com os braços, mas Sirius deu um passo para trás se desvencilhando. - O que foi?

Mas Francis não obteve resposta a não ser seu coração que começou a bater desesperadamente e estava ficando realmente difícil de respirar quando Sirius se ajoelhou a sua frente e tirou do bolso aquela linda caxinha azul da Tiffany que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Finalmente parou de respirar quando Sirius abriu a idílica caixinha e deixou amostra uma aliança de platina com um diamante enorme que faria qualquer pessoa lhe odiar eternamente.

Mas não era isso que estava fazendo seu coração bater em disparada e sim o fato de Sirius Black mais lindo do que nunca estar ajoelhado na sua frente com aqueles olhos azul lhe encarando, visivelmente inseguro o que o deixava ainda mais maravilhoso.

- Francis Sawyer eu te amo desde que nós éramos crianças, não deixei de te amar nem mesmo nos piores momentos e agora que estamos encerrando esta fase na nossa vida eu quero iniciar outra com você. Você quer se casar comigo? - Sirius finalmente perguntou e ficou apreensivo quando viu que os olhos verdes de sua amada estavam cheio de lágrimas.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ser amada por você Sirius Black. - Francis falou com um sorriso estonteante - E eu só posso dizer, SIM, SIM, SIM!!! - falou se jogando em cima dele e os dois caíram no chão no meio das pétalas de flores.

- Que bom porque eu estava quase enfartando enquanto estava aqui ajoelhado.

- Como pode passar pela sua cabeça que eu poderia dizer não? - Francis perguntou lhe beijando por todo o rosto.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre agente e ainda por cima com o aparecimento dos seus pais...

- Tudo aquilo que agente passou só reforça o poder do nosso amor. - Francis falou lhe beijando com todo amor que sentiu, enquanto Sirius lhe apertava em seus braços.

- Você nunca mais vai estar sozinha.

- Eu sei. Só tem um probleminha Sirius. - Francis falou de repente.

- Só podemos casar depois que o bebê da Robbie nascer e ela estiver bem casada com o Remus, não posso passar na frente de uma mulher grávida.

- Fica tranquila, vamos resolver tudo com calma, vamos nos estabelecer fora de Hogwarts primeiro, conseguir uma casa perfeita para nós e ai sim, nos casamos.

Esta bem?

- Perfeito! Afinal ainda vai demorar um tempo até escolher um estilista para fazer um vestido perfeito e claro fazer com que nossa cerimônia seja inesquecível.

- Independente de como seja, pra mim sempre será inesquecível. - Sirius falou se perdendo nos lábios da morena.

Quando já estava quase amanhecendo as meninas se encontraram novamente. Tinham conseguido uma liberação da professora Minerva para que dormissem no mesmo quarto, afinal era a última noite delas na escola e tinha muitos quartos vagos. A última a entrar no quarto Francis e encontrou Lily e Robbie que já colocavam suas roupas de dormir, Francis desfilou como se não quisesse nada entre as amigas e logo seu objetivo foi alcançado.

- Espera, espera, espera... O que, que é isso no seu dedo que está fazendo sua mão quase cair do seu braço? - Robbie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah você notou? - Francis perguntou levantando a mão e olhando para sua aliança.

- Como não notar? Se você colocar contra a luz é capaz de cegar alguém! - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça.

- Fala logo Francis! - Lily pediu com os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

- O Sirius me pediu em casamento!!! - Francis falou não se agüentando de felicidade.

- E você aceitou? - Robbie perguntou incrédula.

- Que pergunta é essa Rob? É obvio que eu aceitei! - Francis falou sendo abraçada por Lily.

- Parabéns minha amiga, você merece toda felicidade do mundo.

- Você também merece...

- Não começa.

- Nem acredito, todo mundo resolveu desencalhar! - Robbie comentou rindo abraçando a amiga. - Eu te odeio de verdade por causa dessa aliança ridiculamente maravilhosa, sabia?

- Sabia! - Francis falou sem poder evitar um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Já no dia seguinte todos estavam exaustos, os outros alunos já tinham ido embora de Hogwarts antes da formatura e agora só restava aos ex-alunos do sétimo ano, se despedirem da escola e tomar seu último café da manhã em Hogwarts. E nesse clima de despedida Lily, Robbie e Francis tomavam cafés juntas, enquanto James, Sirius e Remus tomavam café no outro extremo da mesa, todos concordavam em se separar para curtir o momento com os amigos, esse último café ficaria para sempre em suas memórias.

- Francis, desculpe lhe interromper.

- O que houve professora MacGonagal?

- Os seus pais estão aqui e querem falar com você.

- O que eles podem querer agora - perguntou irritada fazendo Sirius se levantar.

- Venha logo comigo, assim você vai poder se arrumar com calma, antes de pegar o expresso de volta para Inglaterra.

- E eu tenho escolha? - Francis perguntou aborrecida.

Francis entrou na sala indicada pela professora e encontrou seus pais que estavam sentados calmamente tomando chá e comendo biscoitos...

- O que foi agora?

- Viemos trazer seu presente de formatura.

- É mesmo e o que é? - Francis perguntou sabendo que nada superaria o pedido de Sirius.

- Uma viagem.

- É mesmo e para onde?

- Não é qualquer viagem é uma viagem conosco de volta ao mundo! - o senhor Sawyer falou empolgado.

- Eu viajar com vocês? Só podem estar brincando né!? - Francis perguntou sem saber se começava a rir agora.

- Vai ser incrível, iremos esperar a formatura do Dave que será daqui a alguns dias e poderemos ir todos juntos. - a senhora Sawyer falou como se tudo já estivesse combinado.

- Você não queria muito isso? Que a família ficasse unida? Essa é a oportunidade perfeita, poderemos viajar por vários lugares, iremos a grandes recepções pelo mundo, cruzeiros, hotéis...

- Meus caros a minha família já está unida. Minha família é a Lily, a Robbie, o Sirius, o Remus, o James e a Georgia que está no céu olhando por nós. Eles sim são minha família, eles que estão juntos comigo nos maus e bons momentos, para o que der e vier. Se eu precisar de qualquer coisa vai ser a eles que eu vou recorrer e não a vocês.

- Nós somos seus pais Francis e se você precisar de qualquer coisa é lógico que vamos te atender.

- Vocês não vão me atender, vão me enviar dinheiro e não é disso que eu preciso. Ou o que? Vocês acharam que iam chegar aqui e eu ia chorar de alegria porque meus pais lembraram que eu existia e iria aceitar ir com vocês para qualquer lugar!?

- Você é nossa filha querida. Se não estávamos sempre em casa para você ou para o Dave foi porque seu pai e sua mãe se amam muito e gostamos de aproveitar nosso tempo juntos. Deveria ficar feliz por ter pais unidos assim.

- Pois bem fico feliz por vocês dois que se amam eternamente e podem ficar muito tranquilos já que decidi há muito tempo que não quero atrapalhar este bendito tempo que passam juntos.

- Francis Sawyer venha aqui! - a senhora falou se levantando.

- O que?

- O que é esse anel no seu dedo?

- Gostou pede um para o seu marido.

- O que significa isso?

- Significa que o homem que eu amo me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. - Francis falou sorrindo ao ver a palidez na face da mãe.

- Você não está falando daquele Black, está? - o senhor Sawyer perguntou se levantando e estava furioso.

- Pode ter certeza. - Francis afirmou deixando os dois sozinhos na sala.

Os pais de Francis levaram um susto com o que tiveram de encarar, eles realmente pensavam que Francis ficaria feliz ao revê-los, mas pelo jeito se enganaram redondamente e ainda por cima ela ainda vinha com aquela notícia que iria se casar com um Black. Tudo parecia ser uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas como não sabiam o que fazer resolveram procurar alguém que pudesse ajudar...

- Eu não reconheço a minha filha. - o pai de Francis falou desiludido.

- Você deveria dizer que não conhece a sua filha, isso sim. - o velho senhor falou com raiva - Você e sua mulher não educaram seus filhos e agora não podem reclamar!

- Mas pai...

- Não senhor, nenhum de vocês soube o que fazer com aqueles meninos, deixando os nas mãos de elfos, amas e mais incontáveis pessoas que nada tinha a ver com eles. E agora que já estão criados e não tem mais trabalho pela frente querem procurá-los? Com certeza foram atrás da Francis primeiro por achar que como uma menina era mais frágil e os ajudaria com o Dave. - falava com uma risada irônica.

- Bem...

- Há! Pois deveriam ter feito justamente o contrário, o Dave sim é mais frágil, mas ficará furioso quando souber que foram perturbar a Francis. Enquanto o Dave é o ponto fraco da Francis, a Francis é quem deixa o Dave mais forte.

- Bom pensamos que agora que eles já são maiores e terminaram a escola poderiam nos entender e se juntar a nós nas nossas viagens que fazemos e ver como nossa vida é boa!

- Não adianta meus caros. Eu avisei a vocês que estavam perdendo seus filhos. Agora acabou. - o senhor Sawyer falou dramaticamente.

- Mas pai como pode uma coisa dessas? - o pai de Francis perguntou como uma criança.

- A Francis é forte meu caro, sempre foi. Não se rende nem a mim! - o senhor comentou com um sorriso nos lábios - Posso apostar que ela não ficou com nenhum dos presentes que enviei a ela. Como então iria se curvar para vocês dois?

- Vocês não educaram seus filhos, todo o amor que sentiam ficou restrito a vocês dois, agora não podem esperar que ela os receba com os braços abertos. - uma senhora muito elegante falou servindo chá.

- Ah mamãe ela estava tão linda na festa de formatura. - o pai de Francis falou sorrindo - Nem parecia a minha filhinha que reclamava que seus cachos estavam embolados.

- A Francis tem um bom gosto natural, agora posso saber por que vocês procurar por ela? - Um rapaz alto e forte perguntou entrando na sala, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e os cabelos estava perfeitamente cortado e penteado.

- Dave!? Você está lindo meu filho! - a mãe dos garotos finalmente falou o abraçando - Como cresceu deve estar arrasando corações!

- Não preciso de elogios, preciso saber por que foram perturbar a minha irmã! - perguntou furioso.

- Pensei que a sua formatura fosse somente no sábado.

- Foi sábado passado, não que vocês tenham algo a ver com isso. Agora a minha resposta por favor.

- Vocês sabiam que a Francis está namorando um Black? - a mãe dos garotos falou tirando a carta da manga.

- O QUE? - Dave e seu avô perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Exatamente, namorando um tal de Sirius Black um rapaz muito impertinente por sinal.

- A Francis está louca? Como pode se envolver com esse tipo de gente de novo?

- Por isso que eu queria que ela viesse para Durmstrang, para mante-la afastada daquela gente! - o senhor falou nervosamente.

- Com licença. - Dave falou nervoso saindo da sala.

- Nós temos que dar um jeito nessa situação de qualquer forma. - o avô falou batendo na mesa com força.

- E se cortássemos a mesada dela? - a mãe dos garotos perguntou batendo as mãos.

- Minha neta é muito esperta tem o mesmo tino financeiro que o avô! - a senhora falou com os olhos brilhando - Ela investiu a maior parte do dinheiro, minha neta não precisa de ninguém para manter seus gastos dispendiosos.

- Ela será um sucesso dirigindo os negócios da família junto com o Dave! - o senhor falou orgulhoso.

- Claro minha menina tem bons olhos para tudo. - a senhora falou dando tapinhas no braço do marido.

- E vocês dois não tem nada haver com isso. - o senhor falou sério - Sua filha aprendeu tudo o que saber sozinha, até a mim ela tem a ousadia de desafiar!

- E o Dave onde foi? - o pai de Francis perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Estou aqui.

- Dave!? Que bolsas são essas?

- Estou voltando para a Inglaterra.

Francis tinha acordado com uma sensação esquisita, tinha voltado de Hogwarts no dia anterior e Lily havia ido direto para sua casa dizendo que só passaria três dias antes de ir para a casa dos pais. Francis sabia que ela precisava de todo um planejamento psicológico para encarar a família Evans, na verdade ela também deveria ter tido um planejamento antes de ter dado de cara com os pais em Hogwarts. Agora estava sentindo uma coisa por dentro que não sabia explicar, nem ao menos tinha conseguido dormir direito à noite.

- O que houve menina Francis para estar acordada tão cedo?

- Não consegui dormir direito, por favor prepare um chocolate quente para mim leve para biblioteca. - Francis pediu ao elfo que correu para cozinha.

Estava enrodilhada em um dos sofás fofos da biblioteca quando o elfo retornou com sua xícara de chocolate quente.

- Menina Francis tem visita para a senhorita no hall de entrada.

- Visita há essa hora? Mas que inconveniente, nem estou vestida para isto! - Francis resmungou pensando se tratar de alguém querendo convidá-la para festa ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- E desde quando eu me importo se você está bem vestida ou não? - uma voz perguntou a fazendo pular do sofá.

- Dave!? Meu Deus é você mesmo, Dave! - Francis falou pulando nos braços do irmão.

- Como minha irmãzinha conseguiu ficar linda desse jeito?

- E como você conseguiu crescer isso tudo? - Francis perguntou sem solta-lo rindo muito alto. - Nossa você deve estar cansado!

- Que nada pra mim isso é mole, afinal eu sou mais novo que você!

- É verdade trinta segundos fazem muita diferença! Venha tomar chocolate quente comigo.

- Só se tiver marshmellow senão não tem graça.

- E desde quando falta? - Francis falou indicando o potinho de doce que ainda ia abrir.

- Ah essa é minha garota!

- Fran você já acordou? - Lily perguntou descendo as escadas estranhando o fato da amiga estar acordada sempre descia bem antes que ela.

- Lily! Esse é o meu irmão, você não deve lembrar dele! - Francis falou com muito orgulho.

- Ah me lembro sim, nos esbarramos algumas vezes quando ele estudava em Hogwarts. - Lily falou admirando o garoto alto, de incríveis olhos azuis e traços perfeitos na sua frente, com certeza os Sawyer sabiam como fazer filhos.

- Como eu poderia esquecer essa cabeleira ruiva? - Dave perguntou simpático observando as curvas de Lily.

- Dave faz realmente muito tempo que eu não lhe vejo posso dizer com segurança que você mudou muito. - Lily falou apertando a mão que ele estendia.

- Você também Lily está linda, a Francis sempre fala muito de você nas cartas que me envia. - Dave falou com um sorriso sincero.

- Não acredite em tudo que ela fala de mim. - Lily comentou rindo - Mas eu pensei que você ainda estaria na escola, Fran havia me contado que sua formatura seria no sábado.

- Foi adiantada por causa do tempo.

- Ah então os nossos pais não teve tempo de te fazer uma visitinha surpresa. - Francis falou fazendo uma careta.

- Eles apareceram lá na casa do vovô e eu tive o "prazer" de encontrar com eles. - Dave falou também fazendo uma careta e Lily viu como os irmãos eram iguais e teve vontade de rir.

- Pelos céus o que esses dois devem estar querendo?

- É bom eu avisar que eles já devem estar chegando, só estou com alguns minutos de vantagem porque o vovô ficou prendendo eles por lá.

- Porque eles estão por perto quando não queremos? Nossa isso já esta virando uma piada! - Francis resmungou, mas Lily sabia muito bem que Dave não tinha aparecido ali sem motivo não depois de tantos anos longe da Inglaterra.

- Francis eu preciso conversar com você sobre aquele garoto. - Dave falou entrando no assunto e Francis ficou alerta no mesmo minuto.

- Me deixa mudar de roupa primeiro Dave, depois agente conversa.

- Você não vai conseguir fugir disso Fran, você sabe muito bem que não deve se envolver com um Black. - Dave falou alto enquanto Francis subia as escadas correndo.

- Ah então você já chegou aqui querido e quem é você? - a mãe de Dave perguntou olhando Lily de cima abaixo dentro de suas roupas trouxas.

- Você não é a amiga de Francis que estava com ela no baile de formatura? - o senhor perguntou sorridente e se possível ficando ainda mais atraente.

- Sim sou eu mesma, muito prazer. Sou Lílian Evans.

- E como você ficou amiga da Francis? - a senhora perguntou esfregando as mãos.

- Vocês não vão fazer um inquérito com ela. - Dave declarou entrando na frente de Lily.

- Claro que não querido, era apenas curiosidade. Mas vou pedir ao elfo que traga chá.

- A Fran já pediu chocolate quente. - Dave falou apontando para o bule de chocolate quente.

- Serve. - falou se sentando e acionando um sino para que o elfo viesse servir o chocolate. Lily viu Dave praticamente arrancar o sino da mão da mãe e lhe entregar uma xícara de chocolate.

- Posso falar com vocês um minuto antes que a Francis desça? - Lily perguntou observando o casal beber tranquilamente.

- Se for para defender aquele Black saiba que não adianta nem começar. - a mão de Francis falou agitada. - Eu vi muito bem que você é amiguinha dele.

- Pode me deixar falar primeiro, por favor? Desculpe-me, mas eu me acho no direito de falar sobre a Francis principalmente porque eu considero a Francis como uma irmã.

- Nós agradecemos muito por todo esse carinho que você tem dedicado a ela... - o senhor Sawyer falou agitando os cabelos sedosos.

- Não é carinho a palavra é amor, coisa que vocês nunca deram a seus filhos. Não estou julgando vocês, senhor e senhora Sawyer, mas vocês não deveriam ter tido filhos, não se fosse para deixar no mundo a Deus dará, mas como fizeram e não assumiram sua responsabilidade não podem agora querer decidir sobre a vida dela.

- Eu acho que a Lílian tem razão, vocês dois não podem falar nada sobre o que eu ou a Fran decidimos fazer com a nossa vida. - Dave falou apoiando Lily.

- Você também não pode falar muito Dave. Você literalmente abandonou sua irmã aqui na Inglaterra, você sabia que seus pais não iriam voltar e ainda assim a deixou sozinha. Ela foi ameaçada, magoada, humilhada e ninguém da sua família a apoiou. Então se vocês não querem perder o amor da Francis de vez não tentem afasta-la de quem ela ama.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Eu voltei, agora pra ficar porcaqui, caqui é meu lugar!!! Estou tão feliz em estar postando "You are so Cool" e agora está acabando de verdade os próximos capítulos serão derradeiros, finalmente vocês vão ficar sabendo um pouco mais da vida da Lily e o que vai acontecer com nossos adoráveis casais!!**

**Obs:** O que são as alianças da Tiffany? Meu Deus eu quase babei a cada uma que passava, mas acabei o escolhendo o Clássico. Quem quiser saber qual a aliança que eu escolhi para a Francis é colocar : **e-ringTiffanys** no Google na seção imagem é logo o primeiro!

_**- L. Fernii:**_ Espero que você tenha conseguindo se alegrar nesse capítulo, porque o próximo promete fortes emoções, afinal esta acabando.

_**- LelyHP:**_ Eu sei, sei demorei um século para postar. Mas você sabe que a culpa não é minha né!? Vamos lá até que eu fui rápida considerando que já postei uma fic essa semana, então eu mereço um pouco de crédito rsrsrs. A Lily gosta do James, mas o problema, são os problemas da vida dela. Ela não tem uma boa relação com as pessoas. O que a faz pensar que a culpa de tudo é dela. Acho que não expliquei nada... Mas acho que você vai entender melhor no próximo capítulo!

O James não é fácil, mas é claro que ele nunca vai desistir da Ruiva dele, mas é óbvio que ele ainda está com raiva afinal a Lily usou e abusou dele (apesar dele ter gostado bastante rsrsrs). Também amei o vestido da Olívia Wilde, mas agora estou procurando vestidos para os próximos eventos!! Até o próximo!!

_**- Shakinha:**_ Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Eu acho até que a Lily teve consideração em não terminar com ele bem no dia da formatura, ai sim o negócio ia ficar ainda mais complicado. Mas pode deixar a situação do James vai melhorar! Beijus!!

_**- Maria Lua:**_ A Lily vai se redimir nos próximos capítulos não se preocupe! Apesar de que ainda não vai ser no próximo rsrs.

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	24. Margareth Bakersfield

**Capítulo 23 : Margareth Bakersfield**

Lily e Francis se encontraram na entrada do Saint Mungus, correram juntas para o quarto indicado pela enfermeira e respiraram aliviadas ao ver Robbie deitada na cama com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios passando a mão na barriga que ainda estava enorme. Lily segurou a mão de Francis que estava tremendo e esta sorriu agradecida para amiga e assim foram juntas encontrar Robbie.

- Corri tanto que gastei toda a sola do meu Manolo Blahniks. - Francis falou desgostosa.

- Minha querida é humanamente impossível correr em cima desses saltos. - Robbie falou observando os sapatos da amiga.

- Bem minha cara eu pensei que meu sobrinho estivesse nascendo não me passou pela cabeça passar em casa e mudar de sapato apesar de que agora me pareça uma ótima idéia. - Francis resmungou irônica.

- Desculpa, desculpa. É que eu estou nervosa eu realmente pensei que o bebê nasceria antes da hora. - Robbie falou apertando a mão da amiga.

- Nossa! Vocês dois nos deram um baita susto! - Lily falou passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados da amiga.

- Você não pode deixar de vigiar essa garota Remus, ainda faltam dois meses para este bebê nascer e não quero conhecê-lo antes deste tempo. - Francis declarou ajeitando os cabelos.

- Provavelmente o bebê estava sentindo falta de vocês duas reclamando no meu ouvido. - Robbie falou fazendo uma careta. - Nem sabia se o Remus iria te encontrar em casa Lily.

- Foi por pouco mesmo minhas malas já estão prontas. - Lily comentou rindo. - A sorte é que eu tinha uma foto de vocês bem em cima da minha mochila.

- Por isso que eu falei que é bom sempre deixar uma foto nossa com você, as imagens são ótimas para dar recado. - Robbie falou sorridente.

- E o Remus onde esta? - Francis perguntou percebendo que a amiga estava ali sozinha.

- Os garotos foram levar ele para tomar alguma coisa depois dele quase ter enfartado. - Robbie comentou dando de ombros.

- Coitado do Remus, por cada uma que ele ainda vai passar. - Lily comentou rindo - Mas veja eu trouxe uma coisa para vocês dois.

- O que é?

- Biscoitos de amendoim que minha mãe fez para você e um sapatinho vermelho para meu sobrinho, traz saúde.

- Muito obrigada Lily... - Robbie falou feliz segurando os minúsculos sapatinhos.

- Essa emoção toda logo depois de vocês terem casado... O que você e o Remus andaram aprontando heim Robbie Lupin? - Francis perguntou maliciosa.

- Tudo que um casal recém casado pode fazer minha cara. - Robbie falou na maior cara de pau.

- Se Remus estivesse aqui estaria vermelho feito um tomate. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Senti sua falta. - Robbie falou segurando a mão de Lily.

- Eu sempre sinto falta de vocês.

- E como está indo na sua casa? - Francis perguntou preocupada.

- Pior impossível! - Lily comentou rindo - Meu pai está desesperado pensando que eu não vou sair de casa, a Petúnia me inferniza todo dia e minha mãe não sabe o que fazer coitada.

- Mas eles não sabem que você vai embora hoje?

- E você acha que eu ia dar esse gostinho a eles? - Lily perguntou fazendo uma careta - Só quem sabe é a minha mãe, já chorou todas, mas sabe que é melhor pra todo mundo que eu vá embora.

- Você podia vir para o mundo bruxo, conseguiria trabalho onde quisesse e estaria conosco. - Francis resmungou.

- Vocês vão estar bem sem mim. - Lily falou dando um beijo na testa da amiga - Eu vou começar uma nova jornada na minha vida.

- Ah então vai embora de novo? - uma voz irônica perguntou. - Será que agora vai ser de vez ou não devo criar esperanças?

Lily se virou e viu James na porta do quarto ao lado de Sirius e Remus, sentiu seu coração disparar. Já havia se passado um mês da última vez que tinham se encontrado no casamento de Robbie e Remus, mas ainda assim continuava a sofrer por algo que sabia que nunca poderia ter.

- Já está ficando tarde acho melhor eu ir embora agora. - Lily falou recolhendo sua bolsa e dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

- Não sei nem como você se dignou a aparecer, afinal já faz mais de um mês que as garotas não têm notícias suas. Não que alguém aqui precise de você, é claro. -

James falou seriamente.

- Olha só James... - Francis falou se colocando na frente da amiga.

- Ah então as amiguinhas vão defendê-la. - falou com escárnio.

- A Lily não precisa de ninguém que a defenda porque ela sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha. - Francis falou séria - Só não vou permitir que você comece a fazer uma cena dentro de um quarto de hospital James Potter!

- Deixa Francis, o James tem razão, vocês duas estão bem servidas não precisam de mim para nada agora. Bem to de saída, como já sabe Rob não sei quando vou poder aparecer de novo então...

- Tudo bem, mas fique ciente que vai receber muitas corujas minhas com fotos do bebê.

- Esperarei ansiosa. Mas antes de eu ir podemos nos falar um minuto James? - Lily perguntou num rompante que deu esperanças a Francis e Robbie.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - James falou com um riso nervoso. - Agora quer conversar comigo.

- Vai logo James o que custa trocar umas palavrinhas? - Robbie perguntou fazendo sua melhor cara de mulher grávida prestes a parir.

Lily já esperava James no corredor com a bolsa nas costas.

- O que você quer?

- Só queria deixar claro que o que aconteceu em Hogwarts não teve nada haver com você.

- Não teve nada de haver comigo? Ah claro entendi tudo agora...

- Eu sempre tive um pensamento quando entrava em uma nova escola: "De novo terei que passar pelos irritantes, cansativos e depressivos dias da minha vida". E quando aquela carta de Hogwarts chegou pra mim eu vi por que eu era diferente, mas que no fundo Hogwarts ainda era uma escola então se eu quisesse realmente mudar alguma coisa na minha vida essa seria a hora. Por isso eu comecei a agir como uma garota perfeita na escola.

- Começou a mentir descaradamente, enganando toda a escola e professores. Você não passa de uma mentirosa, aproveitadora que se vale da boa vontade dos outros Lílian. Você me enganou direitinho, mas não vai enganar mais...

- Sempre achei que em Hogwarts não poderia revelar quem era de verdade e pelo que estou vendo agora sei que estava certa. - Lily falou baixando a cabeça -

Mas não se preocupe James você vai me esquecer, sempre esquecem... Isso não é nenhuma novidade para mim. - Lily falou tentando sorrir. - Adeus.

James observou as costas da Ruiva que não hesitou nem por um minuto em ir embora, não olhou para trás nenhuma vez e ele não conseguiu dizer nenhuma das palavras que tinha preparado para quando finalmente tivessem essa conversa e o pior de tudo era que achava que ela estava sendo sincera, sabia que não devia confiar nela, mas tinha de admitir a amava de todo coração.

- James onde está a Lily? - Robbie perguntou vendo o garoto entrar sozinho no quarto.

- Aquela egoísta mentirosa? Não tenho a mínima idéia para onde foi e nem quero saber. - James falou secamente.

- De quem você acha que está falando? - Francis perguntou sentindo o sangue ferver.

- Daquela vagabundazinha que acha que pode brincar com a vida dos outros! - James falou encarando Francis de frente.

- Não fale assim da Lily! - Francis gritou sentindo os dedos arderem.

- Fran... - Robbie falou com pesar vendo James com a face vermelha.

- Nunca, repito nunca fale sobre o que você não sabe! - Francis falou o dedo em riste sendo segurada por Sirius. - E você me larga! - falou e depois aparatou.

- E eu ainda tenho que aturar isso... - James resmungou passando a mão nos rosto.

- Você que tem de aturar? Quem vai ter de enfrentar a fera depois sou eu! - Sirius falou incrédulo.

- É melhor você deixar ela sozinha um pouco Sirius. - Remus falou suspirando - Afinal ela já passou por muita coisa hoje.

- Claro pra me aproximar dela agora só com uma cadeira e um chicote ou com a promessa de que nunca mais vou chegar perto do James. - Sirius falou se sentando ao lado da cama de Robbie.

- Ah a Francis é muito temperamental, Só fez isso porque é a amiga dela, quero ver se fosse que eu que tivesse trocado a Lily por outra garota!

- Se eu pudesse James Potter teria pulado dessa cama e te daria uma surra. Mas devido ao meu estado espero que seja compreensível e chegue bem perto de mim para eu te puxar sua orelha até quase arranca-la de sua cabeça. - Robbie falou com gentileza se sentando.

- Muito engraçadinha você Robbie. - James falou dando um passo para trás - Como eu disse é muito fácil para vocês defenderem ela. Afinal são suas amigas! Queria ver se fosse eu a aprontar uma dessas!

- James, por favor, você conhece a Lily como ninguém e não diga que não é verdade. - falou calando a boca do garoto - Você sabe como ela é boa, gentil, inteligente, simplesmente maravilhosa. Nem preciso lembrar o que ela fez pela Georgia né... Sem contar que o que ela fez com você? Deixou seu último ano em Hogwarts mais divertido, emocionante, incrível? Isso é tão terrível assim?

- Não, mas ela ainda me deu um pé na bunda, preferiu viajar pelo mundo com outro cara! Um cara com quem já estava saindo quando começou a namorar comigo! E preferiu ficar com ele no final das contas! - James praticamente gritava enquanto Remus tentava acalma-lo.

- Ela não escolheu entre você e o Rafe. Ela escolheu entre Londres e o Mundo. Sem contar que você não deu nenhum motivo para ela mudar de idéia. - Robbie comentou desdenhosa.

- Ah é e o que eu deveria fazer? Me humilhar, me arrastar aos pés dela? Gritar para todo mundo ouvir que eu a amo? - James perguntou ironicamente.

- Se isso tudo a fizesse ficar, diria que sim! James você não deu a ela nenhum motivo para ficar aqui, somente aceitou a decisão dela e deu as costas para tudo. Deu as costas para ela...

- Como ela não tem motivos para estar aqui? - James perguntou ignorando a última parte do que Robbie havia falado. - E a família dela e vocês? O bebê que vai nascer! Você não me convence Robbie.

- Nós somos a família dela, eu e a Francis que somos a família dela! - Robbie resmungou - A Georgia se foi, eu tenho o Remus, a Fran e o Sirius se acertaram de vez.

- Resumindo ela não via porque ficar. - Sirius concluiu por Robbie. - Ela achava que ninguém precisava dela aqui.

- Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi.

- Você vai entender... Se sentem, por favor, porque eu vou contar a história de Lílian Evans...

Tudo começou há dezenove anos, quando Margareth Bakersfield saiu de uma cidade do interior da Inglaterra e veio para o centro de Londres e por um acaso do destino teve um caso que durou quase dois anos com Paul Evans e desse relacionamento ela ficou grávida da Lily. Mas infelizmente ou felizmente quem sabe Paul já era casado com Edwina e tinha uma filha de sete anos chamada Petúnia.

Quando Paul descobriu que Margareth havia engravidado, terminou o relacionamento com ela deixando apenas algum dinheiro para que ela tirasse o bebê, mas Margareth se recusou a fazer isso. Paul então falou que se Edwina descobrisse sobre o bebê ele daria fim naquela situação de qualquer jeito, Margareth decidiu voltar para o interior para evitar problemas, mas não teve tempo de evitar o desastre, Edwina descobriu a traição do marido, traição que ele não admitia nem sobre tortura.

- Quer dizer a Lily é uma... - James falou assombrado.

- É uma pessoa incrível que conseguiu sobreviver a tudo...

Paul na verdade não queria ver Lily ou Margareth, praticamente esqueceu que tinha outra filha, mas felizmente Edwina não. A Edwina visitava Margareth e Lily frequentemente, lhes levava provimentos, roupas, brinquedos que Petúnia não queria mais, resumindo tudo que elas precisavam. Apesar de todas as dificuldades e de serem ignoradas pelo senhor Evans eram muito felizes, só que quando Lily tinha 5 anos sua mãe adoeceu, vindo a falecer uma semana depois.

Edwina cuidou de Margareth até o último momento e quando tudo acabou levou Lily para sua casa.

- Para junto de um pai que não a suportava... - James começou a entender por que Lily falava que ele vivia em um mundo perfeito.

- Hunf aquele senhor não pode ser chamado de pai, nem ao menos tinha visto a filha uma única vez naqueles cinco anos. Não só ele não a suportava e deixava isso bem claro, não só ele como a Petúnia também...

- Mas como a Lily sabe sobre tudo isso? Como ela sabe que o pai teve um caso e... - Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Paul Evans nunca tentou esconder que Lily era o maior erro da vida dele, ele esfregou na cara dela várias vezes que ninguém a queria naquele mundo, que se dependesse dele ela estaria morta.

- Mas a Edwina cuidou dela não é verdade? - James perguntou aflito.

Bem quando Edwina chegou com aquela criança em casa ele não precisou perguntar nada ele sabia muito bem quem era ela. Aqueles olhos verdes eram inesquecíveis e idênticos ao da mãe, duas esmeraldas que brilhavam, enquanto o cabelo era ruivo, liso e sedoso como o de sua avó, mas ainda assim ele não chegou perto dela. Pelo menos não chegou perto para falar nada de bom.

A Lily aprendeu desde pequena o significado das palavras desprezo, erro, mentira, rejeição, ódio, inveja, castigo... Ela sempre soube que não era desejada ali. Edwina tentava lhe proteger de tudo, mas era complicado protegê-la da própria irmã que não suportava a beleza da irmã mais nova que mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana pintada a mão.

E enquanto isso seu pai continuava fingindo que ela não existia, mas Lily sempre foi Lily, obstinada desde sempre, primeiro ela tentou ser perfeita para ele, fazendo tudo que estava dentro ou fora de seu alcance para agradá-lo, mas nunca conseguiu chegar onde queria. Não conseguiu por que ela não existia para o pai...

Até que chegou a carta de Hogwarts, ela se esforçou ao máximo, para se tornar perfeita e deixar seu pai orgulhoso, mas nunca conseguiu. Ele a considerava uma aberração e te garanto que ele nunca tentou esconder isso, eu e a Francis somos provas vivas disso... E com o tempo chegou a revolta, a doce menina se escondeu, dando lugar a Rebelde que saia escondido, arranjava namorados, fazia tudo que sabia que escandalizava seu patético e cínico pai, mas o mais irônico disso tudo era que na frente dele continuava se mostrando perfeita, eu sei que no fundo ainda queria impressiona-lo. Mas parece que agora finalmente ela desistiu, viu que Edwina a amava como uma mãe, mas não era o suficiente para ela continuar.

- Como eu disse, ela não tinha nenhum motivo para continuar em Londres, não quando até você a pessoa que ela lhe confiou seus segredos virou as costas para ela.

Não quando as pessoas que ela diz ser sua família estão tão bem protegidas. Não tem por que ficar por não ter mais nada o que fazer...

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso tudo... - James falou com os olhos arregalados lembrando dos olhos verdes que brilhavam quando se despedia dele.

- O que eu não consigo acreditar é que a Lily está indo embora e você não está fazendo nada para impedir. - Robbie resmungou fuzilando James com os olhos.

- Robbie.

- Não me venha com Robbie, James Potter. Lílian Evans te ama. - Robbie falou com vontade de levantar da cama e dar umas bifas nele.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Porque Lílian Evans é praticamente minha irmã. E porque no dia do meu casamento ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas depois de ver você.

- O que? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Vai lá cara, com certeza a Lily vale muito a pena. - Sirius falou dando um empurrão no amigo.

- Você nunca vai encontrar outra pessoa como a Lily. - Remus falou apoiando Sirius.

- Gostaria de saber o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui. - Robbie falou cortante.

James saiu como um raio pela porta do hospital para o alívio de Remus, Robbie e Sirius...

- A história da Ruiva é bem barra pesada né!? - Sirius comentou respirando fundo.

- Minha amiga já sofreu muito nessa vida, eu só quero que ela seja feliz como eu e o Remus. - Robbie falou sorridente passando a mão na barriga.

- Bom vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos e procurar minha azedinha, ela com certeza está precisando ser confortada agora... - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela.

- E então? - Remus perguntou suspirando.

- Bem se tudo der certo quem sabe a família não fica unida? - Robbie perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

- Então ainda iremos viajar pelo mundo como você queria? - Remus perguntou estalando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Nããão. Acho que você pode estudar para ser um professor ou melhor ainda! Você pode escrever livros e eu ser uma pintora o que acha? - Robbie perguntou passando a mão pela barriga.

- Acho que qualquer coisa você decidir é perfeito para mim. - Remus falou a beijando suavemente.

- E para o nosso bebê é claro.

Já no subúrbio de Londres, no meio das casas mais pacatas da cidade Francis apertava a campainha com receio, não queria dar de cara com o pai de Lily, mas também não podia virar as costas e ir embora sem se despedir da amiga. Para sua sorte Lily abriu a porta já com a mochila preta nas costas e sorriu ao ver Francis ali.

- Veio se despedir de mim é? - Lily perguntou com os olhos brilhando jogando a mochila no chão.

- Você não achou mesmo que eu iria deixar você ir embora assim. - Francis falou abraçando a amiga - Trouxe um presente de despedida para você.

- Vocês já me deram tantos presentes...

- Esse aqui é muito melhor. - Francis falou tirando uma caixinha minúscula de dentro do bolso e a trazendo de volta ao tamanho normal.

- Nossa é realmente maravilhoso Fran. - Lily falou sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto ao ver as botas que havia usado em tantas apresentações com as amigas.

- Então você e o James terminaram de verdade. - Francis perguntou enxugando as lágrimas da amiga.

- Você realmente achou que isso ia ter futuro Fran? - Lily perguntou com um sorriso cínico grudado no rosto. - Somos as pessoas mais diferentes do mundo. Ele é aquilo tudo que eu sempre fingi ser, mas que não sou e nada vai mudar essa realidade. - falou com simplicidade.

- Mas você sabe que independente disso ele gosta de você de verdade.

- Não, o Sirius gosta de você de verdade, o James gostou foi da novidade. Primeiro se apaixonou por uma garota perfeita e depois namorou uma maluca, mas infelizmente Fran acontece que eu sou normal. Uma simplória adolescente revoltada com a vida.

- Normal? Lily por favor, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço. Tem uma voz maravilhosa, é prestativa e é a minha verdadeira família, não só minha como da Robbie também e também era da Georgia. Na verdade você e a Robbie são tudo que me resta.

- Ah deixa o Sirius Black ouvir isso. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Foda-se Sirius Black. - Fran resmungou com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Você ainda tem o Dave, o Sirius e até seus pais parecem estar tentando se redimir. Enquanto para mim só resta uma carona no carro de um cara incrível que eu descobri que não amo.

- Por favor, não some no mundo Lily... Eu já falei você pode ir morar lá em casa e...

- Não Fran. Eu vou fazer o meu destino e você vai ser testemunha de que tudo vai dar certo.

- E eu vou morrer de saudades! - Francis falou deixando finalmente as lágrimas correrem.

- Não se preocupe eu volto para o seu casamento. - Lily falou a abraçando - E pode deixar já deixei uma lista de instruções com Sirius para ele poder te controlar.

- Vocês são demais, primeiro a Robbie inventa de viajar com o Remus e agora você... - Francis resmungou.

- Vamos lá tem um emprego dos sonhos te esperando, seu namorado é praticamente seu vizinho e sua família realmente esta tentando voltar a ser uma família.

- Mas ainda assim eu gostaria de estar pondo o pé na estrada com você! - Francis resmungou ao ouvir uma buzina.

- Até parece! Vamos minha carona chegou. Até breve minha amiga.

- Até... - Francis falou enxugando uma lágrima acenou para Rafe que estava sorridente esperando Lily entrar no carro.

Já dentro do carro...

- E ai, a minha Ruiva favorita está pronta? - Rafe perguntou lhe presenteando com um sorriso arrebatador.

- Desde quando eu te faço esperar? - Lily perguntou sorrindo se acomodando no carro preto.

- Já me fez esperar por muito tempo, mas eu sou paciente... - falou arrancando com tudo.

Sirius não sabia onde era a casa de Lily, mas sabia muito bem para onde Francis iria depois de encontrar a Ruiva. E viu que estava certo quando de longe viu a morena sentada embaixo da árvore em que costumavam ficar quando eram mais novos. Ela parecia estar arrasada e Sirius queria fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-la, mas sabia que não podia arrastar Lily até ali e fazer a Ruiva nunca mais sair de lá. Mas quem sabe James não pudesse...

- Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui. - Sirius falou a abraçando.

- Acabei de chegar. - Francis falou baixinho.

- A Robbie nos contou a história da Lily. Acho que amadureci uns dez anos em uma tarde... - Sirius falou cansado. - Com certeza não foi fácil para o James ouvir tudo.

- Eu sei, também não foi fácil para mim e para Robbie na época. È realmente difícil ver alguém que se ama sofrer tanto. - Francis comentou suspirando.

- O James foi atrás dela, pode ter alguma esperança Fran. - Sirius falou tentando anima-la e Francis preferiu ficar quieta.

James estava atordoado com aquelas informações. Desde sempre ele se sentia atraído por garotas gentis, fofas, que precisavam dele para fazer várias coisas, mas que ainda assim pudesse se virar sozinha, por isso mesmo ficava tão encantado com a Lily perfeita que todos amavam. Mas depois teve de admitir que ficou completamente enfeitiçado pela Lily determinada e maluca, que gostava de tira-lo do sério, que mentia descaradamente e ria da sua cara e que no fundo escondia um coração de garota solitária, desesperadamente tentando obter a aprovação do pai.

Depois de um mês de conjecturas, de culpá-la por todos os erros do mundo, ter julgado e condenado corria atrás dela como um louco. Lily era exatamente o contrário de tudo que ele sempre achou que queria em uma mulher. Mas era quem ele queria e quem ele iria ter.

- Boa tarde. - James falou nervosamente quando a porta se abriu.

- Boa tarde! - uma senhora alta de cabelos negros falou simpaticamente.

- Gostaria de falar com a Lílian, por favor, meu nome é James Potter. - falava sem parar de passar a mão pelos cabelos.

- Oh! Você é James Potter? A minha Lily falou muito de você. - a senhora falou o abraçando.

- Me desculpe, mas estou com um pouco de pressa.

- Eu sou Edwina, a mãe de Lily. Ela sempre que me escrevia citava seu nome junto com o das meninas é claro! É realmente um prazer finalmente te conhecer. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa com a Robbie? A Lily saiu correndo de casa hoje pensando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Não, a senhora pode ficar tranquila a Robbie está bem, mas eu tenho que falar com a Lily.

- Me desculpe meu querido, a Lily não está mais. Viajou um pouco depois de voltar do hospital, com alguns amigos.

- E a senhora sabe para onde foram?

- Sinto muito, as relações familiares por aqui não são muito boas na verdade... Mas a minha menina falou que assim que chegar vai me mandar notícias.

- Edwina você notou como o ar nessa casa está mais limpo? E... Quem é este? - um senhor alto e loiro perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Um amigo da Lily. - a mulher falou se encolhendo.

- Ela foi embora desta casa e sugiro que você faça o mesmo. - o homem falou com selvageria.

- Você seria o pai dela...

- Eu só tenho uma filha e ela se chama Petúnia!

- Pois você não tem noção do que está perdendo... - James falou sentindo raiva do homem que tanto fez Lily sofrer.

- Quem é esse garoto?

- É melhor você ir embora. - a senhora falou já fechando a porta.

James ficou sem saber o que fazer olhando para a porta fechada. Como aquelas pessoas podiam ser pais de Lily? Saiu de frente da porta antes que o homem voltasse para enxotá-lo e ficou olhando para a rua talvez encontrasse alguém que poderia dizer para onde ela tivesse ido, talvez pudesse encontrá-la ainda, talvez... Não, não adiantava, ela havia ido embora. Sem saber para onde ir voltou para o hospital onde Robbie o olhou com ansiedade.

- E então como foi? - Robbie perguntou.

- Cheguei tarde demais. - falou desanimado cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Minha gente está acabando só falta mais dois capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado!!**

**- LelyHP: **Eu também fico com raiva quando perco as coisas que eu escrevi... É um saco. Muito obrigada por ter tipo paciência e ter reescrito tudo pra mim!!! Ai está a vida da Lily é um livro aberto agora, achei melhor a Robbie contar para a história não ficar tão pesada. Tinha feito uma parte com a Francis contando e ai ficou dramático demais, então apaguei e fiz tuuudo de novo. Boa idéia! Quem sabe um encontro entre o James e o Rafe no próximo capítulo... Vou pensar nisso!! A Francis ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente com os pais dela e eu não pude evitar de fazer uma cena com o Sirius se ajoelhando!!! (minha cena dos sonhos rsrrs)

O Dave é homem né, ele lembra da garotinha que conheceu e agora tem que comparar rsrsr. O Dave não vai atrapalhar a Fran e o Sirius, acima de tudo ele ama a irmã e vai fazer de tudo para que ela seja feliz. Tudo bem o comentário que você me enviou está incrível! E procure pelo anel sim, da vontade de babar... Já escolhi o vestido que as meninas vão usar no casamento da Francis, um Dior bááásico! rsrs E pode deixar o Jay não é brasileiro, mas não desiste nunca!

**- Shakinha**: A Lily e o James se desencontraram de novo, mas ainda tem mais dois capítulos pela frente, muita coisa pode acontecer!! Bem a Lily já deu um passa fora nos pais da Francis, vamos ver agora se eles vão ter cimancol para não atrapalhar a felicidade da filha. Viu só nem demorei um século para postar de novo!

Ando um pouco inspirada essa semana rsrsrs. Desculpe, mas eu não coloquei o casamento da Rob e do Remus porque os dois não são pessoas que iriam fazer uma grande festa ou uma coisa assim, imagino os dois casando no cartório com a Francis se lamuriando por não tê-los convencido a fazer uma coisa melhor rsrs.

**- Maria Lua:** Voltei com tudo, atualizando uma vez por semana, ainda nem consigo acreditar nisso rsrs. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado espero que goste deste também, vou "tentar" atualizar rápido ok!?

**- Jaque Weasley:** Sabia que você ia gostar do anel, pede pro seu namo um desses!!! (só não diz que a idéia foi minha rsrsrs). Tava inspirada quando escrevi o pedido do Sirius (na verdade eu deveria estar estudando, porque é sempre nessas horas que as melhores idéias surgem????) Margarida MIL PERDÕES!!! Eu li seu comentário ri pra caramba, escrevi a resposta e não inclui na fic, eu to ficando maluca só pode ser isso... Ou o fato da minha mãe sempre ficar me enchendo o saco por causa das coisas do casório e eu não consigo fazer nada direito ¬¬'... Mas isso não é desculpa, por favor, Margarida me perdoe não vai acontecer novamente!!! Já ta de olho no Dave? Você adora esses gatinhos de papel secundário né!? Fala a verdade pra mim. E ai você falou que ia postar tomates de novo, estou esperando (e cobrando na maior cara de pau!!!)

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	25. O Reencontro

**Capítulo 24: O Reencontro**

Lily estava indecisa, já havia se passado meses desde que tinha recebido o convite, mas não tinha respondido a carta. Ela deveria estar se apresentando na França e ao invés disso estava ali. Todos na banda ficaram furiosos com ela quando decidiu largar tudo para estar ali naquele momento e agora não sabia se entrava ou não. Se Rafe estivesse ali com certeza lhe passaria um sermão dizendo como ela estava atrasando todo mundo com aquele problema de mulherzinha.

Respirou fundo e resolveu entrar, seria muito pior se não aparecesse, com certeza ficariam furiosas com ela e não poderia tirar a razão delas, então com decisão apertou a campainha e segundos depois um elfo narigudo abriu a porta para ela.

- Bem vinda a mansão dos Sawyer senhorita Evans, a menina Francis esta lhe esperando ansiosamente. - falou se curvando tanto que seu nariz quase arrastou no chão.

- Desculpe, mas será que ela está me esperando? Não enviei uma confirmação de que viria. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- A menina Francis estava certa de sua presença já havia até mesmo preparado um quarto para a senhorita.

- Essa garota... - Lily comentou rindo.

- Olhe ai vem ela. - o elfo falou e Lily viu quando Francis entrou correndo hall de entrada esbaforida.

- Lily! Não acredito que você finalmente está aqui! - Francis falou abraçando a amiga com força. - Toda vez que essa campainha toca desço correndo...

- Eu recebi um convite para o casamento do ano, como poderia faltar? - Lily perguntou abraçando Francis.

- E não podia faltar mesmo querida a Robbie iria ficar uma arara em ser a única dama de honra a subir ao altar.

- Imagino. Mas me fala como conseguiu ficar ainda mais maravilhosa? Só faz um ano que agente não se vê! - Lily falou analisando a amiga.

- Olha só quem fala, você está linda Ruiva! Parece até uma artista de verdade! - Robie falou a observando da porta com os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

- Que saudade... - Lily falou abraçando a loura que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Cadê o bebê mais lindo do mundo? - Lily perguntou sorridente.

- Ah você tem que vê-lo! REMUS! VEM CÁ REMY! - Robbie gritava sorridente - Os rapazes estão no jardim paparicando meu filho.

- Estão é fingindo que estão ocupados para eu não dar mais nada para eles fazerem. - Francis comentou revirando os olhos.

- Posso imaginar. - Lily comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não acredito que você cortou os cabelos... - Francis falou desalentada olhando os cabelos da amiga.

- Só repiquei um pouco.

- Mas era tão lindo... - Francis resmungou passando a mão pelos fios ruivos que agora estavam na altura do ombro.

- Fracis era só cabelo, cresce de novo. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Você está tão magra... - Robbie criticou segurando no braço de Lily.

- O que é isso já está com síndrome de mãe? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- Ah então você é o motivo dos gritos!

Remus falou entrando na sala com um garotinho de cabelos loiros platinados nos braços, de longe Lily pode ver que ele tinha os olhos cor de avelã do pai, com certeza arrasaria muitos corações quando fosse mais velho. Quando viu que ele sorria ao encará-la e ainda estendia os bracinhos gorduchos para ela, Lily se apaixonou perdidamente.

- Ele gostou de você! - Remus comentou surpreso passando o bebê para os braços de Lily. - O Liam é enjoado em conhecer pessoas. Igualzinho a mãe...

- Claro que gostou! Como meu filho poderia não gostar da Lily? - Robbie perguntou orgulhosa.

- Como você está Lily? - Remus perguntou vendo a Ruiva maravilhada com o bebê no colo que agora enroscava os dedinhos nos fios ruivos.

- Ótima, ah eu li o seu livro e tenho de admitir está incrível, eu vou querer um autógrafo no meu exemplar!

- Sabia que estão usando em Hogwarts nas aulas de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas!? - Robbie falou orgulhosa deixando Remus vermelho.

- Isso é realmente ótimo! - Lily falou feliz pelos amigos.

- Ei não vai falar com o noivo não? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo parado na porta com James ao seu lado.

- Como estão garotos? - Lily perguntou devolvendo o bebê para Remus e indo abraçar Sirius.

- Nós que devíamos fazer essa pergunta afinal foi você que sumiu por um ano. - Sirius acusou recebendo o abraço de Lily.

- Não sumi! - Lily falou indignada - Apenas estive viajando.

- Viajando sem poder dar uma pequena aparatada para visitar seus amigos. - James comentou a fitando intensamente.

- Estive ocupada. - falou dando de ombros sem encará-lo.

- Sabia que saiu algumas notas sobre a sua banda no jornal!? - Francis falou animada mudando de assunto.

- Sério? - Lily falou surpresa Rafe tinha comentado algo, mas não tinha levado muito a sério.

- A Fran pesquisa sobre você todo dia nos jornais trouxas. - Sirius murmurou no ouvido da amiga.

- Adorei aquelas botas Jimmy Choo que você usou no show em uma boate em Londres. - Francis falou feliz.

- Claro que adorou, foi você quem me deu elas. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Ah está explicado. Estão falando por ai que vocês vão gravar um álbum...

- É estamos estudando algumas propostas. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- Vou ter uma amiga famosa! Você bem que poderia ter trago sua banda para tocar no casamento né Lily!? - Robbie falou animada.

- Acho que os garotos não iriam gostar de tocar em um casamento, eles são meio enjoados. - Lily replicou.

- Como se você não pudesse dar um jeito nisso. - Robbie falou cutucando Lily na costela.

- Sirius posso falar com você um momento, por favor? - Lily perguntou rapidamente cortando Robbie.

- Se for para me ameaçar se por algum acaso eu fizer a Francis sofrer futuro pode ficar tranquila a Robbie, o Dave e todo o resto da família dela já me deixaram isso bem claro.

- Não custa lembrar né. - Lily comentou rindo o puxando para o jardim.

Enquanto Lily e Sirius iam para o jardim, Francis arrastou Robbie para a biblioteca...

- Robbie como a Lily poderia trazer a banda dela para cá!? - Francis perguntou com vontade de esganar a amiga.

- E por que não!? Iria ser um arraso você já ouviu a música deles? É muito boa, com certeza tocam melhor que a gente. - Robbie falou animada.

- É só que você esqueceu quem faz parte da banda? O Rafe, sua maluca! Com certeza o James não iria ficar muito feliz de encontrá-lo por aqui.

- Ih... Que furo.

- Você não muda mesmo né Robbie Lupin. - Francis falou com vontade de sacudir a amiga.

- Ah querida um sobrenome não faz muita coisa, acha que vai deixar de ser uma perua nojenta porque vai se tornar uma Black?

- Na verdade eu não quero deixar de ser uma perua nojenta, só estou em dúvida se Francis Black tem uma boa sonorização, o que acha melhor Francis Black ou Francis Sawyer Black? Hum... Acho que vou deixar os dois sobrenomes fica melhor.

- Eu não sei como ainda te aturo. - Robbie resmungou.

- Você me adora querida. - Francis comentou rindo.

Já nos jardins...

- Você quer mesmo falar sobre a Francis? - Sirius perguntou sério vendo Lily parada ao seu lado.

- Como ficou a situação com os pais dela depois que eu parti? Ela nunca me fala sobre isso nas cartas.

- A situação ficou a mesma para ela, claro que eles tentam cerca-la de todas as formas, mas eu não sei o que você disse para eles antes de ir embora, mas funcionou, pelo menos eles não estão tentando impedir o casamento.

- Não fiz nada demais. Apenas falei a verdade para eles. - Lily falou dando de ombros - E o Dave como está?

- Está morando aqui na Mansão dos Sawyer essa hora ele deve estar resolvendo alguns negócios familiares ou a Francis o colocou para resolver algum problema do casamento.

- A segunda alternativa é mais provável! - Lily falou rindo - E ela vai voltar para Alemanha?

- Não o Dave vai ficar morando aqui depois que eu e a Francis nos mudarmos para nossa casa.

- Vocês dois voltaram a se dar bem?

- Não somos os melhores amigos do mundo, mas também não estamos nos matando.

- O que é ótimo não acha? - Lily perguntou rindo.

- E agora que tal falarmos sobre você? - Sirius perguntou sentando Lily ao lado dele - Não está sentindo falta de casa?

- Casa? Bem a única que casa que tive nos últimos anos foi Hogwarts e bem eu não posso voltar para lá né!?

- Só se quiser dar aulas. - Sirius falou seriamente.

- Não obrigada... Sem contar que eu estou bem me apresentando com os garotos.

- Garotos... A Francis me mostrou quem é esse tal de Rafe.

- Minha casa agora é o carro dele a e os hotéis por onde agente para. - Lily comentou suspirando - Não é muito confortável, mas é melhor que embaixo da ponte.

- É realmente isso que você quer para você Lily?

- E desde quando eu pude escolher? - perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Ei vocês dois! Venham tomar chá e Sirius pare de monopolizar a Lily nós temos muito papo para colocar em dia! - Robbie gritou da porta.

- E é claro você tem que ver o Dior que separei para as minhas lindas damas de honra! - Francis falou aparecendo ao lado de Robbie.

- Agente continua conversando mais tarde. - Lily falou piscando um olho.

- Com essas duas por perto? Impossível! - Sirius falou rindo alto. - Vamos antes que minha noiva me troque por você.

- Isso sim é impossível. - Lily falou empurrando Sirius na direção da casa.

Robbie sentou Lily entre ela e Francis que logo lhe cercou de várias perguntas o bebê de Robbie caminhou sorridente e com alguma coisa babada nas mãos até seus joelhos molhando sua calça jeans e Lily não resistiu e o pegou no colo, enquanto conversava com os amigos. Todos queriam saber como tinham sido suas viagens, os lugares que havia conhecido, todos menos James que estava quieto sem tocar no chá ou nos bolos.

- Pelo visto anda se divertindo muito viajando pelo mundo. - James finalmente resmungou alguma coisa.

- Sim é bem divertido, para falar a verdade era para eu estar me apresentando na França hoje. - Lily explicou pensando em como seus companheiros ficaram zangados.

- É bom seus companheiros se acostumarem a ficar longe de você. - James falou com seriedade a encarando.

- Não sei por que motivo. - Lily resmungou desviando os olhos - Bem é melhor eu ir descansar um pouco, senão amanhã eu não sou ninguém.

- Verdade minha dama de honra tem que estar perfeita amanhã! - Francis falou feliz.

- Meu quarto...

- É o de sempre. - Francis falou com brilho nos olhos.

Lily entrou no quarto que usava sempre que ia para casa de Francis e toda vez ficava impressionada com a grandiosidade do cômodo. A cama era enorme e tinha grandes colunas com cortinas diáfanas, uma linda penteadeira com entalhes, uma armário gigantesco cheio de roupas que ela sabia que Francis havia comprado para ela, um longo sofá branco macio de veludo e vários detalhes em verde água pelos móveis brancos.

Assim que colocou a mochila no chão e abriu as cortinas das janelas ficou encantada com o vestido azul pálido pendurado ao lado de sua cama, claro Francis Sawyer nunca deixaria por menos seu vestido de dama de honra deveria ser no mínimo deslumbrante.

- E então como minha dama de honra está se sentindo? - Francis perguntou entrando no quarto da amiga.

- O vestido que você escolheu para as damas como sempre é um escândalo de lindo, não quero nem saber como é seu vestido de noiva. - Lily falou admirando o vestido.

- Por enquanto só precisa saber que Valentino fez pensando exclusivamente em mim. - Francis falou se deitando no sofá branco macio.

- O Estilista Italiano?

- Quem mais poderia ser? Mas não é sobre vestidos que quero falar e sim sobre você. Foi ver seus pais quando voltou?

- Não, mas minha mãe sempre me manda periodicamente cartas junto com um pacote de biscoitos caseiros. - Lily comentou encarando a amiga. - Só que eu não acho que você veio aqui falar sobre eles...

- Sabia o que o James já foi a uma de suas apresentações? - Francis falou indo direto ao ponto.

- Então era ele... - Lily murmurou olhando pela janela.

- Ele ainda te ama Lily, te ama do jeito que você é continua te amando mesmo depois de um ano sem notícias suas. E você o ama também, eu sei disso e você também sabe.

- Quer bancar o cupido só porque vai se casar amanhã? - Lily perguntou sem encarar a amiga retirando as duas mudas de roupa da mochila.

- Eu quero ver meus amigos felizes é só isso. - Francis falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Eu estou feliz Fran. Não tanto quanto você que vai casar né, mas eu estou feliz.

- Minha querida ainda está para nascer o dia em que você vai conseguir mentir para mim.

- Não comece Fran, vou tomar um banho antes do jantar, você não deveria estar descansando para o grande dia amanhã?

- Eu já sou bela de qualquer forma querida, até mesmo quando acordo. Prefiro mil vezes ficar com minha melhor amiga que não vejo a um ano a me emperiquitar para casar.

- Até parece, que horas sua equipe da beleza vai chegar?

- Assim que o sol nascer. - Francis comentou dando uma piscadela marota - Afinal uma garota não pode colocar seu vestido de noiva sozinha não é mesmo?

- Estarei lá para te ajudar com o véu.

- Não tenho dúvida disso, pode deixar que vou jogar meu lindo bouquet de lírios vermelhos para você.

- Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas! - Lily comentou rindo entrando no banheiro - O que vou fazer com isso depois?

- Se vira, ah depois do jantar a Rob vai expulsar o Remus e vamos ter uma noite de garotas!

- Vai ser uma grande noite! - Lily declarou feliz, com certeza valia muito a pena ter vindo.

Francis, Robbie e Lily passaram boa parte da noite se relembrando dos shows que haviam feito em Hogsmeade, em tudo que havia aprontado, Robbie chorou ao se lembrar de Georgia, Francis contava para Lily como estava sendo seu relacionamento com Sirius e Lily não pode deixar de contar todas as aventuras que já havia tido desde que entrou naquele carro com Rafe e partiu para seus primeiros eventos.

Quando o relógio marcou três horas da manhã, Francis se levantou atordoada, não pensou que o tempo iria passar tão rápido parecia que tinha passado alguns minutos desde que Dave havia passado lhes desejando boa noite ou que tinham expulsado os garotos para terem uma noite de garotas. Lily estava comendo alguma coisa e Robbie estava meio bêbada rindo sobre nada. Com certeza Francis sentia muita falta de tudo isso.

- É melhor eu ir dormir, você leva a Rob pra cama pra mim Lily? - Francis perguntou feliz em ter as amigas perto de si novamente - A Rob não sabe o que é uma boa bebida desde que ficou grávida.

- Pode ficar tranquila Fran, boa noite. - Lily falou vendo Robbie quase cair do sofá.

- Sabia que a Fran escolheu o bouquet dela por sua causa? - Rob falou meio tonta vendo a morena sair da sala.

- Não entendi. - Lily falou recolhendo as garrafas que estavam jogadas no chão.

- São lírios vermelhos. - Rob falou com a língua enrolada.

- Ela me falou. - falou ajudando a amiga a se levantar do sofá e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ela realmente pensou que talvez você não viesse claro que nunca colocou em palavras nunca admitiria isso, mas o que você lembra com Lírios vermelhos?

- Eu realmente pensei em não aparecer. Mas não poderia fazer isso com vocês.

- Você nunca irá nos decepcionar Lily eu sei disso. - Robbie falou quando Lily a jogou na cama. - A nenhum de nós, nem a um moreno irritante, míope, de cabelos arrepiados.

- Boa noite Rob. - Lily falou sem entender onde Robbie queria chegar.

- Até amanhã Lily...

Lily foi dormir pensando em tudo o que Robbie tinha acabado de falar, sabia que as amigas sentiam sua falta, mas elas tinham os meninos para apoiá-las. Teriam de se conformar em vê-la apenas de vez em quando, na verdade ela nem ao menos podia afirmar que voltaria a vê-las depois do casamento da Francis, realmente não sabia se poderia aguentar estar sempre se despedindo das pessoas que considerava sua família e muito menos ver James Potter novamente.

- É hora de dormir Lílian Evans amanhã com certeza será um grande dia...

Finalmente a hora havia chego a Mansão Sawyer estava ricamente decorada com extremo bom gosto, os convidados já estavam todos prontos, entre eles vários professores de Hogwarts, algumas pessoas com quem Francis trabalhava, ou melhor, dava ordens, o Ministro da Magia com sua esposa, o senhor Olivaras e várias outras pessoas ilustres esperavam para ver o casamento do ano.

Sirius estava parado diante do altar muito nervoso estalando os dedos e passando a mão pelos cabelos, James e Remus riam a seu lado tentando acalma-lo, quando finalmente a música começou a tocar surgiu uma criança gordinha com uma almofadinha na mão e vestes negras que lhe deixavam adorável, ele olhava para os lados e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o pai no altar e não teve dúvida saiu correndo para encontrá-lo fazendo todos rir, Remus o pegou no colo lhe dando um beijo estalado na testa.

Logo depois surgiu Robbie em seu vestido azul pálido que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, estava deslumbrante segurando um lírio branco, atrás dela vinha Lily com os cabelos presos o lírios na mão e o vestido azul lhe acariciando a pele, James sentia seu coração quase parar ao vê-la andando devagar até ao altar, como desejava estar no lugar de Sirius com Lily como sua noiva.

A música mudou para uma mais intensa, Sirius sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver Francis vir em sua direção, os cabelos estavam soltos e parecia conter brilhantes em seus cachos longos perfeitos, seu vestido rendado lhe contornava todo o corpo não escondendo suas curvas de ninguém, mas todos sabiam a quem elas pertenciam, não usava um véu, chapéu ou calda, a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era que ela estava maravilhosa.

Dave a entregou no altar e Francis lhe agradeceu lhe dando um beijo no rosto, as avós de Francis estavam sentadas juntas e secavam suas lágrimas, a família Black não havia aparecido, mas isso não importava os Potter que Sirius considerava sua verdadeira família estava ali, o resto não importava. Quando finalmente a cerimônia terminou Sirius presenteou Francis com um longo beijo e todos aplaudiram entusiasmados, todos com o pensamento de que aquele casal seria muito feliz.

- A Fran está um arraso. - Lily comentou vendo Francis receber os cumprimentos do professor Dumbledore.

- Como sempre né, nem consigo acreditar que casei com aquele barrigão, enquanto ela está parecendo uma deusa. - Robbie falou desolada bebendo uma taça.

- Você estava maravilhosa. - Lily falou recordando o lindo vestido de tecido leve que Francis havia escolhido para amiga usar.

- Você é uma ótima amiga Lily. - Robbie comentou rindo.

- Os pais dela apareceram mesmo sem serem convidados. - Lily observou vendo o casal sorrir orgulhoso.

- Eles estão tentando reconquistar o amor dos filhos a qualquer custo.

- A Francis tem muita sorte. - Lily falou pensando no próprio pai que deveria estar pulado de alegria agora que ela estava longe - E os seus pais como estão que não vieram ao casamento?

- Minha mãe pegou um trabalho grande no Japão e o Charlie está servindo de muso inspirador, enquanto meu pai agora quer aprender a desenhar mangás. - Robbie falou revirando os olhos.

- Então eles estão ótimos. Já conhecem o netinho?

- Claro e queriam que o Charlie ficasse comigo por um tempo para que os meninos ficassem mais juntos já que tem praticamente a mesma idade. - Robbie falou ironicamente.

- E você aceitou?

- Nunca! Senão eu teria que criar meu irmão pelo resto da vida! - Robbie falou balançando a cabeça negativamente - Você acredita que a minha mãe diz que enfarta se eu ensinar o Liam a chamá-la de vovó.

- O que com toda certeza você vai fazer.

- Você me conhece tão bem... - Robbie comentou rindo observando o garotinho gorducho que corria entre os adultos. - Me deixa correr atrás do meu pestinha antes que ele destrua toda a decoração do casamento.

- Duvido que a Fran se importasse. - Lily falou vendo Francis dando doces para o garotinho.

- Meu Deus ele vai ficar terrível depois de comer doce, definitivamente a Francis é uma péssima influência! - Robbie resmungou, mas não pode deixar de rir.

- Estão falando de mim, não estão? - Francis falou caminhando até elas passando a mão nos cachos perfeitos.

- Por que você sempre acha que estamos falando sobre você? - Robbie perguntou fazendo uma careta ao ver seu menininho deixar um doce todo babado na sua mão e sair correndo novamente.

- Você está com aquela cara que diz "A Francis é terrivel, mas eu a amo mesmo assim". - Francis falou com um sorrisinho convencido.

- Você é terrível. - Robbie resmungou revirando os olhos e Lily não pode deixar de rir.

- Senti falta de vocês... - Lily falou feliz.

- Você nem imagina como fez falta Ruiva. - Francis comentou sorridente, mas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Vamos falar de assuntos mais alegres. Onde vocês vão curtir a lua de mel? - Lily perguntou entregando uma taça para Francis que sorriu agradecida.

- Iremos para o Tahiti, mais exatamente para Papeete, eu particularmente preferia um lugar mais urbano, mas meu marido prefere algo mais natural, acha que agente vai ficar mais a vontade.

- Ele está certíssimo e pense que você vai ficar ainda mais linda depois de pegar um solzinho. - Lily falou imaginando a amiga deitada em uma espreguiçadeira em um biquíni branco enquanto Sirius espantava qualquer homem que chegasse perto e é claro Francis deixando qualquer outra mulher longe dele com apenas um olhar.

- Querida pode ter certeza que não tenho intenção nenhuma de ficar muito tempo no sol. - Francis falou revirando os olhos.

- Sei muito bem que você tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer. - Lily comentou rindo.

- Sirius Black vai praticamente delirar com as lingeries que eu comprei, a La Perla está literalmente vazia. - Francis falou maliciosa.

- Você foi até a Itália só para comprar Lingerie você havia me dito que era assunto de negócios! - Robbie falou escandalizada.

- E tem algum negócio mais importante que esse? - Francis perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei se fico feliz por ele ou com pena.

- A Robbie ficou escandalizada com o meu biquíni. - Francis comentou rindo com gosto.

- Aqueles trapinhos? Você vai acabar sendo presa por atentado violento ao pudor.

- Ou provavelmente o Sirius vai ser preso por tentar matar alguém. - Lily comentou e os olhos de Francis brilharam.

- A intenção é essa. Quem sabe assim ele queira me deixar trancada no quarto e eu não tenha que ficar andando na areia ou entrar na água salgada, que por sinal é um horror para pele e para o cabelo.

- Você não sabe se divertir Francis. - Robbie resmungou.

- Me de uma garrafa do melhor champagne francês e morangos que eu consigo divertir Sirius Black por horas a fio...

- Sem contar as lingeries... - Lily lembrou.

- Há há ele não vai querer sair do quarto nunca.

- Você é demais Francis.

- Sobre o que as garotas estão fofocando? - Sirius perguntou abraçando Francis por trás.

- Sobre como os homens são inocentes. - Lily declarou fazendo Robbie gargalhar.

- Não sei por que, mas isso não me parece um bom sinal.

- Que isso só estava contando para as meninas como é lindo o local para onde vamos viajar.

- Mal posso esperar para fugir daqui! - Sirius falou dando um beijo em Francis. - Não podemos ir ainda exatamente por que gatinha?

- Porque ainda não cortamos o bolo.

- Faremos isso agora então, estou quase ficando louco esperando por essa Lua de Mel! - Sirius falou arrastando Francis em direção a mesa.

- Parece que o Dave não deixou o Sirius encostar um dedo na Francis enquanto eles não se casassem. - Robbie comentou rindo com gosto.

- Ah então é por isso que ele está quase subindo pelas paredes... - Lily falou rindo.

Sirius e Francis foram para mesa central onde Sirius fez um discurso rápido explicando que queria fugir dali para poder finalmente ficar sozinho com sua esposa, todos riram provavelmente pensando que ele estava brincando afinal a cerimônia tinha acabado há pouco tempo. Um senhor tirava fotos do casal de todos os ângulos enquanto eles cortavam o bolo.

Chamaram os padrinhos e damas de honra para comer com eles e o momento que Lily mais temia chegou quando Sirius tirou Francis para dançar, logo depois foram Remus e Robbie e Lily não pode evitar segurar a mão de James quando ele estendeu a sua a convidando para a pista. Lily sentiu seu corpo tremer quando James a apertou contra si e não conseguiu se afastar, ou melhor, não queria se afastar, ele murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, mas estava tão abalada com aquela proximidade que não conseguiu entender nada.

Os primeiros a sair da pista foram Francis e Sirius seguido por seus amigos quando a maioria dos convidados já tinham tomado a pista e dançavam uma música agitada, James soltou a mão de Lily com certa relutância quando ela teve que ir atrás de Francis para ajuda-la a mudar de roupa para poder sair em viagem com Sirius.

Robbie e Lily desceram com Francis que estava comum lindo vestido branco mais curto, mas deslumbrante. Sirius foi rapidamente encontra-la, mas novamente os pais de Francis foram mais rápidos e já estavam na frente dela, antes que eles pudessem aborrecê-la Dave foi salvar a irmã deixando claro para os pais que hoje não era dia para tentar nada.

- Fica tranquila eles não vão tentar mais se aproximar, pelo menos hoje. - Dave comentou feliz abraçando a irmã.

- Obrigada, Dave. - Francis falou feliz dando um beijo no irmão.

- Só não prometo segura-los depois.

- Contando que não apareçam na Lua de Mel já está ótimo. - Sirius falou rindo. - Obrigado por tudo.

- Não agradeça só cuide da minha irmã. - Dave pediu apertando a mão de Sirius.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. - Sirius garantiu.

- Aproveite bem sua viagem. - Robbie falou abraçando Francis.

- Pode ter certeza. - Francis falou dando um olhar sugestivo em Sirius que se despedia dos amigos.

- Meu amigo vai voltar magro feito um palito... - Robbie falou gargalhando.

- Aproveite bem sua vida de casada e arranje logo uns bebês para brincar com o Liam. - Lily falou abraçando a amiga.

- Você não vai sumir de novo, não é Lily? - Francis perguntou sem soltar Lily.

- Vocês também poderiam ir ver alguns dos meus shows. - Lily falou ciente de como Francis estava ocupada com seus próprios negócios que haviam crescido vertiginosamente e Sirius também.

- Com toda certeza, apesar de que eu ainda tenho esperança de que você fique. - Francis falou baixinho.

- Sabe muito bem que isso não vai acontecer.

- Que sabe... - Francis falou misteriosa deixando Lily curiosa - Até mais gente.

- Com toda certeza estou muito ansioso por essa noite! - Sirius falou aparecendo ao lado de Francis com duas malas nas mãos.

- Tome cuidado Sirius, as areias das praias vão ficar bem quentes! - Robbie gritou fazendo todos rir.

- Você nem imagina o quanto! - Sirius falou com uma piscadela marota e os dois sumiram.

- Nossa e não é que eles casaram mesmo. - Remus comentou feliz.

- Agora só falta duas pessoas que eu conheço se acertarem... - Robbie falou sem nenhuma vergonha.

- Licença gente eu vou lá encima trocar de roupa. - Lily falou antes que a amiga começasse a ter idéias e Remus e Robbie se encararam com um sorriso.

Apenas alguns minutos depois Lily já estava de volta usando uma calça jeans, botas de salto alto, uma camiseta e a mochila nas costas...

- Estou indo embora. - Lily declarou vendo os amigos que pareciam estar a sua espera.

- Mas já? Você chegou ontem e já está indo? - Robbie resmungou - Você nem foi ver como está minha casa.

- Desculpe Rob, estão esperando por mim temos um show agendado para esta noite e nem vai dar tempo de passar o som com eles, mas pode deixar que vou tentar não sumir por um ano novamente.

- Pelo que eu te conheço vai demorar mais do que isso... - Robbie falou abraçando a amiga.

- Por isso não pude aceitar ser madrinha do Liam, não seria justo ele ter uma madrinha que não conhece. - Lily falou pegando o garotinho sorridente nos braços que lhe estalou um beijo na bochecha - Ele é o garotinho mais adorável do mundo.

- Eu sei. Mas bem que você poderia ter aceitado ser madrinha dele isso lhe obrigaria a aparecer mais vezes, pelos menos em aniversários e natais.

- Desculpe, mas não tem como a Fran com certeza vai fazer um ótimo trabalho. Até a próxima Rob.

Lily já estava deixando a Mansão dos Sawyer sem olhar para trás quando sentiu alguém segurando seu braço e mesmo sem se virar sabia quem era e seu estômago revirou de ansiedade.

- Lily posso falar com você um minuto antes de você ir embora? - James perguntou respirando fundo.

- Claro. - falou sem tentar se soltar.

- Vamos até a minha casa, é melhor.

James a segurou pela mão e a guiou até o jardim da casa dos Potter, que era realmente belíssimo, tinha mais vida que o jardim da casa de Francis, com certeza tudo ali exalava amor. Lily ficou encantada com o cheiro de tulipas, rosas e margaridas que impregnavam o ar. Tudo isso deixava o ambiente encantador o

que para ela só significava um grande problema.

- Pronto estamos sozinhos, pode falar. - Lily falou sem encará-lo.

- Eu queria me desculpar com você. - James falou sem jeito.

- Por quê? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Por causa do que aconteceu última vez que nos vimos no hospital quando eu disse que ninguém precisava de você...

- Tudo bem, afinal já passou muito tempo Potter. - Lily falou o cortando rapidamente ainda doía lembrar dele falando que ninguém precisava dela.

- A Robbie me contou. - James falou sem jeito.

- Sobre?

- A sua mãe, sua mãe de verdade, sobre a história da sua família...

- Então você agora conhece um pouco da história sombria de Lílian Evans. - falou com um sorriso gelado.

- Você não é sombria Lily, você apenas não conhece o que...

- Você não é meu analista James, nem ao menos é meu amigo. - Lily falou o cortando.

- É isso que você realmente pensa? Você acha que eu não deveria me importar com você? Que perdi praticamente quase dois anos da minha vida por sua causa?

Dois? Posso afirmar que foi muito mais do que isso, passei anos somente pensando em você. - falava alto irritado.

Lily ficou encarando James sem saber o que fazer não podia dar a James o que ele queria...

- Você não vai falar nada? - James perguntou atormentado e Lily pode sentir isso.

Era a sua deixa. "Agora", disse a vozinha, "conte agora, neste mesmo momento, que você não ama o Rafe". Mas seu orgulho interferiu. Porém, ela já dera ouvidos a seu orgulho uma vez. Agora, estava preparada para tudo: para uma expressão embaraçada, para o distanciamento, para as evasivas que ele usava com as amiguinhas quando o pressionavam demais.

- Já sei você tem que voltar para o seu Rafe, mas...

Lily ficou olhando para ele aturdida, deu alguns passos na direção de James e segurou sua mão. Depois, puxou o rosto dele para bem perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu não amo o Rafe, James. Amo você.

James ficou parado feito uma estátua a encarando e Lily encarou aquilo como um péssimo sinal, vai ver ele queria apenas ser seu amigo, afinal iria querer ficar com alguém problemática como ela? Tinha dito o que sentia de verdade, mas ele não fez qualquer movimento. Bem ninguém podia dizer que ela não tinha tentado. Virou-se e começou a se afastar. Afinal, estava preparada para tudo, até para isso, não seria a primeira nem última vez que era rejeitada.

Só não estava preparada para o modo como os braços dele a alcançaram e a fizeram parar. Não estava preparada para a força que James usou para puxá-la e fazê-la olhar para ele, ou para o desespero com que sua boca procurou a dela. E não estava preparada para o modo como se agarrou a ele, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo há muito tempo.

- Quando? - James perguntou depois que finalmente conseguiu desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, mas ainda assim não a soltou.

- Eu não sei quando aconteceu... Mas era só olhar para você, você era totalmente diferente de qualquer garoto com quem eu já tivesse saído e estava louco por mim. - Lily comentou rindo e James não podia negar que estava louco por ela.

- Isso quer dizer que eu era uma novidade. Como um brinquedo. - James estava nervoso consigo mesmo, pois mesmo ela admitindo tudo na sua frente não se sentia insultado não quando ela o olhava de um jeito que o fazia se derreter.

- Exatamente, sempre te vi como o meu brinquedo, o meu brinquedo favorito para dizer a verdade. Eu queria saber como você era de verdade e tudo que podia fazer. - falou passando a mão pelos fios ruivos.

- Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você. - James falou com os olhos cheios de ternura.

- Não, você não pode. - Lily falou passando a mão suavemente pelo rosto de James.

- O que?

- Você não pode largar a Inglaterra, seus pais, seus amigos por minha causa. Mas ainda assim nós podemos nos ver quando você quiser.

- Eu não quero te ver só de vez em quando, Lily! Agora que eu sei que você me ama, você nunca mais vai sair do meu lado!

- James, eu não posso. Eu tenho muitos compromissos, tem os meninos que precisam de mim e...

- Lílian Evans, eu James Potter preciso de você. Só você pode me fazer feliz. - James falou a abraçando com força.

- Deixa de ser exagerado James... - Lily comentou sentindo seu coração batendo disparado.

- Eu te amo! Quer que grite isso? Eu grito! Quer que eu me arraste aos seus pés pedindo para não voltar a fugir? Eu me arrasto, eu faço qualquer coisa para ter você só para mim...

- James...

- Eu acho que você não entendeu ainda Lily. Eu quero me casar com você! - James falou a impedindo de consertar.

- Uma vez, você me disse que a mulher com quem casasse teria que ser perfeita.

- Não, não foi isso que disse. Falei que tinha que ser "sob medida", o que é muito diferente. E claro que não é perfeita eu não casaria com você se fosse. Quem quer uma mulher perfeita? Mas, palavra de honra, no que se refere a mim, você foi feita na medida certa.

- Você está falando sério, James? - Lily perguntou incrédula começando a criar esperanças.

- Pode ter certeza. - James falou com uma intensidade que fez Lily ter certeza de que finalmente não estava sozinha. - E então? - perguntou lhe segurando o queixo para olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes - Você me ajudará Lily? Vai me fazer feliz sendo minha parceira na vida, no trabalho, em tudo?

- Este com certeza é um grande pedido...

- Só me diga que pode aceitar. Eu preciso de você, Lílian Evans, tanto quanto você precisa de mim.

- Eu não sei se...

James a calou com um beijo...

- Pare de questionar, pare de se preocupar, pare de achar que tudo vai dar errado. Eu acredito que tudo vai dar certo. Como não poderia? Eu te amo.

- Mas eu não posso te dar nada, não sou rica, bonita ou especial como às meninas!

- Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu já conheci na vida, você não é bonita é linda e se não é rica agora vai se tornar. Case-se comigo, Lily, e salve-me da minha vida patética e sem graça. - James falou sorrindo.

- Você não devia começar a rir num momento como este. - falou com vontade de sacudi-lo para ver se tinha algum juízo naquela cabeça dele.

- Não posso evitar, estou tão feliz.

- Ainda não lhe dei minha resposta.

- Mas dará.

Sim ela daria, Lily pensou sorrindo feliz, não conseguia pensar em outra palavra ao não ser SIM, no momento só conseguia compreender uma coisa amava James Potter e ele também a amava tinha completa certeza de que tudo estava certo. O sol estava se pondo e James a olhava com expectativa, enquanto Lily sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes em sua vida.

- Sim... - Lily murmurou e James a agarrou levantando no colo e dando o beijo mais incrível da sua vida.

- Ela disse sim gente! - James gritou enquanto ria e não a colocava no chão.

- Aleluia! - um coro gritou e Lily viu Sirius, Francis, Robbie e Remus aparecerem do nada ao lado deles.

- De onde vocês saíram? Vocês dois não deveriam estar a caminho da sua Lua de Mel? - Lily falou tentando acusar os amigos, mas estava muito feliz para ficar aborrecida.

- Você realmente não pensou que agente perderia um momento desses não é? - Francis perguntou sorridente.

- Eu também não consigo imaginar o momento mais feliz da minha vida sem vocês... - Lily falou olhando para as amigas e seus respectivos maridos.

- O mais feliz? - James perguntou a apertando nos braços.

- Sim o mais feliz... - falou o beijando com ternura e James sentiu seu coração disparar.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Esse capítulo demorou a sair porque eu queria fazer uma coisa maior e que vocês gostassem, espero ter alcançado o meu intento! Principalmente agora que a fic está acabando o próximo capítulo é o fim, muito obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado a fic até aqui comentando ou não. **

**O apoio moral é tudo para quem está escrevendo, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando outros trabalhos meus!**

**1.** Para quem interessar o vestido das damas de honra é um **Dior** Azul Pálido **by John Galliano** que Drew Barrymor usou no Globo de Ouro 2009 (ignorem o cabelo dela, parece que ela andou de moto sem capacete depois jogou laquê por cima...).

**2.** Vestido da Noiva é um Valentino 2009 rendado os interessados podem dar uma olhada neste site **./blog/?p=1452**.

**3.** Gente procure imagens no Google sobre Papeete é um lugar lindo, quem dera eu pudesse ir para lá!!!

**Agora sim as minhas queridas leitoras:**

**- AnnaWeasley:** Ah nem demorou tanto assim para sair esse capítulo, né!? Até o próximo e último!

**- Fernii:** Menina eu adoro uma novela mexicana rsrs Mas como pode ler a vida da Lily vai melhorar bastante! O James não apareceu muito nesse capítulo, mas quando apareceu arrasou fala sério, né!?

**- Shakinha:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado. A situação da Lily e do James finalmente se acertou não posso mais separa-los já que o próximo capítulo é o último rsrs. Nada como os amigos para levantar a nossa moral não é verdade? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**- Love's Poison:** Que ótimo que adorou a fic! Deixou uma autora muito feliz!! Adoro fazer as pessoas chorar também rsrs, estou pensando em fazer uma fic provavelmente uma shortfic bem dramática espero que você leia! Chorar de vez em quando é bom lava a alma. Não postei tão rápido como das vezes anteriores, mas se for comparar com antigamente é praticamente um recorde rsrs O próximo capítulo não vai ter nenhuma cena dramática pode deixar!

**- Jaque Weasley:** Pronto agora ele já conseguiu, ele já conseguiu, não chora criatura!! Você sabe que eu adoro um drama! rsrs Nunca mais vou esquecer de você pode ficar tranquila Margarida! Não precisa se jogar de lugar nenhum nem tentar sequestrar o James. Mas e ai quando sai mais um capítulo de "**Tomates e Macarrão"**??? Tipo você me deixou babando com o final do capítulo passado!!! Não deu para fazer um encontro com o Rafe e James, mas quem sabe no próximo capítulo!? O cara fez Cosplay e confundiram com um padre??? rsrs (estou rindo até agora!!). Mães nunca entendem mesmo... Margarida!! Aposto que você adorou o James com mais atitude pode falar que eu sei!!

**- Maria Lua:** A Lily se recupera ela é forte, e o James é um lerdo, mas finalmente ele conseguiu alcança-la! Vou tentar atualizar rápido ok!?

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	26. Dez Anos Depois

_**Capítulo 25: Dez Anos Depois**_

- Lily! Você chegou, até que enfim!! - Robbie falou abraçando a Ruiva que tinha acabado de aparatar dentro da mansão.

- Eu disse que viria não disse? Estava escolhendo a capa do disco com o meu empresário... - Lily falou cansada de olhar fotos, suas músicas estavam fazendo muito sucesso no mundo trouxa e desde que deixara a banda de Rafe já tinha gravado três discos.

- Ah, mas a Francis já estava ficando desesperada disse que se você não aparecesse, ela não casava! - Robbie comentou rindo puxando Lily para dentro da saleta particular que levava ao quarto de Francis onde já o cabeleireiro, a organizadora do casamento e várias outras pessoas aguardando a boa vontade de Francis.

- Uma exagerada como sempre... - falou revirando os olhos - Onde está a Georgia?

- Dormindo, junto com o pai. O Remus passou a noite toda estudando ai já viu né. Ele foi convidado para escrever mais uma coleção de livros sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Que ótimo, afinal vocês têm quatro filhos para sustentar. - Lily comentou rindo se lembrando de Liam, Carlli, Rafe e Georgia que tinha apenas dois anos.

- Olha quem eu trouxe? - Robbie falou animada entrando no quarto de Francis que estava enrolada em um roupão de seda se recusando a experimentar a maquiagem.

- Não acredito Francis Sawyer se recusando a se maquiar? O mundo está acabando! - Lily falou sarcasticamente.

- Lily! - Francis gritou num salto espalhando tudo que a maquiadora segurava. - Você está atrasada sabia? Pensei que iria preferir fazer aquele disco a ficar comigo, logo hoje que é uma data tão importante!

- Francis agente se encontrou ontem e este é o seu segundo casamento com o mesmo cara por sinal. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Estamos comemorando nossos dez anos de casado com grande estilo e para isso preciso das minhas damas de honra. - Francis comentou jogando para trás os cachos que agora estavam mais curtos, mas ainda assim lindos.

- E também de três crianças para levar as alianças. - Robbie comentou rindo, lembrando dos três filhos de Francis e Sirius.

- Por mim iriam as oito crianças. - Francis falou dando de ombros e viu que a organizadora do casamento ficou horrorizada com a idéia.

- Deus me livre iria virar uma balburdia isso sim. - Lily resmungou pensando nas crianças. - Por falar em criança eu vou procurar a minha e depois eu me arrumo.

- Deixei o Sirius e o James cuidado dos pequenos. - Francis explicou finalmente deixando a maquiadora se aproximar.

- E a casa ainda está inteira? Que milagre é esse que está acontecendo? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

Lily desceu as escadas sem pressa e ficou curiosa ao ver James agachado procurando alguma coisa dentro da lareira. Se aproximou devagar e colocou a mão no ombro dele que deu um pulo assustado, mesmo após dez anos Lily adorava se divertir as custas do marido, pensava reprimindo o riso.

- Lily! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só chegaria mais tarde... - James falava nervosamente.

- Como se eu pudesse me atrasar hoje, a Francis me mataria. - falou dando de ombros.

- Ah... - James falou passando a mão nos cabelos.

- O que está acontecendo James? Onde está o Harry? - Lily perguntou começando a se preocupar.

- Não se preocupe ele está bem e...

Como se James tivesse dado um sinal o que mais parecia um bando de selvagens invadiu a sala, liderados por Liam que corria como vento sendo seguido palas outras crianças que quase botavam a casa abaixo e todas estavam... Imundas, os gêmeos de Francis e Sirius estavam irreconhecíveis cobertos de alguma coisa verde, Carlli e Rafe gritavam como loucos, não tinha como dizer quem era quem entre os ruivos Weasley.

Um garotinho de aproximadamente 5 anos parou com os olhos verdes brilhando de satisfação ao encontrar a mãe e Lily descobriu onde estava seu filho no meio de toda aquela confusão, Harry estava usando suas vestes da festa e a mesma estava coberta de gosma verde e chocolate, Lily olhou acusadoramente para James que puxou Sirius pela manga das vestes.

- A idéia foi dele. - James falou rapidamente.

- Não acredito que vocês deram açúcar para essas crianças. - Lily falou vendo que os meninos não paravam quietos mexendo em tudo que encontravam pela frente e quebrando três vasos apenas naqueles dois minutos que estavam ali.

- Você tem noção do que é cuidar de onze crianças? - Sirius perguntou horrorizado.

- Em primeiro lugar vocês estão cuidando de nove crianças, porque o Dave está cuidando da Maddie enquanto a Francis está se aprontando e a Georgia está dormindo com o Remus.

- Graças aos céus, pensei que tínhamos perdido duas crianças... - James falou passando a mão na testa com alívio e Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

- E sim eu já cuidei de todas elas sozinhas e nenhuma delas começou uma rebelião. Liam venha cá. - Lily falou chamando o rapazinho de onze anos que tinha os cabelos encaracolados toda e a fofura herdada do pai, mas era inquieto como a mãe.

- Oi tia Lily. - Liam falou com a voz sumida sabia muito bem que tinham aprontado.

- Ajude seus tios a dar banho nos meninos, enquanto eu cuido da Carlli. - Lily falou pegando a garotinha de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis no colo.

- Isso é injusto. - Sirius resmungou olhando para o bando de garotos imundos na sua frente.

- Bem além de cuidar da Carlli tenho que vestir a sua filha. - Lily falou se lembrando da garotinha que tinha a mesma personalidade que a mãe e deixava todo mundo louco - Ou você quer...

- Esteja a vontade eu e os garotões aqui temos muito trabalho pela frente. - Sirius falou puxando James dessa vez.

- E tratem de deixar o banheiro inteiro senão a Francis é capaz de desistir do primeiro casamento. - Lily falou levando Carlli embora que dava tchauzinho para eles.

Lily pediu socorro a Remus e ele foi direto para um dos banheiros do segundo andar e levou um susto ao abrir a porta, os gêmeos Weasley estavam escorregando ensaboados pelo chão do banheiro apostando corridas, enquanto Rafe dava a largada, todos os garotos estavam molhados, ensaboados e fazendo uma zona fenomenal enquanto James e Sirius pareciam estar perdidos no meio daquilo tudo.

- Pensei que vocês do grupo de elite de aurores, fossem os maiorais. - Remus comentou olhando ao redor. Ergueu o sobrolho, assobiou e meneou a cabeça. - Com certeza deveria ter pensado em chamar reforço. Estão claramente em desvantagem.

- Imagino que possa fazer melhor. - James resmungou segurando Harry que queria sair correndo ensaboado pelo banheiro.

- Ora, um macaco cego com os dois braços amarrados às costas poderia fazer melhor! - Remus desdenhou cruzando os braços.

- Você está muito engraçadinho.

- É a vantagem em se ter quatro filhos. - Remus comentou sorridente. - Vocês não imaginaram que era melhor cuidar de um por vez?

- Enquanto os outros escapavam? - Sirius perguntou se lembrando que quase teve que trancar a porta do banheiro e colocar coleiras nos menores para convencê-los a entrar na água - Nem pensar.

- Liam, pegue seu irmão e tire o sabão dele, depois o leve para o quarto. - Remus falou começando a dar as coordenadas. - Todos os Weasley entrem na banheira. e se enxáguem. - falou indicando a enorme banheira que mais parecia uma piscina onde os garotos foram se jogaram com gosto - Fineus e Thomas cerque o seu pai e o obrigue a limpa-los devidamente se não sua mãe irá enfartar. - Remus falou rindo ao ver os garotos pulando encima de Sirius - E Harry bem acho que você já deu um jeito nele né James? - Remus perguntou rindo.

- Claro... - James falou caindo na gargalhada vendo que estava quase dentro da banheira junto com o filho.

Já em um dos quartos de Hóspede...

- E os garotos? - Robbie perguntou vendo Lily acabar de arrumar Maddie que resmungava que seus cachos não estavam perfeitos.

- Mandei Remus socorrer o Sirius e o James, provavelmente ele vai botar ordem na bagunça. - Lily falou ajeitando um lindo vestidinho branco Dolce Gabbana que Francis havia comprado especialmente para a ocasião - Maddie o seu cabelo está lindo não se preocupe.

- Você acha que o meu papai e minha mamãe vão gostar? - a garotinha de cinco anos perguntou encarando sua imagem no espelho.

- Eles vão amar. - Lily falou sorridente e Robbie balançou a cabeça imaginando como a garota podia sair tão igual à mãe.

- Como uma criaturinha desse tamanho pode ser tão insuportável.

- A senhora me ama mesmo assim Tia Rob. - a menina falou sorridente com os olhos brilhando.

- E tinha como ser mais fofa? - perguntou a abraçando.

- Ai Tia você ta me amassando.

- Eu sei. - Robbie falou sorridente pensando em Carlli e Gina que eram as melhores amigas de Maddie, não podia deixar de lembrar dela, Lily e Francis. - Agora que você está prontinha não se suje que eu e a Tia Lily temos que nos arrumar.

- Claro que não vou me sujar, vou chamar a Carlli para ir comigo ficar no meu quarto tomando chá. - Maddie falou levantando o queixo saindo do quarto Lily e Robbie se encararam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Tinha como ser mais igual? - Lily perguntou.

- Impossível. - Robbie declarou rindo muito.

A renovação de votos de Francis e Sirius aconteceu na noite daquele dia, Sirius estava no altar nervoso como dez antes, com Remus e James ao seu lado, logo seguiram Robbie e Lily e por fim Francis que estava deslumbrante em seu longo branco que tinha um generoso decote e marcava todo o corpo curvilíneo da morena. Depois de algumas palavras o bruxo que estava realizando a cerimônia pediu as alianças e logo a música soou novamente.

Francis e Sirius olharam com orgulho para os gêmeos que cercavam Madeleine ou Maddie como gostava de ser chamada, seus filhos eram realmente lindos, Thomas e Fineus eram idênticos com cabelos negros e grandes olhos verdes como a mãe, mas eram atentados como o pai, os garotinhos de oito anos quando se juntavam aos gêmeos Weasley ficavam impossíveis. Enquanto isso Madeleine mais parecia uma princesinha com grandes cachos castanhos e olhos azuis cor de céu, com certeza quando crescesse daria muito trabalho a Sirius, mas por enquanto com seus quatro anos só queria saber de seguir a mãe onde quer que ela fosse.

- Como estou? - Francis falou atiçando Sirius depois da cerimônia.

- Deslumbrante como sempre... - Sirius falou com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

- Nada menos do que isso para você. - Francis falou o beijando.

- E como eu estou papai? - Maddie perguntou se enfiando no meio do casal.

- Mais linda do que nunca gatinha! - Sirius falou pegando a garotinha no colo.

- E nós? - os garotos perguntaram não aceitando ser deixado de lado.

- Meus filhos estão uns verdadeiros homens nessas vestes elegantes! - Francis falou com os olhos marejados e os garotos estufaram os peitos orgulhosos.

Já dentro da sala da Mansão de Francis e Sirius uma discussão que havia durado meses recomeçava e Robbie já não aguentava mais...

- Por que o Liam vai para Hogwarts e nós não podemos ir? - Rafe perguntou indignado.

- Quando vocês forem mais velhos irão também. - Robbie falou quinquagésima vez só naquela semana.

- Mas ai o Liam não vai mais estar lá! - Rafe falou bufando.

- Como não? - Robbie perguntou confusa.

- O Liam é tão veeelho... - Liam resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Você é somente três anos mais novo Rafe!

- Eu tenho oito, a Carlli tem seis e a Georgia só tem dois anos, nunca estaremos em Hogwarts juntos!

- Realmente com a Georgia não, mas... - Robbie falou pensando que Remus tinha que dar umas aulas de matemática para os filhos, aquela escola trouxa que Lily tinha indicado parecia não estar adiantando nada.

- Então deveríamos todos juntos agora como uma grande família, que tal heim, heim, heim mãe? - Rafe falou dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Nem pensar garotão. - Remus apareceu bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

- Mas se até mesmo o tio Charlie vai! - Carlli falou entrando na conversa.

- Eu já disse que não sou seu tio. - Charlie resmungou empurrando o óculos que descia pelo seu nariz arrebitado.

- Mas se você é irmão da mamãe então é nosso tio. - Carlli falou devagar como se tivesse ensinando uma difícil questão ao garoto.

- Deixa isso pra lá tio Charlie! - Liam gritou do outro lado do salão fazendo Charlie bufar.

- Eu vou pegar ele!

- Só não se matem, por favor. - Robbie pediu vendo o irmão sair correndo atrás de Liam.

Enquanto isso em outra parte da Mansão...

- Porque a Francis sempre escolhe esses vestidos que me da ânsia de arrancar de você? - James sussurrou no ouvido de Lily.

- Guarde esses pensamentos para mais tarde. - Lily falou se virando mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de James o que só fez com que ele a apertasse mais em seus braços.

- Pode estar certa disso. - James falou sem se afastar pensando em arrastar a esposa daquela festa e leva-la para casa que era apenas no final daquela mesma rua, daria uma escapada e Francis nem daria por sua falta, mas mudou de idéia ao ver Harry e Rony correndo de Rafe e Bill Weasley que estavam com cabelos cor de rosa. - Porque nosso filho sempre se mete em confusão? - James perguntou sorrindo.

- Vai ver que puxou ao pai. - Lily comentou dando de ombros.

- Eu já penso que ele puxou a nós dois. - James comentou se lembrando de sua época em Hogwarts.

- Por enquanto na escola ele está sendo estudioso como a mãe. - Lily falou se lembrando dos elogios da professora.

- Pena que não é tomo mundo que entende que nosso filho não escalou o prédio até chegar ao terraço. - James comentou e Lily riu junto com ele.

- E então o que estão achando da festa? - Francis perguntou entregando uma taça fumegante a Lily.

- Maravilhosa como qualquer festa sua Fran. - Lily falou aceitando a bebida.

- E devo agradecer especialmente pelos vestidos de dama de honra, realmente foram escolhas incríveis. - James falou fazendo uma reverência.

- Por falar nisso como você ousa nos enfiar num vestido desses Francis? Nós somos três senhoras casadas e com filhos. - Robbie falou se aproximando e passando a mão pelo vestido que lhe marcava o corpo.

- Senhora só se for você, né querida? Eu só tenho 28 anos, tive duas gravidez, uma de gêmeos devo lembrar e ainda assim tenho um corpo perfeito, por isso tenho muito orgulho de mostrar todas as minhas curvas neste Armani Prive. - Francis falou passando sensualmente a mão pelo quadril.

- Eu te odeio. - Robbie declarou fazendo Francis rir com gosto - Lily me explica mais uma vez porque eu ainda aguento a Francis?

- Você a ama Rob, e ai o que vão fazer na Lua de Mel dessa vez? Convenceu o Dave a ficar com as crianças? - Lily perguntou imaginando como Francis e Sirius conseguiriam ficar sozinhos com três crianças, para ela e James que só tinham Harry já era um quebra-cabeça.

- Aquele galinha? Nunca deixaria meus bebês na mão dele. - Francis falou se lembrando das três novas namoradas do irmão - Na verdade eu e o Sirius não vamos longe, iremos ficar mesmo em Londres no Ritz, mas em compensação tem a viagem que estamos planejando para o ano novo.

- Que nós estamos planejando né? Porque até agora não te vi fazer nada. - James falou entrando na conversa abraçando Lily por trás.

- Você não espera que uma pessoa que tem três filhos possa fazer tudo sozinha não é James? - Francis falou fazendo uma careta sendo apoiada por Sirius que estava com Georgia no colo.

- Nem te respondo Francis. - James resmungou.

- Porque você está tão resmungão em James, a Lily ta de greve por acaso? - Francis perguntou dando um peteleco na testa do moreno.

- Isso não acontece na minha casa, mas por falar nisso estamos indo embora. - James falou já dando tchau.

- Podemos deixar o Harry aqui? - Lily perguntou sabendo que ele com certeza não gostaria de deixar a festa nem tão cedo.

- Meus pais vão cuidar das crianças esta noite, pode deixar o Harry sem problemas. Adoro vê-los atrapalhados.

- Será que é seguro? - Lily falou se lembrando de uma tentativa da mãe de Francis de trocar a fralda de Harry.

- O meu elfo sempre fica por perto. - Francis explicou.

- Ótimo porque eu quero ficar com a minha Ruiva esta noite.

- E veja se aproveitar para providenciar mais um filho, não é justo só agente ter trabalho. - Sirius falou sorridente.

- E aumentar ainda mais essa tropa? - James pegou levando Lily pela mão.

Dois depois Robbie estava quase ficando louca, não se lembrava se na época em que ia para escola tinha tanta bagunça naquela estação de trem, depois que atravessaram aquela barreira, Charlie começou a resmungar ao seu lado, graças aos céus não podia ouvir nada que seu irmão dizia graças a balburdia que ali estava instalada, adorava dava razão a Remus quando dizia que não deveria levar Carlli, Rafe e Georgia para se despedir de Charlie e Liam.

- O que você estava dizendo? - Robbie perguntou o encarando.

- O que eu vou fazer lá sem o meu pc? - um garoto de cabelos loiros muito claros, óculos quadrados e uma camiseta com a inscrição "Computers in Hogwarts!" e "Eu preciso de um notemágico!" perguntou tristonho.

- Cala a boca e entra nesse trem! Cruzes meus filhos não dão tanto trabalho assim... - Robbie murmurou - Tchau Liam se divirta, Hogwarts é um lugar incrível.

- Pode deixar mamãe, o tio James e o tio Sirius me ensinaram tudo o que eu preciso saber! - Liam falou sorridente entrando no Trem e foi ai que Robbie ficou preocupada.

- Ah e eu juro que se o Liam ficar me chamando de Tio na escola... - Charlie falou aparecendo em uma das janelas.

- Ah vocês que resolvam seus problemas!

De volta a casa dos Lupin, todo o grupo estava reunido para decidir sua viagem de férias a primeira que tirariam juntos em anos...

- Como foi a revisão dos seus livros Remus - James perguntou acabando de tomar chá.

- Ótimo. Mas eu ainda estou desolado porque não pude levar meu filho na primeira viagem dele para Hogwarts. - Remus falou murcho.

- Ainda viram muitas outras Remy, não se preocupe. - Francis falou com um sorriso brilhante, nem querendo imaginar o dia que teria de colocar seus bebês naquele trem.

- Como o Liam estava? Ficou triste por se afastar dos irmãos? - Lily perguntou enfiando pudim na boca de Harry que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O Liam estava parecendo um pinto no lixo, mal tinha chego fez amizade com um monte de gente e tinha pelo menos duas garotinhas de olho nele. - Robbie comentou rindo.

- E o Charlie estava animado? - Remus perguntou se recuperando.

- Não. - Robbie resmungou desgostosa.

- Ué por quê? - Sirius e James perguntaram surpresos.

- Na verdade ele não só não está animado, como estava desesperado desde que descobriu que o Notebook dele não vai funcionar em Hogwarts.

- Crianças... - Francis falou revirando os olhos.

- Nós não tínhamos essas frescuras na nossa época. - Remus falou rindo.

- Credo você falou como um velho. - Lily comentou rindo limpando a boca do filho. - Onde estão as outras crianças? O Harry ainda não saiu correndo feito um louco por ai.

- Thomas, Fineus e Maddie foram com Dave ao Beco Diagonal. - Sirius falou sorrindo sabendo como o tio gostava de mimar as crianças, Maddie só precisava olhar para Dave que ele colocava o mundo aos seus pés.

- A Carlli está com os Weasley, a Georgia tirando um cochilo e o Rafe está aborrecido no quarto porque não foi para Hogwarts. - Robbie explicou.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você pegou o nome do ex da Lily para por no seu filho... - Sirius falou rindo se lembrando do garotinho loiro que não parava quieto, a única que parecia ter herdado a paciência e calma do pai era Georgia.

- O que? Fala sério, até hoje eu não sei como ela conseguiu dispensar o Rafe! Aquele cara era muito lindo! Que pedaço de homem... Com alhos azuis perfeitos, não igual a esse míope ai. - Robbie falou fazendo uma careta.

- Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. - James resmungou, mas Lily o beijou na nuca deixando James todo arrepiado.

- Não ligue, ela com certeza prefere você.

- Mãe... Posso ir ver o Liam? - James perguntou já descendo do sofá e subindo as escadas.

- E você me obedeceria se eu dissesse não? - Lily perguntou rindo vendo o garotinho disparar escada acima.

- Nós viemos até aqui discutir sobre a viagem de final de ano e ainda não decidimos nada. - Remus lembrou.

- Eu já disse que o melhor é irmos para as Ilhas Fiji. - Sirius falou abraçando Francis.

- Pra mim qualquer lugar que eu não tenha que enfiar os pés na areia é ótimo. - Francis resmungou.

- Tem que ser um lugar que não percamos nenhuma criança. - Remus lembrou.

- Não conseguimos fazer isso nem em nossa própria casa. - Robbie falou gargalhando.

- Na Itália tem muitos lugares interessantes, Toscana*... - James falou pensativo.

***Lembrei de você Margarida!**

- Por Deus um lugar onde eu possa fazer compras, por favor, pra mim tem que ser no mínimo Milão. - Francis falou sacudindo a mão teatralmente.

- No Japão tem muito lugar interessante. - Robbie falou se lembrando dos lugares que visitava quando seus pais moravam por lá.

- Nós vamos para a Riviera Francesa. - Lily decretou e todos pararam de falar - Tem as praias que o Sirius quer, as compras da Fran, lugares para se aprender para o Remus, comidas deliciosas pra a Robbie e um merecido descanso para nós. - Lily falou dando um beijo em James.

- Já decidiu assim? Não vai ter nem votação? - James perguntou se lembrando claramente da autoridade de sua querida esposa.

- Pra mim está ótimo, não é querido? - Francis falou sorridente e Sirius não teve como dizer não como resposta.

- É um alívio já ter um lugar definido. - Remus comentou.

- Pra mim qualquer lugar está ótimo. - Robbie falou satisfeita.

- Algum problema James? - Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, amor que isso. - James falou lhe dando um beijo apaziguador - Agora só temos que descobrir como vamos todos parar lá...

- Bem já que o James vai ter de passar no serviço mais tarde mesmo, ele pode conversar com a Ministra e esta tudo certo. - Francis falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

Mais tarde na Mansão dos Potter...

- Nós vamos ter muito trabalho para preparar essa viagem de ano novo. A Fran tem a idéia e deixa o trabalho com agente... - Lily resmungou enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo peito musculoso do marido.

- Hum andei conversando com a Ministra sobre isso e... - James falou sentindo seu corpo formigar.

- O que a Molly acha? - Lily perguntou sabendo que o estava atiçando.

- Disse... Disse que não vai ter problema em liberar chaves de portal, pelo menos se não juntarmos todas as crianças. - James falou já ofegante.

- Isso vai ser impossível! - Lily falou se sentando na cama - O Rony é o melhor amigo do Harry, é óbvio que temos de chamar os Weasley só com eles são sete crianças, sem contar a Georgia, o Alex, a Carlli e o Rafe e é claro Fineus, Thomas e a Maddie.

- Nossa só contando eles são 14 crianças e 6 adultos, mas o Harry e nós dois. È praticamente uma excursão... - falou cansado só de pensar.

- E é claro que não podemos esquecer o nosso bebê... - Lily falou com os olhos verdes brilhando de satisfação.

- Que bebê? - James perguntou surpreso.

- Bem pelas minhas contas daqui a cinco meses com certeza ele deve estar chegando então não podemos deixar de incluí-lo ou incluí-la na viagem.

- Lílian Potter você está me dizendo que...

- Que nós vamos ter muito mais trabalho pela frente. - Lily falou sorridente e James a puxou rindo feliz para cima dele.

- Você a cada dia me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabia disso?

- É pouco comparado a tudo que você me deu nesse mundo. Você me ensinou a amar James Potter... - Lily falou com um sorriso brilhante e lágrimas no olhos, quando James a beijou apaixonadamente.

James acordou no meio da madrugada e fitou a face de traços perfeitos de sua esposa, sua boca ainda estava vermelha pela noite de paixão, o corpo quente e macio aconchegado ao seu levava mais uma vez uma preciosa criança em seu ventre e mais uma vez James teve a certeza de que sua vida havia se tornado perfeita no momento em que encontrou Lílian Evans.

_**................................................................................................................................**_**FIM**_**.................................................................................................................**_

_**Nossa tive até pena de terminar essa fic, adorei escreve-la e espero que vocês também tenham gostado de ler. Peço desculpas pelos atrasos, demora, erros de português e concordância, mas você já me conhecem a fic não seria a mesma se não tivesse isso tudo rsrsrs.**_

_**Quem quiser dar uma olhada nos vestidos das meninas dêem uma olhada no meu blog, estão lá o vestido de casamento da Francis do capítulo passado e tudo mais. Meu blog está lá na homepage do meu profile, minha irmã que fez ta bem legal.**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer muito a vocês que sempre comentaram a fic e a leram desde o início, você não imaginam o apoio moral que dá os comentários de vocês. Muito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima!**_

**- AnnaWeasley:** Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo, tanto quanto gostou dos anteriores!

**- Shakinha:** Sim acabou. Também fiquei triste em terminar de escrevê-la, mas outras fics virão. Eles não poderiam de ficar juntos no final, não é verdade? Amei escrever sobre o casamento da Fran, escolher os vestidos então! Quase babava enquanto fazia a pesquisa! Eu imaginei uma criança gorducha daquelas que agente quer apertar e nunca mais soltar! rsrsrs Até a próxima fic!

**- Fernii:** Calma Mulher! Viu só, viu só!? A Lily não abdicou de seu lindo dom vocal, já fez disco e tudo! Claro que ela não poderia continuar com se grupo né. Afinal como o James ia se sentir com a Lily viajando em dia de apresentação com o Rafe, o cara ia praticamente se rasgar de ciúmes. rsrsrs Então pode sair do seu choque!!

**- Evy Noronha:** Que coragem de ler esses capítulos todos! rsrsr Como pode ver a Georgia sempre será lembrada pelas meninas. Também me diverti horrores escrevendo as situações em que a Lily enfiava o James, como também me diverti muito fazendo este último capítulo. Você vai ter que brigar com a Jaque Weasley por aquele chocolate rsrs. Eu também escutava um som de garotas quando eu as imaginava tocando! Vai lá eu nem demorei tanto assim para postar, fala sério! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero outros heim!

**- LelyHP:** Está mais do que perdoada com um comentário deste tamanho! A Lily foi mais voltou, demorou mais voltou! rsrs Não poderia deixar ela longe do James não é verdade? O James sofreu mais estava mais feliz que pinto no lixo neste último capítulo e agora é ele que cuida da Lily. Clarou que eu não ia deixar o James somente ver a Lily ir embora, deixei ele quietinho até o final, quando ele pode abrir o coração e mostrar tudo que sentia de verdade pela Lily.

Dessa vez coloquei uma penca de crianças, espero que vocês não tenham se atrapalhado rsrs, mas eu adoro escrever situações com crianças, elas sempre deixam os adultos sem saber o que fazer rsrs. Não fique triste outras fics virão! Melhores Amigos mesmo já está pela metade, depois quem sabe o que pode vir!? Apareceu um Rafe nessa história, mas não foi o da Lily rsrsrs. Que bom que gostou dos vestidos, para resolver o problema do que aparece e o que não aparece no site, coloquei as imagens no meu blog da uma olhada lá! O endereço no meu blog está na Homepage do meu profile. Mil beijos e até a próxima!!

**- Love's Poison:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo da fic também. Não posso escrever que eles nunca vão ficar juntos, senão como o Harry iria nascer!? Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas, uma criaturinha gorducha de olhos verdes tem que nascer!!!

**- Maria Lua:** Seu comentário também foi perfeito!!! Finalmente aconteceu o pedido, né!? E pelo visto eles aproveitaram e muito esses anos de casado, não só eles como a Francis e o Sirius, mas principalmente a Robbie e o Remus rsrsr.

**- Jaque Weasley:** Margarida! Você também é ÚNIQUE! (sabe falar francês também margarida? Me ensina!!!) Sabia que você ia gostar do Jay cheio de atitude!! Eu já sei todos os seus gostos rsrs, apesar dele ser meio duvidoso (bricadeira...). Casamento de Francis com Sirius, não podia ser qualquer coisa não é verdade? Tinha que ter um tchan a mais senão não seria a Francis. E eu tive de mostrar o Liam para vocês, já escrevi ali em cima que adoooro escrever crianças, são criaturinhas muito agradáveis (principalmente quando não são nossos, que agente pode brincar e devolver para a mãe rsrsrs)

Você não queria que eu entregasse tudo logo no início da fic não é mesmo? Se eu não deixar o melhor pro final não vai ter suspense rsrs. Romeu não, não tem um personagem melhor não? Não gosto dos contos de Shakspeare, pra que el faz agente gostar do personagem para matar todo mundo no final???? ( e a Lily não é nem um pouco uma Julieta não acha rsrsrs). Exatamente não existe uma pessoa tão perfeita assim, então só nos resta sonhar não é verdade!? Fala sério né Margarida, depois que o meu pc voltou daquela época da Era do Gelo, até que eu to ficando mais rápida!

A da uma olhada no meu blog, a Talis que fez e aposto que você vai adorar o endereço que ela inventou rsrsrs

_**Beijos a todos que leram, comentaram, não comentaram, acompanharam e torceram, as fics são para vocês!**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


End file.
